


Au temps des Maraudeurs I : Les agressions des nés-moldus

by annabethfan



Series: Au temps des Maraudeurs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethfan/pseuds/annabethfan
Summary: 1976, sixième année des Maraudeurs.En dehors des murs du château, Voldemort poursuit son ascension et la guerre menace d'éclater. Mais pour le moment ils sont jeunes, ils sont talentueux et surtout prêts à résoudre le mystère des agressions qui touchent les élèves nés-moldus.Quant à Lily et ses amies, elles apprennent à grandir et surtout que les ennemis d'hier peuvent devenir des amis.Entre amour, amitié et drames familiaux; les Maraudeurs forgent leur légende à Poudlard.





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! 
> 
> Je suis ravie que vous ayez cliqué sur cette histoire. Mon but est d'y retracer la sixième année des Maraudeurs, de raconter leur amitié si exceptionnelle tout en racontant la première guerre éminente. Lily et ses amies sont bien sûr là aussi et auront une part importante et centrale dans l'histoire. 
> 
> J'ai déjà posté cette fanfiction, ainsi que le second tome, sur Booknode, Wattpad et FF.net. Elle est intégralement écrite et compte 38 chapitres + un épilogue. Je me suis dis qu'il était temps de me lancer sur ce site! Donc je posterai un chapitre toute les semaines je pense ^^ 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Comme chaque année le premier jour de septembre, la gare de King Cross, au cœur de Londres, était bondée. Des centaines de sorciers envahissaient le lieu, essayant de rejoindre plus ou moins discrètement le quai 9 ¾. L’an passé, il avait fallu une brigade entière d’oubliator pour lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie aux témoins moldus qui avaient vu un sorcier déambuler dans la gare habillé d’une robe à fleur et de pantoufles en forme de canard, persuadé d’être à la pointe de la mode.

  
Tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, une jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d’œil prudent autour d’elle avant de foncer sur l’arcade murale et de la traverser comme si elle n’avait été faite que de fumée. Aussitôt, elle cligna des yeux, s’arrêtant une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était enfin de retour dans son monde.

  
\- Lily ! Héla une voix sur sa gauche.

  
Lily eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de sentir une masse s’abattre sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. Un grand sourire vint ourler ses lèvres et elle rendit son étreinte à son amie. Merlin, ce que l’été avait été long sans elle.

  
\- Dorcas ! Tu m’as manquée !  
\- Je crois que les vacances ne m’ont jamais paru aussi longues. Evidemment, Alice est venue me voir mais ce n’était pas la même chose sans toi.

  
Dorcas Meadowes finit par reculer de quelques pas, ce qui laissa la possibilité à Lily de la détailler du regard. Durant ces deux mois, son amie avait encore pris plusieurs centimètres, à son plus grand malheur. Parfois, elle détestait vraiment sa petite taille. Dorcas portait une nouvelle robe, ce qui n’avait rien de surprenant puisqu’elle passait son temps à dilapider l’argent familial dans les boutiques. Elle avait également coupé ses cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules, lui donnant un air plus mûr. Son teint bronzé témoignait de ses heures passées sur la plage et ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie.

  
\- Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Ton été s’est bien passé ?  
\- Excellent !  
\- Même avec ta sœur ?  
\- Disons qu’avec Pétunia, on a appris à s’ignorer depuis un moment. Mais elle fait des efforts, elle reste ma sœur.  
\- Tu es vraiment trop gentille pour ton propre bien, Lily, soupira Dorcas avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Allez viens ! On va mettre ta valise dans notre compartiment et on redescendra après pour attendre les filles.

  
Acquiesçant d’un hochement de tête, Lily se saisit de sa malle et tituba sous son poids, avant d’emboîter le pas à la brune.

Le Poudlard Express, d’un rouge flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil, n’avait pas changé depuis sa première année. L’énorme locomotive vermeille vomissait un panache de fumée blanche tandis que le machiniste s’activait autour pour contrôler une dernière fois le bon fonctionnement du train avant le départ, prévu dans une demi-heure.

Lily n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle allait entamer sa sixième année. Elle avait l’impression que c’était hier encore qu’elle recevait sa lettre lui annonçant qu’elle était une sorcière. D’habitude ses parents l’accompagnaient pour lui dire au revoir mais une obligation professionnelle les en avait empêché.

Une fois que sa valise fut bien rangée dans le filet prévu à cet effet, Lily ressortit sur le quai en compagnie de Dorcas, continuant de discuter de leur vacance respective. Quelques minutes plus tard elles furent rejointes par Alice Macmillan, Alexia Cassidy et Marlène McKinnon, les trois filles qui partageaient leur dortoir depuis maintenant cinq ans. Les retrouvailles se firent bruyamment, dans les éclats de rire.

  
\- Par Merlin Alice ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ce collier ? Demanda Dorcas.  
\- C’est un cadeau de Frank, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Evidemment, se moqua Alexia avec un rictus amusé. Vous filez toujours le parfait amour ?  
\- Ne sois pas jalouse ! Un jour, quelqu’un voudra de ton mauvais caractère.  
\- Je lui souhaite bien du courage, répliqua Lily en riant.

  
Mal lui en prit car Alexia sauta sur l’occasion.

  
\- C’est vrai que tu n’as pas ce problème, Lily. Où est Potter d’ailleurs ? Il ne t’a pas encore demandé en mariage ?

  
Le rire de Lily s’évanouit aussitôt tandis qu’elle se renfrognait, faisant s’esclaffer ses amies. James Potter, ou le garçon le plus arrogant qu’elle connaissait, ne loupait jamais une opportunité pour lui déclarer son amour. Généralement, il veillait à rendre sa demande la plus embarrassante possible. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de la fois où il lui avait carrément envoyé une beuglante pour lui demander qu’ils sortent ensemble. Ce n’était qu’une de ses nombreuses tentatives, même si la légende urbaine qui voulait qu’il lui ait demandé 407 fois soit fausse. En vérité, James n’avait tenté sa chance qu’une dizaine de fois au total. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir quand capituler et quand passer à l’attaque.

\- On monte ? Proposa-t-elle finalement, espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

  
Ses amies eurent la délicatesse de ne pas insister et elles allèrent rejoindre leur compartiment, situé à l’arrière du train.  
En voyant Marlène poser un panier à ses pieds, Dorcas eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul.

  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire sortir ce monstre de sa cage ?  
\- C’est un chat, Dorcas ! Il ne te fera rien.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Il a failli me crever un œil l’année dernière !  
\- Parce que tu lui jetais des livres à la figure, protesta Marlène. C’était de la légitime défense.

  
Lily rigola. Elle n’avait jamais compris ce que les autres reprochaient au félin, mais seul Marlène aimait son animal. Sobrement baptisé Chamallow à cause de sa fourrure blanche, il s’était fait détesté de la moitié des Gryffondor à force de rôder dans les dortoirs et de déchiqueter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la patte.

  
\- En tout cas, il a intérêt à rester enfermé, dit Dorcas.  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- J’irai le donner à Black !

  
Un court silence flotta dans le compartiment.

  
-Tu n’oserais pas ? S’exclama finalement Marlène.

  
Pour toute réponse Dorcas lui adressa un sourire sadique. Si personne n’aimait ce chat ce n’était rien en comparaison à la haine que lui vouait Sirius Black. Une guerre s’était déclarée entre eux depuis plusieurs années, manquant toujours de peu de se finir dans un bain de sang. Et encore, l’exagération était légère.

La conversation sur Chamallow cessa quand le train s’ébranla brusquement, marquant le départ. Le voyage commençait. Les cinq filles s’étalèrent dans le compartiment, s’allongeant à moitié sur les banquettes avant de sortir divers bonbons pour tenir jusqu’à l’arrivée du chariot de friandises.

  
\- En fait, dit Alexia en mordant dans une chocogrenouille, vous avez eu vos résultats pour les BUSE ?  
\- J’ai loupé l’histoire de la magie, répondit Dorcas, mais ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise.  
\- Evidemment puisque tu dormais tout le temps.  
\- Tu vas me faire la morale, madame la préfète ? Je suppose que tu les as toutes eues, n’est-ce pas ?

  
Lily rougit mais ne démentit pas. En même temps, elle avait travaillé jusqu’à l’épuisement avant l’examen. Ses crises de nerf avaient été mémorables. A vrai dire toute sa cinquième année n’avait pas été de tout repos entre les révisions, le stress, Potter qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable mais surtout à cause de Severus. La perte de son meilleur ami lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche et sa poitrine se serra en pensant à lui. Pourtant, elle savait qu’ils ne pourraient pas redevenir les enfants qu’ils étaient autrefois. Severus s’était engagé dans une voie où elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.

Son trouble dû se lire sur son visage car elle sentit brusquement Marlène, assise à côté d’elle près de la fenêtre, poser sa main sur le sienne. Lily tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard inquiet mais elle se contenta d’un sourire rassurant. Marlène n’insista pas. A vrai dire, Marlène n’insistait jamais. Elle était de loin la plus calme et la plus gentille de leur bande, toujours prête à écouter les autres avec une douceur exceptionnelle.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Lily tenta de suivre à nouveaux la conversation.

  
\- Apparemment, il y a encore eu des disparitions dans le nord de l’Irlande, était en train de dire Alice. La Gazette en a parlé tout l’été.  
\- J’ai vu ça aussi, confirma Alexia. Mais mon crétin de beau-père pique une crise à chaque fois qu’une chouette apporte le journal, du coup j’ai dû résilier mon abonnement en juillet. Un jour je vais le transformer en grenouille et il aura une bonne raison de craindre la magie !  
\- Ce n’est pas facile, nuança aussitôt Lily, tous les moldus ne sont pas à l’aise avec la magie.

  
\- Tu penses à ta sœur c’est ça ? N’empêche que c’est débile ! Avoir peur de la magie, c’est ne pas accepter notre condition de sorcière. On n’est pas différent d’eux !

  
Lily ne chercha pas à discuter, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Alexia était la fille la plus butée qu’elle connaissait, pire que Dorcas et ça voulait tout dire. Née d’une mère sorcière et d’un père moldu, Alexia revendiquait haut et fort son statut de son sang-mêlé. Pourtant, sa relation conflictuelle avec son beau-père était depuis toujours un sujet sensible. Voulant éviter une crise, Alice décida de changer de sujet.

  
-Et sinon, tu as vu Black cet été ?

  
Une autre qui laissait Lily perplexe, c’était l’amitié entre Alexia et Sirius Black. Ça avait commencé en deuxième année, quand ce dernier avait mis la jeune fille au défi de plonger dans le lac noir pour aller voir si un calamar vivait véritablement dedans. Evidemment, la fierté mal placée d’Alexia n’avait pas pu refuser. Black avait été tellement impressionné devant son audace qu’il était ensuite venu la voir tous les jours pendant la semaine qu’Alexia avait passée à l’infirmerie à cause d’une pneumonie. A partir de là, une drôle d’amitié était née entre eux.

Mais Alexia se renfrogna et secoua la tête.

  
\- Non. Il n’a pas pu venir me voir.  
\- Tu parles, il était sûrement en train de planifier avec Potter toutes les blagues qu’ils comptent faire cette année.  
\- Et c’est reparti ! Lily va nous refaire son discours anti-Maraudeur, plaisanta Dorcas.  
\- Pas anti-Maraudeur. Je n’ai rien contre Remus.  
\- Parce qu’il est préfet, même si ça ne l’empêche pas de participer aux mauvais coups des trois autres.  
\- Oui mais lui a l’intelligence de regretter un minimum et surtout de ne pas pratiquer la méchanceté gratuite.  
\- Il faut quand même avouer que certaines de leur farce sont marrantes, dit Alice. La fois où ils ont coloré les cheveux des Serpentard en jaune était épique !  
\- Stupide oui, grommela Lily alors que ses amies éclataient de rire.

  
Elles furent interrompues par le passage du chariot de friandises. Comme d’habitude, Marlène se jeta sur les baguettes en réglisse, qu’elle était la seule à aimer, tandis que les autres achetèrent quelques barres chocolatées. Dorcas se fit une mission de prendre une tonne de bonbon, dépensant une jolie somme. C’était toujours la même chose avec elle en ce qui concernait l’agent. La jeune fille dépensait sans compter, généralement en espérant que ses parents la remarquent. Les Meadowes étaient en effet une des plus vieilles familles de Grande-Bretagne, tout comme les Macmillan et les McKinnon, les familles d’Alice et de Marlène.

En fait, Lily était la seule née-moldu de leur groupe. Evidemment, ça ne posait aucun problème, même si parfois des différences culturelles se dressaient. Ainsi, ses amies ne connaissaient pratiquement jamais les musiques qu’elle écoutait ou encore les derniers films à la mode. Mais ça ne la dérangeait plus depuis longtemps. Justement, découvrir le monde des sorciers était une source de fascination qui, même après plus de cinq ans, continuait de s’exercer sur elle.

\- Referme ce maudit panier ! S’écria soudain Dorcas, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.  
\- Mais il n’aime pas être enfermé, argua Marlène.  
\- Je m’en fiche ! Hors de question qu’il ne pose ne serait-ce qu’une patte dehors, c’est clair ?  
\- Tu…  
\- C’est lui ou moi, Marlène ! Déclara Dorcas d’un ton dramatique.

Vaincue, Marlène soupira et referma la fermeture éclair du panier. A l’intérieur, le chat émit un miaulement de protestation. C’est dans ces moments là que Lily était heureuse d’avoir acheté une simple chouette quand il avait fallu choisir un animal. Bien plus pratique et autonome si on voulait son avis.

* * *

* * *

Quelques wagons plus loin, dans un compartiment encore plus bruyant, un autre groupe d’ami venait de se retrouver.

\- Sirius, pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place !  
\- N’importe quoi, c’est Peter !  
\- Ne m’implique pas là-dedans.  
\- Aïe ! James, tu m’écrases le pied !

Assis tranquillement sur sa banquette, Remus releva la tête de son livre et soupira en voyant ses trois amis se chamailler comme des enfants de cinq ans. Parfois il se disait qu’il mériterait une médaille pour réussir à les supporter.

\- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des gamins ? Finit-il par suggérer d’une voix neutre.  
\- Lunard a raison ! S’exclama James, remettant ses lunettes en place. Racontez vos vacances ! Je veux tout savoir.

La bonne humeur du brun était tellement contagieuse en cet instant que Remus laissa son livre de côté, se joignant à la conversation. Il avait toujours trouvé que son ami était un peu trop survolté pour son propre bien mais pour rien au monde il n’aura voulu que ça change.

\- Rien de bien intéressant, dit Peter. Après la semaine passée chez toi, je suis parti en Espagne avec ma mère pendant trois semaines et ma grand-mère est venue nous rendre visite à la fin du mois d’août.  
\- Merlin, quelle horreur ! La vision de ta grand-mère me traumatise encore et pourtant ça fait trois ans !  
\- C’était une dame charmante, protesta Remus.  
\- Tu veux rire ? Elle m’avait donné des coups de balais parce que j’étais mal coiffé.  
\- En même temps, elle n’avait pas tort, lança Sirius.

Automatiquement, James se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus si possible. C’était une manie qu’il avait depuis toujours mais ses amis avaient fini par s’habituer, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se moquer malgré tout.

\- On t’a pas demandé ton avis Patmol, rétorqua James d’un air digne. Bref, et toi Remus ?  
\- Je suis resté chez moi. Mon père a eu une semaine de vacance mais impossible de partir à cause… enfin je veux dire la pleine lune tombait en plein milieu.

James sentit son ventre se serrer en entendant la peine dans la voix du lycanthrope. Il détestait que le problème de Remus l’empêche de vivre une vie normale, c’était tellement injuste. Aucun enfant, aucune personne, ne devrait avoir à subir cela.

\- En fait, dit Peter, quand est-ce que c’est la prochaine justement ?  
\- Le 21 septembre. C’est un samedi.  
\- Génial ! Au moins on pourra dormir toute la journée après.

C’est vrai que les nuits de pleines lunes étaient souvent éprouvantes puisque les trois garçons ne dormaient pas, passant leur temps à distraire le loup-garou, l’empêchant ainsi de se faire du mal à lui-même. Généralement, ils repartaient vers 6h30, ce qui ne leur laissait qu’une petite heure de sommeil avant d’entamer la journée de cours. Au début, ils séchaient le plus souvent mais ils avaient vite compris que ça paraitrait trop suspect s’ils se mettaient à louper des cours pile le lendemain des pleines lunes. Aussi, c’était un véritable soulagement quand ça tombait le week-end.

Pourtant, malgré les inconvénients, James n’aurait arrêté leurs petites escapades nocturnes pour rien au monde. Jamais il ne laisserait Remus faire face seul à sa lycanthropie. Néanmoins, voulant éviter d’approfondir le sujet, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec nonchalance.

\- Et toi, Sirius ? Tes vacances ?

Un silence lui répondit. Surpris, James pivota entièrement pour pouvoir l’observer complètement. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le visage fermé. Pour une autre personne cette expression aurait pu passer pour de l’ennui ou de l’indifférence mais James connaissait Sirius mieux que quiconque. Avec les années, il avait appris à reconnaître le pli soucieux sur son front. Malgré tout, James restait James, c’est-à-dire impulsif.

\- Sirius ? Insista-t-il. Oh Patmol !

Alors qu’il allait continuer en voyant son meilleur ami se murer obstinément dans le silence, James croisa les yeux ambrés de Remus qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

\- Euh… Et sinon vous avez vu le match de Quidditch Angleterre-Pérou cet été ? Demanda Peter, choisissant le premier sujet qui lui passait par la tête.  
\- Oui ! Embraya immédiatement Remus. Le dernier but était magnifique.  
\- La feinte de l’attrapeur péruvien était bien exécutée aussi, c’est dommage qu’il se soit pris un cognard à la dernière minute.  
\- T’en pense quoi, Cornedrue ?

James entendit à moitié la question, son attention totalement focalisée sur Sirius. Evidemment, il savait pourquoi son meilleur ami refusait de parler de ses vacances. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le calvaire qu’avait dû être ces deux mois avec sa famille. Pourtant, il refusait que Sirius garde ça pour lui. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que rien de bon n’en ressortait quand il agissait comme ça.

\- James, prévint Remus, anticipant la lueur malicieuse qui s’était allumée derrière ses lunettes. Vas-y avec tact.

James hocha la tête, concentré. Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de guerre et se jeta sur Sirius, l’écrasant pratiquement.

\- Merlin ! Cria-t-il. T’es complètement taré !  
\- Il parle ! S’exclama victorieusement James.  
\- Plus pour longtemps si tu continu à m’asphyxier. Bouge de là !

Repoussant son ami de toutes ses forces, Sirius éclata de rire en le voyant chuter lourdement au sol et grimacer, les lunettes de travers. Très vite, James ne put s’empêcher de joindre son rire au sien, comme d’habitude.

\- Heureusement que j’avais dit avec tact ! Commenta Remus.  
\- On s’en fiche, au moins j’ai réussi à le faire rire.

Désespérants, songea Remus, ils sont désespérants. En soupirant, il tendit la main à James pour l’aider à se relever, incapable de réprimer un sourire. Il savait depuis longtemps qu’enseigner le tact à James était peine perdue. Pourtant il n’était pas surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. C’était la manière dont fonctionnait leur petit groupe après tout. Quand l’un d’eux était mal, il suffisait que les autres le fassent rire, soit juste là pour le soutenir avec une confiance inébranlable qui n’appartenait qu’à eux. Et c’était encore plus vrai en ce qui concernait James et Sirius.

Remus aurait pu passer des heures à observer le lien qui unissait ses meilleurs amis. En fait, il ne s’imaginait même pas sa vie sans eux. Ils avaient accepté sa lycanthropie sans protestation, allant même jusqu’à devenir des animagi pour lui. James, particulièrement, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier sa condition. Combien de fois avait-il entendu un discours passionné pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas un monstre ? Combien de fois avait-il passé ses vacances au manoir des Potter pour se changer les idées ? Oui, décidément, il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleurs amis.

Dès que James eut réussi à se remettre debout, il reprit sa place sur la banquette, piochant une dragée surprise dans le paquet posé à côté de Peter. Il la lança en l’air avant de l’avaler, la tête renversée en arrière.

\- Quel goût ? Demanda Sirius par curiosité en le voyant grimacer.  
\- Poivre noir je crois, répondit-il. Mais ce n’est pas la question ! N’espère pas t’échapper comme ça, Patmol. Allez, raconte. Tes vacances ?

Sirius soupira, vaincu, sachant que quand James avait une idée en tête c’était impossible de le faire changer d’avis. Avec nonchalance, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se mit à raconter, impassible.

\- Comme d’habitude. La Harpie n’a pas arrêté de me reprocher tous les maux de l’univers, mon père m’a à peine décroché un bonjour, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi, et le reste de la famille a fait comme si je n’existais pas. T’aurais dû voir le sourire dément de Bellatrix quand elle parlait de la montée en puissance de son précieux mage noir ! Plutôt être écrasé par un train que de devenir comme eux.  
\- Alors c’est sûr ? Ta cousine a rejoint les partisans du mage noir ? Interrogea Peter.

\- J’ai encore des doutes mais quelle importance ? Si ce n’est pas maintenant, ça sera bientôt.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, un mystérieux mage noir sévissait dans toute l’Angleterre. Personne n’avait l’air de réellement savoir qui il était et le Ministère gardait le silence à ce sujet. Néanmoins, les rumeurs prenaient de l’ampleur, tandis qu’à cela s’ajoutait une liste de disparitions et de morts inexpliquées. Pour l’instant, Remus ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Après tout, la plupart des choses qu’on racontait était plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres et ne restait que des rumeurs entourées de zones d’ombres.

\- Et avec ton frère ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

S’il y avait bien un sujet sensible dont les Maraudeurs évitaient de parler avec Sirius, c’était son petit frère. Qu’il leur parle de sa famille, passe encore, mais Regulus était un cas à part. D’ailleurs Remus remarqua que Sirius n’avait rien dit sur lui, l’évitant sciemment.

\- C’est compliqué, se contenta-t-il de répondre pour clore le sujet.

Cette fois-ci même James n’insista pas. Il connaissait la limite.

En s’apercevant de la tension qui s’était installé dans le compartiment, Peter rompit le silence en sortant son jeu de bavboule, rangé dans son sac.

\- Une partie, ça vous tente ?  
\- Je vais vous battre à plat de couture ! Déclara James aussitôt en se saisissant du plateau de jeu qu’il posa sur la petite table entre eux.  
\- Ne rêve pas Cornedrue, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur ! Où est le carnet, Peter ?

Peter fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit un petit carnet rouge à la reliure abîmée, comme s’il avait servi plusieurs fois. L’ouvrant vers le milieu, il dit :

\- Alors, on en est à vingt-trois points pour moi, trente-quatre pour James, trente-six pour Sirius et quarante-deux pour Remus !  
\- Quoi ? S’indigna James. Il est encore premier ?  
\- Comme depuis trois ans, James. Il va falloir t’habituer.  
\- Certainement pas ! Je le sens, cette année sera différente des autres.

L’assurance que James mit dans sa voix fit sourire les autres. James avait toujours eu tendance à prendre les choses trop à cœur, à être joyeux, passionné et exubérant. Mais pour une fois, Remus se dit que son ami avait raison. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi ni comment mais cette année serait unique.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mets directement le deuxième chapitre en ligne comme c'est le début ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Le voyage dura encore deux heures, le train traversant la campagne écossaise. Avant d’arriver, les élèves se changèrent et enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. C’était étrange de retrouver l’uniforme de l’école après deux mois.

  
Quand le train s’immobilisa enfin, Lily attrapa ses affaires et ouvrit la première la porte de leur compartiment. Elle resta dans l’encadrement, stoppée net par le flot d’élève qui envahissait le couloir, se bousculant pour sortir au plus vite. Dans son dos, Dorcas râla et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Allez, avance. Force le passage !  
\- Mais…  
\- T’es préfète oui ou non ? Dit Alexia. Ordonne-leur de nous laisser passer.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça serait de l’abus de pouvoir.  
\- Et alors ? Il faut bien que cet insigne serve à quelque chose, non ?  
\- Ça ne va pas vous tuer d’attendre cinq minutes, rétorqua Marlène patiemment.

Elle était encore assise tranquillement sur sa banquette, serrant le panier de son chat contre elle sous l’œil méfiant de Dorcas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice finit par l’imiter dans un soupir fataliste. Ça allait faire un mois qu’elle n’avait pas vu Frank et le destin semblait vouloir mettre ses nerfs à l’épreuve.

Alors que Lily allait faire de même, Alexia la poussa sur le côté et passa la tête par l’embrassure, fouillant le couloir du regard par-dessus la tête de tous les élèves. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle hurla pour dominer le bruit ambiant :

\- Sirius !

A l’autre bout du couloir, Sirius se retourna, manquant de faire trébucher Peter juste derrière lui. Il sourit en la reconnaissant.

\- Viens nous aider, on a besoin de tes talents pour sortir ! Cria-t-elle.  
\- A votre service princesse ! Tiens, Peter, garde moi ça, ajouta-t-il en lui fourrant sa propre valise dans les bras, ce qui le fit ployer sous le poids.

Il commença à remonter le flot des élèves qui s’écartaient légèrement sur son passage. Tout le monde connaissait les Maraudeurs, leur réputation n’était plus à faire au château, et disons qu’il valait mieux éviter de les contrarier si on ne voulait pas se réveiller le lendemain matin avec des cheveux multicolores ou avec ses vêtements ayant rétrécis de deux tailles.

Soudain prise de panique, Lily tira violemment Alexia par le bras.

\- T’es complètement folle !  
\- Quoi ? Sirius va juste nous aider à…  
\- Réfléchis un peu. Si Black vient, tu peux parier que Potter va débarquer aussi !  
\- Oh… souffla Alexia en réalisant le problème.

Trop tard. Une seconde plus tard, Sirius se tenait devant elles, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore grandi pendant l’été, à croire qu’il ne s’arrêtait jamais, et il dépassait désormais Alexia d’une bonne tête. Comme à son habitude, il portait ses cheveux noirs mi longs et légèrement ébouriffés, encadrant son visage pâle. Même s’il le voulait de toutes ses forces, c’était impossible d’ignorer son appartenance au Black. Il avait les yeux gris caractéristiques de sa famille et les traits aristocratiques communs aux sangs-purs.

\- Alors princesse ? Besoin d’aide ?  
\- Tu m’as manqué espèce d’abruti, répliqua Alexia en le serrant contre elle.

Elle disait la vérité. Plusieurs fois pendant l’été elle lui avait envoyé des lettres pour lui proposer de se voir mais à chaque fois il déclinait, ayant interdiction de quitter la maison. Si sa mère ne pouvait pas le contrôler quand il était à Poudlard, elle n’abandonnait pas l’espoir de le ramener dans le droit chemin en exerçant son influence sur lui durant les vacances, le coupant ainsi de ses amis.

\- Bon, intervint Dorcas, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ? J’ai faim et le banquet m’attend.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille sortit du compartiment, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Alors qu’Alice et Marlène allaient lui emboîter le pas, Sirius recula précipitamment en décochant une œillade assassine au panier que cette dernière tenait dans ses bras.

\- Ne me dit pas que ce maudit chat est toujours en vie ?  
\- Et si figure-toi ! Dit Marlène. Il est même en pleine forme alors ne l’approche pas Black, c’est clair ?

Sirius grimaça, déçu, mais garda le silence, ne voulant pas déclencher un énième débat sur la question. Ce chat était maléfique et il le prouverait un jour. En attendant, il attrapa la cage de la chouette d’Alexia pour l’aider et ouvrit le chemin parmi la foule d’élève attroupée dans le wagon.

Hésitant une seconde, Lily décida finalement de suivre leur drôle de petit groupe. Elle adressa un sourire aux premières années qu’elle croisait pour les rassurer, endossant son rôle de préfète avec joie. Elle avait été très fière et très heureuse en recevant son insigne il y a deux semaines mais aussi assez surprise. Certes, elle était une bonne élève mais de là à être nommée préfète elle n’y aurait jamais cru.

Dès qu’elle posa le pied sur le quai de la gare, Lily frissonna violemment. Le vent d’Écosse ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Elle retint un soupir agacé en voyant Alexia suivre Sirius jusqu’à la bande des Maraudeurs, regroupé près des calèches.

\- Tiens, Evans ! S’exclama immédiatement James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comment ça va ?  
\- Bien, répondit-elle prudemment dans l’espoir qu’il la laisse tranquille.

Malheureusement, il ne parut pas se décourager. En le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour continuer la conversation, Lily lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied et se tourna vers Remus en souriant sincèrement.

\- Remus ! Tu as passé un bon été ?  
\- Très bien. Je vois que tu as été nommé préfète aussi ? Félicitation.

Lily lui retourna le compliment, heureuse qu’il soit son homologue pour cette tâche.

Elle aimait beaucoup Remus. C’était un garçon gentil, intelligent et discret. Pourtant, parfois, elle voyait dans ses yeux ambrés une lueur tourmentée qui lui serrait la poitrine. Bien souvent elle avait fait équipe avec lui pour des devoirs de potion, seule matière où le jeune homme avait des difficultés. Sa compagnie était toujours agréable. Remus avait ce don de parler avec douceur, de mettre les gens en confiance.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur Peter Pettigrow, un adolescent légèrement grassouillet aux cheveux couleur paille. Lily n’avait jamais réellement pris le temps de discuter avec lui. Il était plus effacé que ses amis, moins bon en cours, pourtant la même énergie communicative brillait dans son regard. Comme si lui-même n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait des amis pareils.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius Black parlait avec Alexia en rigolant bruyamment. Lily remarqua à ce moment-là que son rire ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Encore une fois, elle n’avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui. Il était le meilleur ami de Potter, indissociable l’un de l’autre, passant leur temps à faire des blagues ensembles.

Et puis évidemment venait James Potter. Le dernier des Maraudeurs. La plupart des personnes tenait pour acquis qu’elle le haïssait. C’était faux. Elle le trouvait arrogant, immature et prétentieux mais elle ne le haïssait pas. Ils étaient juste trop différents pour se comprendre. Elle devait aussi avouer qu’elle le trouvait agaçant quand il lui demandait sans relâche de sortir avec lui. Encore un des défauts de Potter, l’entêtement. Il ne réfléchissait pas avant d’agir, il fonçait tête baissée.

D’ailleurs, Lily remarqua qu’il lui jetait des regards insistants depuis tout à l’heure mais elle fit mine de détourner la tête. Sincèrement, elle avait froid, faim et surtout pas le courage d’avoir une énième dispute avec lui pour leur première soirée de rentrée. Mais évidemment, Potter ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Eh Evans ! Tu montes avec nous ?

Il était déjà monté dans une calèche, tournant un visage plein d’espoir vers elle. Lily se rendit compte que Dorcas, Alice et Marlène étaient assises dedans également, l’empêchant par conséquent de se défiler.

\- Puisqu’il le faut… soupira-t-elle.

Elle ignora la main tendue de Potter pour l’aider à monter et veilla à s’assoir à l’opposé de là où il se trouvait. Alors que la calèche allait démarrer, une voix retentit sur leur gauche.

\- Attendez-moi ! Cria Peter. Sirius tu veux bien venir reprendre ta valise, elle pèse une tonne par les chaussettes de Merlin !  
\- Mince, je l’avais complètement oublié.

Sirius se releva d’un bond tandis que Remus secouait la tête, consterné. Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, Sirius récupéra son bien et remonta aussitôt, suivit de son ami.

Cette fois-ci, la calèche pu démarrer sans encombre et commença à avancer. Le chemin qui menait à Poudlard n’était pas long, à peine une dizaine de minute, mais le brouillard qui les enveloppait rendait l’atmosphère sinistre. Cela était d’autant plus accentué par les grands arbres sombres qui bordaient l’allée, formant la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. En voyant Marlène frémir, mal à l’aise, Sirius ne put s’empêcher de lancer :

\- On pourrait peut-être ouvrir le panier du chat, non ? Je suis sûr qu’il aimerait se dégourdir les pattes. Avec un peu de chance il se fera des amis dans la forêt, comme un centaure barbare par exemple.  
\- Tais-toi Black ! Répliqua Lily. Ne l’écoute pas, Marlène.  
\- En même temps, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée non plus… crût bon d’ajouter Dorcas avec un air innocent.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ! Mon chat est adorable.

Sirius eut l’air choqué par une telle affirmation.

\- Adorable ? C’est un monstre sanguinaire oui !  
\- N’importe quoi !  
\- Il a réduit en miette mon devoir d’astronomie l’année dernière, dit James, soutenant son meilleur ami. En dix secondes chronos.  
\- C’est juste qu’il n’a pas eu une enfance facile, tenta de protester Marlène.  
\- On parle d’un chat là, pas d’un orphelin abandonné à la rue, dit Dorcas.

Alors que le débat sur le félin continuait de plus belle, Lily croisa le regard ambré de Remus qui avait l’air aussi désespéré qu’elle. A vrai dire, cette conversation lui semblait de plus en plus surréaliste. Ça lui apprendrait à voyager avec les Maraudeurs… La prochaine fois elle ferait le trajet à pied. Malgré tout, en s’imaginant marcher seule dans cette forêt sombre, Lily frissonna. Aussitôt, Potter s’empressa de se rapprocher, tel un chevalier servant comme s’il avait répété la scène des dizaines de fois.

\- T’inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger.  
\- Merci bien mais je peux me défendre toute seule, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

James arbora une mine déçu mais n’insista pas, habitué à se faire rabrouer de la sorte. En fait, c’était presque devenu un jeu quotidien avec la jeune fille. Ça allait faire plusieurs années que cela durait mais James n’abandonnait pas.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand ni où lui était venu cette certitude mais Lily Evans était une fille à part. Au début il la trouvait juste trop sérieuse et légèrement agaçante, surtout qu’elle avait pour meilleur ami cet ignoble Servilus. Un jour, pourtant, il avait commencé à remarquer certains détails qu’hier encore lui paraissaient insignifiants. Tout d’abord son rire. Quand elle riait, il avait l’impression que la terre entière pouvait s’arrêter de tourner. Son rire n’avait rien d’extraordinaire, il était même trop aigue pour être qualifié d’harmonieux, mais il était franc. C’est cette sincérité qui lui avait plu immédiatement. Parce que Lily Evans ne cachait jamais ses émotions, elles étaient inscrites sur son visage, qu’elle avait de très joli au passage. Il aimait ses yeux verts, sa chevelure auburn qui accrochait les rayons du soleil et la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre quand elle était particulièrement concentrée sur un problème ou un devoir à la bibliothèque. Il aimait aussi ses défauts, et Merlin seul savait qu’elle en avait. En premier lieu, elle était bornée. Terriblement et incontestablement bornée. Elle avait également tendance à s’énerver vite et à être stressée pour un rien. Elle n’avait aucun talent sur un balai, les souvenirs de leurs cours de vol en première année l’attestant parfaitement. Elle rougissait aussi à tout bout de champ et avait une nette tendance à être de mauvaise de foi dans certaines situations. Mais qu’importe. Lily Evans le fascinait au plus haut point et il n’abandonnerait pas.

James s’arracha à sa contemplation en se rendant compte brusquement qu’ils étaient arrivés.

\- James ? Tu viens ? L’appela Sirius, les mains dans les poches.  
\- J’arrive.

Il s’aperçut que les autres étaient déjà partis devant, pressés de rejoindre la chaleur du château. D’un bond, il descendit de la calèche et récupéra sa valise avant de suivre son meilleur ami. En face d’eux, Poudlard se dressait dans toute sa splendeur et une fois n’est pas coutume, James se sentit minuscule.

En arrivant devant l’immense porte principale, ils croisèrent le concierge, Mr Rusard, qui leur jeta un regard peu amène tandis que Miss Teigne, son horrible chatte, feula d’un air sinistre.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, dit James, provocateur.  
\- Heureux de nous revoir ? Ajouta Sirius.

Le concierge grommela des mots intelligibles dans sa barbe, comme s’il se retenait de les étrangler tous les deux.

\- Je vous ai à l’œil, se contenta-t-il de dire.

James eut un sourire amusé et échangea un regard complice avec Sirius. Cette année encore, il en était sûr, les Maraudeurs ne laisseraient pas de repos au corps enseignant.  
Dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent les autres qui les attendaient vraisemblablement avec impatience. Dorcas, bras croisés sur la poitrine, se retourna vers eux avec un claquement de langue irrité.

\- Pas trop tôt !  
\- Désolé on…  
\- Frank ! Coupa soudainement Alice.

Le visage de la jeune fille s’était illuminé comme un sapin de noël et elle bouscula Peter qui chancela un instant, traversant le hall en courant. De l’autre côté se tenait un garçon au visage lunaire arborant les couleurs de Gryffondor, la cravate légèrement de travers. Quand Alice se jeta dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui, la faisant pratiquement décoller du sol. Le contraste entre la taille menue de la brune et l’aspect costaud de Frank était presque comique à voir. Pourtant, en les voyants ainsi enlacés, personne ne pouvait douter de l’amour qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre.

Regardant la scène, Alexia se pencha vers Sirius et chuchota :

\- Si un jour j’ai l’air aussi niaise à cause d’un garçon, surtout achève-moi !  
\- Si un garçon s’approche de toi princesse, il aura affaire à moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Haussant un sourcil, Alexia regarda l’expression de son ami, essayant de deviner s’il était sérieux ou non.

\- Tu te prends pour mon frère ? Dit-elle, amusée. Parce que, crois-moi, celui que j’ai déjà me suffit amplement.  
\- Comment il va d’ailleurs ?  
\- Bien. Il a passé l’été dans un camp de vacance spécialisé dans le Quidditch. Son rêve !

Sirius sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Mathieu Cassidy, le grand frère d’Alexia. Ce dernier avait quitté l’école il y a trois ans mais était rentré dans la légende comme étant un des meilleurs capitaines de Quidditch de l’histoire. Il avait mené Gryffondor à la victoire durant quatre années consécutives et Sirius se souvenait encore de son air déterminé quand il faisait des discours de motivations à ses joueurs avant les matchs. Aujourd’hui, c’était James qui était capitaine, au poste de poursuiveur, et il n’avait rien à lui envier. James était naturellement doué sur un balai, il avait même une aisance qui frôlait presque l’indécence parfois mais au moins son talent servait à faire gagner Gryffondor, compensant le fait que leur maison perde la Coupe des Quatre Maisons chaque année à cause de leurs blagues.

Une fois que les retrouvailles entre Frank et Alice prirent fin, tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, déjà presque bondée à cette heure-ci. Alors que Lily aurait bien voulu saisir l’occasion pour larguer les Maraudeurs et s’éloigner un peu, elle fut déçue en voyant ses amies continuer à suivre les garçons. Evidemment, Potter fit en sorte de se retrouver en face d’elle.

\- Tes BUSE se sont bien passés ? Demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

Surprise qu’il lui parle de choses sérieuses pour une fois, elle cligna des yeux une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Euh…Oui. Très bien. Et toi ?  
\- Pareil, sauf en divination mais je pense qu’avoir dit à l’examinateur qu’il allait être maudit s’il ne mettait pas un Optimal à tous les candidats n’a pas vraiment aider.

« Non, tu penses ? » songea-t-elle. A côté d’eux, Sirius se pencha pour se joindre à la conversation.

\- C’est ce que tu lui as dit ? Moi, je lui avais prédit qu’il deviendrait ministre de la magie en pensant que ça pourrait l’amadouer.  
\- Et ça a marché ? Voulut savoir Alexia.  
\- A ton avis ? Il s’est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu avais trouvé à inventer ?

Alexia sourit fièrement.

\- J’ai prédit que l’Angleterre gagnerait la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Il était tellement content d’entendre ça qu’il m’a mis un Effort Exceptionnel !  
\- Faut que je le note pour la prochaine fois, dit Dorcas.  
\- Ou alors il fallait faire comme moi et abandonner cette stupide option, répliqua Alice, main dans la main avec Frank.

Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur, heureuse de l’avoir retrouvé après un mois de séparation.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent en grinçant et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie d’une trentaine de premières années. Ils trottinaient derrière elle, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par le pas vif de la directrice adjointe. Elle n’avait pas changé depuis l’année passée, portant le même chapeau pointu sur son sempiternel chignon gris. James avait un immense respect pour la sorcière même s’il passait son temps à transgresser les règles. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait atterri dans son bureau, généralement accompagné des autres Maraudeurs.

\- C’est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus petits chaque année ? Lança Dorcas.  
\- Ta sœur ne fait pas partie du lot ? Dit Marlène, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Si. Elle est là-bas, la petite brune près de l’estrade.

Lily se pencha légèrement et aperçut effectivement Artemisia, la petite sœur de Dorcas, qui ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée. Parfois Lily se demandait où est-ce que les sangs-purs allaient chercher les prénoms pour leurs enfants.

Dès que tout le groupe des premières années fut immobile devant l’estrade, les murmures s’évanouirent et le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall posa un tabouret devant eux avec le choixpeau dessus. Comme d’habitude une large couture s’ouvrit, faisant office de bouche et il se mit à chanter sa chanson. Quand la dernière note s’estompa, les élèves applaudirent bruyamment.

Le professeur McGonagall s’avança à nouveau, sa liste à la main.

-Quand j’appellerai votre nom, dit-elle d’une voix forte qui rebondit contre les antiques murs de pierre, vous avancerez et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête pour connaître la maison où vous passerez votre scolarité. Alchid Katia !

Au milieu du deuxième rang, une petite fille blonde grimpa sur l’estrade, l’air terrifié. Elle posa précautionneusement le chapeau sur ses cheveux, attendant fébrilement en crispant ses doigts sur les rebords du tabouret jusqu’à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

-Serdaigle ! Décida finalement le choixpeau.

La table la plus à droite, placée sous une bannière bleu et bronze barré d’un grand aigle, éclata en applaudissement, accueillant chaleureusement la nouvelle venue qui se laissa tomber sur le banc avec soulagement.

Lily observa attentivement le reste de la répartition, particulièrement les nouveaux petits Gryffondor dont elle aurait la charge en tant que préfète. Elle se souvenait de sa propre répartition et l’état de nervosité dans lequel elle se trouvait. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle avait été véritablement émerveillée par le château et sa magie. Son seul regret avait été d’être séparé de Severus mais au moins elle avait sympathisé immédiatement avec ses camarades de dortoir. Les plats apparurent soudain quand le dernier élève fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et le ventre de Lily gronda en voyant une purée de pomme de terre qui avait l’air tout bonnement délicieuse. Elle n’était pas la seule à avoir faim car Marlène louchait presque en salivant devant tous les mets posés sur la table.

\- J’espère que ça ne va pas être trop long, bougonna Remus en voyant le directeur se lever pour faire son traditionnel discours.

Cependant, Dumbledore dû voir l’impatience de ses élèves puisqu’il se contenta d’un petit sourire, ses yeux bleus brillants malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Je pense que ce que j’ai à vous dire peut bien attendre que vous ayez le ventre plein. Bon appétit !  
\- Entièrement d’accord, approuva James en remplissant son assiette. En fait Alice, comment va Ulysse ?  
\- Ulysse ? Répéta Dorcas, perplexe.  
\- C’est un lièvre, répondit Alice. J’ai été passé une journée chez James en juillet vu que nos parents sont amis depuis des années. On est allés se promener dans les sous-bois et on a découvert un lièvre, la patte prise dans un piège. Du coup on l’a libéré et pris avec nous.  
\- Et vous l’avez appelé Ulysse ?  
\- Ce nom lui allait bien, c’est tout. Mais ma mère a refusé de le garder.  
\- Vraiment ? Lança Sirius. Pourtant tu as le droit de garder Frank, non ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le principal intéressé. Ça allait faire cinq ans qu’il partageait son dortoir avec les Maraudeurs, du coup il avait depuis longtemps appris à prendre leur blague avec humour.

\- Et vous les garçons ? Enchaîna Alexia. Vous avez déjà prévu des tours à jouer aux Serpentard ? Parce que je veux toujours ma revanche contre cet idiot de Darren Mulciber !  
\- Oh ne t’inquiète pas princesse, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire éloquent. Il va regretter de t’avoir fait tomber de ton balai pendant le dernier match.  
-Surtout qu’au final vous avez quand même gagné, renchérit Remus.  
\- Qu’on a gagné Lunard, corrigea James. Soit un peu patriote ! Où est passé ton esprit de Gryffondor ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en l’entendant parler ainsi d’un simple sport. C’était du Potter tout craché.

\- Ce n’est que du Quidditch après tout.  
\- Ah Evans ! C’est là que tu te trompes. Le Quidditch est bien plus complexe que tu ne l’imagines. Mais encore faudrait-il pour que tu le comprennes que tu arrives à tenir plus de deux secondes sur un balai sans te casser la figure parce qu’un papillon t’as coupé la route.  
\- Ce n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois ! Protesta-t-elle, ses joues s’enflammant.  
\- En même temps tu n’es monté qu’une seule fois sur un balai donc fatalement…  
\- Peut-être bien mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un crétin prétentieux imbus de lui-même !  
\- Tu me brises le cœur, Evans, répliqua James en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Et moi qui fais tant d’effort pour toi.  
\- Ne te fatigue pas, ça ne marchera pas.  
\- Je suis plutôt tenace dans le genre.  
\- Tu veux dire exaspérant oui.

Alors que James allait répliquer, continuant leur joute verbale, Remus les coupa brusquement.

\- Bon vous avez fini ? James arrête, tu t’enfonces. Tiens, mange de la tarte au chocolat, ça t’empêchera de parler. Et toi Lily, ce n’est pas la peine de l’encourager.  
\- L’encourager ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Mais…  
\- Sirius, passe-moi le sucre ! Lança Alexia bien fort pour mettre fin au débat.

Sirius attrapa une poignée de sucre dans le bol posé près de lui et l’envoya à la tête de son amie qui eut la présence d’esprit de se baisser juste à temps.

\- Gamin ! Tu me l’as déjà fait l’année dernière.  
\- Mince, grommela-t-il, je deviens prévisible.  
\- Vous êtes tous timbrés, déclara une voix sur leur gauche.

Surprise, Lily se tourna et vit Mary McDonald, en cinquième année et poursuiveuse dans l’équipe de Quidditch, qui les observait en souriant d’un air amusé en finissant sa crème caramel. James sauta sur l’occasion, délaissant son assiette.

\- Tiens, Mary ! Je voulais te voir. Toujours partante pour cette saison de Quidditch ?  
\- Evidemment ! Je ne ferais jamais défaut à mon cher capitaine !

James voulut répondre mais le bruit autour de lui cessa soudainement et il s’aperçut en relevant la tête que Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé pour cette fois-ci faire son discours.

Il portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit parsemée d’étoiles qui semblaient réellement scintiller à la lueur des bougies avec un chapeau assorti. Sa longue barbe blanche lui arrivait à la moitié de la poitrine pourtant personne n’aurait même pensé à le qualifier de vieux.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Déclara-t-il de sa voix puissante et chaleureuse. Tout d’abord, j’aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves ainsi qu’un bon retour à nos anciens. J’espère que vos vacances ont été aussi divertissantes que les miennes et que vous avez également étudié avec assiduité, même si je ne me fais pas trop d’illusion sur ce dernier point.

Quelques rires s’élevèrent à cette remarque.

\- J’aimerais vous rappeler que le règlement intérieur est toujours placardé sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, certains devraient sans doute aller le relire à l’occasion. Les sélections de Quidditch se tiendront quant à elles la semaine prochaine, il faudra s’adresser aux capitaines des équipes. Enfin, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été programmée pour le mois de novembre, je vous invite donc pour ceux qui en ont l’âge à remettre au plus vite vos autorisations à votre directeur ou directrice de maison.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, détaillant les élèves amassés devant lui. Son expression, jusque-là détendu et joyeuse, devint soudain plus grave.

\- Maintenant que les banalités d’usages ont été dites, j’aimerais aborder un sujet plus sombre je le crains. Pour la plupart, vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelques temps les forces des ténèbres gagnent du terrain. Pour le moment les murs de ce château vous protègent mais néanmoins laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : l’unité est la plus belle des forces. Ne l’oubliez pas.

Un silence suivit ses paroles et Lily retint un frisson. En jetant un coup d’œil autour d’elle, elle s’aperçut que tout le monde avait l’air d’un sérieux mortel, même les Maraudeurs.

\- Allez ! Reprit le directeur d’un ton plus léger. Au lit !

Un concert de voix s’éleva à nouveau tandis que les élèves se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Lily adressa un sourire à Remus et ensembles ils allèrent rejoindre les premières années, endossant leur rôle de préfet.

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. 


	3. Rentrée mouvementée

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. James avait passé deux mois à se lever tous les jours vers onze heures, aussi, quand il ouvrit les yeux à sept heures ce lundi matin il maudit celui qui avait décrété que les cours devaient commencer tôt. Malgré tout, sécher dès le premier jour aurait sûrement été mal vu donc il se força à sortir du lit.

  
Il entendit le bruit de l’eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain, signe que Remus était déjà sous la douche. C’était toujours lui qui prenait sa douche en premier. Assis sur son lit, Peter essayait d’émerger difficilement, les cheveux en bataille. Un peu plus loin, Frank donnait à manger à leurs hiboux, errant en pyjama d’un air groggy. Apparemment, le retour à la vie du château était aussi dur pour les volatiles qui ne voulaient pas encore quitter leur maître et retourner à la volière.

  
Enfin, James se tourna vers le lit voisin au sien, celui de Sirius. Il retint un éclat de rire en voyant son meilleur ami encore profondément endormi, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, un bras pendant dans le vide. Franchement, il aurait adoré avoir un appareil photo sous la main.

  
\- Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, non ? Suggéra Frank.  
\- La dernière fois que j’ai essayé, il m’a balancé un sort qui m’a donné de l’urticaire pendant une semaine, dit Peter. Hors de question que je retente l’expérience.

James comprit le message implicite.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, je m’en occupe.

D’un coup de pied, il repoussa ses couvertures, s’arrachant à la chaleur de son lit. Il s’approcha sans bruit de celui de Sirius, avisant le verre d’eau posé sur sa table de nuit. L’idée lui traversa l’esprit une demi-seconde mais il renonça. Pas assez original.

Soudain il trouva la solution. Attrapant sa baguette magique, il la pointa sur sa gorge et murmura :

\- Sonorus.

James s’approcha ensuite de Sirius, tout près de son oreille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Frank et Peter observaient attentivement, impatients de ce qui allait se passer.

\- DEBOUT !!!!!!!! Hurla James brusquement.  
\- Ahhhhh !!!!!!!!

Bondissant pratiquement du matelas, Sirius se redressa en vitesse, l’air complètement perdu. En voyant ses trois amies éclater de rire, il reprit ses esprits et se renfrogna.

\- Espèce de crétin ! J’aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

Mais James était dans l’impossibilité de lui répondre, trop occupé à s’étouffer de rire.

Le bruit avait dû alerter Remus car le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain en catastrophe, vêtu d’un simple caleçon et ses cheveux châtains encore humide.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Il parcourut la chambre du regard, reconstruisant le scénario des dernières secondes en voyant un Sirius bouillonnant de rage et les autres hilares.

\- Et le tact, James ? Le tact ! Dit-il, secouant la tête. On en avait déjà parlé pourtant…  
\- Désolé, j’ai pas pu résister. T’aurais dû voir sa tête, Lunard !

Remus leva les mains en l’air comme s’il priait Merlin de lui venir en aide.

Une fois que tous les garçons furent enfin prêts ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Frank resta dans la salle commune, attendant Alice qui ne devait pas tarder à le rejoindre et les Maraudeurs continuèrent leur chemin. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils s’assirent à la table de Gryffondor et James n’eut pas le temps de se saisir du paquet de céréale qu’un jeune garçon blond et mince au visage anguleux lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

\- Capitaine ! Comment ça va ?  
\- Salut Adrian. Bien et toi ?  
\- Génial ! Quand est-ce qu’auront lieu les sélections ?

James se donna une claque mentale. Il n’avait pas encore fixé de date pour les sélections de Quidditch. Adrian Connelly, un quatrième année, était l’attrapeur de l’équipe. Sirius jouait au poste de batteur tandis que lui-même était poursuiveur avec comme coéquipiers Alexia et Mary McDonald. Franck, lui, était le gardien. Mais James devait organiser des sélections car son second batteur n’étant plus à l’école cette année, il faudrait bien le remplacer tôt ou tard.

\- Je n’y ai pas encore pensé, sûrement en fin de semaine je dirais. Mary est dans ta classe n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Parfait, tu peux lui faire passer le message ?  
\- C’est comme si c’était fait capitaine !

Adrian attrapa une pomme dans le panier de fruit, pivota sur ses hanches et s’enfuit à toutes jambes en sifflotant. Parfois ce gamin était vraiment trop survolté. Et pour que James pense ça, c’était qu’il fallait y aller fort quand même.

Alors que les Maraudeurs continuaient leur petit-déjeuner, Alexia et Marlène se laissèrent tomber sur le banc devant eux, l’air ensommeillé.

\- T’as une tête à faire peur princesse, commenta Sirius en guise de bonjour.  
\- Waouh, tu sais parler aux filles, dit Marlène.  
\- T’inquiète pas pour moi McKinnon, les filles ne peuvent pas me résister.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel et se servit un bol de café.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Remus.  
\- Alice est avec Frank, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu’ils vont faire, et Dorcas et Lily sont parti poster des lettres pour leurs parents. Et vous ? De quoi vous parliez ?  
-Des sélections de Quidditch, dit James. D’ailleurs Alex, elles sont prévues pour la fin de semaine. Ça te va ?

Alexia ne répondit pas, mal à l’aise. Elle s’agita légèrement, triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns entre ses doigts et détourna obstinément le regard en voyant Sirius relever la tête vers elle face à son silence.

\- Princesse ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ben… En ce qui concerne l’équipe de Quidditch…  
\- Quoi ? Dit James. Tu as peur de ne pas être reprise ? Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, tu es excellente, c’est plus une formalité qu’autre chose et…  
\- Ce n’est pas ça.  
\- Alors quoi ?

Inspirant fortement, Alexia planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisette de James.

\- Je ne reprends pas mon poste de poursuiveuse cette année. J’arrête.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m’as bien entendu. J’arrête, James. Vraiment désolée.  
\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On a besoin de toi, j’ai besoin de toi Alex.  
\- Ce n’est plus possible. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes études et le Quidditch me prend trop de temps. Mais tu trouveras quelqu’un d’autre, ne t’inquiète pas. Il y a plein de joueurs prometteurs qui n’attendent que ça.

James l’observa un instant et finit par soupirer, hochant la tête. Après tout il ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à rester dans l’équipe, c’était sa décision. Il fallait que ses joueurs soient motivés et s’investissent pleinement sinon ça ne servirait à rien. Peter lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et Remus lui tapota l’épaule.

\- Bon, tu viens Marlène ? On doit aller jusqu’à la serre n°3, autant ne pas être en retard.

Marlène acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Alors que les deux filles commençaient à s’éloigner, Sirius retint Alexia par le poignet.

\- Tu mens, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux quitter l’équipe mais ce n’est certainement pas pour ta réussite scolaire.  
\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur le visage de Sirius et il la lâcha d’un air nonchalant.

\- Je le sais, c’est tout. Je te connais princesse.

Alexia hésita une seconde mais renonça à argumenter en secouant la tête. Si Sirius voulait être énigmatique, libre à lui. Elle attrapa Marlène par le bras, l’entraînant à sa suite.

Finissant leur petit-déjeuner consciencieusement, Peter finit par sortir son emploi du temps déjà froissé de son sac et l’étala sur la table.

Il était encore plus chargé que l’année précédente mais au moins les garçons avaient pu abandonner certaines matières comme la botanique par exemple. Pour une raison inconnue, James et Sirius avaient préféré garder divination comme option mais Remus soupçonnait que c’était plus parce que c’était une des seules matières où ils pouvaient raconter n’importe quoi qu’autre chose. Peter avait pris l’étude des runes et lui-même continuait l’arithmancie puisqu’il avait obtenu un Optimal à ses BUSE. Comme seconde option, ils faisaient tous soins aux créatures magiques, s’assurant ainsi une bonne moyenne pratiquement sans effort, excepté Sirius qui avait choisi l’étude des moldus. Remus savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait pris cette option au départ que pour embêter sa famille même si ça avait étonnement fini par lui plaire.

\- Alors ? On commence par quoi ?  
\- Métamorphose, répondit sombrement Peter.  
\- Ah ! Cette bonne vieille McGo m’avait manqué pendant les vacances, s’exclama Sirius.  
\- Allons-y, la sonnerie ne va pas tarder.

James se leva et attrapa un muffin et un pancake, histoire de compléter son petit-déjeuner sain et équilibré avant d’emboîter le pas à ses amis.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe de métamorphose, il prit place à côté de Sirius tandis que Remus et Peter s’installaient un rang devant eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les chuchotements cessèrent et la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall entra, traversant la classe d’un pas raide avant de se planter devant ses élèves qui n’osaient pas bouger d’un cil. Ils avaient appris avec les années qu’il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier sous peine de subir son fameux regard noir. La légende voulait qu’elle ait un jour livré un élève au calamar géant parce qu’il n’avait pas rendu un devoir.

Tandis qu’elle commençait son traditionnel discours de début d’année en décrivant ses exigences, les pensées de James se mirent à errer. Au premier rang, Lily était assise à côté de Marlène, écoutant attentivement tout en prenant des notes. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux auburn en queue de cheval, révélant les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa nuque. Il se rappela de la soirée de la veille où ils avaient passé un repas entier ensemble sans que ça ne tourne en troisième guerre mondiale. C’était une chose nouvelle et James n’avait pas l’habitude. Il ne comptait plus les disputes entre eux, principalement à cause de Servilus. Merlin ce qu’il pouvait détester ce type mais qu’importe. Car comme d’habitude Lily Evans avait vu de la bonté, aussi absurde cette idée soit elle, dans ce personnage bizarre au nez crochu, aux cheveux gras et plongé dans la magie noire. En fait, Lily voyait la bonté chez tout le monde. Elle était d’une gentillesse incroyable et c’est ce qu’il aimait chez elle. Malgré toutes les fois où il l’avait poussé à bout, la jeune fille ne cessait de lui donner des secondes chances. Même après leur énorme dispute l’année dernière après l’examen des BUSE, Lily avait trouvé la force de passer outre et de revenir lui parler sur le quai de la gare avant le début des grandes vacances. James se souvenait encore de cette drôle de conversation.

« - Potter !

James se retourna, surpris d’entendre cette voix héler son nom. Il vit Lily slalomer dans la foule pour l’atteindre, essoufflée. Un peu plus loin, Dorcas l’attendait en tapant du pied. James hésita une seconde, incertain, avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

\- Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Si elle me tue, je te lègue mon balai, dit-il en souriant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sirius éclata de rire, si semblable à un aboiement de chien et s’éloigna sans protester. Quand James dirigea à nouveau son attention vers Lily, elle avait réussi à l’atteindre. Les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur, elle le fixa un moment sans briser le silence comme si elle-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était là.

James se racla à la gorge.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
-Euh…oui. En fait oui. Je sais qu’on ne s’est pas beaucoup parlé depuis quelques semaines…

C’était un euphémisme. Après le fiasco de leur dispute qui avait suivi l’épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lily avait été glaciale avec lui. Déjà que ce n’était pas l’amour fou entre eux, la situation était devenue intenable. Il avait bien essayé de s’excuser mais Lily l’avait royalement ignoré.

\- Ecoute, reprit-elle, je voulais te dire que malgré ce que j’ai dit ce jour-là je ne te hais pas, Potter. Ça ne signifie pas que je te pardonne mais je voulais que tu le saches.  
\- Evans, écoute… Je suis vraiment désolé. C’était stupide ce que j’ai fait à Servi…à Rogue. Je sais que ça t’as blessée et je m’en excuse.

Lily eut un sourire triste et amer à la fois. Visiblement les mots que son meilleur ami avait eu à son égard lui restaient cruellement en mémoire. En voyant la sincérité sur le visage de Potter, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Bon, je dois y aller. Dorcas m’attend et mes parents vont s’inquiéter.  
\- Pas de problème. Bonnes vacances, Evans.  
\- Toi aussi, Potter.

Puis elle s’était mêlée à la foule et James l’avait perdu du vu, toujours aussi incrédule d’avoir eu cette conversation avec la jeune fille. »

Revenant à la réalité, James détacha son regard de Lily en sentant un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui souriait d’un air goguenard.

\- Arrête de la fixer comme ça, on dirait un psychopathe.  
\- N’importe quoi…  
\- Je t’assure. Je sais que t’es amoureux d’elle mais là ça fait peur.  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily, protesta James.  
\- James, dit Sirius, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de Lily. Même ton elfe de maison le sait, c’est dire.

Alors que James ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, il fut coupé par le professeur McGonagall, visiblement exaspérée.

\- Messieurs Potter et Black, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Dit-elle sèchement.  
\- Euh…  
\- Ca ne sera pas utile de répondre ! Allez, séparez-vous. J’aurais dû le faire dès le début.  
\- Quoi ? S’insurgea Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
\- Bien sûr que si, monsieur Black. Pour la simple et bonne que je vous connais et que j’aimerais finir le programme sans incident.

Sirius soupira et rendit les armes. Attrapant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la table d’Alexia qui était toute seule puisque Alice et Dorcas s’étaient mises ensemble mais le professeur l’arrêta.

\- Certainement pas. Vous êtes tout aussi infernal avec miss Cassidy. Venez plutôt au premier rang, je pourrai ainsi vous garder à l’œil.  
\- Admirer ma beauté à votre guise vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres sans répondre puis continua son cours.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Quand le dernier cours se finit enfin, Lily ressortit de la classe d’arithmancie, épuisé. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas être au courant que c’était seulement la première journée de cours et avaient englouti les élèves sous les devoirs. Parfois elle regrettait vraiment d’avoir pris autant d’option.

\- Fatiguée ? Lui demanda Remus, son sac sur l’épaule.  
\- Oh que oui ! En plus je n’ai rien compris aux calculs d’aujourd’hui.  
\- Toi aussi ? Je ne suis pas le seul ?  
\- Non, rassure-toi, dit-elle en souriant. On peut aller réviser nos notes à la bibliothèque si tu veux ?

Remus secoua la tête d’un air désolé.

\- J’ai mes rondes de préfet ce soir.  
\- Pas de chance. Les miennes ne commencent que mercredi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire tandis qu’il s’éloignait, les épaules voûtées. Remus n’avait jamais l’air en pleine forme de toute façon, elle l’avait remarqué. Il paraissait souvent fatigué comme s’il portait un fardeau trop lourd pour lui et il n’était pas rare que des cernes soulignent ses yeux ambrés. Lily savait que sa mère était malade, ce qui l’obligeait à lui rendre une visite chaque mois. Elle supposait donc qu’il avait hérité de sa santé fragile.

Quand Remus eu disparu de son champ de vision à l’angle du couloir, Lily reprit sa route. Elle était toute seule puisqu’aucune de ses amies n’avaient pris arithmancie comme option. Dorcas et Alexia n’auraient certainement pas eu la patience, quant à Marlène et Alice elles avaient préféré prendre soins aux créatures magiques.

Brusquent, alors que Lily allait tourner au prochain couloir elle poussa un cri en manquant de percuter quelqu’un.

\- Potter ! S’écria-t-elle. Fais un peu attention !  
\- Désolé mais ça t’arrive souvent de surgir comme ça sans prévenir ?  
\- C’est toi qui est apparu d’un coup.

James eut un sourire contrit. Ça lui apprendra à prendre des passages secrets pour aller plus vite.

\- Tu n’aurais pas vu Remus ? Interrogea-t-il. Je le cherchais.  
\- Trop tard, il est déjà partit faire ses rondes de préfet.  
\- Mince ! Du coup ça veut dire que je te raccompagne à la salle commune ?  
\- Ce n’est pas…

Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de protester car James lui saisit le bras, l’entraînant à sa suite. Parfois elle se disait qu’elle était trop gentille et qu’elle devrait apprendre à dire non. Et puis elle se rappela qu’elle était en compagnie de Potter. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle savait faire c’était l’envoyer balader.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement !  
\- Oh Evans, arrête de toujours râler comme ça.  
\- Je te réserve cet honneur, ce n’est pas de ma faute tu m’énerves.  
\- Je pourrais me plaindre aussi tu sais. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois la personne la plus aimable au monde.

Lily se stoppa brusquement, le forçant par conséquent à faire de même.

\- Si c’est ce que tu penses, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille Potter ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.  
\- A croire que je ne peux pas me passer de toi…

La sincérité de sa réponse frappa Lily en pleine poitrine. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il se moquait d’elle, comme d’habitude. Potter ne pouvait pas être sérieux deux minutes après tout.

\- Ridicule, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Evans, écoute, je…  
\- Lily ! Qu’est-ce que tu… Appela une voix dans son dos avant de se stopper net. Toi !

Lily se retourna pour découvrir Severus qui visiblement ne s’attendait pas à la trouver en compagnie de Potter. Il fixait le Gryffondor avec un air de dégoût, tremblant presque de rage. James lui renvoya son regard, immédiatement tendu. La simple vue de Rogue suffisait à le mettre en colère.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Cracha Severus.  
\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ce n’est pas l’heure du rituel en l’honneur de la magie noire chez les Serpentard ?  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu te crois plus intelligent pas vrai ? Tu es pitoyable !  
\- Pitoyable ? Répéta James. Regarde-toi dans un miroir Servilus et profites en pour aller te laver les cheveux !  
\- Stop ! Hurla Lily, s’interposant entre eux. Vous êtes aussi idiot l’un que l’autre. Et Potter, merci bien mais ça ne te concerne pas. Laisse-nous.  
\- Mais Evans…

Face aux yeux émeraude de sa camarade qui lui lançaient des éclairs, James préféra battre en retraite. Pour cette fois. Décochant un dernier regard noir au Serpentard, il tourna les talons, fulminant. Il avait détesté ce type à la seconde où il l’avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, lors de son premier voyage. Rogue représentait tout ce qu’il détestait. La solitude, le pessimisme, et surtout la magie noire. James n’arrivait pas à comprendre qu’on puisse être fasciné par quelque chose d’aussi maléfique. Et qu’on ne vienne pas lui dire que Rogue agissait comme ça à cause de son éducation. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien de la vie personnelle du Serpentard mais il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce qui l’avait conduit à devenir ce personnage obscur. Parce que si son amitié avec Sirius lui avait bien appris quelque chose c’était qu’on pouvait toujours rejeter les ténèbres pour la lumière. Or, Rogue avait choisi son camp quoi qu’il puisse dire.

Toujours dans le couloir, Lily fit volteface vers son ancien meilleur ami, furibonde.

\- Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher, n’est-ce pas ? Jeta-t-elle avec colère. Il fallait évidemment que tu le provoques !  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense à lui ?!  
\- Je prends la défense de personne, Sev ! Mais ce que vous venez de faire était puérile et immature !

Severus sursauta en l’entendant employer son ancien surnom, une lueur d’espoir s’allumant dans ses yeux noirs. Après tout, peut-être que tout n’était pas perdu.

\- Lily…dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé.  
\- Pour quoi ? Pour ce qui vient de se passer avec Potter ou pour m’avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe ?  
\- Je n’ai jamais voulu dire ça, Lily !  
\- Alors quoi ? Ça t’a échappé c’est ça ? Oh et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi on continu de débattre là-dessus, on a déjà eu cette conversation cent fois.  
\- C’est faux, protesta Severus. Tu ne me laisses jamais l’occasion de finir. Lily, si tu savais comme je regrette. J’aimerais que les choses redeviennent comme avant…  
\- Mais les choses ont changé, Sev. J’ai changé et toi aussi. On n’est plus les enfants qui jouaient près de l’étang en découvrant leurs pouvoirs magiques. On a grandi.  
\- On pourrait quand même rester amis…

Lily secoua tristement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle détestait avoir à faire ça mais elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait. Pourtant en voyant le remord sur son visage elle n’avait qu’une envie : lui pardonner. Parce que Severus était celui qui était à ses côtés depuis le début. C’était lui qui lui avait ouvert les portes du monde de la magie, qui pour la première fois lui avait dit qu’elle n’était pas un monstre. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se souvenir de sa voix pleine d’amertume et de rage qui la traitait de sang-de-bourbe. Severus avait changé. Il n’était plus le petit garçon de onze ans qu’elle avait connu. Ou qu’elle avait cru connaître du moins.

\- Non, Sev, dit-elle dans un souffle. On ne pourrait plus être amis pour la simple raison que mes amis ne s’amusent pas à pratiquer la magie noire pour le plaisir. Je n’ai pas oublié ce que Mulciber et

Avery ont fait à Mary McDonald l’année dernière.

\- Je n’avais rien à voir avec ça, je te le jure !  
\- Mais tu ne désapprouves pas complètement non plus, n’est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Severus était la plus éloquente des réponses. Lily soupira, la poitrine prise dans un étau qui semblait se resserrer à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient.

\- Lily, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors, dit-il, angoissé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance. J’entends les conversations dans ma salle commune. Ce n’est pas sûr pour les gens comme toi en ce moment. Je pourrais te protéger.  
\- Les gens comme moi, hein ? Répéta Lily. Tu t’entends, Sev ? Je ne suis pas différente de toi parce que mes parents sont moldus !  
\- Bien sûr, je le sais mais…  
\- Mais quoi Severus ? Cria-t-elle brusquement. Ça serait mieux si j’étais née sang-pur, c’est ça ?  
\- Non ! Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
\- Ca n’a pas d’importance, coupa-t-elle. J’ai pris ma décision. Donc je te le demande une dernière fois Severus. Sors de ma vie.

Lily n’attendit pas de voir l’expression peinée sur le visage du Serpentard et se retourna sans un mot de plus, fuyant le plus vite possible. Elle aurait presque eu envie qu’il lui court après, qu’il la retienne mais en même temps elle fut également soulagée qu’il s’abstienne. D’un battement de paupière, elle chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, relevant la tête. Elle devait être forte et assumer sa décision. Pourtant ça ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses. Car Lily Evans venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	4. Réveil difficile et sélections de Quidditch

La première semaine de cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante. C’était étrange de retrouver l’ambiance si particulière mais en même temps familière de Poudlard après deux mois d’été, pourtant ce n’était certainement pas Sirius qui allait s’en plaindre. A vrai dire il haïssait les vacances. Bon le mot était peut-être un peu fort mais l’idée était là. Pour tout dire il détestait les vacances quand il était obligé de rentrer chez lui. Généralement, il essayait de se réfugier chez un de ses ami, souvent James la plupart du temps, sauf que durant l’été ce n’était pas toujours possible. Les parents de James aimaient voyager et déjà qu’ils ne voyaient pas souvent leur fils unique pendant l’année c’était hors de question qu’il leur fausse compagnie, ce qui faisait qu’il se retrouvait coincé chez lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Impossible d’échapper à la Harpie, alias sa chère et tendre mère.

  
Il ne se souvenait même plus du jour où il avait pris conscience qu’il n’aimait pas sa mère et que sa mère ne l’aimait pas non plus. Walburga Black avait toujours été une femme froide et peu aimante mais on se serait attendu à ce qu’elle fasse une exception pour ses enfants. C’était vrai qu’au début elle avait placé de l’espoir en Sirius, ce nourrisson qu’elle avait attendu tellement longtemps et qui donnait enfin un héritier mâle à son illustre famille. Elle avait élevé son fils à son image, tentant de lui inculquer les valeurs des vieilles familles de sangs-purs. Ça avait marché. Jusqu’à un certain point. Vers ses huit ans, Sirius avait commencé à se rebeller par pur esprit de contradiction et puis il s’était mis à poser des questions. Des questions dérangeantes. Il écoutait religieusement sa cousine Andromeda lui répéter que les moldus étaient des gens comme eux, nullement inférieur. Elle lui racontait qu’elle était tombée amoureuse d’un garçon, là-bas à l’école, qui était né-moldu, mais que c’était un secret entre eux et qu’il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se sache. Ensuite Sirius s’amusait à contredire ses parents juste pour le plaisir de les énerver, de se démarquer de son petit frère si silencieux et obéissant, de faire bouillir Bellatrix de colère. Oh oui, il adorait ce jeu. Bellatrix partait toujours au quart de tour. Et puis un jour ça avait dérapé. Ses provocations avaient cessé d’être un jeu à l’instant où sa mère lui avait jeté un sortilège comme punition. Jusque-là elle n’avait jamais été au-delà des gifles, et Merlin seul savait à quel point elles avaient été nombreuses. Ce jour-là, les provocations de Sirius avaient cessé d’être un jeu pour devenir des convictions.

  
Sa vie avait ensuite prit un nouveau tournant à son entrée à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était libre. Sa mère ne pouvait plus le punir à chaque mot qu’il disait. Son père ne le regarderait plus comme s’il était une déception à longueur de journées. Son seul regret avait été d’abandonner Regulus. Il aimait sincèrement son petit frère, qui désormais devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Sirius ne se doutait pourtant pas qu’en montant dans ce train il se ferait un autre frère. Car oui, s’il avait réussi à échapper à sa famille c’était en partie grâce à James. A James qui lui avait montré qu’on pouvait choisir qui on voulait être, qui lui avait montré ce que voulait dire les mots générosité et loyauté. Sirius lui serait reconnaissant à vie pour ça. Bien sûr, James avait des défauts. Qui n’en avait pas ? Il était borné, parfois arrogant et manquait souvent de subtilité. James agissait avant de réfléchir, ce qui lui causait pas mal d’ennui, notamment avec une certaine Lily Evans. Du coup, Sirius s’était fait un devoir d’être à ses côtés et de le soutenir quoi qu’il arrive. Parce que James était son frère. Son frère de cœur.

  
Et puis il y avait Peter et Remus. À eux quatre, ils formaient une drôle de bande mais Sirius savait qu’il avait besoin de chacun d’entre eux, sinon il s’écroulerait. Les Maraudeurs étaient ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans son existence.

  
C’était pour toutes ces raisons que Sirius était heureux d’être de retour à Poudlard. Aujourd’hui, c’était le week-end, ce qui signifiait évidemment grasse matinée. Et vengeance. En effet, Sirius n’avait nullement oublié son réveil brutal en début de semaine et il comptait bien le faire payer à son meilleur ami.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, il s’approcha du lit de James qui dormait paisiblement, inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Il attrapa le feutre noir sur sa table de nuit, se penchant silencieusement et se mit à dessiner avec application une belle moustache. Une fois terminé il observa son œuvre, réalisant que la moustache avait une ressemblance troublante avec celle du professeur Slughorn. Avec un sourire amusé, Sirius retourna se coucher comme si de rien était.

Une heure plus tard, le dortoir commença à s’agiter. Frank se leva le premier, allumant la lumière en baillant. A cet instant, Remus ressortit de la salle de bain et entreprit d’aller secouer Peter dont rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber le sommeil.

\- James debout ! Lança Frank. On a les sélections de Quidditch dans une demi-heure. Ça serait bête que notre capitaine arrive en retard.  
\- Qui est l’idiot qui a fixé l’horaire aussi tôt ? Bougonna-t-il depuis sous sa couette.  
\- Euh…Toi ?  
\- Pas faux…

James soupira et se redressa en s’étirant. Rien de tel qu’un peu de Quidditch pour bien commencer la journée !

\- James ? Dit Remus, haussant un sourcil. Qu’est-ce que tu as sur le visage ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Hé mais c’est une moustache ! S’exclama Peter, qui avait réussi miraculeusement à se réveiller.  
\- Quoi ?!

Courant jusqu’à la salle de bain en trébuchant sur sa valise au passage, James regarda son reflet dans la glace.

\- Attention, explosion dans 5 secondes, prédit Remus. 5…4…3…2…1 !  
\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK !  
\- Je ne suis pas là, laissez-moi un message ! Lança le concerné. Veillez rappelez plus tard !

James revint dans la chambre, rouge de rage.

\- C’est toi n’est-ce pas ? Avoue !  
\- Non, je te le jure !

Mais même avec sa célèbre expression innocente, Sirius n’arriva à convaincre personne. Si les professeurs pouvaient encore tomber dans le panneau, James le connaissait trop bien.

\- Je vais te tuer !  
\- Tu ne peux pas, je suis ton batteur ! T’as besoin de moi !  
\- Tu veux parier ? Un batteur ça se remplace après tout.

Sirius commença à battre en retraire en voyant une lueur malicieuse briller dans les yeux noisette de James. Il savait pertinemment que c’était son signal pour décamper au plus vite. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, l’ouvrant à la volée.

\- Reviens ici espèce de chien plein de puce ! Cria James en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Dévalant les escaliers des dortoirs à pleine vitesse, les deux garçons déboulèrent dans la salle commune comme des cognards fous. Les élèves présents sursautèrent brusquement, atterrés en voyant Sirius se ruer vers un fauteuil, se plaçant derrière en l’utilisant comme bouclier, suivi par James, toujours en pyjama et avec une moustache dessinée sur le visage.  
Alexia, recroquevillée dans le pauvre fauteuil que Sirius prenait pour un moyen de défense, jeta un coup d’œil effaré à Dorcas, assise sur le canapé en face d’elle.

-Pourquoi ce genre de scène arrive encore à m’étonner même après plus de cinq ans ?  
\- Parce qu’ils sont complètement dingues, répondit Dorcas avec suffisance.

Sur ce coup, Alexia ne pouvait pas la contredire. Renversant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir Sirius, elle lui demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui passe par le caleçon de Merlin ?  
-Il veut me tuer, princesse ! Protège-moi !  
\- Premièrement, au vu de la moustache qu’il a sur le visage je pense que tu le mérites. Et deuxièmement depuis quand c’est la princesse qui sauve le chevalier en détresse ?  
\- Je…

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de répondre car James le coupa en criant :

-Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, Patmol !  
\- Oh allez, ce n’était qu’une blague. Une simple revanche pour le réveil de lundi.  
\- Justement ! Cette blague est…tout simplement trop géniale !

Soudain, James renversa la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire. Aussitôt, Sirius l’imita et son rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien emplit toute la salle commune.

Alexia secoua la tête, consternée, tandis que Dorcas marmonnait un truc qui ressemblait à « les garçons sont étranges… ». Elle ne pouvait qu’être d’accord. A chaque fois qu’elle pensait avoir enfin compris les Maraudeurs, ils trouvaient un moyen de la surprendre.

Le raffut qu’ils avaient fait avait cependant dû être audible depuis les dortoirs car quelques secondes plus tard, Lily descendit vivement les escaliers, ses cheveux auburn cascadant dans son dos et son insigne de préfète épinglé sur le devant de son t-shirt.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ce bruit ? S’exclama-t-elle avant de s’interrompre. Potter et Black, évidemment !  
\- Ah Evans…  
\- Tais-toi ! Vous vous rendez compte du boucan que vous faites ? Il y a des gens qui dorment.  
\- Ou dormaient plutôt, commenta Dorcas.  
\- On ne t’a pas sonné, Meadowes, répliqua James.

Lily inspira fortement, tentant de maîtriser ses nerfs.

\- Allez, remontez dans votre dortoir. Et Potter, habille-toi la prochaine fois !  
\- Pourquoi ? La vue ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Je vais l’assassiner ! Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de sortir de la salle commune en vitesse.  
\- Génial, dit Dorcas, elle va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée maintenant. Bon je vais la rejoindre. Alex ?

Alexia mit quelques secondes à répondre, regardant les deux garçons remonter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs en chahutant gentiment.

\- Vas-y. J’attends Marlène et Alice et on vous rejoint après.  
\- Pas de problème.

Dès que son amie fut hors de son champ de vision, Alexia se leva souplement de son fauteuil et repoussa ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Quand elle entra dans le dortoir, elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Baissant les yeux, elle s’aperçut que ce n’était que Chamallow, le chat de Marlène, qui venait de se faufiler dehors pour le plus grand malheur de tous les Gryffondor. Si Sirius tombait sur lui, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du félin.

\- Les filles ! Vous êtes prêtes ?  
\- On est là !

Marlène sortit de la salle de bain, essayant de discipliner sa frange de cheveux blond qui lui tombait sur le front. Elle était la seule blonde parmi leur groupe, puisque toutes les autres étaient brunes, exceptée Lily évidemment. Marlène McKinnon ne se trouvait pas jolie. Elle avait un visage rond, des yeux marron, mais rien d’extraordinaire. On pouvait à la limite la qualifier de mignonne, sans aller au-delà. Non, ce qui était extraordinaire chez Marlène c’était sa gentillesse et son calme. Elle était d’une douceur incroyable. Parfois Alexia lui enviait cette qualité puisqu’elle avait tendance à être trop impulsive et entêtée.

Alice Macmillan, elle, était la romantique du groupe. Elle apportait la touche de féminité mais aussi, paradoxalement de maladresse. Car il fallait bien avouer que la jeune fille n’était pas très adroite mais comme disait Frank, c’était ce qui faisait son charme.

Après, il y avait Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas était incontestablement belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux sombres et sa bouche pleine, ce qui lui valait un certain succès auprès de la gent masculine. Pourtant, elle avait aussi un caractère infernal. Comme beaucoup d’enfant de riche famille de sang-pur, elle était caractérielle et capricieuse. Elle avait également tendance à dépenser l’argent familial en espérant que ses parents la remarquent. Pourtant, c’était une fille intelligente et sarcastique, avec un humour mordant.

Enfin, la dernière fille de leur groupe était Lily Evans. Il y en aurait eu des choses à dire sur Lily Evans, James Potter pouvait l’attester. Un caractère explosif, passionné, mais aussi une bonté à toute épreuve. Elle avait ce don de voir le meilleur chez tout le monde, de sublimer une personne quand elle posait son regard émeraude sur elle.

\- On descend ? Demanda Alice, la sortant de ses pensées.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Alexia acquiesça.

Dans la Grande Salle, elles retrouvèrent Dorcas et Lily, cette dernière mettant consciencieusement son toast en miette.

\- Tu sais que cette pauvre tartine n’est pas Potter, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui ! Mais ça me défoule.  
\- Parfois tu fais vraiment peur Lily…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, histoire de se calmer avant de reprendre plus joyeusement :

\- Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd’hui ?  
\- Je passe la journée avec Frank.  
\- Etonnent, marmonna Dorcas.

Alice se contenta de lui lancer un grain de raisin en grimaçant. Elle avait l’habitude qu’on se moque de son couple.

\- Personnellement, je compte aller voir les sélections de Quidditch ! Déclara Alexia. Je veux voir qui va me remplacer dans l’équipe.  
\- Oh non… Honnêtement, c’est complètement stupide comme sport.  
\- Lily, tu es désespérante. Ce n’est pas grave, j’irai avec Marlène et toi tu n’auras qu’à errer dans le château comme une âme en peine.  
\- Pourquoi c’est moi qui doit t’accompagner au stade de Quidditch ?  
\- Parce que tu es la seule trop gentille pour ne pas m’envoyer balader.  
\- Et toi tu es diabolique ! Rétorqua Marlène en plantant sa fourchette dans sa saucisse.

Alexia sourit, amusée et ravie. Sa matinée était programmée !

Soudain, des bruits d’ailes retentirent et tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour voir des dizaines de chouettes et de hiboux arriver. C’était l’heure du courrier. Les filles reçurent toutes une lettre, sûrement de leurs parents pour leur demander si la reprise des cours s’était bien passée et un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier atterrit sur la table, manquant de renverser la cruche de lait. Tendant la main, Alice s’en saisit.

\- Alors ? Demanda Lily. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
-Encore des disparitions. Apparemment, une sorcière née-moldu qui travaillait au Ministère ne s’est pas présentée hier à son poste et sa famille a signalé son absence. Les Aurors sont sur l’affaire mais ils n’ont pas retrouvé les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Le père de James doit être sur les nerfs.  
\- Pourquoi ? S’étonna Lily.  
\- Il est le second du chef du bureau des Aurors. Ça va faire dix ans.

Lily était impressionnée. Dédier sa vie comme ça à protéger les autres forçait le respect.

Soudain, un groupe de Serpentard passa près de leur table. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Darren Mulciber et Marius Avery, deux garçons brutaux qui avaient fait parler d’eux l’année passée en attaquant Mary McDonald. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu’il s’était passé, des rumeurs avaient seulement circulé mais Mary refusait d’en parler. Ils avaient frôlé l’expulsion, écopant au final de retenu pendant trois mois. Les Serpentard ralentirent en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Pas trop peur Evans ? Ricana Elizabeth Yaxley, rejetant son épaisse chevelure dorée par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Peur de quoi ?  
\- Si ça se trouve tu seras la prochaine.  
\- Ces imbéciles adorateurs de la magie noire n’oseraient pas s’attaquer à Poudlard, rétorqua Dorcas avec hargne. Dumbledore leur fait trop peur.  
\- Qui te dit que ça viendra de l’extérieur ? Lança Avery.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un sourire mauvais et Lily frissonna en les regardant s’éloigner. Qu’avait-il voulu dire par là ? En face d’elle, Dorcas fulminait et serrait sa fourchette comme si elle envisageait sérieusement d’aller défigurer Elizabeth Yaxley avec.

\- Laisse tomber, Lily, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer. Allez, viens, on retourne à la salle commune. On pourra faire une partie de bataille explosive.

Une fois que leur deux amies furent parties, Alexia attrapa une pomme et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Marlène. La chaleur d’été était encore légèrement présente, les températures étant encore douces pour ce début du mois de septembre. Au loin, le saule cogneur agitait paresseusement ses branches tandis que le calamar géant sortait un tentacule de la surface du lac pour profiter des rayons du soleil.

En arrivant, les deux filles allèrent s’installer sur les gradins où plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor avaient déjà pris place pour pouvoir assister aux sélections. Alexia se pencha en s’appuyant sur la balustrade, adressant un grand signe de la main à ses anciens coéquipiers.

\- Cassidy ! Hurla Adrian Connolly, l’attrapeur de l’équipe. Reviens !  
\- Désolée, je vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seul. Vous êtes grands maintenant !  
\- Tu parles, Sirius est toujours aussi immature si tu n’es pas là ! Dit Mary McDonald.  
\- C’est faux ! Protesta-t-il.  
\- Je t’ai vu lui jeter du sucre à la figure la semaine dernière, Black. Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle un comportement mature.

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer, James intervint en sifflant avec force, faisant sursauter ses joueurs.

\- Bon Alex, si tu continu à les distraire ça ne va pas aller !  
\- Pardon capitaine !

Elle se rassit bien sagement et James eut un sourire moqueur avant de retrouver son sérieux, endossant avec fierté son rôle de capitaine d’équipe. Il se tourna vers les nouvelles recrues, rassemblées nerveusement au bord du terrain. En tout, il devait y avoir une quinzaine de postulant.

\- Bien, dit-il d’une voix forte. Vous êtes ici aujourd’hui pour passer les sélections. On n’a besoin que d’un batteur et d’un poursuiveur, la dernière nous ayant lâchement abandonné.

Alexia se tassa sur son banc et Marlène rigola doucement.

\- Ceux qui sont venus pour un autre poste peuvent s’en aller, désolé.

Cinq personnes sortirent du groupe, déçus, et allèrent rejoindre les gradins. Dans le lot, deux filles de troisième année qui gloussaient en s’accrochant à leur balai et qui jetaient des coups d’œil aguicheurs en direction de James et Sirius. Alexia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois, les « groupies » des Maraudeurs pouvaient être particulièrement ridicules. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de Tessie Ryan, une Poufsouffle complètement idiote avec qui Sirius était sortie pendant un mois l’année précédente. Elle ne cessait de glousser et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Même James avait eu du mal à la supporter jusqu’à ce que le couple ne se sépare quand Sirius avait retrouvé sa santé mentale.

\- Ok, reprit James. Maintenant vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes, ceux qui postulent pour être batteur à gauche et ceux qui postulent pour être poursuiveur à droite. Bien ! On commence. Sirius, je te laisse la place. Et ne les ménage pas !  
\- Compte sur moi, Cornedrue !

Chaque joueur de l’équipe avait ses points fois, ce qui les rendait pratiquement imbattables. Ainsi Sirius était un batteur d’une grande précision, ne loupant pratiquement jamais sa cible ; Frank gardait les buts comme personne ; Adrian avait une audace immense lui permettant de saisir toutes les occasions pour attraper le vif d’or ; Mary avait un sens de la stratégie hors norme et enfin James alliait rapidité et agilité sur son balai, frôlant l’indécence. L’objectif était donc de trouver de nouvelles personnes qui s’intègrent parfaitement à l’équipe.  
Les recrues décollèrent, s’envolant à une dizaine de mètre. Ils durent renvoyer des cognards que Sirius leur envoyait de toutes ses forces, manquant de les faire tomber de leur balai plusieurs fois.

\- Feinte ! Hurla-t-il brusquement, les faisant sursauter pour rien.

Un petit garçon faillit se prendre le poteau central des buts tellement il fut déconcentré. Depuis le sol, James éclata de rire mais se reprit en voyant le regard réprobateur de Mary.

\- Euh je veux dire, Sirius garde les en vie quand même.  
\- C’est obligé ?  
\- Très recommandé on va dire. Je suis capitaine, c’est moi que McGo va coller si il y en un qui meurt !

Alexia sourit face à leur pitrerie. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, cette ambiance de franche déconnade et de camaraderie allait lui manquer. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de pratiquer le Quidditch. Elle était déjà allée au-delà ses limites en continuant l’année dernière lors de ses BUSE où elle avait fini épuisé.  
Les sélections continuèrent une heure et au final James ne garda que deux élèves. Kevin Mells comme batteur, un cinquième année qui avait été le seul à avoir assez de force pour repousser les cognards de Sirius, ainsi qu’Olympe Belby, une petite blonde de quatrième année qui faisait des passes absolument magnifiques. Avec ça, s’ils n’arrivaient pas à battre les autres équipes, c’est qu’il y avait un problème.

Quand tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, Alexia descendit des gradins, suivie par Marlène.

\- Je vais les attendre, dit-elle. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je comprendrais.  
\- Sûre ? Je peux attendre avec toi tu sais…  
\- T’inquiète pas, Sirius me raccompagnera.

Marlène hocha la tête en souriant et tourna les talons, ses cheveux blonds balayés par le vent. Resserrant sa veste autour de son corps, Alexia s’adossa au mur et se mit à attendre. La légende qui voulait que les filles mettent des heures à se changer fut démentie cinq minutes plus tard quand Mary McDonald sortit la première des vestiaires. Elles échangèrent un sourire en passant. Puis ce fut au tour des nouvelles recrues de l’équipe de sortir, l’air encore incrédule d’avoir été choisis.

\- Cassidy ! S’exclama Adrian en la voyant dès qu’il passa la porte du vestiaire. Tu nous attends par nostalgie ?  
\- Ça doit être ça. Ton humour idiot va me manquer, Connolly.  
\- Et ton mauvais caractère va me manquer, assura-t-il.

Il lui sourit, son visage anguleux ressemblant à celui d’un lutin. Quand Frank arriva, les deux garçons finirent par s’en aller eux aussi, pressés de retrouver la chaleur du château et de profiter de leur week-end.

Tapant du pied, Alexia commença à s’impatienter. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes puis se décida à rentrer dans les vestiaires, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une scène gênante.

\- Sirius ? Appela-t-elle.  
\- Je suis là princesse !

Elle entra dans la pièce réservée aux garçons, y mettant les pieds pour la première fois. Sirius était en train de boutonner sa chemise, ses cheveux noirs encore humides lui retombant sur le front. A croire qu’il était obligé d’être beau en toutes circonstances. Car oui, Alexia n’était pas aveugle non plus. Sirius Black était beau et en avait terriblement conscience, même un peu trop. Combien de fois l’avait-elle vu utilisé son sourire charmeur et sa répartie légendaire pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait ? Pourtant la rumeur qui disait qu’il était sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard était aussi fausse que celle qui affirmait que James s’était pris 356 gifles de la part de Lily. Certes, il avait eu un certain nombre de copine mais ça restait dans le raisonnable.

\- Où est James ?  
\- Encore sous la douche. Il a dû aller ranger le matériel après l’entraînement. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
\- Je me suis dit que j’allais vous attendre mais si j’avais su que vous mettiez autant de temps que Dorcas le matin dans la salle de bain je me serais abstenue.

Sirius éclata de rire et vint s’assoir à côté d’elle sur le banc, laissant sa tête retombée en arrière, fatigué.

\- Dis-moi princesse, pourquoi tu as quitté l’équipe ?  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, c’est pour ma réussite scolaire.  
\- C’est faux, affirma-t-il.  
\- Sirius, j’ai eu un P histoire de la magie au BUSE et un D en botanique !  
\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec le Quidditch et tu le sais. Tu aurais pu réussir si tu avais travaillé.  
\- C’est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Dit-elle, énervée.

Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers elle, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Je te connais Alexia. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Le fait qu’il l’appelle par son prénom et non « princesse » était suffisamment rare pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il était sérieux.

\- Laisse tomber, Sirius, ok ? Tout va bien, je t’assure !

Mais au vu de son expression, il n’était guère convaincu. Pourtant Sirius n’eut pas la possibilité de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin car à ce moment-là James revint, ses lunettes pleines de bué et sa cravate de travers.

\- Alex ! Tu as eu peur qu’on ne retrouve notre chemin tout seul jusqu’au château ?  
\- Vous seriez bien capable d’aller faire un détour par la forêt interdite, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Cette forêt est géniale, crois-moi. Un jour je t’emmènerai y faire un tour !  
\- Lily serait ravie de l’apprendre.

James grimaça, songeant à la colère de la préfète si elle l’apprenait.

C’est donc tous les trois qu’ils reprirent la direction du château vers midi, se dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard au déjeuner. De loin, ils adressèrent un signe de la main à Hagrid, le garde-chasse demi-géant. James et Sirius chahutaient ensemble comme d’habitude, aussi Alexia ne s’aperçut pas tout de suite qu’il y avait un problème en passant le seuil des lourdes portes. Pourtant, ça la frappa au bout de quelques secondes. Le silence. A cette heure-ci, ils auraient dû entendre le brouhaha familier émanant de la Grande Salle durant les repas mais ce n’est qu’un grand silence qui les accueillit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
\- Aucune idée… répondit James, s’avançant un peu plus dans le hall, ses amis sur les talons.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à dépasser les sabliers des maisons, la porte de la Grande Salle s’ouvrit sur Amelia Bones, une septième année de Serdaigle, et sur Amos Diggory, un Poufsouffle de la même année. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chefs. La jeune femme fut la première à les voir, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Merlin ! S’écria-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Euh…On revient du terrain de Quidditch.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Interrogea Sirius, perplexe.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ?

Les deux préfets en chefs échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens avant que Diggory ne reprenne la parole :

\- Un élève né-moldu a été attaqué gravement ce matin. Quand on l’a découvert, il était inconscient et la marque des Ténèbres avait été dessinée sur le mur près de lui.


	5. Mission secrète

Après l’annonce de l’attaque, tous les élèves furent envoyés dans leur salle commune respective avec comme consigne de ne se déplacer que pour le strict nécessaire. Les professeurs avaient fait savoir que quiconque aurait des informations sur ce qui s’était passé devait les informer puis ils avaient chargé les préfets de faire régner le calme. Pourtant, cette tâche s’avérait plus difficile que prévu.  
C’était la panique parmi les élèves et Lily avait du mal à en rassurer certains, notamment chez les plus jeunes. Elle-même n’était pas apaisée, mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver ici, au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, entourée par tous ces camarades.

  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était Remus et vit avec stupéfaction qu’il était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en train de discuter à voix basse avec ses amis. Alors qu’elle allait aller lui rappeler ses fonctions de préfet au plus vite, Alice lui barra le passage.

  
\- Laisse-le tranquille, suggéra-t-elle. Il ne s’est arrêté qu’il y a deux minutes parce qu’il n’y a plus rien à faire.  
\- Bien sûr que si !  
\- Lily, tu ne pourras faire plus. Les gens ont peur et tu ne peux rien y faire. Regarde, c’est assez calme. Allez, viens t’assoir avec nous.

Lily engloba la salle du regard et dû se rendre à l’évidence. Tous les élèves étaient pour la plupart tranquillement assis, certes l’air anxieux, mais ils tentaient de s’occuper en attendant que les choses évoluent. Elle se laissa donc entrainer par Alice vers le canapé près de la fenêtre et s’assit entre Dorcas et Marlène. Cette dernière était encore en train d’expliquer en détail à Alexia, qui était sur le terrain de Quidditch au moment des faits, ce qui s’était passé.

\- On était tous dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner n’allait pas tarder à commencer. Et puis d’un coup, les portes se sont ouvertes et les jumelles Zabini sont arrivées en courant, complètement paniquées.

Dymphna et Phyllida Zabini, deux cinquièmes années de Serpentard, étaient connues dans tout Poudlard sous le nom des « jumelles Zabini », comme si elles ne formaient qu’une seule entité indissociable.

\- Slughorn, vu que c’est leur directeur de maison, leur a demandé ce qu’elles avaient. Dymphna, ou du moins je crois que c’est elle, j’arrive jamais à les différencier, s’est mise à raconter qu’il y avait un corps inconscient dans un couloir près des cachots.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elles faisaient là-bas ?  
\- Aucune idée, elles sont toujours à traîner dans des endroits étranges tu les connais. Toujours est-il qu’après on s’est tous précipités dans cette direction. Les professeurs ont réussi à arriver avant nous et personne n’a vu l’élève qui s’était fait agressé.  
\- Mais ils n’ont pas eu le temps de cacher l’inscription sur le mur, enchaîna Dorcas sombrement.

Nerveusement, Alexia déglutit comme si elle redoutait la prochaine question qui allait franchir ses lèvres, pourtant elle ne put s’en empêcher.

\- Qu’est-ce qui était marqué ?  
\- « Le Sang-Pur triomphera », récita Alice d’une voix blanche. Avec la marque des ténèbres dessinée au-dessus.  
\- Le symbole du mage noir, c’est ça ?

Marlène acquiesça et le silence tomba sur leur petit groupe. Trois d’entre elles venaient d’une famille dites de « sang-pur », pourtant ça n’avait jamais causé aucun problème. Bien sûr, il y avait des différences cultuelles mais Alice, Marlène ou Dorcas n’auraient jamais songé à se considérer supérieures à cause de leur sang ou de leur famille.

* * *

* * *

A l’autre bout de la salle commune, les Maraudeurs n’étaient pas en reste sur le sujet de conversation qui alimentait toutes les discussions du château à l’heure qu’il était.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n’avez pas vu l’élève agressé ? Demanda James pour la énième fois.  
\- Non, dit Remus en secouant la tête. Les professeurs l’ont emmené à l’infirmerie avant qu’on soit sur place. Apparemment, l’élève était seulement inconscient. Les jumelles Zabini ont raconté qu’elles l’avaient trouvé là par hasard.  
\- J’ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que ça serait un Poufsouffle.  
\- Peut-être, personne n’est sûr.

Sirius se redressa légèrement, le visage sérieux.

\- Il vaut mieux se méfier des rumeurs. Si j’en crois Xenophilius Lovegood, l’agression serait l’œuvre de lutins mauves qui hantent la Grande-Bretagne.  
\- Lovegood ? Répéta Peter distraitement. Ce n’est pas ce Serdaigle complètement fou qui s’était enroulé d’aluminium il y a trois ans pour se protéger de je ne sais plus quelle créature démoniaques ?  
\- Ah si ! C’est bien lui, approuva James en souriant. Mais bref, ce n’est pas important. Il faut qu’on découvre ce qu’il s’est réellement passé !

Ses amis tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- C’est simple, expliqua James vivement. Je veux connaître la vérité. L’élève agressé a sûrement vu quelque chose, un indice, ou peut-être même quelqu’un. Il suffit d’aller l’interroger.  
\- Ce n’est pas à nous…commença Remus.  
\- A qui alors ? Aux professeurs ? Certes. Mais celui qui a fait ça est très certainement un autre élève de l’école. On connaît ce château et ses habitants comme notre poche ! Ne me dis pas que vous n’êtes pas curieux ?  
\- Ça pourrait être dangereux, objecta Peter.  
\- T’es un Gryffondor oui ou non ? C’est justement ce qui est amusant !

La passion que mettait James dans sa voix était communicative. Aussi, quand il se tourna vers Sirius, ce dernier se contente de lui adresser un rictus amusé. Parce que si James lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il en était. Il soutiendrait son meilleur ami, quelque en soit les conséquences. C’était comme cela qu’ils fonctionnaient.

\- J’accepte !  
\- Pareil, dit Peter.

Ils attendirent tous la réponse de Remus, impatients. Le jeune homme observa chacun de ses amis avec attention puis finit par soupirer. Comment leur dire non ? Ils étaient les seuls à le soutenir malgré sa condition de loup-garou, ils lui avaient appris ce que signifiait le mot amitié et même au-delà en rendant ses transformations supportables grâce aux animagi. Alors il n’y avait pas à hésiter une seconde.

\- Très bien, d’accord.

James se leva instantanément, enthousiaste.

Tandis que les Maraudeurs traversaient la salle commune, prêts à commencer leur enquête, le trou du portrait s’ouvrit sur Kevin Mells, le nouveau batteur de l’équipe.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? S’étonna-t-il.  
\- A l’infirmerie. Peter ne se sent pas bien, prétexta Remus. En tant que préfet, je l’accompagne.  
\- Ouais, confirma Sirius. Et nous…on les escorte. Juste au cas où.

Kevin haussa un sourcil, l’air pas totalement convaincu.

\- Ca ne servira à rien, l’infirmerie est interdite d’accès. J’en reviens. Je voulais essayer de voir si je ne pouvais rien apprendre sur l’agression mais Mme Pomfresh a refusé de me laisser entrer.

Après cette information, il s’éloigna, laissant les quatre garçons.

James réfléchit à toute vitesse, se passant une main dans les cheveux par réflexe. Bon, leur plan tombait à l’eau mais tout n’était pas perdu pour autant. Car il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un Maraudeur. Ce château était leur terrain de jeu depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et s’ils avaient bien appris une chose, c’était qu’avec un peu audace on pouvait tout réussir.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? Demanda Peter.  
\- On attend la nuit, décida James. Quand tout le monde dormira, on aura qu’à se faufiler jusqu’à l’infirmerie en prenant la carte et la cape d’invisibilité avec nous.

Sirius hocha la tête, visualisant déjà tous les passages secrets qu’ils pourraient empruntés et les endroits à éviter pour ne pas alerter le concierge ou des fantômes.  
Le reste de la journée passa lentement, les Maraudeurs essayant de s’occuper mais étant obligés de rester dans la salle commune les possibilités étaient limités. Au début, ils entamèrent une partie de bavboules mais quand Remus eut gagné sept fois d’affilé, les autres renoncèrent. Ils essayèrent ensuite de recruter le plus d’élève possible pour jouer au Quidditch à l’intérieur mais les préfets protestèrent immédiatement et ils préférèrent battre en retraite devant le regard déterminé de Lily.

A mesure que les heures défilaient, James devenait de plus en plus intenable. Remus avait presque l’impression que son corps contenait trop d’énergie et qu’il avait besoin de bouger pour l’évacuer. Il avait remarqué ce détail chez son ami depuis leur première année. James était une boule de nerf, incapable de rester inactif, surtout quand il était enfermé dans une salle comme ça. On aurait dit un lion en cage. Sirius tentait de le distraire, de le faire rire, et évidemment ça marchait. Les deux garçons avaient une connexion entre eux qui faisait que Sirius savait comment gérer l’exubérance de James tandis que James, lui, réussissait à apaiser les blessures que Sirius gardaient de son enfance et de son éducation.

Quant à Peter et Remus, ils les observaient tranquillement depuis leur fauteuil près de la fenêtre en rigolant de leurs pitreries.

Finalement, la nuit tomba et la salle commune se vida progressivement à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Vers une heure du matin, James repoussa sa couverture et chuchota dans l’obscurité :

\- Les gars ! On y va ?  
\- Allons-y ! Approuva Sirius.  
\- Faites moins de bruit, murmura Remus. Vous allez réveiller Frank.

Silencieusement, les garçons traversèrent la chambre en essayant de se repérer un peu à l’aveugle. A mi-chemin, pourtant, Peter trébucha sur une valise mal rangée et émit un couinement de douleur en sautillant sur un pied.

\- Queudver ! Souffre un silence !  
\- Ta sollicitude me touche, Sirius…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel puis ouvrit la porte avec précaution et se glissa dans le couloir. Il prit la tête de la marche, s’étonnant comme d’habitude du silence Ce n’était pas la première fois, ni la dernière de toute évidence, qu’il se baladait la nuit dans le château mais ça le surprenait toujours de voir ce contraste entre l’effervescence de Poudlard le jour et la sérénité durant la nuit. Parfois il culpabilisait légèrement d’enfreindre le règlement malgré son statut de préfet mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu être dans son lit en ce moment.

\- Qui a la carte ?  
\- C’est moi, dit Peter en fouillant dans ses poches. Ah là voilà ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Aussitôt, la carte du Maraudeur s’anima, révélant ses secrets.

\- Où est Rusard ? Demanda Sirius.  
\- Ici ! Dans son bureau. On peut y aller, il n’y a personne.

Remus se pencha pour voir par-dessus l’épaule de son ami en ayant une idée soudaine.

\- Regarde à l’infirmerie le nom de l’élève qui a été agressé.  
\- Lunard, tu es un génie ! S’exclama James. Alors c’est… Bertha Jorkins. Vous la connaissez ?  
\- Je crois que c’est une Poufsouffle, dit Sirius. Une quatrième année qui adore les ragots, un peu bizarre. Elle était venue me parler l’année dernière pour savoir si je sortais réellement avec Dorcas.  
\- Tu es sortie avec Dorcas.  
\- Pendant deux semaines ! Et je le regrette assez, merci bien.  
\- Ce n’était pas la pire, rétorqua James. Tessie Ryan était une vraie plaie !  
\- Pitié, pas besoin de nous rappeler cette mégère, dit Remus. Son gloussement me hante encore dans mes cauchemars.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, ce qui parut totalement déplacé dans le silence qui régnait mais qu’importe. Partout où les Maraudeurs allaient, on pouvait être sûr d’entendre des rires et de la joie.  
Ils reprirent leur route, descendant silencieusement les escaliers jusqu’au premier étage. James et Sirius s’avancèrent vers la porte, verrouillée à cette heure-ci. En constatant qu’un alohomora ne marchait pas, James ne s’avoua pas vaincu et les deux meilleurs amis entreprirent de forcer la serrure grâce à une simple épingle à cheveux. Ils avaient trouvé cette technique moldu en troisième année et il fallait bien avouer qu’elle était pratique dans ce genre de situation.

Pourtant la conscience de Remus lui soufflait que c’était quand même mal de faire ça, surtout qu’il était préfet.

\- On ne devrait pas…murmura-t-il.  
\- Essaye de l’en empêcher, répondit Peter avec un petit haussement d’épaule fataliste. Tu le connais, quand il a une idée derrière la tête, impossible de le faire faire changer d’avis. C’est James après tout…

C’est James. Comme si ça voulait tout dire, que ça résumait la situation. Comme si d’être James Potter le rendait intouchable, presque invulnérable. Et pourtant, dans une certaine mesure, c’était le cas. James arrivait à se sortir de toutes les situations sans jamais se faire prendre. Il avait une chance et une audace qui frôlaient l’insolence mais c’est ce qui faisait partie de son charme.

Et c’est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Peter l’admirait tant.

\- Oui ! S’exclama brusquement Sirius. On est trop doués !  
\- Mais pas assez modeste semble-t-il, répliqua Remus en souriant.  
\- Arrête d’être jaloux Lunard, un jour tu arriveras peut-être à aussi exceptionnel que moi.

Sirius ponctua sa remarque d’un clin d’œil tandis que James lui donnait un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Sans bruit, il poussa la porte de l’infirmerie et entra à pas feutrés. Il connaissait la pièce par cœur pour y avoir atterri un nombre incalculable de fois après un match de Quidditch ou plus régulièrement en venant rendre visite à Remus après les pleines lunes.

La porte se referma doucement dans leur dos tandis qu’une odeur de désinfectant leur chatouilla les narines. La pièce était énorme, presque aussi grande que le hall d’entrée. Des lits aux draps blancs s’alignaient le long des murs, séparés par des paravents pour que les patients aient un peu d’intimité. La décoration était sommaire, uniquement quelques armoires en bois contenant diverses fioles de potions ayant pour capacité de calmer l'acné, refaire pousser les os ou encore forcer le malade à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Les murs en pierre brut donnaient un véritable cachet à la salle, renforcée par les rayons argentés qui inondaient l’infirmerie à cette heure-ci. Au fond à droite se trouvait le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, dont la porte était actuellement fermée.

Un seul lit était occupé vers le milieu de la pièce par une jeune fille à la silhouette frêle, ses cheveux blonds cendrés s’étalant sur l’oreiller.

\- On la réveille ? Chuchota James.  
\- Laisse-moi faire, dit aussitôt Remus. On connaît tes techniques de réveil, la pauvre va faire un arrêt cardiaque.

James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d’œil amusé puis Remus se pencha doucement au-dessus de la fille. Il la secoua par l’épaule et elle sursauta brusquement, retenant de justesse un cri apeuré. Effarée, elle les regarda un par un avant de réussir à articuler :

\- Merlin ! Qu’est-ce…qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- N’ai pas peur, on veut juste te poster des questions.  
\- Les professeurs l’ont déjà fait ! Et on est au beau milieu de la nuit, Lupin !

Bon, visiblement, elle les avait reconnus. En même temps, c’était dur de trouver un élève dans ce château qui ne connaisse pas les Maraudeurs.

\- Je sais bien mais il fallait qu’on te parle. Tu t’appelles Bertha, c’est ça ?

Bertha écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu’il connaisse son nom et hocha la tête.

-Bertha Jorkins, dit-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas…qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- On veut savoir ce qui s’est passé, expliqua James. Raconte-nous en détail.  
\- Je n’ai pas vu grand-chose… J’étais au niveau des cachots pour aller récupérer mon livre de potion quand soudain j’ai entendu des voix. Trois personnes sont arrivées devant moi mais elles avaient le visage caché par des cagoules, je n’ai pas pu voir qui c’étaient. Le premier, le plus grand, m’a dit que ce n’était pas bien de rôder toute seule en ce moment pour une…une sang de bourbe, surtout moi…

Remus remarqua qu’elle avait légèrement buté sur le mot de sang-de-bourbe, comme si ça la répugnait de le prononcer. A côté de lui, James et Sirius serraient les poings avec force.

\- Pourquoi surtout toi ? Demanda Peter, pragmatique.  
\- Je suppose que c’est parce que j’ai tendance à rependre des rumeurs et fouiner un peu partout. Mais je ne peux pas m’en m’empêcher, si vous saviez les secrets que certains cachent !

La lueur dans les yeux de Bertha mit mal à l’aise Remus qui s’empressa de reprendre la conversation.

\- Hum…Et sinon, rien d’autre ne te revient ?  
\- Les trois étaient de tailles différentes, donc je dirais qu’ils n’étaient pas de la même année. Ils m’ont jeté des sortilèges et à un moment je me suis évanouie. Mme Pomfresh a dit que j’avais quelques séquelles mais rien de grave. J’ai eu de la chance.  
\- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir reconnu les personnes ? Insista James.  
\- Non mais j’ai vu l’écusson sur leur robe de sorcier.  
\- Serpentard, supposa automatiquement Sirius.

Bertha acquiesça avant d’ajouter :

\- Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.  
\- Attends…Quoi ?  
\- J’en suis certaine, martela la jeune fille. Je suppose qu’ils n’ont pas envoyé de Poufsouffle de peur que je reconnaisse quelqu’un de ma maison.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle. Que des Serpentard attaquent des élèves nés-moldu, c’était une chose, mais si d’autres maisons rejoignaient les idéologies du mage noir alors ça voulait dire que la situation était bien plus grave qu’ils ne l’avaient pensé. Parfois, être enfermé entre les murs de Poudlard pouvait légèrement couper de la réalité.

Malgré tout, Remus tiqua en entendant la phrase de Bertha.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils n’ont pas envoyés » ? Tu penses que l’attaque n’était pas due au hasard ?  
\- Bah…C’est peut-être idiot mais si je suis revenue c’est pour reprendre mon livre de potion. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre de l’avoir rangé dans mon sac à la fin du cours. En sortant, quelqu’un m’a bousculé, je n’ai pas fait attention. Ça aurait pu suffire pour me le voler grâce à un sortilège.  
\- Ils n’auraient pas pu être certain que tu retournerais chercher ton livre, objecta Sirius.  
\- On avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, j’aurais forcément eu besoin de mon manuel. S’ils ont des « espions » chez les Poufsouffle, ce n’était pas dur d’avoir l’info… Mais enfin à quoi ça vous sert de savoir tout ça ?  
\- A beaucoup de chose, Bertha, assura James. Merci pour ton aide !

Il lui adressa un sourire dans la pénombre et la jeune fille regarda les quatre amis partir, fascinée. Les quatre garçons les plus populaires de l’école avaient débarqué en pleine nuit pour lui parler à elle ! Franchement, elle aurait presque pu penser être dans un rêve.

Dès que Sirius referma la porte derrière lui, les Maraudeurs reprirent le chemin en sens inverse en direction de la salle commune. Heureusement que c’était dimanche demain sinon ils n’auraient jamais réussi à se lever.

\- Vous pensez qu’elle a dit la vérité ? Demanda Peter à voix haute.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aurait menti, dit Remus. Elle paraissait sincère.  
\- Mais si ce qu’elle a dit est vrai…alors on a un traître chez les Gryffondor.  
\- Et il ferait mieux de ne pas se trouver devant moi un jour sinon je lui mets mon poing dans la figure, lança James, visiblement contrarié.

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami, sachant pertinemment ce qui le chamboulait à ce point. James ne pouvait pas supporter la déloyauté ou la traîtrise, pour lui c’était le comble du déshonneur. Ses parents lui avaient inculqués des valeurs et il les respectait avec fougue. Alors évidemment, savoir qu’il y avait un traître parmi sa maison le mettait dans tous ses états.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, tentant toujours de faire le moindre bruit de possible. Pourtant, ça ne loupa pas encore une fois et Peter trébucha à nouveau sur la valise mal rangée. Il eut moins de chance qu’en début de soirée car il s’étala de tout son long, les bras et les jambes en étoile de mer, face contre terre.

\- Bon sang Queudver, tu le fais exprès ? Lança Remus.

James et Sirius, eux, éclatèrent de rire en se tenant le ventre. Ils frappèrent dans leur main, redoublant d’hilarité, et Remus et Peter finirent par se joindre à eux sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête ensommeillée de Frank dépassa de ses rideaux.

-Hein ? Dit-il d’un air niais. Qué q’y passe ?


	6. La maison des Serpents

Après être revenu de leur escapade à l’infirmerie, James voulu parler des révélations que Bertha Jorkins avait fait mais un regard à ses amis l’en dissuada. Ils étaient tous exténués et tombaient de fatigue. Peter alla carrément se coucher tout habillé, s’écroulant pratiquement dans son lit, tandis que Sirius baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Seul Remus eut le courage de passer par la salle de bain, sachant qu’il était quand même 2h du matin.

\- Bonne nuit, lança James dans le noir.

Il ne se formalisa pas quand personne ne lui répondit, se doutant que les autres devaient déjà être à moitié endormis.  
Le lendemain matin, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui tirèrent James du sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil difficilement, grommelant en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller. Ça lui apprendrait à se coucher tard comme ça. Heureusement que c’était dimanche sinon les professeurs ne l’auraient pas vu avant midi au moins.

Frank, habillé et les cheveux mouillés, passa devant lui sur la pointe des pieds mais s’aperçut qu’il était déjà réveillé.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.  
-Salut…Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 11h30. J’ai préféré vous laisser dormir vu l’heure à laquelle vous êtes rentrés hier soir.

James se mordit la lèvre, attendant l’inévitable question qui allait forcément suivre mais Frank ne dit rien. C’était une chose qu’il appréciait énormément chez lui. Depuis presque plus cinq ans Frank partageait leur dortoir sans jamais poser de question. Pourtant, il avait remarqué leurs sorties après le couvre-feu pour faire des blagues ou leurs disparitions durant des nuits entières lors des pleines lunes mais il faisait celui qui ne voyait rien. Sa discrétion était très appréciée.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, j’ai rendez-vous avec Alice.  
\- Vas-y, ta belle t’attend !

Dès que Frank eut claqué la porte du dortoir, James se leva, se réveillant doucement. Ce qui chez lui voulait dire en débordant d’énergie.

\- Debout les gars ! Claironna-t-il à la cantonade.  
\- La ferme ! Répliqua Sirius.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tais-toi ! Je faisais un super rêve.

Alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un oreiller venu de nulle part le frappa en pleine tête et il entendit le rire de Peter.

\- Bien visé, le félicita Remus.  
\- Ouais ça lui apprendra à nous réveiller en hurlant, ajouta Sirius.  
\- Bande de traître !

James renvoya son oreiller à Peter puis reprit comme si de rien était.

\- Levez-vous, on a une journée chargée !  
\- Comment ça ? C’est dimanche…  
\- Oui, peut-être, mais il faut qu’on découvre qui est le traître chez les Gryffondor. D’ailleurs je compte bien interroger tous les élèves un par un. Croyez-moi je vais démasquer cet imbécile et vite.

Remus soupira, l’ayant venu venir à des kilomètres.

C’était la façon de fonctionner de James après tout. Agir, foncer dans le tas quitte à prendre quelques coups et réfléchir ensuite. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que ça ne servait rien d’essayer de raisonner James quand il avait une idée en tête. Il valait mieux le laisser se tromper, se casser la figure, puis être là ensuite pour recoller les morceaux. C’était d’ailleurs ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps avec Lily Evans. Parce que James était incapable de freiner, il fallait toujours qu’il appuie à fond sur l’accélérateur. Rester en retrait n’était pas dans ses habitudes, quelle que soit la situation. C’était comme ça qu’il avait découvert son secret en deuxième année. James ne l’avait pas cru quand Remus lui servait comme excuse qu’il partait une fois par mois voir sa mère malade. Et évidemment, il avait vite compris pour sa lycanthropie. Pourtant, loin de le repousser, James s’était contenté d’éclater de rire en disant que c’était vraiment la classe d’avoir un ami loup-garou.

\- James, dit-il pour tenter de le calmer, tu ne peux pas interroger tous les élèves comme ça…  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que tu vas te rendre suspect, le traître va se braquer et on aura perdu notre élément de surprise.  
\- Sauf que si on attend il risque d’y avoir encore des agressions, protesta-t-il.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius, cherchant un peu d’aide. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un capable de raisonner James un minimum, c’était Sirius.

\- Bon écoute Cornedrue, tu me connais. Je suis avec toi. Si tu veux arrêter le traître, j’en suis aussi.

Découragé, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour les dissuader une nouvelle fois mais Sirius reprit d’un air nonchalant, appuyé contre la colonne de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Mais il faut qu’on soit discret, qu’on montre que ça ne nous intéresse pas vraiment et chercher sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Bref, subtilement. Remus a raison, si on débarque en criant dans la salle commune tu peux être sûr que le traître va nous filer entre les doigts. Crois-moi, l’idée qu’il y ait de nouvelles agressions ne m’enchante pas non plus mais on peut espérer que les profs arrivent à les empêcher. On aura qu’à commencer en faisant une liste de tous les Gryffondor et d’éliminer les personnes au fur à mesure.

Quand Sirius eut terminé, ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. D’habitude c’était Remus qui proposait des plans censés et logiques dans la bande.

\- Faites pas cette tête ! Ça m’arrive de dire des trucs intelligents parfois.  
\- Avoue que c’est plutôt rare, dit James en souriant.  
\- Dit celui qui était prêt à foncer dans le tas il y a deux minutes !

Peter rigola avant de dire :

\- Mais sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu as eu cette idée de génie ?  
\- Oh c’est ce que je faisais avec…commença Sirius sans réfléchir avant de se stopper brusquement.

Regulus. C’était le nom qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer. Quand ils étaient petits, avec son frère, ils s’amusaient à apprendre des secrets ou des rumeurs lors des interminables fêtes de sangs-purs. Mais c’était une époque révolue. Son frère avait choisi son camp.

\- Rien, désolé, reprit-il en secouant la tête. Bon allez, on va manger. Je meurs de faim.

Avec un sourire un peu trop crispé pour être entièrement sincère, il sortit du dortoir en vitesse, Peter sur les talons. Un peu derrière, James et Remus échangèrent un regard éloquent. Le voile de tristesse qui était tombé sur les yeux de Sirius il y a quelques secondes ne leur avait pas échappé et ils savaient pertinemment qu’une seule chose pouvait le provoquer. Pourtant, ils n’osèrent pas commenter. Sirius ne parlait jamais de son frère, c’était le sujet tabou.

Ils descendirent finalement dans la Grande Salle, déserte à cette heure-ci puisque la plupart des élèves avaient déjà pris leur petit-déjeuner. Le dimanche, le repas du midi n’était servi qu’à 13h donc ils devraient patienter encore un peu.

\- Enfin réveillés ? Lança Alexia quand ils s’assirent à leur table.  
\- Salut princesse.  
\- Tu t’es coiffé Sirius ?  
\- Non mais on est dimanche, on s’en fiche.  
\- James déteint trop sur toi, commenta Marlène avec un sourire.

James releva la tête, l’air indigné.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute, dit-il. J’essaye vraiment de les coiffer !  
\- Avec quoi ? Un pétard ? Rétorqua Dorcas.  
\- Très drôle Meadowes, vraiment. En fait, où est Evans ?

Dorcas et Marlène échangèrent un regard amusé tandis qu’Alexia levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu’il allait le demander.  
\- Il a quand même tenu trente secondes, dit Remus.  
\- Nouveau record ! Ajouta Sirius.

Il donna un coup dans l’épaule de James alors que celui-ci affichait une moue boudeuse.

\- Elle est à la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir de métamorphose.  
\- Mais c’est à rendre pour dans deux semaines.  
\- Tu connais Lily, dit Dorcas. Elle aime bien prendre de l’avance.

James le savait pertinemment. Parfois la tendance de Lily d’être toujours si sérieuse l’agaçait, surtout quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle avait cette façon de froncer les sourcils dès qu’une chose la dérangeait ou lorsqu’elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Or, Lily Evans détestait ne pas comprendre. Par conséquent, la bibliothèque était vite devenue son refuge favori du château.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter avec les filles, profitant de leur dimanche.

* * *

* * *

Lundi soir, Severus observait l’effervescence qui régnait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Contrairement aux autres maisons, la sienne avait été moins bouleversée par l’attaque contre Bertha Jorkins. A vrai dire plusieurs personnes trouvaient que c’était tout à fait justifié. Pas tout le monde, certes, mais la voix traînante d’Evan Rosier, entouré de sa cours, dominait fortement le bruit ambiant.

\- Cette sang-de-bourbe n’a eu que ce qu’elle méritait ! Disait-il.  
\- Je ne comprends pas comment ces gens-là peuvent même être acceptés à Poudlard, ajouta Elizabeth Yaxley, sa petite amie.  
\- C’est la faute à cet imbécile de Dumbledore. Cet amoureux des nés-moldus pourrait accepter n’importe quoi dans sa fichue école.

Evan Rosier était un septième année arrogant, autour de qui gravitait un petit groupe de sang-pur tout aussi prétentieux. Parmi eux se trouvait Elizabeth Yaxley, en sixième année. Ensemble ils formaient le couple parfait. Tous les deux issus d’illustres familles fortunées, ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux et les mêmes exaspérants cheveux blonds ors qu’ils arboraient telles des crinières. Ils étaient fiancés depuis l’année dernière, renforçant encore leur espèce de légende malsaine au sein du château.

Caché derrière son livre de potion, Severus se contentait d’observer sans intervenir. Même si son amitié avec Lily était peu à peu tombée dans l’oubli, il valait mieux qu’il ne donne pas son avis sur la question des nés-moldus au risque de subir une remarque désobligeante. D’ailleurs, à côté de d’Evan, Marius Avery lui jeta un coup d’œil torve mais s’abstint de tout commentaire. Severus serra les poings sans oser bouger. A vrai dire, il essayait le plus possible de se faire oublier. Il préférait de loin la solitude.

\- Regarde-le ce crétin, dit soudain une voix sur sa gauche. Assis dans son fauteuil comme un prince !  
\- Livia ! Parle moins fort !

Tournant légèrement la tête, Severus repéra la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Elle se tenait parmi un groupe de cinquième année, assise entre les jumelles Zabini. Il l’avait déjà croisé de temps en temps dans la salle commune. Elle s’appelait Livia Fawley.

\- Je m’en fiche qu’il m’entende. Rosier ne me fait pas peur.  
\- Tu devrais pourtant, rétorqua Regulus Black, assis en face d’elle. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier.  
\- Il a raison, renchérit Dymphna Zabini (à moins que ça ne soit Phyllida, impossible de les différencier). Sa famille a des relations haut placées.  
\- La mienne aussi. On peut tous jouer à ce jeu-là. Nos familles sont les plus puissantes d’Angleterre.  
\- Tu te trompes, celle de Rosier a pris de l’importance ces derniers temps.

Severus tendit l’oreille, de plus en plus intéressé. C’était un des avantages à être un solitaire. Personne ne faisait attention à vous, ce qui lui laissait l’opportunité d’écouter les conversations comme bon lui semblait. Et parfois, il apprenait des choses vraiment utiles.

\- Comment ça de l’importance ? Répéta Livia Fawley. Tu veux dire…

Il ne pouvait pas distinguer l’expression de son visage à cet instant mais elle devait avoir les yeux écarquillés, doublé d’un haussement de sourcil lui donnant une expression hautaine.

\- Ma mère me l’a confirmé par lettre, dit Regulus. Le père de Rosier aurait soutenu publiquement le seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça veut tout dire.  
\- D’après les rumeurs, il s’entourerait de partisans. Des mangemorts. On peut parier que Rosier ira grossier les rangs dès sa majorité, affirma Dolohov.  
\- Mais…c’est en janvier ! S’exclama l’une des sœurs Zabini. Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas revenir à l’école s’il portait la marque.  
\- C’est là que tu as tort. Ce vieux fou voit la bonté partout. Tu peux être sûre qu’il laisserait Rosier rentrer en lui tendant les bras.

Curieux, Severus abaissa son manuel de potion pour pouvoir mieux épier le groupe de cinquième année. Ils avaient tous l’air grave, penchés par-dessus la table comme s’ils complotaient un secret d’état. Livia Fawley pinçait les lèvres de colère et elle ressortait fortement parmi ses amis à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds qui tranchaient avec les chevelures sombres des jumelles, d’Antonin Dolohov et de Regulus. Ce dernier était le seul qui arborait une expression nonchalante, presque comme un masque figé sur ses traits fins aristocratiques. C’était sûrement dû au fait qu’il était habitué à entendre le même genre de discours dans sa famille.

\- Mais de toute façon, reprit Dymphna, qu’est-ce que tu as contre Rosier ? Ne me dis pas que tu soutiens les sangs-de-bourbe ?

Livia émit une espèce de feulement de chat furieux comme si l’idée était une insulte à elle seule.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je pense que les sangs-purs sont au-dessus des nés-moldus, ça me paraît une évidence. Mais ce n’est pas pour cela que j’approuve la violence gratuite sur une gamine dans un couloir sombre. Il y a une manière de faire.  
\- Et tu penses que Rosier est impliqué ?  
\- Ça m’étonnerait qu’il ne le soit pas. Qu’est-ce qui échappe à sa surveillance omniprésente ?  
\- Je…

Mais Severus n’eut pas l’occasion d’entendre la prochaine phrase.

Brusquement tout le monde sursauta quand Darren Mulciber, furibond, débarqua dans la salle commune en hurlant de rage. Plusieurs personnes s’écartèrent dans un réflexe de survie acquis avec les années. Il fallait dire que Mulciber était un type à la carrure d’armoire à glace avec des poings énormes dont il n’hésitait pas à se servir. Actuellement, il était recouvert de peinture jaune et de plumes multicolores, ce qui cassait légèrement son aura menaçante, et Severus retint un ricanement moqueur.

A l’autre bout de la pièce, Evan se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que…  
\- Les Maraudeurs ! Rugit Mulciber.

Severus se crispa à la mention des quatre garçons de Gryffondor. Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait qu’être une blague idiote de cet imbécile de Potter et de sa bande.

\- Ce sont eux qui t’ont fait ça ?  
\- Ils m’ont piégé au deuxième étage. Je ne les ai pas venu venir.  
\- En même temps, le jour où ce crétin comprendra quelque chose, commenta Livia en chuchotant.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l’entendit hormis ses amis et Severus. Toute l’attention de la salle commune était dirigée vers Mulciber qui continuait à hurler au centre de la pièce.

\- Ils vont me le payer !  
\- Oh ça oui, dit Evan Rosier. Ils vont le regretter. Les Serpentard ne resteront pas comme ça à se faire humilier ! Les Maraudeurs pensent qu’ils peuvent agir sans subir de conséquences. Mais la donne a changée.  
\- Comment ça ? Demande Avery, se plaçant à côté de son meilleur ami toujours recouvert de peinture jaune et de plumes multicolores.  
\- Disons seulement que j’ai des contacts en dehors du château. Les Gryffondor feraient mieux d’être sur leur garde, particulièrement les sangs-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés. On verra si Potter et sa bande rigoleront toujours en retrouvant l’un des leurs dans un couloir sombre.

La preuve dont Severus avait besoin venait d’être dite. Même si Rosier n’avait pas avoué explicitement qu’il était à l’origine de l’attaque, ou du moins qu’il faisait partie du groupe qui l’avait mené, ce n’était pas difficile de le déduire. De toute façon, Rosier n’aurait pas permis qu’une telle chose s’organise dans sa propre maison sans avoir le contrôle dessus. Et connaissant les gens qui l’entouraient habituellement, ça n’avait pas dû être bien dur de les enrôler.

Après cette scène, l’ambiance retomba légèrement, tout le monde retournant à ses occupations. Mulciber finit par arrêter de hurler pour aller prendre une douche et les conversations se remirent à bourdonner partout. Quand l’horloge sonna 19h, Severus se résolut à refermer son livre de potion et à se lever de son fauteuil. Ce soir devait avoir lieu le premier Club de Slugh de l’année. Il en faisait partie depuis deux ans, ayant été invité à la base pour son talent en potion que le professeur n’avait pas manqué de voir. Et même s’il détestait y assister, c’était une occasion pour voir Lily, chose qu’il ne manquerait pour rien au monde.

Il traversa le château, descendant dans les sous-sols en direction des cahots, là où se trouvait le bureau du professeur de potion.

\- Ah, monsieur Rogue ! S’exclama le professeur Slughorn en le voyant arriver. Ravi que vous ayez pu venir !

Severus se contenta d’un hochement de tête poli et pénétra dans le bureau. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Parmi elles, Evan Rosier évidemment, Regulus Black, Amelia Bones, Tessie Ryan, Xenophilius Lovegood et surtout Lily. Elle détourna le regard en le voyant entrer et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Par Merlin, il aimerait pouvoir tout arranger, que tout redevienne comme avant. Son rire lui manquait plus que tout. Mais il l’avait perdu. A cause de cet imbécile de Potter !

Lentement, il rejoignit sa place qui se trouvait en face de Lily. Pour une fois, elle avait relevé ses cheveux auburn en un chignon sur le dessus de sa tête, ce qui lui permit d’observer son visage. Elle rougit en sentant son regard et lui décocha une œillade de mise en garde.

\- Bien alors commençons ce dîner, dit Slughorn, son ventre bedonnant raclant le bord de la table.  
\- Il n’y a pas plus d’invités ?  
\- Hélas non, miss Evans. Ceux de l’année dernière ont désormais quitté Poudlard, nous laissant en petit comité pour ce soir. Bien que, je l’avoue, il manque encore une personne…

Au moment où le professeur prononça ses mots, on toqua à la porte. Un jeune garçon, sûrement en cinquième année et portant les couleurs de Gryffondor entra, la respiration haletante comme s’il avait couru pour arriver jusqu’ici.

\- Désolé pour le retard, professeur.  
\- Oh mais ce n’est rien voyons, monsieur Mells. Entrez, entrez ! Voici donc notre nouvel recru, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres. Je l’ai croisé hier en train d’envoyer un sortilège de furoncle à un garçon. Vraiment très réussi ! Evidemment, je ne vous encourage pas à recommencer, n’est-ce pas monsieur Mells ?  
\- Bien sûr professeur.  
\- J’ai également appris que vous faisiez partie de l’équipe de Quidditch de votre maison ! Mes félicitations.

Kevin rougit au compliment et balbutia :

\- Merci professeur.

Agacé, Severus pinça les lèvres. Encore un qui était déstabilisé par les remarques flatteuses de Slughorn mais qui irait s’en vanter à peine sortit du bureau. Pourtant Lily lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et rassurant, ce qui eut le don de l’exaspérer encore plus si possible.

\- Et sinon, monsieur Mells, reprit Slughorn comme si de rien était, vous ne savez pas si monsieur Black compte se joindre à nous ? Je l’avais invité également.  
\- Euh…je ne crois pas…  
\- Bien dommage ! Depuis des années que j’essaye de le faire venir, il refuse à chaque fois. Tant de potentiel pourtant.

Lily renifla dédaigneusement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh ce n’est pas une grande perte, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Vous n’auriez pas d’information à ce sujet, monsieur Black ? Sur votre frère j’entends.

A l’autre bout de la table, Regulus se crispa à la question du professeur. C’était de notoriété publique que la relation entre les deux frères était plus que tendu et il valait mieux éviter de parler de l’un quand l’autre était présent si on voulait éviter une scène explosive. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui s’était passé entre eux, ils n’avaient jamais été très proches, du moins au sein de l’école, et la plupart des élèves supposaient que leur animosité venait du fait qu’ils étaient de maisons rivales. Pourtant, ils ne se doutaient pas d’à quel point ils avaient tort. La relation entre les frères Black était d’une complexité rare, liée à une enfance douloureuse enfermée entre les murs du Square Grimmaurd. Et ce n’était certainement pas une simple rivalité entre maisons qui allait la résumer.

\- Non professeur, je ne sais pas, répondit-il d’une voix neutre après quelques secondes.  
\- Tant pis ! Peut-être une prochaine fois. Pour l’instant, commençons ce repas. Miss Ryan, pouvez-vous me passer les pommes de terre.

Tessie Ryan, une Poufsouffle à la peau sombre et au rire s’approchant plus de celui d’une poule que d’une humaine, s’empressa d’obéir, manquant de renverser son verre au passage. Severus retint un ricanement méprisant. Pas étonnant que cette idiote soit sortie avec Sirius Black. Il le sentait, cette soirée allait encore être très longue.

\- Alors, dites-moi, votre été s’est bien passé ? Miss Bones ?  
\- Très bien professeur. J’ai fait un stage de deux semaines au ministère, c’était très intéressant. Encore merci pour votre lettre de recommandation d’ailleurs !  
\- Oh mais c’était tout à fait naturel. Vous êtes une élève brillante Amelia, comme le prouve votre nomination au poste de préfète-en-chef. Félicitation en passant. Qui est votre homologue cette année ?  
\- Amos Diggory.  
\- C’est un jeune homme de votre maison, n’est-ce pas miss Ryan ?  
\- Oui professeur. Il est très gentil.  
\- Nous l’inviterons une prochaine fois dans ce cas. Et vous monsieur Rosier ? Comment va votre père ?  
\- Il va très bien et il vous passe ses amitiés.  
\- Très aimable à lui, dit Slughorn en se servant une généreuse part de faisan juteux. Vous le remercierez d’ailleurs, il m’a envoyé de l’ananas confit cet été comme chaque année. Oh il n’a pas oublié que c’était mon pêché mignon !

Comme à peu près tout ce qui se mangeait, pensa Severus avec ironie.

A sa droite, Xenophilius Lovegood releva la tête de son assiette, les yeux un peu hagards comme à son habitude. C’était un espèce d’illuminé que les élèves avaient appris à apprivoiser, s’amusant de ses remarques loufoques et décalées.

\- Il faut faire attention, professeur, il y a souvent des joncheruines dans les ananas.  
\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant, déclara Slughorn du ton poli de celui qui n’en croyait pas un mot. Miss Evans, racontez-nous votre été !  
\- Ce n’est pas très passionnant professeur. J’ai retrouvé le monde moldu.

Lily avait dit ça avec une innocence qui lui était coutumière, son beau sourire éclairement son visage pâle. Malgré tout Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer la grimace fugace de Rosier et il se tendit légèrement. Il ne permettrait à personne de toucher à sa précieuse amie mais il savait qu’en ces temps troublés cela allait être assez compliqué.

Il ne comprenait pourtant pas comment le monde entier ne pouvait pas voir Lily de la même façon que lui. Car quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, il avait l’impression de voir un ange roux descendu du ciel. Oublié sa solitude, oublié les cris de ses parents qui hurlaient toujours plus fort, oublié les nuits blanches à entendre sa mère pleurer. Lily avait cet effet sur les gens. Elle voyait ce que les autres n’étaient pas capables de voir, elle révélait la bonté en chacun en leur adressant un sourire. Un simple sourire. Mais un simple sourire, pour un enfant perdu comme Severus, c’était le trésor le plus inestimable du monde. Elle lui avait offert son amitié sans limite, sans compromis.

Cependant, cette époque était révolue désormais. Rien que d’y penser, son cœur se serra mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Cette soirée allait encore être très longue.


	7. Pleine lune et sorties clandestines

\- Mais c’est pas vrai ! Bouge de là espèce de monstre !  
\- Sirius ? Appela James, passant la tête par l’embrasure de la porte. Qu’est-ce que t’as à hurler comme ça ?  
\- C’est encore ce maudit chat !

James rentra complètement dans le dortoir et retint un éclat de rire. Sirius était debout sur son lit, criant après le pauvre animal qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux jaunes. Perturbant certes. Mais il ne s’étonnait même plus de ce genre de scène après toutes ces années. Sirius avait déclaré une guerre à ce chat et rien ne le ferait changer d’avis.

\- Descends de ton lit, dit-il en souriant, tu serais capable de te faire mal.  
\- Enlève ce monstre d’abord.  
\- Franchement, si les filles du château pouvaient te voir comme ça, ta côte de popularité baisserait en flèche.

Sirius se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir tandis que James traversait la chambre pour attraper l’animal. Il le remit dehors et Chamallow détala dans le couloir, s’empressant de s’éloigner pour sauver sa vie.

\- On fait quoi aujourd’hui ?  
\- Euh…on va en cours ?  
\- Oh allez Sirius ! Il fait beau pour une fois, tu veux vraiment aller t’enfermer dans la salle de divination avec le fou furieux ?  
\- Tu fais ça seulement parce que Remus est à l’infirmerie et qu’il ne peut pas te faire la morale.  
\- Exact ! Dit James avec un grand sourire. Justement, ça lui fera plaisir quand on lui rapportera du chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

En effet, la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le lendemain et Remus était épuisé en se levant ce matin. Il avait de grands cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux ambrés et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Evidemment, têtu comme il était, il avait quand même voulu aller en cours. Pourtant, à l’heure du déjeuner il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses amis l’avaient forcé à aller à l’infirmerie immédiatement. James avait même menacé de lui jeter un sort s’il n’obtempérait pas.  
Sirius n’eut pas à réfléchir une seconde de plus. Lui aussi avait envie de s’échapper des murs du château pour quelques heures.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? Allons-y !

Dans un éclat de rire, James attrapa sa cape d’invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur avant de se précipiter hors du dortoir, son meilleur ami sur les talons.

\- Et Peter ? Demanda soudain Sirius, sautant la dernière marche de l’escalier.  
\- Je crois qu’il a un contrôle en étude des runes, il ne peut pas le louper.  
\- Donc c’est seulement toi et moi ?  
\- On dirait bien ! La meilleure équipe !

Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière, riant de bon cœur. Merlin ce que ça lui avait manqué pendant l’été. Rester enfermé entre les murs lugubres du Square Grimmaurd alors que son meilleur ami, son presque frère, pouvait lui offrir ce qu’il désirait le plus, la liberté, lui avait été insupportable.  
Ils traversèrent le château au pas de course, veillant à éviter le concierge. En quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés devant le passage de la sorcière borgne. Le trajet jusqu’à Honeydukes n’était pas long, à peine une dizaine de minute, mais le tunnel finissait en une pente assez raide et bientôt la respiration haletante des deux garçons brisa le silence.

James tenait sa baguette à bout de bras, éclairant le sol inégal pour éviter de trébucher et jetant des ombres étranges autour d’eux par la même occasion.

\- Passe-moi la cape, murmura-t-il à Sirius avant de les en recouvrir tous les deux.

Ils avaient moins de place que quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais malgré tout ils tenaient toujours à deux sous la cape. Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, ils rentrèrent par la trappe cachée dans la réserve de chez Honeydukes qui se trouvait juste en dessous du célèbre magasin. La cave était remplie de caisses et de cageots recouverts de poussières. Des bruits étouffés venant de la boutique leur parvenaient, signe que plusieurs clients devaient s’y trouver en ce moment-même.  
Tentant de se faire discrets, les deux amis montèrent les escaliers qui grincèrent sous leur poids et entrèrent dans la boutique. Ils contournèrent le comptoir, évitant la patronne qui souriait en vendant des confiseries.

\- Même si ça fait des années que je viens, je trouve toujours ça formidable, dit James, émerveillé.

Sirius ne pouvait qu’approuver. D'innombrables étagères débordaient des plus succulentes friandises. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés et des centaines de chocolats différents étaient disposés en rangées nettes. Un peu plus loin, il y avait des tonneaux remplis de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz. Les bonbons à "Effets spéciaux" occupaient un pan de mur entier tandis que juste à côté on pouvait lire une pancarte indiquant les "Goûts bizarres".  
Alors que James retirait la cape, les rendant à nouveau visibles, un petit garçon se figea, bouche-bée, en les voyants apparaître d’un coup.

\- Chut ! Fit Sirius avec un clin d’œil avant de se détourner.

James était déjà en train d’attraper divers paquets de bonbons, les passants négligemment à son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas en faire tomber.

\- Des baguettes réglisses ? S’étonna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ça ?  
\- Hein ? Oh c’est pour Marlène. Elle m’a demandé d’en prendre si on venait ici. C’est pour en envoyer à ses frères je crois.  
\- Apparemment c’est de famille d’avoir des goûts bizarres…  
\- Ouais ! Tiens, passe-moi des fondants en chaudron. Ceux aux chocolats avec des éclats d’amendes. Remus adore !  
\- Remus adore tout ce qui contient du chocolat en même temps.  
\- Pas faux. Et toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

Sirius balaya les étagères du regard, réfléchissant.

\- Je vais prendre des souris en sucre. Alexia en voulait hier.  
\- Elle n’en mérite pas, répliqua James avec un sourire dans la voix malgré tout. Elle a abandonné l’équipe de Quidditch.  
\- Justement…ça ne te paraît pas étrange ?  
\- Bah elle voulait juste améliorer ses résultats. C’est vrai qu’avec tous les entraînements par semaine, c’est dur de s’organiser dans le travail. Enfin pour les autres évidemment, moi je suis génial !

Sirius éclata de rire devant l’arrogance coutumière de James et paya la vendeuse distraitement. Ils ressortirent d’Honeydukes, remontant la rue principale en slalomant entre les passants.

\- Mais sérieusement, reprit-il nonchalamment, tu ne trouves pas qu’elle nous cache quelque chose ? Elle n’avait eu aucun mal à s’organiser les années passées.  
\- Certes, mais elle n’avait pas les BUSE à passer avant. Ecoute, je sais que tu t’inquiètes mais Alex est une grande fille et je ne peux la forcer à rester dans l’équipe juste parce que ça t’amuses de l’embêter.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour ça !  
\- Alors pourquoi ? Parce que tu t’es enfin rendu compte que vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre ?

Si Sirius avait été assis, il en serait tombé de sa chaise. Perplexe, il s’arrêta, manquant de heurter un homme qui passait à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ?!  
\- Oh allez ! Dit James en secouant la tête. Même moi et mon manque de subtilité on a remarqué qu’il y a un truc entre vous.  
\- James, il n’y a rien entre Alexia et moi. Elle est un peu comme une petite sœur.  
\- Une petite sœur sacrément jolie alors…  
\- T’es complètement fou ! Et puis tu peux parler, parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons tu n’avances toujours pas avec Evans.

James soupira avec fatalité, son éternel sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Machinalement, il s’ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répondre d’un ton léger.

\- Un jour elle se rendra compte que je suis le gars parfait pour elle. En attendant, j’essaye toujours de l’en persuader.  
\- Sans grand succès, compléta Sirius.  
\- Ouais ! Mais je ne désespère pas. Faudra que je demande à Remus un autre de ses conseils sur la psychologie féminine. Il a l’air de s’y connaître.  
\- Ce qui est assez paradoxale quand on sait qu’il n’a jamais eu de copines…  
\- Justement ! Je compte bien arranger ça cette année !  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius.

Poussant la porte des Trois Balais, James baissa la voix pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu par un client à proximité.

\- Tu sais bien qu’il pense qu’il ne doit pas tomber amoureux à cause…de son problème de fourrure. Ce n’est pas juste ! Je ne le laisserai pas penser ça une année de plus.

Sirius hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement. Remus avait tendance à se rabaisser, pensant que sa condition de loup-garou faisait de lui en monstre ne méritant pas l’amour des autres. Pourtant, ses amis n’étaient pas prêts à accepter cette vision des choses sans rien faire. Si Remus était buté, James pouvait l’être dix fois plus. Car s’il y avait bien quelque chose que James ne supportait pas, c’était les préjugés.

Il donnait sa chance à tout le monde, se faisant un avis tranché (et souvent irréversible) après. Ainsi, il avait cherché à connaître Sirius même quand celui-ci lui avait donné son nom de famille, il avait accepté la lycanthropie de Remus sans sourciller car il savait que c’était quelqu’un de bien et il soutenait Peter sans faillir malgré le fait que beaucoup pensait qu’il n’était rien de plus qu’un petit garçon grassouillet sans capacités.

Pourtant ce trait de caractère était également à double tranchant. En effet, quand James avait décidé qu’il n’aimait pas une personne c’était dur de le faire changer d’avis. Le meilleur exemple était avec Rogue. Depuis la seconde où les deux garçons s’étaient parlé dans le train lors de la première année, une haine sans borne était née entre eux. Pas que Sirius allait s’en offusquer mais quand même…

\- Tiens tiens ! Lança soudain une voix sur leur droite. Mais qui voilà ? Mes étudiants préférés !  
\- Salut Rosmerta ! S’exclama Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- On t’a manqué ? Embraya James.

Rosmerta retourna derrière son comptoir, se penchant vers eux avec un sourire et exposant par la même occasion sa lourde poitrine aux regards des clients.  
Les Trois Balais était un pub faisant également office d'auberge. La rumeur disait qu’il serait aussi l'ancienne demeure du fondateur de Pré-au-Lard, Hengist de Woodcroft et que l'auberge aurait servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des gobelins de 1612. La tenancière de cet établissement renommé était Madame Rosmerta, une belle femme blonde aux courbes généreuses que les deux garçons connaissaient depuis leur deuxième année quand ils étaient venus explorer le village en cachette.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Ce n’est pas le jour des sorties de Poudlard…  
\- Comme si ça nous arrêtait !  
\- Et puis on sait que tu ne diras rien, dit James espiègle. Tu nous aimes trop !  
\- Ne crois pas m’avoir comme ça, jeune homme ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de torchon. Bon alors qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

En les voyant ouvrir la bouche, elle s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- En dehors du Whisky Pur Feu. Vous n’êtes toujours pas majeur.  
\- Bien sûr que si, mentit Sirius. J’ai eu dix-sept ans au début du mois.  
\- C’est faux. Ton anniversaire est en novembre.

James haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que l’année dernière vous avez débarqué ici pour une fête improvisée ? Crois-moi je m’en souviendrais toute ma vie ! J’avais passé une heure à ranger après votre passage.  
\- Oh…  
\- Comme tu dis, James ! Mais passons. Deux bières au beurre ?  
\- Parfait !

Rosmerta sourit et leur servit leur verre avant de s’éloigner pour aller prendre la commande d’autres clients. Accoudé au bar, Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu te souviens de cette fête ?  
\- Oh oui ! Tu étais complètement bourrée. Tu avais même déclaré à Dorcas quelque chose que je ne répéterai pas mais tu t’étais pris une gifle magistrale. Alexia était morte de rire évidemment.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Ouais. Elle nous avait aidé avec Remus et Peter à te ramener au château. C’était assez drôle.

Sirius n’en doutait pas une seconde et il éclata de rire avec son meilleur ami.

Une heure plus tard, ils terminèrent leur bière au beurre et reprirent la direction de Poudlard en rigolant. Ils promirent à Rosmerta de revenir bientôt, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel d’un air amusé. C’était la fin d’après-midi quand ils rentrèrent à l’école et Peter fronça les sourcils en les voyant débarquer dans le dortoir.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?  
\- A Pré-au-Lard. Rosmerta te passe le bonjour.

Peter rougit immédiatement. Ce n’était pas un secret qu’il avait toujours eu un léger faible pour la jolie patronne.

Le lendemain, la journée passa à une vitesse folle tandis que les garçons prévoyaient déjà tout ce qu’ils allaient faire le soir même pour la pleine lune. Ils étaient passés voir Remus dans la matinée, lui apportant ses chocolats aux éclats d’amendes, ce qui lui avait remonté le moral. Un peu avant le couvre-feu, les trois amis ressortirent de leur dortoir et Frank ne releva même pas la tête de son livre, ayant l’habitude des escapades nocturnes des Maraudeurs.

Alors qu’ils allaient sortir de la salle commune, une voix claqua dans leur dos.

\- Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous allez ? Le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes !  
\- Ah Evans…

Lily plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, en voyant James se balancer sur ses talons, visiblement mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle les voyait sortir en douce et elle devait bien avouer qu’elle était curieuse. Et légèrement en colère aussi.

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de sortir.  
\- Vraiment ? Qui l’a dit ?  
\- Le règlement, Potter ! Et au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, je suis préfète donc tu dois…  
\- Oh ça je crois que c’était dur à louper, coupa-t-il. Mais là Evans ce n’est franchement pas le bon moment.

Une certaine touche d’impatience perçait dans sa voix, renforcée par le fait que Sirius et Peter, à côté de lui, jetaient des coups d’œil à l’horloge avec anxiété.

\- Je t’interdis de sortir, Potter. Vous allez encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor…  
\- Evans…  
\- Tout ça pour quoi ? Rugit-elle. Pour une blague idiote à quelques Serpentard ? Pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite ?  
\- Non…ce n’est pas ça Evans…  
\- Alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui te pousse à briser les règles encore ?!

James inspira fortement et planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens, ayant l’impression de se perdre dans deux émeraudes.

\- Quelque chose qui en vaut la peine.

Lily resta sans voix, incapable de répondre à ça. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui dans l’expression des trois garçons en face d’elle la fit changer d’avis mais elle y vit une telle détermination qu’elle abandonna. Elle n’avait pas la force pour une énième dispute ce soir. Quoiqu’elle dise, ils iraient faire ce qu’ils avaient à faire.

D’un hochement de tête, elle leur montra qu’elle avait compris et tourna les talons pour remonter dans son propre dortoir. Dorcas trouverait bien un moyen de la distraire.  
James ne réalisa que la jeune fille avait abandonné la partie que quand Peter le tira par le bras, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- James, allez, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard !  
\- Hein ? Oh oui j’arrive !

Ensemble, ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière ne manqua de râler à cause du dérangement, interrompant sa conversation avec son amie Violette. Visiblement elles avaient dû boire quelques verres d’hydromel car elles ne parlaient plus très clairement.

Il ne leur fallu qu’une dizaine de minute pour rejoindre le parc, silencieux à cette heure-ci. Au loin, de la fumée s’élevait de la cheminée d’Hagrid et le lac noir reflétait la lune, disque d’argent dansant sur l’eau. Ils attendirent, cachés sous la cape, que Mme Pomfresh reparte en direction du château pour entrer à leur tour dans le passage sous le saule cogneur. Peter et Sirius s’étaient déjà transformés en leur forme d’animagi mais James devait attendre d’être dans la cabane hurlante, ses bois de cerf ne passant pas dans le mince tunnel.

Dès qu’il entra dans la pièce, une forte odeur de poussière et de bois moisi le saisit à la gorge comme à chaque fois et il fronça le nez par réflexe.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Demanda Remus. D’habitude vous êtes là plus tôt…  
\- Evans nous est tombé dessus, expliqua Sirius. Tu la connais, elle jouait son rôle de préfète modèle.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu fais de nous des hors la loi, dit James avec un sourire. Nous bravons l’autorité du système éducatif pour toi.  
\- Trop d’honneur, railla Remus. Mais ça me brise le cœur de vous savoir en faute. Vous n’avez qu’à rentrer au dortoir, ça sera…  
\- Et rater une sortie dans la forêt ? Coupa Sirius. Certainement pas !  
\- C’est bien ce que je me disais…

Il secoua la tête, amusé. James le détailla avec plus d’attention maintenant que son regard s’était habitué à la semi-pénombre. Comme d’habitude, Remus était assis sur le vieux lit à baldaquin aux rideaux déchirés par le loup, pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés de cernes violets, brillants d’une lueur fiévreuse à mesure que le temps passait. Il tremblait légèrement, l’air tendu et fatigué, et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient décoiffés comme s’il y avait passé la main plusieurs fois. James sentit sa poitrine se serrer en le voyant comme ça et il ressentit l’habituel sentiment d’injustice. Remus était la personne la plus gentille qu’il connaissait, il ne méritait pas ça. Surtout que la transformation était loin d’être indolore.

\- En fait, du nouveau avec le traître de Gryffondor ?  
\- Non, toujours pas, répondit Peter. La plupart des personnes étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas à ce moment-là, sauf l’équipe de Quidditch bien sûr.  
\- Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment…  
\- Ouais, dit Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais ça réduit les suspects. En tout, une quinzaine de personne n’était pas présente.  
\- Et pour les autres maisons ? Demanda Remus. On a des indices sur les élèves qui pourraient être impliqués ?

James eut un ricanement et secoua la tête.

\- Ca me paraît une évidence, non ? Rosier, Mulciber, Avery…tout le groupe des Serpentard.  
\- Pourtant, tu sais bien que Jorkins a dit qu’il y avait aussi des Serdaigle. Pour ce qu’on en sait, sûrement des Poufsouffle également, protesta Remus.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas soupçonner Lovegood maintenant aussi ?  
\- Je n’ai dit ça, Sirius ! Mais…

Remus ne finit pas sa phrase, se pliant soudain en deux avec un hoquet de douleur. Le son d’un os qui craque, sûrement une côte, déchira l’air et il poussa un autre cri de douleur tandis qu’un gros chien noir s’approchait pour le réconforter. Aussitôt, James se redressa, alerte, et fit volte-face vers la fenêtre. La lune était pleine.

-La transformation commence…

* * *

* * *

Au même moment, Lily claqua la porte de son dortoir, exténuée. Ses rondes de préfète avaient duré plus de deux heures et mis à part un petit troisième année qui jouait avec un frisbee à dent de serpent, ça avait été le calme plat. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, une mèche de cheveux auburn lui barrant le visage mais elle n’eut pas la force de la remettre en place. Elle n’arrivait pas à se sortir Potter de la tête. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de le laisser filer comme ça ? Le couvre-feu n’allait pas tarder, pourtant elle avait fermé les yeux un peu trop facilement à son goût. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l’avait décidé ; le ton de sa voix peut-être, ou bien la sincérité dans son regard ? Enervée, elle soupira et roula sur le ventre.

\- Dure journée ? Lui demanda Alice, compatissante.  
\- Oh oui ! Mais ce n’est pas important, Potter comme d’habitude…Et toi ?  
\- C’était bien. Avec Frank on a fait une balade dans le parc et puis je suis allée terminer mon devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque.  
\- Quel devoir ? Intervint Dorcas, relevant la tête de son magazine.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, son visage de lutin s’éclairant d’un sourire.

\- Celui que McGonagall a donné la semaine dernière. Il faut rendre trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sortilège qui permet de changer un hérisson en pelote d’épingle.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c’est du niveau de troisième année...  
\- On révise les bases pendant un mois avant de commencer la métamorphose humaine. Tu n’écoutes vraiment rien ?

Dorcas haussa les épaules.

\- A quoi ça sert puisque toi tu écoutes ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un oreiller en pleine tête et bascula en arrière sur son lit en poussant un cri indigné. Lily éclata de rire tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit sur Alexia qui entra prudemment dans le dortoir.

\- Je peux revenir ou c’est une zone de guerre ?  
\- Fais juste attention, tu pourrais te prendre un oreiller volant, conseilla Lily.  
\- Bah si ce n’est que ça…

Alexia traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son propre lit et Lily remarqua qu’elle tenait une sorte de fiole dans la main. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu lui demande ce que c’était, la brune la rangea en vitesse dans son tiroir et elle fut déconcentrée en voyant un autre oreiller voler sous ses yeux. Apparemment, Dorcas venait de se venger.

\- Espèce de folle ! Tu…commença Alice.

Brusquement, Marlène entra dans le dortoir, l’air abattu. Lily se redressa immédiatement, surprise.

\- Marlène, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C’est Chamallow. Il a disparu.  
\- Bon débarras ! Lança Dorcas.

Alexia lui jeta un regard d’avertissement. Ça aurait été drôle en d’autres circonstances mais Marlène semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois, essaya de la rassurer Alice. Il est sûrement aller se promener dans les couloirs, tu le connais.  
\- Oui mais si Rusard l’attrape…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Potter et sa bande sont aussi dehors ce soir. Rusard aura autre chose à faire que s’en prendre à un chat, dit Lily.  
\- Peut-être bien… Je vais quand même aller le chercher, on ne sait jamais…  
\- Marlène attend ! Le couvre-feu est dans même pas cinq minutes.

La blonde regarda l’horloge puis se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à fouiller le château en si peu de temps pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son pauvre chat dehors en pleine nuit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. A tout à l’heure !  
\- Marlène !

Trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà claqué la porte. Lily soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. De toute évidence, elle n’empêcherait personne de braver le couvre-feu ce soir. A croire que son insigne de préfète avait perdu son efficacité.

Alors que Marlène s’engageait en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor, elle ne se doutait pas qu’elle allait faire une rencontre surprenante.


	8. Amitiés inattendues

Même de nuit, les torches continuaient d’éclairer les couloirs. Les professeurs avaient dû juger que c’était plus prudent compte tenu du nombre d’élèves qui enfreignaient le couvre-feu. En effet, ça aurait été malencontreux d’avoir un mort à cause d’une chute dans les escaliers à cause du manque de lumière. Pourtant, Marlène ne trouvait pas ça rassurant. Les ombres mouvantes projetées contre les antiques murs de pierre lui donnaient la chair de poule et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu’une de ses amies l’accompagne. Elle tourna à l’angle, se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée en espérant apercevoir sont chat. Avec un peu de chance, le concierge serait occupé autre part et elle ne se ferait pas coller. Ce n’était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de transgresser les règles de la sorte mais elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchit ce soir.

\- Chamallow ! Appela-t-elle. Allez viens mon chat ! Chamallow !

Marlène songea qu’elle devait vraiment avoir l’air ridicule.

Elle s’enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs étroits du château et ses pas la menèrent en direction des cachots. Déjà de jour elle trouvait que cet endroit était sinistre mais ce n’était rien comparé à la nuit. Même les torches semblaient avoir du mal à chasser l’obscurité. Marlène retint un frisson, continuant d’avancer en appelant son chat. Finalement, Lily avait sans doute raison, elle aurait dû prendre une chouette et s’éviter tous ses ennuis. Pourtant, elle ne pensa pas un instant à faire demi-tour maintenant qu’elle était arrivée jusque-là. Elle n’avait pas été répartie à Gryffondor pour rien après tout.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour de la répartition, quand elle avait onze ans. Ses frères lui avaient raconté comment était Poudlard mais en entrant dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là elle s’était rendu compte qu’aucun de leurs récits n’aurait pu faire justice à l’école. Elle était sûre que si Alice, qu’elle venait de rencontrer dans le train, ne l’avait pas poussé pour l’obliger à avancer elle serait restée figée devant les lourdes portes en bois.

Malgré tout, la plus grande surprise avait été de se retrouver à Gryffondor. Marlène avait toujours pensé qu’elle irait à Poufsouffle, comme son père et son plus grand frère. En effet, son autre frère, lui, avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Pourtant, le choixpeau l’avait envoyé rejoindre les rouge et or, tout comme sa mère avant elle. Beaucoup disait qu’elle était trop gentille, trop calme, pour faire une bonne Gryffondor mais Marlène s’en fichait. Elle se trouvait bien dans cette maison, comme si elle était enfin à sa place. Cette impression s’était renforcée quand elle avait fait la connaissance de ses camarades de dortoir.

Tout d’abord, elle avait retrouvé Alice à sa plus grande joie. Puis Dorcas, la riche petite fille capricieuse qui cachait en vérité une personnalité éclatante, et Alexia, qui incarnait la bonne humeur, la loyauté, mais qui était entourée de secret. Car Marlène n’était pas idiote. Elle savait que Black avait raison quand il affirmait que la brune avait abandonné le Quidditch pour autre chose que ses résultats scolaires. Mais comme d’habitude, Marlène ne s’en mêlait pas. Si Alexia voulait en parler, elle le ferait, tout simplement. Et enfin venait Lily. Ah Lily ! C’était avec elle que Marlène s’était le mieux entendue dès le départ. Lily était née-moldu et, de ce fait, avait eu besoin d’aide pour s’accoutumer à ce nouveau monde. Marlène avait été ravie de jouer ce rôle, découvrant petit à petit le cœur en or de la rousse. Car Lily pouvait être passionnée, s’emporter pour les causes qu’elle défendait, mais également être pleine de gentillesse.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Marlène en repensant à tous ses souvenirs. Distraitement, elle tourna à l’angle, et ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles de pierres.

\- Chamallow ! Chamallow !

Tandis que sa voix s’estompait, Marlène crut entendre un bruit derrière elle. Doucement, elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule mais le couloir était aussi vide qu’il y a quelques secondes. C’est l’écho, pensa-t-elle, arrête de t’imaginer des choses. Pourtant, alors qu’elle continuait à avancer, elle entendit le bruit encore une fois. La gorge serrée, elle déglutit et se figea.

\- Qui est là ?

En entendant sa voix trembler, Marlène se donna une claque mentale. Elle avait vu assez de films d’horreur pour savoir qu’une héroïne qui sort cette phrase se fait tuer juste après pendant que le spectateur secoue la tête, l’air de dire « je te l’avais dit ».

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, la blonde plongea la main dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette. Heureusement qu’elle avait eu l’idée de la prendre avant de sortir.

Brusquement, le bruit s’éleva à nouveau sur sa gauche. Marlène tourna sur elle-même et réalisa à ce moment-là uniquement où est-ce qu’elle se trouvait. C’était l’endroit où on avait retrouvé Bertha Jorkins après l’agression. Le mur en face d’elle comportait toujours les traces de peintures de l’inscription « Les Sangs-Purs triompheront » malgré le lavage assidu du concierge. Cette fois-ci, elle commença réellement à paniquer.

\- Lily ? C’est toi ?

Silence.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, dit-elle. Montrez-vous !  
\- Quel ton présomptueux, rétorqua une voix.

Marlène retint une exclamation étouffée et fit volte-face, baguette levée devant elle. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau en cage tentant de s’échapper, et elle plissa les yeux. Elle distingua une vague silhouette qui se découpait dans l’obscurité, ainsi qu’une tache blanche qui semblait flotter à un mètre du sol.

\- Qui…  
\- Parle-moi moins fort. Tu vas réveiller tout le château.  
\- Mais…

La phrase de Marlène mourut sur ses lèvres quand, enfin, la personne émergea dans la lumière. Avec stupeur, elle reconnut Regulus Black. Et encore plus surprenant, il tenait un chat blanc dans ses bras.

\- Chamallow ! S’exclama-t-elle.

Le chat releva la tête, dardant ses yeux jaunes sur sa maitresse et se mit à se tortiller jusqu’à ce que Black le lâche en jurant pour détaler aussitôt. Marlène attrapa le félin avant qu’il ne puisse lui filer entre les jambes, le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine.

Elle releva la tête, croisant le regard gris de Regulus. Elle ne l’avait croisé que quelques fois dans les couloirs, pourtant, même sans ça, elle l’aurait immédiatement reconnu. Il ressemblait énormément à son frère, bien que ses cheveux noirs soient plus courts et ses pommettes plus saillantes. De plus, là où Sirius tentait par tous les moyens de faire oublier son appartenance à sa famille, Regulus arborait les signes significatifs des sang-purs. Il avait les traits fins aristocratiques, il se tenait droit dans une attitude presque distante et surtout il portait l’emblème familial cousu sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier, juste à l’opposé de l’écusson de Serpentard. Bien qu’il ait un an de moins qu’elle, il la dépassait également d’une dizaine de centimètre.

\- Je suppose que c’est ton chat ? Demanda-t-il.

Marlène nota qu’il avait une voix grave et rocailleuse malgré ses quinze ans.

\- Tu supposes bien… Je le cherchais, dit-elle, il s’était échappé du dortoir. Merci de me l’avoir ramené. Si ça avait été ton frère, j’aurais pu être sûre de le retrouver au fond du lac demain matin.  
\- Au fond du lac ?  
\- Oui, Sirius le déteste depuis des années.

Une émotion indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de Regulus. Elle crut d’abord qu’il allait se mettre en colère, peut-être même qu’il allait s’emporter, mais finalement il reprit d’un ton étrangement calme après quelques secondes :

\- Pourquoi ?

La question semblait contenir une touche d’avidité, comme s’il n’osait pas demander quelque chose en rapport avec son frère, qui pourrait l’aider à s’en rapprocher d’une certaine façon. Marlène veilla à rester neutre pour ne pas le braquer, répondant de façon enjouée et légère.

\- Il dit que c’est un monstre sanguinaire. Je pense plutôt qu’il a juste peur des chats et qu’il ne veut pas l’avouer.  
\- C’est vrai que ça ne sonne pas très Gryffondor…  
\- Oh tu sais les Gryffondor aussi ont peur. Courage ne rime pas forcément avec sans crainte. La preuve, tu as manqué de me donner une crise cardiaque il y a quelques secondes.  
\- En même temps, ce n’était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de traîner seule dans les cachots en pleine nuit.  
\- Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, rétorqua-t-elle.

Regulus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Intrigué, il détailla la jeune fille du regard pour essayer de mettre un nom sur son visage mais il était sûr de ne pas la connaître. Ses longs cheveux blonds, illuminés par la lueur des flammes, lui rappelaient un peu ceux de son amie Livia Fawley. Pourtant, la ressemblance s’arrêtait là. La jeune fille en face de lui avait un regard beaucoup plus doux, des lèvres plus fines et une physionomie plus ronde.

\- Comment tu t’appelles ?  
\- Marlène, répondit-elle, Marlène McKinnon.  
\- Oh. Je connais ton frère.  
\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle, surprise. Lequel ?  
\- Benjamin McKinnon. Il travaille pour mon père.

Marlène rougit, espérant qu’il ne le remarquerait pas. Si Gryffondor ne rimait pas forcément avec sans crainte, sang-pur ne rimait pas non plus obligatoirement avec richesse. Elle venait d’une famille modeste qui devait travailler dur pour gagner sa vie, bien loin du faste d’autres vieilles familles comme les Meadowes ou en l’occurrence les Black.

\- Tu connais tous les employés de ton père ? Dit-elle avec un sourire surpris.  
\- Pratiquement. Il dit toujours que c’est en connaissant le bas-monde qu’on le contrôle.  
\- Ton père doit être quelqu’un de charmant…

L’ironie dans le ton de la jeune fille n’échappa pas à Regulus qui lui rendit un sourire timide qui tenait plus du rictus. Le même que Sirius, songea-t-elle sans formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

Dans ses bras, son chat s’agita. Apparemment, il n’appréciait pas de ne pas pouvoir aller explorer le château à sa guise. Marlène retint un cri de douleur quand il lui griffa le bras, profitant de son inattention pour se faire la malle.

\- C’est ce qui s’appelle filer à l’anglaise, commenta Regulus sans faire un geste pour le retenir.  
\- Il est Irlandais, corrigea-t-elle.  
\- Je me disais bien qu’il miaulait avec un drôle d’accent.

Marlène éclata de rire.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu avais de l’esprit, Black ?  
\- Serpentard ne rime pas forcément avec manque d’humour.  
\- Touché. Et sinon, qu’est-ce que tu faisais ici à cette heure ? Quelle est ton excuse ?  
\- Ton chat a saccagé la moitié de la salle commune de ma maison, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis décidé à le sortir quand les jumelles Zabini ont menacé de le brûler vif.  
\- Tout le monde haït vraiment mon chat alors…dit Marlène, fataliste.  
\- Désolé… Et mes condoléances parce qu’au rythme où ça va, il ne sera sûrement plus en vie avant la fin de l’année.

Marlène le fusilla du regard, amusée malgré tout.

\- En fait, tu es assez semblable à ton frère sur ce point.

Malgré les ombres que les torches projetaient sur le visage du jeune homme, Marlène vit à nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux gris à la mention de Sirius. Elle n’avait jamais fait attention pourtant elle se souvenait qu’Alexia lui avait dit que Sirius était aussi particulièrement sensible vis-à-vis de l’évocation de son petit frère. Du coup, elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita une seconde avant de continuer, ayant l’impression de marcher sur des œufs.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce qu’il te manque ? Sirius je veux dire…

Immédiatement, le visage de Regulus se ferma et une expression de colère s’afficha sur ses traits.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne, McKinnon !  
\- Bien sûr…je…je suis désolée.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à ton dortoir, dit-il froidement. Rusard va finir par débarquer.

Marlène hocha la tête, mal à l’aise.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. Bonne nuit.

Elle n’attendit pas la réponse et tourna les talons, sentant le regard de Regulus qui la suivait jusqu’à ce qu’elle tourne à l’angle. D’un pas précipité, elle remonta les escaliers en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Tant pis pour son chat, il rentrerait quand il aura faim.

* * *

* * *

La fin du week-end s’était déroulée sans accident notable, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Le mois de septembre n’allait pas tarder à s’achever, pourtant Lily avait l’impression qu’avec tous les évènements qui s’étaient enchaînés depuis la rentrée une éternité avait passé. Samedi soir, Marlène était revenue au dortoir sans son chat, le teint pâle. Ses amies avaient eu beau l’interroger, elle n’avait pas parlé et le lendemain matin les filles ne s’en souvenaient déjà plus. Etonnement, les Maraudeurs n’étaient pas venus au petit déjeuner et ne s’étaient réveillés que vers 13h. Lily avait pensé un instant à aller leur demander ce qu’ils avaient fait après le couvre-feu mais abandonna l’idée. Pour une fois que Potter la laissait tranquille, elle n’allait pas non plus aller vers lui.

Aujourd’hui c’était lundi et surtout le dernier cours de la matinée. Quand Lily s’installa toute seule au premier rang, elle regretta qu’aucune de ses amies n’ait pris Etude des Moldus comme option. Ça ne les intéressait visiblement pas. Alexia et Dorcas avaient choisi la Divination pour une raison qui restait encore inconnue à ce jour et Alice et Marlène s’étaient tournées vers l’Etude des Runes, puis en seconde option elles avaient toutes pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Quant à Lily, elle avait trouvé passionnant d’analyser le monde moldu, le monde de son enfance, à travers le regard de la société sorcière. Alors certes la plupart du temps, cela était très intéressant mais pas aujourd’hui. Franchement, apprendre comment fonctionnait un fusible n’avait rien de passionnant, surtout quand elle n’avait personne pour la distraire et discuter. Au moins, en Arithmancie, elle pouvait compter sur Remus.

Brusquement, alors qu’elle griffonnait distraitement sur un bout de parchemin, on toqua à la porte. Le battant s’ouvrit sur Sirius Black, légèrement essoufflé et en retard de dix minutes au passage.

\- Désolé, s’excusa-t-il.  
\- Dépêchez-vous monsieur Black, dit la professeur. Venez-vous assoir ici, à côté de miss Evans.

Lily retint un grognement agacé quand Black se laissa tomber sur la chaise à sa droite et l’ignora superbement. De toute façon, il ne parut pas se soucier d’elle outre mesure car il s’affala sur sa table, dormant à moitié. Visiblement, il n’y avait pas qu’elle qui trouvait les fusibles inintéressants.  
Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Lily continua à dessiner sans écouter. Elle avait faim et l’heure du déjeuner approchait de plus en plus. Cette après-midi, elle n’avait qu’une heure de cours et elle avait prévu d’aller à la bibliothèque avec Alice. Jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre, elle constata qu’il restait encore un quart d’heure de cours. C’est alors qu’elle s’aperçut que Black ne dormait plus et qu’il avait même l’air plutôt concentré sur ce que disait la prof. Surprise, Lily étudia le tableau et elle découvrit qu’ils avaient changé de sujet pour passer à l’automobile. Plusieurs élèves n’avaient d’ailleurs pas l’air de comprendre grand-chose, leur expression perplexe l’attestant.  
Sabine Travers, une Poufsouffle à la peau sombre et longs cheveux ébènes, finit par lever la main.

\- Oui, miss Travers ?  
\- Mais… Comment est-ce que cet engin vole ?  
\- Ca ne vole pas voyons. Une voiture est un moyen de transport terrestre, tout comme le train.  
\- D’accord mais ça ne serait pas plus rapide de prendre des balais ?

Lily eut un sourire amusé. C’est pour ça qu’elle aimait cette option !

\- Miss Travers, nos balais fonctionnent grâce à la magie. Les moldus en sont dépourvus.

L’explication ne parut pas convaincre tout le monde. A côté de Sabine, Tessie Ryan, sa meilleure amie, leva la main à son tour.

\- Miss Ryan ?  
\- Donc ils n’ont aucun moyen de transport volant ?  
\- Si, on appelle ça l’avion. Mais nous verrons ça la semaine prochaine. Oui, monsieur Black ?

Lily faillit s’étouffer en voyant que son voisin participait, de son plein gré de surcroit. Elle s’était toujours demandée ce qu’il était venu faire dans ce cours, à part dormir s’entend, pourtant il devait être dans un bon jour aujourd’hui car une lueur d’intérêt s’était allumée dans son regard.

\- Vous avez dit que les voitures sont des moyens de transports terrestres et que les balais volaient grâce à la magie. Mais est-ce que ça serait possible d’ensorceler une voiture pour la faire voler justement ?  
\- Eh bien… Techniquement oui, avec le sortilège adéquat ça serait tout à fait possible. Cependant, c’est interdit par la régulation des objets moldus. Le secret de notre monde serait mis en danger.

Sirius ne parut pas avoir entendu la seconde moitié de la phrase car un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. Avant que Lily ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la cloche retentit et le bruit des raclements de chaises emplit la salle. Décidant que ce n’était sûrement pas le moment de se préoccuper de ce que Black avait en tête, elle attrapa son sac puis sortit de la classe rapidement.

Alors qu’elle allait entrer dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amies, une voix héla son nom.

\- Eh Evans ! Attends deux secondes !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore Black ?

Agacée, elle se retourna au moment où il se plantait devant elle, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux.

\- T’es née-moldu pas vrai ?

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelle perspicacité, Black, dit-elle. Tu l’as appris comment ?  
\- A force d’écouter James faire ton éloge à longueur de journée, j’ai fini par retenir des infos.

Evidemment, elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire et le fusilla du regard en le voyant sourire d’un air amusé.

\- Ecoute, si tu es venu me parler de Potter, tu perds ton temps.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas pour ça. Quoique, j’y reviendrai à l’occasion. Mais bref, je voulais savoir, tu t’y connais en voiture ?  
\- Pas vraiment… Mes parents en ont une mais je n’ai pas encore l’âge pour passer mon permis de conduire. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c’est une invention géniale !

Lily le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser soudainement.

\- Quoi ? S’exclama-t-elle, surprise.  
\- Imagine, une voiture combinée à la magie. Et puis même sans magie, c’est incroyable que les moldus aient réussi à faire marcher ça juste grâce à la mécanique.  
\- Euh…Je suppose.

Cette conversation la laissait véritablement perplexe. Il y avait forcément un piège là-dedans, Black n’était jamais sérieux plus de trois minutes. Pourtant, il avait l’air convaincu de ce qu’il disait et elle n’eut pas le cœur à l’envoyer balader. Pour la première fois qu’il s’intéressait à quelque chose autre que sa petite personne ou ses blagues idiotes, elle se faisait un devoir de l’encourager. Du coin de l’œil, elle remarqua que les autres Maraudeurs arrivaient aussi. Ne voulant absolument pas croiser Potter, elle s’empressa de répondre :

\- Ecoute, si ça t’intéresse vraiment, je pourrais demander à mon père de m’envoyer des magazines sur le sujet. Bon les images ne bougeront pas mais…  
\- C’est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ne me le fais pas regretter, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s’engouffra dans la Grande Salle, ses cheveux auburn volant dans son dos.  
A ce moment-là, Sirius s’aperçut que ses amis étaient arrivés à sa hauteur.

\- C’était Evans ? Dit James, se tordant le cou pour essayer de voir l’élue de son cœur.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et elle te voulait quoi ? Interrogea Remus.  
\- Oh on discutait.  
\- Vous discutiez ? Sans cri ni hurlement ?  
\- Tu vois, Lunard, je peux être sympa !

Remus restait quand même sceptique.

\- Elle me parlait de voiture, expliqua-t-il finalement.  
\- Attends attends ! S’exclama James. Tu veux dire que moi elle m’envoie balader depuis six ans dès que je m’approche mais que toi il suffit que tu lui parles de voiture et tout va bien ?  
\- Faut croire que j’ai plus de charme que toi, Cornedrue !

James secoua la tête, consterné. Cette fille causerait sa perte. Avec un soupir fataliste, il attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules en riant et ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Juste derrière, Remus songea que pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pris l’option d’étude des moldus seulement pour embêter ses parents, Sirius était quand même passionné par ça.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à suivre ses amis, Peter le retint par le bras.

\- Remus, dit-il, qu’est-ce que c’est une coiture ?

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire.


	9. La revanche de Mulciber

Chapitre 9: La revanche de Mulciber 

Les pieds de James martelaient le sol en pierre du couloir du troisième étage. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, et un poing de côté commençait à se former sur son flanc gauche. A vrai dire, les battements de son cœur semblaient s’accorder avec ceux de ses foulés. La respiration sifflante, il tourna à l’angle sans se retourner. Dans son dos, il entendait le bruit de pas clopinant caractéristique du concierge et il accéléra encore. Ça n’avait peut-être pas été l’idée du siècle d’entamer une bataille de bombabouses avec Peeves en plein milieu de la journée, juste quand miss Teigne passait justement par là. Evidemment, cette maudite chatte s’était empressée d’aller chercher son maître.

\- Reviens ici espèce de sale garnement ! Hurla ce dernier.

\- Essayez de m’attraper, répliqua James, goguenard.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il savait faire, c’était échapper à Rusard. Par miracle, il réussit à dégringoler les escaliers en sautant la moitié des marches sans tomber et prit un virage serré, manquant de justesse de se prendre le mur en pleine face. C’était arrivé une fois à Peter il y a deux ans et le pauvre s’était cassé le nez à cause de ça.

Alors que James tournait dans un autre couloir, il sentit brusquement un énorme choc suivi d’un cri de surprise. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva par terre, légèrement sonné.

\- James ! Je vais t’étrangler, c’est pas possible !

Il releva la tête et s’aperçut qu’il venait juste de rentrer en plein dans Alexia. La jeune fille était elle aussi tombée par terre, entourée de ses livres et de bouts de parchemins qui s’étaient répandus en cercle autour d’eux.

\- Désolé je…

\- Cette fois Potter je vais t’avoir ! Lança Rusard, dont la voix semblait beaucoup plus proche qu’il y a un instant.

\- Bordel, jura-t-il en bondissant à nouveau sur ses pieds. Viens Alex !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Alexia n’eut pas le temps de protester que James lui attrapa la main, recommençant sa course folle à travers le château. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et vit le concierge qui leur courait après, s’époumonant sur la sanction qu’ils allaient subir (quelque chose en rapport avec un fouet si elle comprenait bien).

\- Ok, dit-elle en accélérant. J’ai compris. Solution de repli !

\- Gauche toute ! Cria James.

\- Evite de lui donner notre direction, espèce d’idiot ! Stratégie militaire secrète de base !

\- On n’est pas des agents du MI6 !

\- Attends, toi tu connais un truc moldu ? Demanda-t-elle, effarée.

Ils débarquèrent dans le hall et plusieurs personnes se figèrent en les voyants. Mais ils durent comprendre la situation, après tout il s’agissait de James Potter, car ils s’écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

Alexia repéra Alice et Frank, assis sur un banc. Son amie lui lança un regard confus, se demandant sûrement comment Alexia avait été embarquée dans l’affaire.

\- C’est de sa faute ! Crût-elle bon d’indiquer à Alice.

\- N’importe quoi, rétorqua James, c’est toi qui t’es retrouvée dans ce couloir.

\- Et c’est qui l’abrutit qui m’est rentré dedans ?

Mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de continuer leur débat car Rusard gagnait du terrain. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre à courir à toute vitesse, dérapant sur le sol tandis qu’ils s’engouffraient dans le passage sous l’escalier principal qui menait en direction des sous-sols. Notre tombeau, songea Alexia avec ironie. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu’être ami avec James ou les Maraudeurs en général était synonyme d’ennuis de toute façon.

Soudain, James la força à s’arrêter et ouvrit un placard à moitié caché par une grande tapisserie représentant des lutins dansant au clair de lune. Alexia eut à peine le temps de remarquer que l’un d’entre eux louchait bizarrement que James la jeta sans ménagement dans le placard, fermant la porte aussi doucement que possible. Epuisée, elle se laissa aller contre le mur, la respiration laborieuse, une douleur affreusement familière commençant à se répandre dans sa poitrine.

\- Lumos !

Alexia plissa les yeux, éblouie par la lumière qui avait jailli de la baguette. Elle cligna des yeux, le temps de s’y habituer et distingua enfin le visage de James qui souriait joyeusement, heureux d’avoir échappé au concierge. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là la proximité entre eux mais il fallait bien dire que ce placard à balais n’était pas très spacieux non plus. La plupart des filles du château, voire la totalité, aurait sûrement rêvée d’être à sa place. Pas Alexia. Qu’elle soit damnée s’il se passait un jour quelque chose entre elle et James, qui s’apparentait plus à une sorte de grand frère qu’autre chose. Du côté de James, ça devait être la même chose car il ne sembla carrément pas relever l’étrangeté de la situation.

\- C’était moins une, commenta-t-il. Alex, ça va ?

Elle déglutit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ouais, je manque juste d’endurance, mentit-elle. C’est ça d’arrêter le Quidditch.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas pour moi.

James lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil anxieux avant de plaquer l’oreille contre la porte, essayant d’entendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Il entendit le pas clopinant de Rusard s’éloigner après quelques secondes et il sourit. Trop facile.

\- Je t’annonce officiellement que nous sommes sauvés !

\- Fantastique, maintenant est-ce que je peux retourner faire ce que je faisais avant que tu ne me rentres dedans ?

\- Oh ne te plains pas, Alex. Je suis sûr que j’ai mis de l’ambiance dans ta journée.

\- Je n’en avais pas besoin… Mais estime-toi heureux que ça ait été moi et pas Lily.

James grimaça.

\- Je l’entends hurler d’ici… Mais bref ! J’ai un entraînement dans dix minutes et si le capitaine arrive en retard, je vais en entendre parler.

Il lui tendit la main, l’aidant à se remettre debout, puis ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Il balaya le couloir du regard, s’assurant qu’il était vide.

\- La voie est libre ! Annonça-t-il.

* * *

Severus s’était installé à la bibliothèque, dans un rayonnage à l’écart des autres pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il feuilletait distraitement un livre de potion avancé qu’il avait déjà lu deux fois mais tout était mieux que de retourner dans sa salle commune. Il était venu se réfugier ici il y a une heure après une dispute entre Elizabeth Yaxley et Evan Rosier à propos d’il ne savait plus vraiment quoi. Pas comme si ça l’intéressait à vrai dire.

Il aimait l’ambiance familière de la pièce. Depuis sa première année, la bibliothèque était son lieu de refuge. Au moins il était sûr que les Maraudeurs ne débarqueraient pas ici. C’était même à se demander s’ils connaissaient le chemin pour s’y rendre. Et puis il y avait tellement de souvenirs entre ses rayonnages. Chaque livre lui rappelait un après-midi pluvieux avec Lily. Elle avait toujours l’habitude de s’assoir sur la banquette près de la fenêtre pour avoir de la lumière et il l’observait parfois à la dérobée tandis qu’elle était plongée dans un bouquin souvent plus vieux qu’elle. Il s’amusait à voir les expressions que prenait son visage en fonction de l’histoire. C’était comme si elle oubliait qu’elle était encore dans le château avec des dizaines d’élèves autour d’elle et qu’à la place elle vivait les aventures avec les héros. Souvent, Lily avait essayé de le forcer à lire des livres moldus mais il refusait systématiquement. Il n’osait pas imaginer la tête des autres Serpentard s’ils le voyaient avec ça à la main.

Soudain, Severus releva la tête en entendant des raclements de chaises sur sa gauche. Une étagère lui bloquait la vue pourtant il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix grave et traînante de Mulciber.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?

-On s’organise, répondit une autre voix que Severus identifia comme celle d’Avery. Tu veux toujours faire payer à Potter et sa bande la blague de l’autre jour non ?

\- Evidemment ! Grogna Mulciber.

Apparemment, le souvenir des plumes et de la peinture lui restait encore en tête.

\- Alors tu te tais et tu m’écoutes. Je pense avoir une idée.

Typique, songea Severus, dans ce duo Avery était généralement le cerveau tandis que Mulciber se contentait de frapper sur les gens. Marius Avery était un garçon fin et dégingandé aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs comme de l’ancre qui venait d’une vieille famille de sang-pur. Il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé malgré le fait qu’ils partagent un dortoir depuis plus cinq ans.

\- Mais je croyais qu’il fallait qu’on tienne Rosier au courant…protesta Mulciber.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu’avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il a le temps pour nos petites rancunes stupides ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que Rosier fait partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand, pauvre imbécile ! Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi t’expliquer. 

Il y eu un court silence avant qu’Avery ne reprenne.

\- Attends, avant que je commence…Où est Rookwood ?

Severus dû faire un effort de concentration pour se souvenir qu’Augustus Rookwood était un Serdaigle de la même année qui traînait souvent avec les Serpentard.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mulciber. Je crois qu’il avait une mission aujourd’hui. Du repérage pour surveiller la prochaine cible.

\- Donc impossible qu’il vienne nous aider. Pas grave, on se débrouillera sans lui.

En entendant Avery exposer son plan de revanche, Severus sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, à coup sûr, ça remettrait ce satané Potter à sa place et il n’allait rien faire pour empêcher que cela arrive. Après tout, il était invisible, ici, derrière cette étagère de livre.

* * *

Le vent de ce début octobre fit frissonner James tandis qu’il traversait le parc pour se rendre jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch. Alexia l’avait laissé à la grande porte, se plaignant qu’elle devait aller retourner chercher ses affaires là où ils s’étaient percutés au troisième étage. Rien de telle qu’une bonne course poursuite avec le concierge pour commencer la journée.

\- Ô capitaine, mon capitaine ! Hurla Adrian Connelly, l’attrapeur de l’équipe actuellement perché sur son balai. T’es en retard !

\- Ouais, je sais, désolé. J’ai eu un petit contretemps.

\- Et dire que quand c’est nous il pique une crise, dit Mary McDonald.

James eut un sourire contrit et se dirigea vers Sirius qui l’attendait près des poteaux de buts. Le vent avait visiblement décoiffé ses cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient de façon désordonnée sur le front et il les repoussa avec un geste impatient.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’as retenu ?

\- Rusard. Il m’a poursuivi dans tout le château avec Alexia.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- Très malin Cornedrue, vraiment.

\- Oh arrête, comme si ça ne t’étais jamais arrivé. Tu as été le premier à te mettre Rusard à dos si je me souviens bien.

\- Quoi ? Mais c’était pour te sauver la mise, idiot !

\- Vraiment ? Dit James, surpris.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, décollant immédiatement. Paradoxalement, à cette altitude le vent ne dérangeait absolument plus James qui se mit à faire des tours de terrain histoire de s’échauffer.

\- Mais oui, reprit Sirius. Tu te souviens comment on est devenu ami avec Peter ?

\- Euh…

\- Un garçon l’embêtait le soir de la réparation et tu lui as renversé le bol de spaghetti carbonara sur la tête pour le défendre. Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est à ce moment-là que McGo a commencé à comprendre qu’elle allait nous voir souvent dans son bureau. Bref, pour détourner l’attention j’ai jeté un sort à Miss Teigne pour qu’elle devienne un chiot. Rusard était tellement en colère qu’il t’a totalement oublié pour me courser dans tout le hall.

James éclata de rire à se souvenir. Et dire que ça avait été leur première soirée à l’école. Bon évidemment, ils avaient fait pire plus tard mais ce soir-là avait marqué le début de leurs années de blagues en tous genre pour le plus grand malheur des professeurs. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon quand il était rentré à la maison à noël mais son père lui avait adressé un clin d’œil dès qu’elle avait eu le dos tourné.

Une fois l’échauffement terminé, les joueurs se mirent en position pour commencer à se faire des passes. James tournait entre eux, criant des instructions à l’occasion et abusant peut-être un peu de trop de son sifflet pour le bien des tympans de ses coéquipiers.

\- Frank, redresse-toi ! C’est un balai, pas un canapé ! Mells, hurla-t-il à son nouveau joueur, tu tiens une batte ou une branche de céleri là ? Un peu de nerf par Merlin !

Kevin Mells changea sa prise, adressant un regard légèrement agacé à son capitaine mais ce dernier ne parut pas le remarquer, trop occupé à essayer d’éviter le souaffle que Mary venait de jeter sur lui « accidentellement ».

\- Je suis sûre que tu l’as fait exprès McDonald !

\- J’oserais jamais, capitaine, promit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Mais dès que James se retourna, elle tapa dans la main d’Adrian Connelly. Evidemment, les farces qu’ils faisaient à leur capitaine n’étaient jamais méchantes. Ça servait plus à les divertir qu’autre chose et même James finissait par en rire au final.

Après avoir fini la séance de passe, ils débutèrent les choses sérieuses et mirent en pratique les différentes stratégies élaborées pour le match qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine contre Serdaigle. L’équipe adverse était excellente, c’était d’ailleurs eux qui avait remporté la coupe l’année dernière grâce à leur capitaine Amelia Bones. En effet, la préfète-en-chef était une joueuse de Quidditch redoutable et James était bien décidé à lui faire perde son sourire, aussi jolie soit-il.

Alors que James volait à toute vitesse, il crut voir quelque chose du coin de l’œil mais quand il tourna la tête vers les gradins il n’y avait personne. Sûrement une illusion d’optique. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers Kevin Mells et Olympe Belby, ses deux nouvelles recrues pour leur expliquer ce qu’ils devaient faire. Bien que la jeune fille, seulement âgée de quatorze ans, ait l’air un peu timide une détermination sans faille se lisait sur son visage. James ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds pâles et elle râla pour la forme. Oui, il aimait décidément bien cette petite. A coup sûr, avec une équipe pareille, c’était impossible qu’il ne gagne pas cette année !

\- Bon, écoutez-moi tout le monde. On va essayer plusieurs formations de vol ! Les filles, je pense que vous pourriez…

\- James ! Hurla brusquement Sirius sur sa droite. Derrière toi !

Trop tard. La douleur percuta James une seconde avant la chute. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, seulement qu’il tombait à une vitesse inquiétante et que son épaule semblait s’être déboîtée au vu de la souffrance qu’il ressentait. Le cri aigue d’Olympe emplit ses oreilles juste au moment où une main lui saisit le bras (malheureusement celui blessé) et il étouffa un grognement de douleur. Levant les yeux, il constata que c’était Adrian Connelly qui l’avait rattrapé. Cependant, son attrapeur serrait les dents, flanchant sous son poids. Au final, il ne fit que ralentir la chute mais l’atterrissage avec le sol ne fut pas doux pour autant. James sentit l’air se vider de ses poumons, songeant qu’au moins il n’avait pas toutes les cervicales de casser, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soit.

Sirius rentra alors dans son champ de vision, penché au-dessus de lui.

\- James ? Dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu vas bien ?

\- Au top de ma forme ! Si tu pouvais m’apporter une tasse de thé, je serais comblé.

Il grimaça en constatant que sa propre voix sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

\- C’est bien un truc d’anglais, ça, de demander du thé après une chute de quinze mètres, intervint Olympe Belby, son accent français ressortant pour l’occasion.

James aurait bien haussé les épaules mais il s’abstint pour le coup. Doucement, il s’assit en grimaçant, soutenu par son meilleur ami.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Ne me dites pas que c’est encore Frank qui a voulu jouer avec un cognard ?

\- Hé ! Protesta-t-il. Ce n’était pas moi cette fois.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s’est passé. Le cognard a surgi de nulle part et t’a heurté avant qu’on puisse t’avertir. Joli sauvetage en passant, Connelly. Bon, tu peux te lever ?

Ignorant la douleur de son épaule, James tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes. Aussitôt il sentit son corps protester, son estomac se contractant et il retomba par terre. De toute évidence, la chute avait été plus rude qu’il ne le pensait.

\- Donnez-moi deux minutes, dit-il dans un filet de voix.

\- Pas moyen. On t’emmène à l’infirmerie, dit Sirius fermement.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à être porté par ses coéquipiers dans les couloirs du château. Il retint un cri en sentant une vague de douleur remonter le long de son épaule. Sur le chemin plusieurs élèves s’écartèrent et chuchotèrent en les voyants, surpris. C’est sûr que ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on pouvait voir James Potter dans cet état.

A moitié dans les vapes, James refit surface en entendant une voix particulière.

\- Merlin, qu’est-ce que…

\- C’est pas le moment Evans, dit Sirius. On doit l’emmener à l’infirmerie. Oh et poussez-vous ! Ajouta-t-il plus fort, exaspéré par les élèves qui gravitaient autour d’eux et les ralentissant par conséquent.

Lily blêmit et s’approcha, avisant la grimace de James ainsi que son teint trop pâle pour paraître naturel. Elle avait l’impression d’assister à une scène privée qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû voir. Après tout, Potter était toujours plein d’énergie, il ne s’arrêtait jamais et c’était véritablement perturbant de le voir ainsi. 

\- Laisse-moi vous aider, dit-elle à Sirius, arrachant son regard du blessé.

\- Comment ça ?

Lily lui adressa un sourire puis fit volte-face vers la troupe d’élèves amassés. Elle inspira fortement et cria de sa plus belle voix de préfète :

\- Dégagez maintenant ou je vous colle pendant une semaine !

\- C’est ce qui s’appelle avoir de la voix, commenta Adrian Connelly en voyant que tout le monde détalait comme si McGonagall en personne venait de surgir.

Maintenant que le chemin était libre, ils reprirent la route en direction de l’infirmerie. En entendant James gémir de douleur encore une fois, Sirius ne prit même la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le battant alla claquer contre le mur, faisant sursauter Mme Pomfresh en train de soigner un patient. Elle se tourna vers eux, furibonde, mais sa colère retomba en voyant l’étrange tableau qu’ils formaient, piétinant dans l’embrasure.

\- Mille gorgones ! S’exclama-t-elle. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez encore faire ?

\- C’est un cognard qui a touché James pendant l’entraînement madame. Il a fait une mauvaise chute et on pense que son épaule est déboitée.

\- Ça c’est à moi d’en juger. Installez-le là, j’ai l’habitude maintenant. Ce lit vous est réservé.

Ils déposèrent James avec autant douceur qu’ils le purent, c’est-à-dire assez relative. Mme Pomfresh s’approcha tandis qu’ils se rassemblèrent autour de leur capitaine et brandit sa baguette.

\- Bon, comment ce cognard vous a-t-il frappé, Potter ? C’est encore Londubat qui a fait des siennes ?

\- Non ! Protesta le concerné. Je vous jure que ce n’était pas moi cette fois.

L’infirmière lui jeta un regard peu convaincu avant de reporter son attention sur James.

\- Et vous, miss Evans ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites avec cette bande d’illuminés ?

\- Merci pour nous, grommela Sirius.

\- Euh je passais juste par-là, dit-elle.

A vrai dire Lily ne savait pas exactement elle-même pourquoi elle était venue. A croire que Potter avait le don de lui faire faire des choses incohérentes.

\- Bon en tout cas, il a bien l’épaule déboitée, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Ça ne sera pas difficile à guérir.

Elle se leva et revint une minute plus tard avec une fiole de potion de couleur turquoise. D’un geste brusque, elle la tendit à James qui s’en saisit prudemment. Comme s’il voulait éviter de trop réfléchir, il l’avala d’une traite en grimaçant. Brusquement il bascula en arrière, sa tête retombant paresseusement sur l’oreiller.

\- Oh la, paniqua Mary McDonald. Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

\- Inutile de s’inquiéter, rassura l’infirmière. La potion l’endort juste le temps de réparer l’os de l’épaule. Ça sera moins douloureux.

Une heure plus tard, l’équipe de Quidditch et Lily étaient reparties tandis que Remus et Peter étaient venus rejoindre Sirius au chevet de leur ami. Personne n’avait songé à lui enlever ses lunettes qui, par conséquent, était légèrement tordu sur son nez.

Assis sur des chaises, ils avaient terminé leur quatrième partie de bataille explosive quand Remus décida de commencer le sujet qui le préoccupait vraiment.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe…

\- Quoi ? Tes calculs d’arithmancies ne tombent pas justes ? Dit Sirius en souriant.

\- Très drôle Patmol. Non, je me demandais comment ce cognard a frappé James. Si ce n’est pas la faute de Frank cette fois, alors quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, aucun de vous ne l’a venu venir ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S’exclama Sirius. Tu crois que si j’avais pu le détourner, je ne l’aurais pas fait ? Mais j’étais à l’autre bout du terrain, Mells était plus près sauf qu’il n’a pas eu le temps non plus apparemment.

Remus fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la culpabilité dans la voix de son ami, se promettant de lui en parler plus tard.

Soudain, James remua légèrement et ses yeux s’ouvrir difficilement. Désorienté, il se redressa tandis que Sirius bondissait sur ses pieds.

\- Enfin réveillé, Cornedrue. Ça va ?

James ouvrit la bouche mais toussa, la gorge sèche. Peter s’empressa de lui passer le verre d’eau posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Alors, tu vas bien ?

\- Je…ouais je crois. J’ai envie d’œufs au bacon.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, le temps que ses amis comprennent le sens de ses paroles.

\- Sérieusement ? Dit Sirius, amusé. Tu te prends un cognard, fait une chute de quinze mètres, te déboîte l’épaule, l’école entière te considère comme un miraculé et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c’est que tu veux des œufs au bacon ?

\- Je peux pas toujours être formidable. 

A ces mots ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Pourtant, un peu plus tôt, personne ne remarqua Marius Avery et Darren Mulciber quitter le stade de Quidditch, l’air satisfait.


	10. Drôle d'Halloween

Le mois d’octobre passa sans incident, à part que Rusard avait menacé de noyer Peeves s’il continuait à faire tomber les armures, mais il se plaignait tout le temps donc ce n’était pas une grande nouveauté.

Bien que le temps se fût légèrement rafraichi avec l’arrivée de l’automne, le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle s’était joué sous le soleil. Le présentateur, Tiberius Ackerley avait d’ailleurs commenté avec une paire de ray-ban sur le nez, ce qui lui avait valu un regard meurtrier de la part du professeur McGonagall. Mais la bonne humeur du jeune homme était vite retombée quand Gryffondor avait battu sa maison tandis que James adressait un sourire victorieux à Amelia Bones.

Le lendemain du match, dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, le réveil fut plus bruyant que d’habitude.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Dorcas se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, enfouissant sa tête dans l’oreiller.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, lui cria Lily. Allez debout !

\- On n’a pas dix-sept tous les jours !

Contournant le lit, Alice et Marlène tirèrent le drap tandis qu’Alexia sautait sur le matelas, rebondissant à moitié.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

La bonne humeur de ses amies acheva de réveiller Dorcas qui se redressa en poussant Alexia pour ne plus être écrasée. Elle sentit un énorme sourire lui monter aux lèvres et bondit sur ses pieds, enthousiaste.

\- Mes cadeaux, exigea-t-elle d’emblée, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel aux autres.

\- Qui te dit qu’on t’en a acheté ? Lança Marlène.

\- Tu es trop gentille pour ne pas l’avoir fait. Et Lily tient déjà un paquet à la main.

Lily grimaça de s’être faite démasquer mais lui tendit tout de même. Sautillant presque sur place, Dorcas déchira l’emballage et fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh…merci beaucoup, dit-elle avant d’ajouter lentement : mais qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Un vinyle, répondit Lily.

\- Un vinyle, répéta-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Ok je ne comprends toujours pas…

Lily éclata de rire et vint se placer à côté de la brune, expliquant patiemment.

\- C’est un objet moldu pour écouter de la musique. Celui-ci est le dernier album des Beatles. Bon, je sais que tu ne pourras pas l’écouter au château parce que ça ne fonctionne pas ici mais quand on rentrera à la maison pendant les vacances je te montrerai comment ça marche !

Une fois que Dorcas eu accepté, les cadeaux s’enchaînèrent et bientôt le sol fut jonché de papier d’emballage tandis que la jeune fille essayait les différents vêtements qu’Alice lui avait offert. Dans le lot il y avait une horrible écharpe à bande multicolore qui suscita un long débat jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner et elles se décidèrent à descendre, l’appel de leur estomac étant plus fort.

Alors que Dorcas allait s’assoir, une tornade aux mêmes longs cheveux bruns que les siens la percuta et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Pépia une voix aigüe.

\- Artemisia ! Lâche-moi !

Sans succès, elle essaya de la repousser en grimaçant.

\- Quel amour fraternel… commenta Alexia en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

A vrai dire, elle-même aurait fait la même chose si son frère lui avait sauté dessus de la sorte. Avec sûrement une gifle en prime la connaissant. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Artemisia s’écarta de sa sœur et se mit à sautiller sur place.

\- Par Merlin, tu es majeur ! Tu peux faire de la magie !

\- Je pouvais déjà en faire avant, merci bien.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. De la magie en dehors de l’école ! C’est trop cool !

\- Hum…marmonna Dorcas, le regard rivé sur les lucarnes comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Lily suivit son regard, sachant pertinemment ce que son amie attendait. Le courrier. Chaque année c’était la même chose. C’était un peu la roulette russe à vrai dire. Soit elle récoltait une Dorcas heureuse et débordante d’énergie à la fin de la journée soit elle devrait ramasser les morceaux. Et par expérience, elle savait que ce n’était jamais agréable quand la brune sombrait.

\- Et sinon, reprit Alice pour détendre l’atmosphère. On fait quelque chose ce soir ?

\- J’avais pensé qu’on pourrait fêter son anniversaire demain, en même temps qu’Halloween, dit Alexia. Ça ferait d’une pierre deux coups, non ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Dorcas, attendant son avis. Après tout c’était sa fête qui était concernée.

\- Oui, si vous voulez…

En voyant le manque d’enthousiasme flagrant de la jeune fille, Marlène s’empressa de remplir son assiette de frites et de poulet. Sa mère lui disait toujours que la nourriture était le meilleur remède.

Le reste du repas se continua entre les babillages incessants d’Artemisia, qui avait eu la bonne idée de rester avec elles, et les éclats de rire des Maraudeurs un peu plus loin. Marlène coula un regard distrait en entendant le rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien de Sirius qui devait rigoler à une énième blague de James. Pourtant c’est vers un autre Black que son esprit dériva. Elle n’avait pas revu Regulus depuis cette fameuse nuit il y a quelques semaines et elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs. Son ton froid et cassant lui restait en mémoire, de même que son regard glacial. Leur conversation n’avait duré que dix minutes à peine pourtant Marlène avait l’impression que Regulus était plus complexe qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre.

\- Marlène ! L’appela Lily, debout à côté de la table. Tu viens ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui désolée.

Elle s’empressa de se lever à son tour et emboîta le pas à ses amies. En traversant le hall, elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en voyant la dizaine de citrouille évidée disposée le long du mur qui émit un rire machiavélique quand elles passèrent devant. Au plafond, des chauves-souris voletaient au-dessus de leur tête tandis que des toiles d’araignées se tissaient dans les coins de murs. Pour une fois, même les armures avaient l’air effrayant.

La journée s’écoula lentement et plus le temps passait plus Dorcas devenait irritable. Après le dîner, elle abandonna ses amies sans un regard, quittant la Grande Salle d’un pas pressé.

\- La pauvre…

\- Bah on savait que ça allait arriver, soupira Lily. Venez, on rentre au dortoir, elle nous rejoindra.

\- Je pensais que ça serait peut-être différent cette année, dit Alexia en montant les escaliers. Enfin je veux dire elle est majeure, c’est un anniversaire important…

Aucune n’eut le courage de lui répondre.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, les filles entamèrent leur devoir pour être tranquille le lendemain. Alors qu’Alice manquait de s’arracher les cheveux sur ses exercices de traduction de runes anciennes, la porte du dortoir s’ouvrit à la volée.

\- Dorcas…murmura Lily.

\- Pas un mot !

La voix de la brune claqua, les clouant sur place malgré les sanglots perceptibles dans ses paroles. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère tandis qu’elle traversait la pièce en trois enjambées, se jetant sur son lit. Lily resta paralysée une seconde puis se leva lentement pour s’avancer vers elle.

\- Dorcas, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

La douceur de Lily parut détendre légèrement Dorcas qui se redressa en position assise. Les autres vinrent s’assoir sur le lit, attendant ses explications. Le masque de Dorcas se fissura et elle repoussa ses longs cheveux sombres, histoire de garder contenance avant de lâcher dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- J’ai attendu… souffla-t-elle. J’ai attendu dans la volière pendant une heure en espérant voir le hibou de mes parents arriver. Je savais bien qu’ils n’enverraient rien en début de journée, le temps qu’ils s’en souviennent. Vous les connaissez…

Elle fit une pause et déglutit difficilement.

\- Mais rien n’est venu. Ils ont oublié mon anniversaire, dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m’étonne encore après toutes ces années ? Ma mère doit être avec ses amies sur une île paradisiaque et mon père en réunion en train de gagner des gallions à investir. Comment auraient-ils le temps de penser à moi ?

\- Tu es leur fille…

\- Oh Marlène, ça ne signifie plus rien depuis longtemps.

Marlène fixa les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient le long des joues de Dorcas Meadowes, la fille qui avait vécu dans un manoir victorien toute son enfance et qui dépensait l’argent comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que, pourtant, elle était sûrement cent fois plus heureuse que Dorcas ne le serait jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la date du 31 octobre 1976 s’afficha sur le calendrier. Aujourd’hui était le jour d’Halloween. Ce jour de fête, où les morts se rapprochent des vivants, fut d’ailleurs marqué par plusieurs évènements significatifs. Tout d’abord, Peeves débarqua de bon matin dans toutes les salles communes pour balancer des araignées en plastique sur les élèves en chantant d’une voix d’outre-tombe une chanson paillarde.

\- Vive les zombies ! Caqueta-t-il, s’envolant dans les couloirs à toute vitesse.

Tessie Ryan eut tellement peur qu’il fallut l’emmener à l’infirmerie en urgence, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Alexia. Mais elle arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Lily et elle se retint de lancer un « désolée maman ».

En tout cas, une heure plus tard, Peeves revint avec un chapeau orange à carreaux et avec des grelots qui tintaient à chaque mouvement. En le voyant, Rusard ne manqua pas sa chance et s’empressa de le pourchasser dans tout le château. Les élèves supposèrent que ça l’occupa le reste de la journée car on les revit ni l’un ni l’autre.

Mais le plus spectaculaire vint des Maraudeurs, comme on pouvait s’y attendre. En plein banquet du soir, ils transformèrent tout le monde en costume d’halloween. Ainsi Lily se retrouva affublée en reine (une idée de Potter sans aucun doute) mais il y avait aussi des vampires ou encore des chevaliers. Le plus drôle fut sans doute Rogue qui se retrouva déguisé en princesse Raiponce (sûrement encore une idée de Potter). Sa longue perruque blonde trempait dans le bol de sauce et son teint avait pris une couleur à mi-chemin entre le pourpre et l’écarlate.

\- Potter! Black! Hurla McGonagall, furieuse. Pettigrow! Lupin!

Heureusement ils avaient épargné les professeurs. Tandis qu’Alexia tapait dans la main de Sirius, hilare, elle crut voir Dumbledore sourire avec amusement mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui il avait l’air parfaitement sérieux.

\- Ça vous amuse ?! Reprit leur professeur de métamorphose.

\- Euh…oui ?

\- Mauvaise réponse, dit-elle. Allez, tous dans mon bureau ! Lupin, j’attendais mieux d’un préfet !

Remus baissa la tête, les mains dans les poches, pourtant il n’aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Les quatre garçons étaient revenus plus tard dans la soirée, ressortant du bureau de McGonagall avec trois heures de colles chacun. Evidemment, ils avaient été applaudis par leurs camarades à leur retour et James s’en était donné à cœur joie pour raconter l’histoire à une bande de fille rassemblée autour de lui, buvant ses paroles.

\- Regarde-le se pavaner, rigola Alexia.

Elle était affalée dans un fauteuil qu’elle partageait avec Sirius, à moitié étalée sur ses genoux par manque de place.

\- Et attends, tu ne l’as pas entendu inventer les détails. Tout à l’heure il disait qu’on avait dû affronter un poulpe géant pour accéder à la potion de transformation.

\- Typique de James… Oh d’ailleurs, je suppose que je dois te remercier pour mon déguisement de princesse ?

Sirius eut un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tu t’attendais à quelque chose d’autre ?

\- Non, j’aurais été déçue autrement. Mais Rogue aussi a eu le droit à un costume de princesse, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- La tête de Servilus était mémorable! Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Alexia lui donna un coup d’épaule qui manquait de volonté. Elle aussi avait ri après tout.

A mesure que la soirée avançait, la salle commune se vida et il ne resta plus que les Maraudeurs ainsi que les filles. Elles avaient voulu aller se coucher il y a un moment mais Dorcas ne voulait pas remonter, du coup ses amies étaient restées avec elle. Près de la cheminée, Remus disputait une partie d’échec contre Lily. Il avait relevé la manche de sa chemise jusqu’aux coudes et réfléchissait intensément.

\- Je parie sur Lily, déclara Alexia.

\- Pari tenu, princesse !

\- Je mise trois noises sur Remus, renchérit Dorcas.

\- N’importe quoi, ma Lily est la meilleure !

La rousse releva les yeux de l’échiquier, ses joues s’empourprant.

\- Je ne suis pas « ta Lily » Potter !

James ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui adressa un grand sourire. Au final, ce fut Remus qui remporta la partie et ceux qui avaient perdu leur pari grommelèrent en fouillant dans leurs poches pour trouver de l’argent.

\- Ne jamais parier contre un Maraudeur, commenta Sirius d’un ton docte.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans leur dos et tout le monde fit volte-face. Ce n’était que Frank qui avait trébuché dans les escaliers, écarlate.

\- Euh…balbutia-t-il. Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous faisiez…

\- Actuellement, pas grand-chose...

Un léger silence s’installa.

\- Je propose qu’on fête halloween dignement ! Lança finalement James.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Peter, fronçant les sourcils.

James se leva de son fauteuil pour se planter au milieu de la pièce, s’attirant tous les regards. Il écarta les bras, englobant la scène comme un orateur sur le point de faire un discours important et Sirius ricana, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Halloween est la fête des morts, pas vrai ? Et bien autant aller leur parler !

\- Tu veux dire aller parler aux fantômes ? Demanda Frank, perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je propose une séance de spiritisme !

\- De spiritisme ? Répéta Marlène.

Mais James ne parut pas l’avoir entendu car il se mit à courir à travers la salle commune, baissant les lumières dans les lampes à gaz et donnant une ambiance tamisée à la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers Sirius et Alexia, toujours affalés l’un sur l’autre dans leur fauteuil.

\- Bon, il me faut des bougies, quatre tartes aux pommes, une autruche et un café !

\- On va te chercher tes bougies, se contenta de répondre Alexia en secouant la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard et une fois que James eu arrêté de bouder parce qu’il n’avait pas eu ce qu’il avait demandé, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis en cercle au milieu de la pièce. Des bougies aux flammes vacillantes les entouraient, jetant des ombres sur le sol. Lily leva les yeux au ciel quand ils durent se prendre la main, Potter s’étant évidemment débrouillé pour se mettre à côté d’elle.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On appelle les morts, dit Sirius très solennellement.

\- Regarde-nous, marmonna Dorcas, il ne nous manque plus qu’un chien et on dirait le Scooby gang !

Alexia pouffa mais se reprit en voyant le regard de James. En face d’elle, même Remus semblait se demander comment il avait été embarqué dans cette histoire.

\- Et donc ? On invoque qui ? Interrogea Alice.

\- Qui vous voulez !

\- Potter, ça ne marchera pas…

\- Ah Evans, il faut avoir un peu confiance. Regarde.

Il ferma les yeux, le visage inexpressif et se mit à psalmodier.

\- Oh Merlin, m’entends-tu ?

\- James…soupira Alice.

\- Chut ! Il faut se concentrer.

Les filles échangèrent un regard en souriant et finirent par l’imiter, amusées.

\- Bon Merlin n’a pas l’air très réceptif, dit James, essayons quelqu’un d’autre !

\- Napoléon, suggéra Alexia.

\- Sérieusement princesse ? S’exclama Sirius. Sur toutes les personnes qui sont mortes tu penses à Napoléon ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? T’as un problème avec ça ?

Sirius sourit et leva les mains, battant en retrait.

\- D’accord, va pour Napoléon.

\- Oh Napoléon, m’entends-tu ? Reprit donc James. Vous croyez qu’il faut que je parle en français ?

\- Tu ne sais pas parler français, répliqua Remus.

\- Lui faire une offrande alors.

\- Avec quoi ? Railla Dorcas. Des croissants ? 

\- Chut ! Je crois que je l’entends !

\- Ça doit être l’écho dans ton cerveau, il faut dire que c’est vide, dit Lily d’un ton froid.

Cette fois Alexia éclata de rire franchement, suivie par Marlène et Alice. Elle s’appuya sur Sirius pour ne pas basculer en arrière, manquant de renverser une bougie dans le mouvement. A coup sûr ils allaient finir par mettre le feu à la salle commune avant la fin de la soirée.

James ne releva pas la pique de la rousse, la force de l’habitude sans doute, et se tourna vers Dorcas.

\- Bon d’accord, comme Napoléon ne répond pas, c’est à Dorcas de choisir. Considère que c’est mon cadeau d’anniversaire.

\- Toi t’as encore oublié de m’en acheter un, pas vrai ?

\- C’est possible, concéda-t-il, mais là n’est pas la question. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas…On pourrait se raconter des histoires d’horreurs ?

\- Non, pas assez original ! Protesta Sirius. Et puis j’ai faim. Ça vous dit d’aller chercher de la bière au beurre et des tartelettes à la citrouille en cuisine ?

\- Génial ! S’exclama Alexia. Je meurs de faim aussi.

Alors que tout le monde était déjà debout, prêts à partir, ils furent brusquement coupés dans leur élan par Lily.

\- Le couvre-feu est dépassé, rappela-t-elle.

\- Oh Evans, amuse-toi une fois dans ta vie.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, l’ignorant pour s’adresser à Remus.

\- Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Tu es préfet !

\- Justement, il faut quelqu’un pour les surveiller. Tu ne veux pas les laisser seuls dans les couloirs ? Ca partirait en vrille…

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette logique ?

\- Celle d’un Maraudeur ! Répondit fièrement James. Bon on y va ou on campe ici ?

Une fois que toutes les protestations s’arrêtèrent ils sortirent donc en dehors de la salle commune, réveillant la Grosse Dame au passage qui leur adressa un regard peu amen. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent plusieurs dizaines de fantômes qui semblaient s’être passés le mot pour sortir ce soir-là. Peter poussa un couinement apeuré quand le Baron Sanglant le traversa, lui donnant des frissons glacés pendant plusieurs minutes. James et Sirius menaient la marche, baguette à la main pour éclairer le sol en pierre. Juste derrière, les filles jetaient des coups d’œil anxieux autour d’elles, n’ayant pas l’habitude de se balader dans le château en pleine nuit. Frank prit la main d’Alice dans la sienne en souriant, ne paressant pas se rendre compte du regard à la fois attendri et moqueur des autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et se stoppèrent. Marlène fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on est là ?

\- Regarde et apprend, répondit Remus, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux ambrés.

Il tendit la main, chatouillant la poire qui gloussa avant de se transformer en une poignée de porte verte. Aussitôt, Remus ouvrit le tableau, révélant un passage et s’inclina.

\- Après vous.

\- Par Merlin…murmura Lily.

Les cuisines de Poudlard étaient situées dans une immense salle, très haute de plafond. Le long des murs en vieilles pierres s'entassaient des quantités de casseroles, de marmites et de poêles en cuivre tandis qu’une gigantesque cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, tournant sur elle-même pour pouvoir englober la scène en entier. Sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, James se glissa près d’elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? Chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas briser son émerveillement. Tu aimes ?

\- Magique ! Regarde tout ça, c’est magnifique.

\- Je suis d’accord…

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte qu’il avait le regard braqué sur elle. Elle sentit ses joues s’empourprer et se détourna pour cacher son trouble, rejoignant Dorcas et Marlène un peu plus loin.

\- Si j’avais su, disait cette dernière, ça ferait longtemps que je serais venu ici !

\- Tu m’étonnes…

\- Bonjour messieurs et miss, lança soudain une petite voix aigüe. Est-ce que Pinkle peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Salut Pinkle, répondit Peter. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh très bien monsieur. Pinkle est ravi de voir ses jeunes maîtres.

L’elfe de maison leva ses yeux globuleux vers le petit groupe, attendant leurs ordres fébrilement.

\- Hé Pinkle ! Héla Sirius, assis sur une table avec Alexia. Il te reste des bonbons d’halloween ?

\- Très certainement monsieur.

Il s’empressa de courir sur ses petites jambes vers les étagères où s’entassaient divers plats qui avaient été servis au banquet de ce soir et revint en portant un énorme sac de bonbon en forme de citrouille.

\- Voilà monsieur. Pinkle peut faire autre chose pour vous ?

\- Non, ça ira, dit Remus. Merci beaucoup.

\- C’est un plaisir, messieurs et miss.

Une fois que l’elfe eu tourné les talons, James déposa le sac de bonbon sur la table en piochant une poignée au passage. En voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche, il lança un caramel en l’air et son meilleur ami le goba, la tête renversée en arrière.

\- Oh ! Protesta Alexia. J’en veux aussi.

\- Tu vas prendre du poids princesse.

\- Dis que je suis grosse ! S’insurgea-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la nuque.

Sirius grimaça avant de sauter sur ses pieds, se plaçant à côté de James pour lui échapper. Alors que tout le monde se goinfrait de bonbon, Lily jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.

\- On devrait peut-être retourner à la salle commune, non ?

\- Lily, arrête de jouer les rabat-joie ! Grommela Dorcas.

\- Je ne dis pas d’arrêter la soirée, juste de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor. On continuera là-bas, comme ça on respecte le règlement.

Profitant que l’attention générale soit portée sur la préfète, Sirius échangea un coup d’œil avec James et ils se comprirent en un regard. Doucement, il recula et se fondit dans l’ombre tandis que James s’avançait vers Lily.

\- Bon, pour une fois je me range du côté d’Evans. Elle a déjà fait l’effort de venir donc ne mettons pas son amour du règlement plus l’épreuve. Allons-y. 

Lily jeta un regard soupçonneux au brun, se demandant où était le piège.

Après avoir adressé un dernier au revoir à Pinkle, ils ressortirent des cuisines, Frank portant le sac de bonbon. Tandis que la porte du tableau se reformait dans leur dos, Alexia fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est Sirius ?

Effectivement, le jeune homme n’était plus avec eux.

Soudain quelque chose bondit de derrière une tapisserie en poussant un grand cri. Tout le monde sursauta, Marlène lâcha un hurlement de frayeur et Peter tomba carrément à la renverse en cherchant à fuir. Seul James éclata de rire, bientôt imité par le « quelque chose ». Or, le rire de ce quelque chose ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un aboiement de chien.

\- Sirius ! Espèce de crétin !

\- Oh princesse, t’aurais dû voir ta tête !

\- Tu n’es qu’un imbécile Black ! Cria Dorcas.

Mais les deux meilleurs amis continuaient de rire, incapables de rester sérieux. Après quelques secondes et remis de leur peur, les autres finirent par les imiter, même Lily. Elle n’avait pas passé une telle soirée depuis longtemps.

Sauf qu’un bruit vint gâcher leur moment. Un simple bruit. Un miaulement.

Horrifiés, ils firent volte-face pour apercevoir Miss Teigne, ses yeux jaunes braqués sur eux. Le félin miaula à nouveau et les Maraudeurs réagirent au quart de tour.

\- Rusard va arriver ! Vite! 


	11. Course poursuite nocturne

Très vite, ils se séparent tous en plusieurs groupes dans l’espoir d’échapper à Rusard, dont le pas clopinant les poursuivait. Ainsi, à la première intersection, James attrapa Lily par la main, Sirius s’engouffra dans un passage secret en tirant Alexia derrière lui, Remus et Peter continuèrent tout droit, Dorcas prit la fuite avec Marlène et enfin Frank et Alice se retrouvèrent naturellement ensemble. La course poursuite pouvait commencer.

* * *

James avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser tandis qu’il courrait à toute vitesse. La petite main de Lily s’agrippait à lui et elle essayait de tenir le rythme, la respiration haletante. Il savait pertinemment qu’ils ne pourraient pas continuer comme ça longtemps même s’ils avaient déjà de la chance que Rusard ne soit pas un grand athlète non plus.

\- C’est de ta faute, Potter !

\- Comme si c’était moi qui l’avait appelé !

\- Non mais c’était ton idée de braver le couvre-feu !

\- Tu devrais apprendre à t’amuser, Evans, répliqua-t-il.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre ils tournèrent à droite, dérapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber.

\- Oui, je suis morte de rire actuellement comme tu peux le voir.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il en souriant. On dirait pas…

\- J’intériorise, expliqua Lily, cynique.

James éclata de rire, resserrant sa prise pour ne pas la perdre. Elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort après tout. Si elle se retrouvait à être coursée par le concierge à une heure du matin pour halloween il en était en partie responsable. Il se donna d’ailleurs une claque mentale pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la cape d’invisibilité ni la carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Ce n’était pas très grave s’il avait une heure de colle, après tout il avait l’habitude, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Lily. Une préfète attrapée dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, surtout en sa compagnie, disons qu’il était à peu près sûr que ça ne plairait pas à McGonagall. 

\- Potter, la salle commune est de l’autre côté…

\- Je sais.

Lily fronça les sourcils, n’arrivant pas à distinguer l’expression de son visage tandis qu’il courrait toujours.

\- Où est-ce qu’on va par Merlin ?

\- Surprise !

\- Je hais les surprises.

\- Tout le monde aime les surprises, Evans, affirma-t-il de son ton arrogant coutumier.

Lily ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, le suivant toujours tandis que la respiration sifflante de Rusard retentissait dans leur dos. Les couloirs semblaient défiler sous ses yeux, tous semblables, et même si ça faisait presque six ans qu’elle habitait dans ce château elle aurait bien été incapable de dire où est-ce que James allait. Rien d’étonnant à cela quand on savait qu’il passait son temps à arpenter Poudlard avec ses amis. Elle aurait pu lâcher sa main pour trouver un chemin par elle-même mais elle n’en avait pas envie. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et elle avait l’impression de se sentir vivante, là, à une heure de matin dans ce maudit couloir mal éclairé, coursée par le concierge. Et s’il fallait qu’elle partage ce moment avec Potter, très bien, qu’à cela ne tienne.

Brusquement, il tourna à droite sans prévenir et Lily manqua de tomber en avant. Retenant le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres, elle continua à courir, la gorge brûlante et un poing de côté à la hanche. 

\- Potter…

\- Pas le temps ! Rentre là-dedans.

D’un coup il l’a poussa sur le côté et elle se retrouva plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Lily cligna des yeux, le temps de s’habituer au changement brutal de luminosité, puis elle se retourna lentement. Elle était dans un couloir étroit au plafond bas et glacial à cause de l’absence de torche, dont le sol était recouvert d’une fine couche de poussière. Apparemment les elfes de maison ne devaient pas passer souvent ici.

\- Où…commença-t-elle.

\- Chut ! Coupa James. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Le corps tendu, Lily lui fit face à nouveaux. Elle remarqua alors la tapisserie miteuse qui masquait l’entrée du tunnel et la connexion s’opéra dans son esprit.

\- C’est…c’est un passage secret.

\- Quelle perspicacité Evans !

\- Comment est-ce que tu savais qu’il était là ?

\- Ce n’est pas la première que je dois me cacher de Rusard, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Et puis j’ai trouvé que ça collait avec l’ambiance d’halloween.

Lily haussa un sourcil, surprise qu’il se soucie d’un détail pareil à cet instant. Espérant qu’il n’y avait pas d’araignée, elle s’adossa contre le mur, histoire de reprendre son souffle et surtout de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Potter. Il parut s’en rendre compte mais garda une expression neutre, se contentant d’une moue déçue.

\- Alors Evans, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- De mon point de vue on est coincés ici jusqu’à ce que Rusard se décide à abandonner la partie. Donc autant passer le temps en discutant, non ?

\- On ne pourrait pas suivre ce passage secret, voir où il mène ?

James secoua la tête.

\- Non, c’est un cul-de-sac. Il y a dû avoir un éboulement parce que le tunnel s’arrête au bout de quelques mètres. On l’a découvert avec Sirius en deuxième année.

La mention du meilleur ami de Potter rappela soudainement les autres à Lily et elle culpabilisa de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. En même temps pour sa défense, elle avait été un peu occupée. Comprenant qu’ils devraient visiblement rester là encore un moment, elle décida d’entamer la conversation.

\- Et les autres ? Tu penses qu’ils s’en sont sorti ?

\- Je pense que oui. Remus, Peter et Sirius connaissent ce château comme leur poche, ils ramèneront tout le monde à la salle commune.

Lily hocha la tête, rassurée. Un léger silence s’installa, comme si aucun des deux ne savait exactement quoi dire. Cela lui fit prendre conscience que depuis toutes ses années, ils n’avaient jamais eu de réelle discussion ensemble. Des disputes, des joutes verbales, oui, mais des discussions pas vraiment.

Le regard vissé sur un point invisible dans l’air, James se racla la gorge.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Evans ?

\- Quoique je dise tu vas le faire donc vas-y, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux ?

Il avait relevé la tête, plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens et Lily resta décontenancée quelques secondes avant de recouvrer sa voix.

\- Qu’est-ce que…qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Exactement ça. Quoique je dise ou quoique je fasse tu penses toujours que je joue un rôle. Ça ne t’a jamais effleuré l’esprit que je pouvais être sincère ?

\- Honnêtement ? Dit-elle. Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, je ne prétends pas te connaître Potter mais il y a quelque chose que j’ai appris à ton sujet. Tu es immature, arrogant, buté…

\- D’accord, d’accord, l’interrompit-il. J’ai compris l’idée.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, conscience d’en avoir peut-être un peu trop dit. En même temps, c’est lui qui avait abordé le sujet donc…

\- Et les fois où je t’ai demandé de sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il. Là non plus tu ne m’a pas cru, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit la jeune fille sincèrement. Je pense toujours que c’est pour te moquer de moi ou parce que tu as fait un pari stupide avec Black.

Incrédule, James se redressa en secouant la tête. Il pensait qu’après tout ce temps elle avait au moins compris qu’il l’aimait. Peu importe comment c’était arrivé ou quand c’était arrivé. Il l’aimait comme un fou. Pourtant elle avait aussi le don de l’agacer au plus haut point, comme à cet instant par exemple.

\- Par Merlin, Evans ! Après tous les efforts que j’ai faits...

\- Les efforts ? Répéta Lily, hilare. Mais quels efforts, Potter ? Me demander de sortir avec toi en plein milieu de la salle commune ? Humilier mon meilleur ami sans arrêt ? Ridiculiser tous les élèves qui passent à ta portée juste pour prouver que tu sais lancer des sortilèges ?

\- Je…

\- Non, je n’ai pas fini ! Pour une fois c’est moi qui parle. Tu crois que j’ai oublié toutes les fois où tu as provoqué Severus ? Où tu l’as rabaissé devant l’école entière ? 

James serra la mâchoire.

\- On en revient toujours à Servilus, pas vrai ?

\- Oui ! Et je m’en fiche que ça ne te plaise pas !

\- Regarde-toi Evans. A prendre sa défense même après qu’il t’ait traité de… de…

Il n’arriva pas à se résoudre à prononcer l’insulte.

De son côté, Lily sentait tous les souvenirs de cette journée atroce remonter à la surface et elle se rapprocha de lui, furibonde. Elle avait l’impression qu’un barrage venait de céder, laissant sa colère s’exprimer sans qu’elle ne puisse l’empêcher.

\- Il ne m’aurait jamais dit ces mots si tu ne l’avais pas provoqué en premier ! J’ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de toi !

\- Ah parce que maintenant c’est de ma faute ?

\- C’est toujours de ta faute, Potter ! Il faut toujours que tu viennes perturber la vie des autres ! Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être le centre de l’attention.

\- C’est ce que tu crois Evans ? Tu crois vraiment que ton précieux Servilus n’a rien à se reprocher ?

\- Lui au moins n’agresse pas les autres juste parce qu’il s’ennuie !

\- Non, c’est vrai, au temps pour moi ! Cria-t-il d’une voix cinglante. Son truc c’est plutôt la magie noire ! Tu as vérifié s’il n’avait pas un tatouage au bras gauche dernièrement ?

Lily recula comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Evidemment qu’elle l’avait toujours soupçonné. Au début elle avait fermé les yeux sur les étranges livres obscurs que Severus ramenait de la réserve mais l’entendre dans la bouche de quelqu’un lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.

Ils restèrent face à face, la respiration haletante tandis que le silence les enveloppait à nouveau. Derrière la tapisserie, ils entendirent un miaulement qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Miss Teigne et Lily paniqua d’un coup. Avec le bruit qu’ils venaient de faire, Rusard n’allait pas manquer de les trouver.

Alors qu’elle allait se résoudre à être découverte, elle entendit un grand bruit qui venait d’un peu plus loin. James s’était figé également, n’ayant pas l’air de croire à sa chance. Puis, une seconde plus tard, le bruit de pas clopinant du concierge s’éloigna en direction de la source du bruit.

\- Il…il est parti ? Articula Lily, incrédule.

\- On dirait bien…

James la regarda, hésitant sur la marche à suivre après leur dispute.

\- On devrait retourner à la salle commune. La voie est libre maintenant.

Lily se contenta d’acquiescer puis ils sortirent de leur cachette, reprenant le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils constatèrent avec soulagement que pratiquement tout le monde était déjà là. Apparemment, leur petit groupe était plus doué pour échapper à Rusard qu’ils ne l’auraient cru.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! S’exclama Alice en les voyant. On était mort d’inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ? On a mis autant de temps que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…Avec Frank on est arrivé les premiers et on avait peur que vous vous soyez faire prendre.

James haussa un sourcil, surpris. Pour une fois que Frank et Alice avaient de la chance… Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de la cheminée et renversa sa tête contre le dossier.

\- Alors ? Dit-il d’une voix ensommeillée. Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivés à vous ?

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Dorcas. Avec Marlène on a couru aussi vite qu’on a pu et quand on s’est retournées vous n’étiez plus là. Au début on voulait retourner vous chercher et puis on s’est dit que vous vous en sortiriez bien sans nous.

\- Merci pour l’esprit de camaraderie, marmonna James.

\- Bref, après on est littéralement rentrées dans Peter et Remus et on est revenues ici.

\- Ouais d’ailleurs tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement Remus, lança Marlène en se tenant la tête.

Elle avait pratiquement fait un vol plané quand il lui était rentré dedans au détour d’un couloir et disons qu’elle était sûre d’avoir une jolie bosse demain matin au réveil.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n’est rien, s’empressa-t-elle d’assurer en voyant son visage coupable. Je plaisantais.

Remus n’eut pas l’air totalement convaincu mais n’ajouta rien. Finalement, ils s’en sortaient tous plutôt bien.

C’est alors que James rouvrit les yeux, soudain conscient qu’il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu’un.

\- Où est Sirius ?

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, regardant autour d’eux comme si Sirius était juste caché derrière un fauteuil et qu’il allait surgir d’une seconde à l’autre.

\- Alexia non plus n’est pas revenue…

\- Vous croyez qu’ils se sont fait prendre par Rusard ? Demanda Peter.

\- Non, répondit James. Sirius est plus malin que ça.

\- C’est placer beaucoup de confiance en lui, rétorqua Lily.

Franchement, s’il y avait quelqu’un qui était pire que Potter c’était bien Black. Quoique, parfois elle se demandait vraiment lequel des deux remportait la première place dans le niveau de la connerie.

\- Je donnerais ma vie à Sirius sans hésiter, dit James avec ferveur.

\- Tu ne dois pas beaucoup tenir à ta vie alors…

\- Oh arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Dorcas. Il est deux heures du matin, je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur à subir une autre de vos stupides disputes.

La voix sèche de la jeune fille claqua comme le bec d’un hippogriffe et James et Lily se turent, exaspérés.

A côté de la fenêtre, Remus observait le parc, les mains dans les poches. Alors qu’il allait proposer d’aller vérifier sur la carte du maraudeur où est-ce que se trouvaient leurs amis, le tableau servant de porte à la salle commune pivota et des éclats de rires résonnèrent.

\- Qu’est-ce que… commença Frank.

A ce moment-là, Sirius et Alexia débarquèrent, hilares et dans un sale état. Ils semblaient se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber par terre, rigolant trop pour remarquer les têtes incrédules qui se tournèrent vers eux. Leurs cheveux étaient en batailles, Alexia n’avait plus qu’une seule chaussure et la cravate de Sirius était étrangement de travers. On aurait presque dit qu’il venait d’affronter un troupeau de centaure en colère. Remus pria véritablement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Merlin ! S’écria Lily. Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- C’est de sa faute ! Répondirent-ils d’une même voix avant d’éclater de rire à nouveau.

Lily échangea un regard perplexe avec Marlène et elles s’approchèrent lentement du drôle de duo. Doucement, elles attrapèrent leur amie par le bras et la firent assoir dans un fauteuil.

\- Ils ont bu ?

\- Non, je crois pas…répondit Remus prudemment. Sirius, oh Patmol ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Je lui ai sauvé la mise, voilà ce qui s’est passé.

\- Pas du tout ! Protesta Alexia. C’est grâce à moi qu’on s’en est sorti.

\- Princesse, tu…

\- Non ! Attendez ! Coupa Dorcas. Comme je l’ai dit, il est plus de deux heures du matin et je suis fatiguée. Donc, vous allez nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivés sans vous bagarrer comme des gamins de six ans. C’est clair ?

Personne ne songea un instant à contredire la brune, surtout quand elle croisa les bras sur sa lourde poitrine, l’air déterminé.

Sirius alla rejoindre James sur le canapé, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un minimum et entreprit de raconter :

\- Quand la course poursuite a commencé, on s’est enfui vers la droite sans vraiment réfléchir. On entendait Rusard pas loin de nous mais il ne semblait pas nous poursuivre.

\- C’est parce qu’il était après nous, expliqua James.

\- Je me disais que j’avais reconnu ta voix. Tu me dois une noise princesse.

Alexia grommela mais donna néanmoins l’argent au jeune homme. Foutue soirée…

\- Ensuite, reprit-il, on a continué à courir. Alexia avait dû mal à suivre, du coup j’ai décidé de prendre le raccourci du troisième étage. Sauf qu’en plein milieu de l’escalier, elle a oublié de sauter la marche escamotable. D’un coup je l’ai vu tomber en avant sans comprendre. Evidemment, il a fallu qu’elle se rattrape à la seule chose à côté d’elle. Moi.

Imaginant la scène, James éclata de rire. Ils avaient dû être beaux à voir, ces deux imbéciles, étalés dans les escaliers. Sirius s’autorisa un sourire et écarta le col de sa chemise pour dégager son cou. On pouvait voir que sa peau était légèrement rougie, sûrement à cause de sa cravate à laquelle Alexia avait dû se rattraper. D’ailleurs cette dernière grimaça et se pencha en avant.

\- Aïe, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

\- Pas grave, j’ai connu pire.

Soudain Lily réalisa quelque chose.

\- Mais c’était vous le bruit qu’on a entendu ! Rusard allait nous trouver et d’un coup il y a eu un grand « boum ». Ça a détourné son attention. C’était vous, pas vrai ?

\- Coupable, dit Sirius en hochant la tête. Quand j’ai enfin réussi à me relever, Rusard se dirigeait vers nous. Alexia avait toujours la jambe coincée donc j’ai dû la sortir de là avant de pouvoir fuir.

\- Ouais, et j’y ai laissé ma chaussure, commenta-t-elle.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux pour constater qu’effectivement elle n’avait plus qu’une seule chaussure.

\- Après ça, il nous a coursés dans tout le château pendant au moins dix minutes ! C’est Peeves qui a sauvé la situation en débarquant d’un coup. Il a renversé toute une rangée d’armure, dont une qui a failli écraser Miss Teigne.

\- Dommage qu’il ait loupé son coup…marmonna Peter.

Il rougit en voyant le regard réprobateur de Marlène, alias « l’amie des chats ». 

\- On a profité de la diversion pour s’enfuir et revenir ici, termina finalement Sirius.

\- Quelle soirée d’halloween n’empêche !

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, incrédule. Il leur adressa un rictus amusé et bondit sur ses pieds. Lily se demanda où est-ce qu’il trouvait encore toute cette énergie à une heure pareille.

\- Oh allez ! La séance de spiritisme était amusante, non ?

\- Ni Merlin ni Napoléon n’ont répondu, rétorqua Dorcas.

\- Ce n’est qu’un détail ! Dit James négligemment. Et les cuisines ? Vous avez aimé les cuisines ?

Cette fois, personne ne trouva rien à objecter.

Frank, qui tenait toujours le paquet de bonbon (comment diable avait-il réussi à le garder tout en courant, c’était un mystère), le brandit devant lui tel un trophée et le visage des autres s’illumina aussitôt.

\- Frank, dit Alice sérieusement. Je t’aime.

\- Oh non pitié, murmura Dorcas en roulant des yeux. Prévenez-moi au moins si vous vous embrassez, que j’ai le temps de détourner la tête.

\- Considère-toi comme prévenu alors !

A peine sa phrase achevée, Alice se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Frank. La baiser était lent et doux mais il piqua un fard, sans lâcher Alice pour autant.

La soirée se termina par une seconde séance de spiritisme en mangeant des bonbons mais encore une fois les morts restèrent silencieux…


	12. Lion contre Serpent

Regulus ressortit de son cours de sortilège, maudissant leur professeur qui pensait que c’était visiblement humainement possible de rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin pour demain sous prétexte que c’était l’année des BUSE et que les élèves devaient commencer à travailler dès maintenant. L’examen était pourtant dans plusieurs mois, puisqu’ils n’étaient qu’en novembre.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit son ami Antonin Dolohov le rattraper. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air de meilleure humeur car il jeta rageusement son sac sur son épaule, calant ses pas sur les siens.

\- Un jour je me vengerai de Flitwich, assura-t-il.

\- Préviens-moi quand ça sera le cas…

\- Tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Les jumelles Zabini avaient appris qu’il donnerait ce fichu devoir et l’ont déjà rédigé. Elles ont leur soirée de libre…

Regulus haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Comment est-ce qu’elles l’ont su ?

\- C’est les jumelles, se contenta de répondre Dolohov.

Effectivement, les jumelles Zabini étaient connues dans Poudlard pour toujours tout savoir avant les autres, fouinant un peu partout. A côté, Bertha Jorkins passait pour un amateur. La légende des deux sœurs avait commencé en deuxième année quand elles avaient échangé leur place pour l’examen de métamorphose. Ce n’est que trois jours plus tard que McGonagall avait découvert la vérité et sa colère était tout aussi mémorable que le jour où les Maraudeurs avaient fait exploser une dizaine de chaudron en même temps.

Regulus haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la salle commune. La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Au centre se trouvait une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées ; on y trouvait également quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire très confortable. Le charme de la pièce résidait surtout dans le fait qu’elle se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, par conséquent elle était constamment éclairée par une lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci. Il n’était pas rare de voir des créatures aquatiques ou le calmar géant passer devant l’immense vitre qui occupait tout un pan de mur.

Alors que Regulus allait sortir sa plume et un bout de parchemin, une voix héla brusquement son prénom.

\- Reg !

Il se retourna, sachant pertinemment qu’une seule personne l’appelait ainsi, du moins actuellement. Livia Fawley fonçait droit sur lui, ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés flottant autour d’elle.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Le simple fait que tu poses la question montre que tu ne sais pas, dit-elle. Viens, suis-moi.

Elle le tira par le bras, l’entraînant dans son sillage sous le regard goguenard de Dolohov.

\- Livia ! Protesta-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas parler ici ?

\- Parce que les espions de Rosier ont des oreilles partout.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Qu’avait-elle à lui dire qui pourrait attirer les foudres de Rosier et ses sbires ?

En chemin, ils croisèrent les Maraudeurs qui discutaient avec Alexia Cassidy et Marlène McKinnon. Regulus regarda droit devant lui, évitant les yeux de son frère qui fit de même de son côté, rigolant à une blague de cet abruti de Potter. Il serra les poings, se forçant à ne rien laisser paraître quand son regard croisa soudainement celui de Marlène. Elle n’avait pas changé depuis la fois où il l’avait rencontré en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du château. Elle sembla hésiter une seconde mais lui adressa un faible sourire, incertaine. Regulus en fut tellement surpris qu’il ne lui retourna pas et avant qu’il ne puisse réagir elle s’était déjà éloignée. Quel était le problème avec cette fille ? Il l’avait envoyé balader lors de cette fameuse soirée et ne lui avait plus accordé d’attention depuis, pourtant elle faisait quand même des efforts.

\- Reg, appela Livia, quelques mètres plus loin. Tu te dépêches ?

\- Oui, oui.

Il s’empressa de la rattraper et elle reprit son chemin, marchant à grandes enjambées. Ils finirent par s’arrêter dans une alcôve à l’écart de la foule. 

\- Bon, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle agression, révéla-t-elle de but en blanc.

Regulus sentit son estomac se contracter et il déglutit avant de demander :

\- Qui ?

\- Cornelia Flint.

\- Mais…

\- Oui. Elle est une Serpentard.

Il connaissait vaguement Cornelia Flint, une blonde en quatrième année. Le mariage de ses parents il y a vingt ans avait fait scandale puisque sa mère était une née-moldu. Bien que le reste de son arbre généalogique soit sang-pur, elle était toujours à part dans sa maison.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de me dire ça ?

Livia détourna le regard mais quand elle parla, ce fut d’une voix tranchante.

\- Parce qu’ils commencent à s’en prendre aux nôtres ! Jusqu’où ça va aller, Reg ? Qui sera la prochaine personne qu’on va retrouver dans un couloir sombre ?

\- Livia…

\- Et s’il y a un accident ? Si un élève était plus que blessé ?

\- On ne craint rien, les Black et les Fawley font partie des familles de sang-pur qui ne risquent pas d’être ciblées et tu le sais.

\- Peut-être mais ce n’est pas une raison pour rester les bras croisés !

Regulus secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux y faire ? T’opposer à Rosier ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ça serait suicidaire et complètement stupide. Or, tu n’es pas idiote Livia.

\- Je les entends tu sais, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes. Mulciber, Rosier, Avery, même cette écervelée de Yaxley. Ils parlent de recruter de nouvelles personnes chez les Serpentard. Tu es au sommet de leur liste.

\- Rien d’étonnant…

La nonchalance dont il faisait preuve parut énerver Livia qui planta ses grands yeux verts d’eau dans les siens. Il l’avait toujours trouvé effrayante dans ces moments-là.

A vrai dire, il connaissait Livia depuis leur rentrée scolaire au château à l’âge de onze mais ils n’étaient devenus amis que l’année dernière. Ils s’étaient retrouvés en binôme lors d’un cours de sortilège et disons que Regulus avait eu la main lourde en jetant un sort paralysant. Il avait dû conduire la jeune fille à l’infirmerie en plein milieu du cours et était ensuite resté à son chevet, n’aillant pas envie d’y retourner. A partir de là, ils avaient commencé à passer du temps ensemble, vite rejoint par les jumelles Zabini et Dolohov. 

\- Promets-moi que tu ne rejoindras pas la bande de Rosier, dit-elle, l’air sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas Livia…

\- On peut être pour la suprématie des sangs-purs sans pour autant agresser une gamine au détour d’un couloir, le visage masqué. J’appelle ça de la lâcheté.

\- Ecoute, pour l’instant la question ne se pose pas d’accord ? Je ne suis pas avec eux.

Comprenant qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus, Livia hocha la tête et serra brusquement Regulus contre elle. Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de lui retourner son étreinte. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point elle était inquiète jusqu’ici. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se recula lentement et lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre sa main, l’entraînant derrière elle.

\- Allez, on a un devoir à faire pour demain ! On pari combien que j’ai une meilleure note que toi ?

\- Dans tes rêves Liv’.

* * *

\- Remus ! On va être en retard !

\- J’arrive ! Je trouve plus mon écharpe…

Sirius secoua la tête, piétinant dans l’embrasure.

\- Prends celle de Peter. Et puis pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce que tu as besoin d’une écharpe ? Il fait beau dehors !

\- Ce n’est pas toi qui reste immobile pendant deux heures dans les gradins. Je te jure que les supporteurs gèlent.

\- Et nous alors ? Protesta James. On vol avec le vent dans la figure !

\- Oui mais vous vous l’avez choisi. Alors que moi tu m’obliges à venir au match.

\- Il faut bien qu’on arrive à te sortir de la bibliothèque de temps en temps sinon Mrs Pince va finir par penser que t’as le béguin pour elle, répliqua Sirius.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre et après avoir enfilé son écharpe, ils descendirent les escaliers. Dans la salle commune, Peter, qui attendait patiemment, se joignit à eux et ils prirent tous ensemble la direction du terrain.

Aujourd’hui devait avoir lieu le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard et autant dire que l’ambiance au château était électrique. Avant même d’arriver, les cris des élèves leur parvinrent, ainsi que la voix étouffée du présentateur qui faisait l’animation avant le début du match. Dès qu’ils furent au niveau des vestiaires, Remus et Peter laissèrent les deux autres avec un dernier signe de la main et allèrent prendre place dans les gradins.

\- Ah capitaine ! S’exclama Adrian Connelly en les voyant entrer. J’ai cru que t’allais être en retard.

\- Et manquer de mettre une raclée au Serpentard ? Jamais !

James frappa dans ses mains, attirant l’attention de ses joueurs par le même coup et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Comme d’habitude, il bondit sur le banc derrière lui avant d’entamer son traditionnel discours d’encouragement.

\- Bon, on le sait, ça va être difficile…

\- …mais pas impossible, chuchota Mary MacDonald en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Ne paraissant pas l’avoir entendu, James compléta :

\- …mais pas impossible. Les Serpentard n’ont que deux bons joueurs, leur capitaine et leur attrapeur. Le reste ce sont des imbéciles.

\- Il nous fait vraiment le même discours chaque année, hein ? Dit Adrian, adossé au mur.

L’équipe écouta distraitement le reste du discours de James dont le ton enflammé aurait été plus convenable pour motiver une armée allant à la bataille que pour une rencontre sportive. Au bout de quelques minutes, il termina enfin :

\- Donc tout le monde a compris ce qu’il avait à faire ?

\- Les massacrer ! Répondit Sirius naturellement. Allez Cornedrue, arrête de stresser. On va gagner ce match sans le moindre effort.

\- Y a intérêt ou je vous vire tous de l’équipe !

\- Si j’avais eu un gallion à chaque fois que j’ai entendu ça…

En rigolant, ils sortirent tous sur le terrain, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil éblouissant. C’était assez rare qu’il fasse si beau au mois de novembre mais personne n’allait s’en plaindre. Dans les gradins, les supporteurs continuaient à s’époumoner en encourageant leur équipe. Vert contre Rouge. Lion contre Serpent.

Tiberius Ackerley se jeta sur son micro magique en voyant les joueurs arriver, faisant sursauter McGonagall qui lui décocha une œillade assassine. Elle sentait que ce match allait encore être très long pour ses nerfs.

\- Attention tout le monde ! Hurla-t-il. Voilà les deux équipes qui entrent sur le terrain ! Pour ceux qui seraient amnésiques, rappelons leur nom. Alors chez Gryffondor, mené par l’incroyable capitaine James Potter, nous avons : les nouvelles recrues Olympe Belby et Kevin Mells, suivi de Frank Londubat qui se tient éloigné des cognards grâce au ciel ! Ensuite Sirius Black pour le plaisir de ces dames, Mary McDonald et enfin l’attrapeur aussi rapide qu’intrépide, j’ai nommé Adrian Connolly !

Les élèves du côté de Gryffondor applaudirent dans une vague d’or et rouge, agitant leur drapeau.

\- Bon ensuite vient l’équipe de Serpentard, est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de les présenter puisqu’après tout ils vont perdre ?

\- Ackerley! S’insurgea McGonagall, assise à côté. Soyez un peu plus impartial par Merlin !

\- Bien sûr, professeur ! Vous me connaissez ! Donc puisqu’il le faut, voici l’équipe de Serpentard avec sa capitaine Lucinda Talkalot. Derrière elle il y a dans l’ordre : Darren Mulciber, Marius Avery, Regulus Black, Evan Rosier, et enfin les jumelles Zabini !

Cette fois les applaudissements vinrent de l’autre côté des gradins.

\- Tous les joueurs se mettent en place…Et c’est parti ! Le souaffle est lancé ! C’est Potter qui le rattrape, évidemment j’ai envie de dire. Il fait la passe à Belby qui a l’air tout bonnement terrifié pour ce premier match. Eh ! Hurla-t-il tellement fort que plusieurs supporteurs grimacèrent, t’inquiète pas, c’est pas une bombe. Il suffit de jouer !

\- On se passera de vos conseils avisés, répliqua McGonagall sèchement.

\- Pourtant ça peut être utile… Non ? D’accord, reprenons avant que je ne me fasse coller à vie ! Où est le souaffle ? Bon sang ce sport est trop rapide. Ah oui ! C’est maintenant Serpentard qui est en possession de la balle, d’ailleurs la capitaine fonce sur les buts. Londubat t’as intérêt à l’arrêter !

Frank parut entendre car à la dernière seconde il plongea sur la gauche et arrêta magistralement le souaffle sous les cris des élèves, dont Alice qui s’était carrément levé en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je t’aime Frank ! T’es formidable !

\- Mais assis-toi ! Grommela Dorcas, la tirant brusquement en arrière.

Marlène éclata de rire avant de refocaliser son attention sur le match. En se penchant légèrement elle vit les deux attrapeurs qui tournaient autour du terrain, essayant de repérer le vif d’or. Elle se fit la remarque que Regulus avait l’air presque sympathique quand il n’arborait pas son éternelle expression de froideur typique sang-pur.

\- Potter reprend le souaffle ! Il traverse la moitié du terrain et fait une embarder pour éviter un cognard mais Black le renvoie, évitant une mauvaise chute à son capitaine. Je rappelle en passant que l’équipe de Gryffondor a deux nouvelles recrues cette année. En effet, Smith étant parti de l’école, Kevin Mells le remplace au poste de batteur. On attend de voir s’il est aussi doué que son prédécesseur, ça a l’air plutôt bien engagé pour l’instant. Après le deuxième remplacement surprise, et non des moindres, c’est celui d’Alexia Cassidy par Olympe Belby ! Je tiens à dire que je ne pardonne toujours pas à Cassidy !

Sur son banc, Alexia rougit en levant les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait su que son départ de l’équipe provoquerait une telle réaction…

\- Ackerley ! Gardez vos jugements pour vous. D’ailleurs, peut-être qu’elle l’a fait pour ses résultats scolaires, vous devriez prendre exemple !

\- Quoi ? Mon assiduité en cours est sans pareil !

\- Sans pareil, ça vous pouvez le dire !

\- Eh! Hurla soudainement James depuis son balai, perché à une dizaine de mètre d’altitude. Si ça vous dérange pas trop, je viens de marquer !

Tiberius haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris avant de reprendre son micro magique.

\- Je l’avais vu, assura-t-il. Donc…euh le score…

\- 10-0 pour Gryffondor ! Indiqua un élève dans son dos.

\- C’est ça ! Le jeu reprend et c’est McDonald qui attrape le souaffle…

Sur le terrain, les joueurs volaient à toute vitesse, se faisant des passes plus ou moins précises. James criait de temps à autre sur son équipe pour les motiver, gardant un œil sur le panneau de score. Les buts s’enchaînaient vite et à mesure que la fin du match se faisait sentir, la tension montait également. Ainsi, le jeu des Serpentard se fit plus agressif. Mulciber manqua de peu de percuter (intentionnellement) Olympe, ce qui lui valut un coup de sifflet de la part de l’arbitre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Sirius qui se prit un coup de batte dans l’épaule de la part d’Avery, ce dernier jurant haut et fort qu’il ne l’avait pas fait exprès.

\- Oh ! S’exclama soudainement Tiberius. Le vif d’or semble être entré en jeu car Black et Connolly remontent en chandelle. Ils sont vraiment au coude à coude. Ça ne doit pas être facile avec le soleil éblouissant mais ils sont l’air de maîtriser leur trajectoire car ils prennent un virage en épingle à cheveux ! Pendant ce temps-là, de l’autre côté du terrain, Talkalot fonce vers les buts. La capitaine marque et ça fait dix points de plus pour Serpentard !

Assise sur son banc, Alexia trépignait, suivant les attrapeurs avec fébrilité. En fait elle se rendait compte que le stress était peut-être plus grand pour les supporteurs que pour les joueurs eux-mêmes. Rester immobile ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire, était absolument horrible si on voulait son avis. Ça n’avait pas l’air de perturber énormément Lily, cependant, puisqu’elle était plongée dans un livre et ne jetait que des regards rapides sur le match, se demandant sûrement quand est-ce qu’il allait prendre fin.

\- Aïe ! Un cognard vient de frapper Lucinda Talkalot en pleine tête… Elle est rattrapée de justesse par Londubat qui était le plus près, il la ramène au sol où Madame Pomfresh s’empresse de venir vérifier l’état de la capitaine. Oh ! Regardez là-bas ! Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Les attrapeurs foncent à toute vitesse ! Connolly se rapproche, il tend la main…Oui ! Il a saisi le vif d’or ! 190 à 70 !

Les Gryffondor laissèrent exploser leur joie, applaudissant à tout rompre. Même McGonagall s’autorisa un sourire avant de reprendre sa traditionnelle expression neutre. Sur le terrain, les joueurs atterrirent, sourire aux lèvres. James fonça droit sur Adrian et le serra contre lui.

\- On a gagnés !

\- Ouais ! Dit son attrapeur, le vif d’or toujours au creux de sa main.

A ce moment-là, Remus et Peter les rejoignirent, suivis par Alexia qui tenait encore son drapeau rouge et or. Un peu en arrière, Lily traînait les pieds, son livre serré contre elle comme un bouclier. Elle n’était franchement pas à l’aise avec l’univers du Quidditch, surtout qu’elle avait perdu Dorcas et Marlène dans la foule.

\- Alors Evans, lança James, t’as aimé le match ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu parles, elle à peine levé les yeux de son roman, se moqua Alexia. En tout cas c’était génial. Vous avez bien joué.

Sirius voulut répondre mais son début de phrase fut coupé par des éclats de voix sur leur droite. Le groupe se tourna dans la direction du bruit et les yeux de James s’écarquillèrent. Apparemment, Mulciber et Avery ne digéraient pas leur défaite car ils hurlaient après Mary McDonald et Kevin Mells, accusant Gryffondor de tricherie. Après cela, Lily fut bien incapable de dire ce qu’il se passa exactement. En tout cas les joueurs se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, hurlant aussi fort qu’ils le pouvaient pour se faire entendre. Elle sentit quelqu’un la heurter et elle échappa à la chute uniquement grâce à Remus qui la rattrapa à la dernière seconde, l’éloignant de la bagarre générale.

\- Qu’est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Reste là, lui dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, hébétée, avant de le voir s’enfoncer dans la foule, au cœur de la confrontation. Quand Remus disparut de son champ de vision, elle sortit de sa léthargie en secouant la tête. Rester ici ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle était préfète et n’allait pas se contenter de regarder ce qu’il se passait sans intervenir, surtout quand ses amies étaient au milieu de ce bazar.

Lily s’avança, englobant la scène d’un seul coup d’œil. Visiblement, tous les membres des équipes de Quidditch se hurlaient dessus, tout comme les supporteurs eux-mêmes. A cet instant, Mulciber repoussa Mary McDonald avec un peu trop de force et la jeune fille perdit l’équilibre. Il n’en fallut pas plus, l’étincelle venait de devenir un incendie.

Ce n’était un secret pour personne que Mulciber avait déjà attaqué Mary l’année dernière et depuis tous les Gryffondor se faisaient un devoir de veiller sur elle. James fut le premier à réagir, sortant sa baguette. Evidemment Sirius fut à ses côtés une seconde plus tard et presque comme un réflexe Remus et Peter suivirent le mouvement pour assurer leurs arrières. C’était fascinant de voir à quel point ils semblaient calquer leurs déplacements les uns par rapport aux autres. 

\- Eh ! Intervint Lily d’une voix forte, son badge de préfète épinglé sur sa poitrine. Arrêtez immédiatement !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Evans, rétorqua Sirius, poings crispés.

\- Oh que si ! Regardez-vous, on dirait des gamins !

Mulciber grogna, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Tu n’as pas entendu, sang-de-bourbe ? Ne t’en mêle pas !

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Rugit James, furibond.

\- Quoi ? C’est ce qu’elle est, une sang-de-bourbe.

Aussi pâle qu’un fantôme, Lily dévisagea Mulciber avec dégoût. Les mots lui faisaient l’effet d’une gifle et c’est la voix de Severus qu’elle entendait dans son esprit, crachant cette même insulte il y a un an sur le bord du lac.

Soudain, une silhouette aux longs cheveux sombres passa devant elle avant de se planter devant Mulciber. Avant que quiconque ait pu l’arrêter, Dorcas, tremblante de rage, frappa Mulciber de toutes ses forces. Elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage mais le manque d’élan n’empêcha pas que tout le monde entendit le nez de Mulciber craquer dans un bruit horrible.

Les élèves autour d’eux se mirent à crier, surpris et horrifiés. Lily elle-même resta bouche-bée.

\- Merlin, souffla Marlène.

\- C’est ce qui s’appelle avoir un bon crochet du droit, dit Alice.

Il y eu un moment de flottement tandis que Mulciber et Dorcas se tenaient face à face. A ce moment-là, McGonagall se précipita vers eux, écartant les personnes ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Dire qu’elle avait l’air énervé était un doux euphémisme.

\- Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Merlin ! Je n’ai jamais vu pareil comportement ! Ceci est inadmissible. Inadmissible, vous m’entendez ?

\- Professeur…

\- Taisez-vous ! Que tout le monde se taise ! J’enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quant à vous, monsieur Mulciber et miss Meadowes, vous venez avec moi dans mon bureau immédiatement. Ais-je été clair ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, n’osant pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bien. Maintenant retournez tous au château sans faire de vague !

* * *

Après le match, les joueurs retournèrent se changer au vestiaire. La joie de la victoire n’était qu’en demi-teinte à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé mais qu’importe. James félicita son équipe une fois de plus puis il se dirigea vers les douches. Il resta sous l’eau chaude une bonne demi-heure, histoire d’effacer la fatigue et le stress, jusqu’à que Sirius s’impatiente et lui hurle de se dépêcher un peu. 

Quand ils sortirent, ils eurent la surprise de voir Remus qui les attendait. Il était adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient décoiffés par le vent.

\- Vous mettez vraiment autant de temps qu’une fille, dit-il avec sourire.

\- La faute à James, dénonça Sirius d’emblée. J’ai cru qu’il essayait de se noyer sous la douche. En fait, où est Peter ?

\- A l’infirmerie. Il s’est fait bousculer pendant l’altercation tout à l’heure et il avait le poignet foulé. Il nous rejoindra dans la salle commune.

James acquiesça, espérant que son ami n’était pas trop mal en point.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, cette dernière les félicita pour avoir gagné et les laissa entrer. Pour une fois, aucune fête n’était prévue, tout le monde n’étant pas d’humeur. Les garçons s’assirent sur les canapés à côté d’Alice, Dorcas, Marlène et Alexia qui parlaient entre elles.

\- Où est Evans ? Demanda James immédiatement.

\- A ton avis ?

\- La bibliothèque, devina-t-il. Et Frank ?

\- Il avait une lettre à poster, répondit Alice.

Remus leva les yeux vers Dorcas, curieux.

\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que t’as dit McGonagall ?

\- Tu te doutes bien qu’elle n’était pas franchement de bonne humeur. Je m’en sors bien au final, elle ne m’a pas collé. Je dois faire des travaux d’intérêt général.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je suis affectée à l’infirmerie pour aider Mme Pomfresh pendant une semaine.

Au ton de sa voix, Remus devina que la jeune fille n’était vraiment pas enchantée par cette perspective mais sa punition aurait pu être pire après tout. En tout cas il plaignait les patients qui auraient affaire à la délicatesse légendaire de Dorcas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’ils discutaient tous ensemble, Peter arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

\- Tiens Queudver, enfin de retour. Alors ton poignet ?

\- Hein ? Oh parfait, guéri, tout va bien. Mais il faut que veniez voir quelque chose.

Les autres Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard tandis que les filles se penchèrent, curieuses. Peter se dandina sur place et rougit.

\- Euh…Je voulais dire en privé…

\- Désolé mesdemoiselles, lança James en se levant. Mais nous devons vous laisser, histoire urgente. A plus tard.

\- Ça ne nous intéressait même pas…assura Dorcas, clairement vexée en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, Remus refermant silencieusement la porte dans son dos avant d’aller s’asseoir sur son lit. James s’adossa à la colonne du sien et Sirius s’assit sur le rebord de fenêtre.

\- Bon alors ? Dit-il. Qu’est-ce que tu as découvert ?

\- J’étais à l’infirmerie, expliqua-t-il. Dans le bureau de Pomfresh, elle était partie chercher une fiole de potion dans la réserve au troisième étage, du coup j’étais tout seul. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai entendu Slughorn parler avec Cornelia Flint, vous savez la dernière victime des agressions. Elle ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qui lui était arrivée mais elle a donné un détail.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Remus.

\- Son agresseur était un Gryffondor.

A ces mots, James se tendit immédiatement.

\- Qui ?

\- Elle n’a pas vu son visage. Mais on a retrouvé quelque chose près de son corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une bague. Et disons que je n’ai pas pu résister en la voyant posée sur le bureau.

Peter adressa un sourire en coin à ses amis et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une bague en or surmontée d’une émeraude qui avait l’air assez vieille, sûrement plusieurs décennies. Les autres se rapprochèrent, observant le bijou sous toutes les coutures. Finalement c’était une chance que Peter soit discret et arrive à se faire oublier dans certaines situations.

\- Donc si cette bague n’est pas à Cornelia Flint… commença Sirius.

\- Elle appartient au traître de Gryffondor qui l’a agressé, termina James. Ou plutôt la traîtresse.

Il y eu un léger silence, chacun digérant la nouvelle.

\- Les gars, dit Remus, ses yeux ambrés brillant d’une lueur déterminée. Je crois qu’on vient de trouver notre premier indice.


	13. Surprise et Gâteaux

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda James pour la énième fois. Aucun de vous n’a jamais vu une fille porter cette bague ?

\- Certain, répondit Remus, fatigué. On te l’aurait dit sinon. Mais c’est la première fois que je la vois.

\- Ça ne veut rien, on ne connait pas toutes les filles de Gryffondor.

Il était tôt ce dimanche matin, les Maraudeurs s’étaient réveillés de bonne heure exceptionnellement. Ils étaient tous assis par terre, la fameuse bague posée entre eux et Peter bailla bruyamment. Il avait eu le plus de mal à se lever, habitué à dormir tard durant le week-end.

Les rayons du soleil, encore bas à cette heure-ci, éclairaient le dortoir d’une lumière pâle qui annonçait l’arrivée imminente de l’hiver. Les yeux ambrés de Remus paraissaient presque être de l’or en fusion tandis que son teint maladif ressortait d’avantage.

\- Cette bague n’est peut-être pas à l’agresseur de Cornelia Flint…

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Peter. On l’a retrouvé près de son corps quand elle était inconsciente. C’est ce que Slughorn a dit. Quand on a voulu lui donner elle a répondu que ce n’était pas à elle. Les professeurs en ont conclu que ça appartenait à son agresseur, un élève de Gryffondor d’après ce qu’elle a vu.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, fixant la bague avec insistance. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose, surtout quand ça concernait Gryffondor. Il considérait sa maison comme une seconde famille. A vrai dire Poudlard était une sorte de maison pour tous les élèves. Ils vivaient entre ces murs pendant dix mois et durant sept ans. Ce n’était pas étonnant que le château ait marqué des générations de sorciers.

\- Il y a un truc qui me perturbe, intervint soudain Sirius qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aucun des élèves nés-moldus n’a réussi à voir le visage de son agresseur. Pourtant ça va faire deux fois qu’ils arrivent à identifier les maisons. Vous vous souvenez de Bertha Jorkins ? Elle nous a dit qu’il y avait des Serdaigle, un Gryffondor et des Serpentard. A chaque fois ce sont toutes les maisons à part celle de l’élève ciblé pour s’assurer de ne pas être reconnu.

\- Les maisons sont identifiables grâce à l’écusson sur leur robe tout simplement, dit Peter.

\- Oui mais pourquoi prendre autant de précautions et au final ne pas dissimuler les maisons des agresseurs ? C’est stupide !

La réflexion de son ami trotta dans la tête de Remus qui fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait pas pensé avant mais maintenant que Sirius le faisait remarquer, ça paraissait effectivement étrange. Les élèves qui attaquaient les nés-moldus étaient assez organisés pour ne pas s’être fait prendre, ce qui était un exploit quand on savait que Dumbledore était directeur. Le fait de révéler au grand jour les maisons des agresseurs était en contradiction avec leur discrétion habituelle.

\- Peut-être que c’est voulu, dit Remus lentement. Peut-être qu’ils font exprès de ne pas cacher les écussons.

\- Dans quel but ? Demanda James, perplexe.

\- La peur. Réfléchissez ! Si les autres élèves savent que des personnes de leur maison sont derrières les agressions, ils vont prendre peur. Chacun va se méfier de son voisin, s’accuser les uns les autres.

\- Et si les gens ont peur, ils vont vouloir se rassurer, embraya Sirius. En rejoignant la bande des agresseurs, ils assurent leur sécurité. Ils auront de plus en plus de monde avec eux sans faire le moindre effort.

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun méditant sur les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Lutter contre des personnes détestant les nés-moldu était une chose, lutter contre des personnes effrayées en était une autre.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s’entrebâilla en grinçant sur ses gonds. Peter s’empressa d’attraper la bague et de la cacher dans sa poche.

\- Euh…je dérange ?

C’était Frank qui venait de parler, la tête dépassant de l’embrasure. Même si ce dortoir était aussi le sien, il avait souvent l’impression de déranger ou d’être en trop parmi les Maraudeurs. Pourtant James se redressa immédiatement et lui adressa un sourire, l’encourageant à entrer avec un geste de la main.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’amène, Frank ?

\- Bah…en fait je…je voulais de l’aide.

\- De l’aide ? Répéta Sirius.

Frank rougit brièvement, piétinant sur place et gardant les yeux obstinément rivés sur un point invisible du mur.

\- Crache le morceau, dit Peter en souriant.

\- C’est pour Alice, finit-il par avouer. Aujourd’hui ça va faire un an qu’on sort ensemble et…enfin je…je voulais marquer le coup.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire, devina Remus doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête, penaud. Le contraste entre l’aspect costaud de Frank et sa maladresse ainsi que son manque de confiance en soi était parfois comique. Il ressemblait presque à un ours en peluche géant. Pourtant James savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Même s’il n’était pas aussi proche de lui que des autres Maraudeurs, il connaissait Frank depuis son enfance grâce aux nombreuses réunions auxquelles ses parents l’avaient traîné. C’était aussi là qu’il avait rencontré Alice. Leurs parents étaient tous plus ou moins amis. Cependant, il avait appris à connaître véritablement Frank lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard et en partageant un dortoir avec lui au cours des années. Frank était serviable, jouait dans l’équipe et surtout savait se montrer discret. Il avait évidemment remarqué l’absence des Maraudeurs les nuits de pleines lunes mais ne disait rien, ne posait pas de question et faisait comme si de rien était. James l’appréciait énormément pour cela.

\- Donc vous pourriez m’aider ? Demanda Frank.

\- Evidemment ! Tu as devant toi le roi de la drague !

A ces mots Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Toi ? Rappel-moi depuis combien de temps tu essayes de séduire Evans ?

\- Lily est un cas à part, répliqua James avec aplomb. Elle m’aime, c’est juste qu’elle ne le sait pas encore.

\- Bien sûr…

Les sourires cyniques des autres ne parurent pas porter atteinte à l’assurance de James qui s’empressa de reprendre, des dizaines d’idées tourbillonnants déjà dans sa tête.

* * *

Assise tranquillement sur son lit, Lily écoutait distraitement Marlène réciter son cours de métamorphose, corrigeant ses erreurs de temps en temps. La blonde se mordait la lèvre, concentrée, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré en entendant Dorcas et Alexia éclater d’un rire bruyant.

\- Les filles ! J’essaye de réviser !

\- Ça ne sert à rien, répliqua Dorcas avec suffisance. Personnellement, j’y vais au talent.

\- Au talent ? Répéta Lily. C’est la fille qui a mis deux semaines à transformer un hérisson en pelote d’épingle qui dit ça ?

Dorcas agita négligemment la main comme pour signifier que ce n’était qu’un détail. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux sombres en chignon lâche, dégageant son visage. En face d’elle, Alexia était affalée sur le matelas et portait un vieux jogging qu’elle utilisait avant pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Lily se demanda si elle l’avait ressorti de son placard par nostalgie…

\- Et sinon, qu’est-ce qui vous faisait rire ?

\- Alex me racontait une histoire qui impliquait son frère, sa sœur et un cactus ensorcelé !

\- Quoi ? Dit Marlène en souriant, tentant de s’imaginer l’histoire dans sa tête.

A vrai dire, ça ne devrait même plus l’étonner. La famille Cassidy était complètement folle. Pourtant, avant qu’Alexia ait pu s’expliquer, la porte du dortoir s’ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les filles. C’était Alice qui venait d’entrer et visiblement elle était stressée. Ses bras semblaient avoir acquis une volonté propre car ils s’agitaient dans tous les sens sans vraiment de coordination.

\- Alice…

\- J’ai besoin d’aide !

\- Pour quoi ? Interrogea Marlène.

\- Un gâteau.

La réponse d’Alice flotta un instant dans la chambre et Lily haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir perdu le fil de la conversation. Immédiatement, elle tenta de se rappeler si elle n’avait pas oublié un anniversaire qui nécessiterait la confection d’un gâteau mais celui de Dorcas était déjà passé et ceux des autres ne tombaient pas avant le mois prochain.

\- Un gâteau pour qui ?

\- Pour Frank, s’exclama Alice sur le ton de l’évidence.

\- On a oublié son anniversaire ? S’affola Alexia. Ou il est malade et a besoin de réconfort ? Ou il a juste faim ?

\- Si c’est le dernier cas, il peut se débrouiller tout seul, commenta Dorcas.

Alice sembla consternée et décida d’ignorer la brune, se tournant vers Lily et Marlène pour obtenir un peu de soutien.

\- Je veux faire un gâteau pour célébrer nos un an ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Trop romantique…

\- C’est l’objectif Dorcas ! Je l’aime.

\- Bon d’accord, coupa Lily pour éviter un énième débat. Tu veux faire un gâteau. Bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide ? Il te suffit d’aller en cuisine et les elfes de maisons t’en feront un avec plaisir.

Alice secoua la tête et s’assit sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Non justement. Je veux le faire moi-même. Pour que ça vienne de moi, vous comprenez ?

\- Je trouve ça adorable, dit Lily en souriant.

\- Ouais…Mais le problème c’est que je n’ai jamais fait de pâtisserie. Chez moi, c’est toujours notre elfe qui s’en charge ou ma mère à l’occasion. Donc je me disais que comme tu étais d’origine moldue, peut-être que tu pourrais m’aider ? 

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Lily. Ça l’amusait qu’Alice se tourne spontanément vers elle, supposant directement qu’elle savait cuisiner puisqu’elle était née-moldu.

C’était vrai qu’elle avait déjà fait quelques tartes ou des biscuits quand elle était enfant, mais sa mère était toujours là pour l’aider. La plupart du temps, c’était même son activité du dimanche. Avec Pétunia, elles préparaient les ingrédients et se battaient à la fin pour avoir le droit lécher la cuillère pleine de chocolat. Penser à sa sœur lui serra la poitrine quelques secondes, surtout qu’elle n’avait reçu aucune lettre de sa part depuis la rentrée. Elle essayait bien de se dire que c’était à cause du fait que sa sœur n’est pas le temps mais l’excuse devenait de plus en plus improbable à mesure que les semaines défilaient.

\- Lily ? Appela Alice, attendant toujours une réponse.

\- Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr, je vais t’aider. Ce n’est pas bien compliqué.

Alice eut un sourire rayonnant et bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant la main de la rousse pour la traîner derrière elle. Lily éclata de rire.

\- Doucement ! S’écria-t-elle.

\- Non, il faut se dépêcher. On a rendez-vous à 18h.

Inutile de préciser que l’horloge indiquait 16h05. Lily s’empressa d’enfiler un pull et ses chaussures puis se tourna vers ses amies, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Vous venez ? On a gâteau à faire et j’ai besoin d’assistantes !

Marlène fut la première à se lever, vite suivies d’Alexia et Dorcas même si cette dernière traînait un peu les pieds. Elles traversèrent la salle commune sous l’œil intrigué des quelques élèves qui s’y trouvaient puis prirent les escaliers en direction du premier étage. En arrivant devant le portrait de la salade de fruit, Lily chatouilla la poire qui gloussa avant de se transformer en poignée de porte, exactement comme elle l’avait fait pour Remus lors de la folle soirée d’halloween. 

A peine eurent-elles pénétrer dans la cuisine qu’un elfe se présenta, ses grands yeux globuleux brillants à la lueur des bougies.

\- Bonjour miss ! Dit-il. Qu’est-ce que Pinkle peut faire pour vous ?

\- On voudrait faire un gâteau, annonça Alice avec un grand sourire.

Pinkle sembla déconcerté un instant, ou du moins autant qu’un elfe de maison puisse paraître surpris.

\- Comment ça miss ? Vous souhaitez un gâteau ?

\- Non, elle veut faire un gâteau, corrigea Lily avec douceur.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas suivez-moi.

Les filles échangèrent un coup d’œil, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre. Pinkle traversa la large cuisine, rebondissant sur ses petites jambes, et vint se planter devant une grande table en bois qui, au vu des nombreuses marques de couteau sur sa surface, devait déjà dater de plusieurs décennies. A ce moment-là, plusieurs l’elfe se précipitèrent vers elles en portant divers ingrédients avant de les poser sur la table. Lily repéra de la farine, du chocolat, des œufs, du lait et de la levure. En voyant tout ça, Alice eut l’air légèrement paniqué.

\- Euh…

\- Pas de panique, tu vas voir c’est simple.

\- Je sens que ça va me faire rire, lança Dorcas sur leur droite.

\- Oh mais tu vas nous aider. Allez, au boulot !

Marlène sourit en entendant la rousse prendre sa voix de préfète, celle qui lui garantissait que les autres l’écoutent quoiqu’elle dise.

C’est vrai que la confection du gâteau fut assez simple même si quelques accidents ne purent être évités. Ainsi, Alice cassa un œuf avec sa coquille dans le saladier, Alexia renversa le lait et le chocolat crama à la première tentative. Dans un coin les elfes regardaient les jeunes filles en ayant l’air catastrophé et voulurent les aider plusieurs fois mais Alice martela qu’elle voulait le faire seule.

A la fin, alors que le gâteau venait d’être mis dans le four, Marlène s’essuya le front, épuisée.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

\- On attend encore une heure et ça sera cuit, répondit Lily.

Elle était affalée contre la table, ses cheveux auburn relevés en un chignon déstructuré sur le sommet de sa tête. A côté d’elle, Dorcas jouait distraitement avec le paquet de farine et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- N’y pense même pas, l’avertit Marlène en reculant.

\- J’appelle ça ma revanche pour m’avoir obligé à cuisiner !

Lily voulut s’écarter mais trop tard. Plongeant la main dans le paquet, Dorcas lui jeta une poignée de farine en éclatant de rire et ses amies poussèrent des cris. Très vite s’engagea une bataille épique et toute une partie de la cuisine fut recouverte d’une épaisse couche blanche. Pinkle ainsi que les autres elfes semblaient prêts à faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l’état de leur précieux sanctuaire.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Lily pour la énième fois alors qu’elles se faisaient jeter dehors.

Le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit se referma brutalement dans son dos et les filles rigolèrent.

\- Au moins ils nous ont laissé le gâteau, dit Alexia, pragmatique. Et il n’est même pas brûlé !

Lily grimaça mais dû admettre qu’elle avait raison. Le gâteau n’était pas le meilleur qu’elle ait fait, certes, cependant il était tout à fait correct. De toute façon, si Frank avait quelque chose à redire après tout le mal qu’elle s’était donné, elle irait lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 17h50.

\- Par Merlin, je vais être en retard ! S’écria Alice.

Elle arracha pratiquement le gâteau des bras de Lily, lui claqua un bisou sur la joue en signe de remerciement et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Hébétées, ses amies la regardèrent filer et eurent un sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on ne ferait pas pour elle quand même…

* * *

Frank attendait dans le hall, juste devant les lourdes portes en bois qui menaient vers le parc. Dire qu’il était nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait passé la journée à écouter James et Sirius lui donner des conseils, certains pertinents, certains complètement absurdes et d’autres carrément contradictoires. Etonnement, les paroles qui l’avaient le plus tranquillisé venait de Remus. Ce dernier avait en effet une façon de parler très calme, presque rassurante.

Il s’était habillé avec un peu plus d’effort que d’habitude, c’est-à-dire une chemise et un jean bleu foncé. Ça lui avait d’abord fait étrange de porter des vêtements moldus mais en même temps il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder son uniforme scolaire. Il avait prévu une promenade romantique dans le parc, surtout qu’à cette heure-ci il y aurait le couché de soleil. Du moins ils auraient une chance de le voir si Alice arrivait bientôt. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que la ponctualité n’était pas son fort. Au moment où il songeait à cela justement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

Frank se retourna pour voir la jeune fille qui descendait l’escalier en courant, légèrement essoufflée et portant quelque chose dans ses bras.

\- Alice…

\- Oui je sais, désolée pour le retard. Il fallait le temps pour qu’il cuise tu comprends.

Non il ne comprenait pas vraiment à vrai dire…

\- Quoi ?

\- Le gâteau, précisa-t-elle en tendant le paquet qu’elle avait dans les bras. C’est…c’est pour toi.

Frank baissa les yeux sur le fameux gâteau au chocolat, surpris. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et il regarda à nouveau Alice, cette dernière rougissant, incertaine.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi…murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard. Je voulais…marquer le coup pour notre anniversaire. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de faire un gâteau…

\- C’est toi qui l’a fait ? S’étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Enfin, Lily m’a aidé.

\- C’est génial, Alice. Vraiment !

\- Sérieusement ?

Son visage rayonnait quand il confirma d’un hochement de tête. Il avait toujours trouvé Alice belle mais elle l’était encore plus à cet instant. Peut-être que pour d’autres un simple gâteau n’aurait pas été grand-chose, sauf que pour lui c’était le meilleur cadeau au monde rien que parce que les yeux d’Alice pétillaient avec plein d’espoir en le lui offrant.

\- Alors ? Où est-ce qu’on va ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

\- Je pensais qu’on pourrait faire une balade dans le parc mais si tu préfères…

\- Non, c’est parfait.

Elle sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté avec espièglerie, puis lui attrapa la main. Frank ouvrit la porte et ensemble ils sortirent du château. 

Le parc était baigné par une douce lumière grâce au soleil qui commençait à décliner à cette heure. Il faisait frais à cause du vent écossais et en voyant Alice frissonner, Frank l’enveloppa dans une étreinte, le tenant serré contre lui. Ils marchèrent silencieusement une dizaine de minute, passant devant le saule cogneur et le lac. Un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Hagrid jardinait en sifflotant ce qui les firent sourire.

Au bout d’un moment, ils décidèrent de s’installer au pied d’un grand chêne sûrement plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Assise dans l’herbe, Alice jouait distraitement avec une feuille, le gâteau posé à côté d’elle.

\- J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité qu’on ne s’est pas retrouvés juste tous les deux.

\- C’est vrai que tes amies sont plutôt envahissantes, confirma en Frank en plaisantant.

\- Oh ! Protesta-t-elle. C’est faux !

\- Notre dernier rendez-vous s’est transformé en soirée pyjama pour filles !

\- Peut-être mais au moins on a découvert que tu faisais très bien les tresses. Dorcas en parle encore.

Frank grimaça.

\- Si la nouvelle se répand dans le château, ma réputation est fichue.

\- Quelle réputation ? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Ah ! Non, Frank, je suis désolée. Pas les chatouilles ! Non pitié !

Eclatant de rire, Alice essaya d’échapper à la poigne de son petit ami mais ses efforts furent aussi vains que si elle avait tenté de faire rire un gobelin. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, Frank parut avoir pitié car il s’arrêta. Dans leur lutte, ils étaient légèrement tombés à la renverse et Alice posa doucement sa tête sur l’épaule de Frank, entremêlant leur main ensemble.

\- Ca m’avait manqué cet été, murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas briser le silence du moment.

\- Moi aussi. Comment vont tes parents en fait ?

\- Bien. Ils te passent le bonjour.

\- De la part de ton père rien d’étonnant…

Alice rigola en se remémorant les nombreux dînés gênants entre son petit ami et son père. Lors de leur première rencontre, ce dernier avait menacé Frank de le transformer en escargot s’il avait le malheur de faire du mal à sa petite fille chérie. D’autant plus qu’Alice était fille unique et que ses parents avaient une nette tendance à la surprotéger.

\- Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous ?

\- Oh si par-là tu veux dire qu’il m’a juste averti que je finirais dans le puit au fond de votre jardin s’il apprenait que je m’étais mal comporté, alors oui, on peut considérer que notre relation est en progrès.

\- Frank, gronda-t-elle gentiment. Et puis ta mère n’est pas mieux…

\- Ma mère est spéciale, se contenta-t-il de dire d’un ton docte.

C’était sûr qu’Augusta Londubat n’était pas une femme comme les autres. Depuis la mort de son époux il y a une dizaine d’année, la mère de Frank s’était considérablement endurcie et son caractère pouvait être assez déstabilisant au premier abord. Ainsi, Alice se souviendrait toute sa vie quand elle l’avait rencontré et que la femme lui avait déclaré d’un ton sec qu’elle était habillée comme une délinquante en pointant son jean d’un geste de la main. Alice avait trouvé ça osé de la part d’une femme qui considérait que porter un chapeau vert surmonté d’un vautour empaillé était le comble du bon goût.

Gênée par une racine, la jeune fille bougea légèrement, sa jambe heurtant quelque chose et elle se souvint à ce moment-là de son cadeau.

\- Sinon, tu veux goûter mon gâteau ?

\- Je n’ai pas le choix c’est ça ? Répliqua Frank, incertain.

\- Oh arrête ! Et puis c’est Lily qui m’a aidé. Tu la connais, elle est douée en potion donc la pâtisserie reste dans ses compétences.

\- Oui mais tu as dit que Dorcas vous avait aidé. Elle est bien capable de l’avoir empoisonné.

\- Crois-moi, si Dorcas avait une fiole de poison à sacrifier, ce n’est pas sur toi qu’elle l’utiliserait mais plutôt sur Chamallow.

\- Ce maudit chat…

Alice ne prit même pas la peine de défendre le félin puisqu’elle avait elle aussi une dent contre l’animal après qu’il lui ait mangé ses nouvelles chaussures l’année dernière. Précautionneusement, elle entreprit de couper une part du gâteau et la tendit à Frank avec un sourire rayonnant. D’un geste prudent, il s’en saisit avant de le porter à sa bouche.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Alice…C’est délicieux ! Et même pas empoisonné.

\- Réellement ? S’exclama-t-elle, ravie, ignorant la seconde partie de son commentaire.

Hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, il lui passa un bout.

\- C’est vrai qu’on s’est pas trop mal débrouillé, acquiesça-t-elle.

Après avoir mangé la moitié du gâteau, ils se réinstallèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, observant le couché de soleil. Alice ne s’était pas sentit aussi bien depuis un moment. La main de Frank dessinait des motifs dans le bas de son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner. Evidemment, il s’en aperçut et s’inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Surtout pas.

S’appuyant sur son coude, Alice se hissa à sa hauteur et l’embrassa doucement. Les mots de Frank moururent dans sa gorge tandis qu’il pressait ses lèvres avec plus de force contre les siennes, sa main allant se perdre dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux. En fait, il aimait tout chez elle.

Pour éviter de basculer, il posa son autre main sur la hanche d’Alice qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. La sensation lui avait tellement manqué qu’il approfondit encore le baiser comme mû d’une volonté indépendante. A vrai dire, il avait même l’impression qu’il ne réfléchissait plus à grand-chose de cohérent à cet instant.

Brusquement, un craquement de branche retentit sur leur gauche, semblant résonner tel une explosion de chaudron dans le silence qui régnait.

\- Qu’est-ce que… commença Alice en s’écartant.

\- Aïe ! Sirius tu me marches sur le pied !

\- Mais non pousse-toi !

Frank haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la voix de James et Sirius avant qu’une troisième, incontestablement celle de Remus, n’intervienne.

\- La discrétion par la barbe de Merlin, grommela-t-il. Les gars sérieusement !

\- C’est de sa faute !

\- On dérange ? Lança Alice d’une voix forte.

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis le couple vit apparaître dans leur champ de vision les trois Maraudeurs, jusque-là cachés derrière un arbre. Si Sirius et James avaient l’air penaud de s’être fait prendre, Remus, quant à lui, arborait l’expression de celui qui avait été forcé à joindre à un plan tordu.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- Euh…

\- C’est-à-dire que…

\- Ces deux idiots voulaient voir si Frank appliquait leur conseil et si le rendez-vous se passait bien, dénonça Remus d’emblée.

\- Lunard !

Alice coula un regard vers Frank, qui avait fortement rougi, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les garçons.

\- Je vois, dit-elle lentement. Maintenant que vous avez vu que tout se passait à merveille, vous pouvez déguerpir ?

\- Bien sûr, s’exclama James. On vous laisse ! Et pas de bêtise les tourtereaux.

Evidemment, cela ne fit qu’accentuer la rougeur du visage de Frank. Dès qu’ils furent seuls, Alice se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, ils…

\- Et dire que tu disais que ce sont mes amies qui sont envahissantes, coupa-t-elle en souriant.


	14. Happy Birthday Sirius!

Son sac lui battant les jambes, Dorcas traversa le couloir en courant pratiquement. Elle bouscula d’ailleurs plusieurs personnes sans même prendre le temps de s’arrêter pour s’excuser. Au diable la politesse, ça n’avait jamais été son fort et de toute façon elle était suffisamment en retard comme ça. En effet, elle avait presque oublié ses travaux d’intérêt général que McGonagall lui avait donné pour avoir frappé Mulciber à la fin du match de Quidditch il y a deux jours. C’était Lily, en bonne préfète qu’elle était, qui lui avait rappelé.

En arrivant devant la porte de l’infirmerie, Dorcas hésita une seconde avant de frapper. La porte s’ouvrit sur Mme Pomfresh.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis Dorcas Meadowes. Je dois passer ma semaine ici en guise de punition.

L’infirmière plissa les yeux puis s’effaça pour la laisser entrer.

\- J’avais presque oublié, marmonna-t-elle. Entrez.

\- Je peux revenir plus tard…

\- Non, ça ira. Autant se débarrasser de ça tout de suite.

Dorcas supposa qu’elle était le « ça » mais ne s’en formalisa pas. Apparemment, Mme Pomfresh n’était pas plus ravie qu’elle ne l’était à l’idée de ses travaux d’intérêt général. 

En rentrant, la jeune fille constata que le lieu n’avait pas changé depuis qu’elle était venue en troisième année pour une grippe. Actuellement, il n’y avait que deux patients. L’un d’eux, un petit garçon, semblait dormir profondément tandis que le second n’était autre que Lucinda Talkalot, la capitaine des Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? Lança-t-elle soudainement.

\- Toujours pas non. Et si vous me le demandez encore une fois je vous donne une potion qui vous fera dormir pour les prochaines 48h, est-ce clair ?

Lucinda ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Ce geste et cette attitude étaient tellement familiers à Dorcas qu’elle haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte que c’était parce qu’elle agissait exactement comme cela quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Quant à vous, ajouta l’infirmière, venez avec moi.

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier que Dorcas la suivait, elle se dirigea en direction de bureau. La brune entra à son tour puis prit place sur une chaise en bois inconfortable. L’infirmière portait son traditionnel uniforme blanc avec une croix rouge dessus, ce qui ne la mettait pas forcément en valeur. Elle avait des cheveux châtains rassemblés en chignon et ne devait pas avoir plus d’une trentaine d’année.

\- Bon, le professeur McGonagall vous a assigné ici pendant une semaine c’est bien cela ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Magnifique, dit-elle, exaspérée. A croire qu’ils ne savent plus quoi inventer comme punition. Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’une gardienne de prison ? 

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’une criminelle ? Rétorqua Dorcas d’un ton brusque.

Mme Pomfresh haussa un sourcil.

\- Je sens que la semaine va être longue.

\- Ou sinon on peut s’arranger entre nous et dire que j’ai passé toutes mes journées ici alors que je reste cloitrée dans mon dortoir ? Promis je ne me ferai pas prendre.

\- Bien essayé mais ma peur de Minerva McGonagall l’emporte sur votre mauvais caractère.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de renfrogner Dorcas plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Effectivement, ça allait être une longue semaine. Enfin, elle préférait toujours ça que la punition dont avait écopé Mulciber. Ce dernier devait en effet passer sa semaine avec Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Et disons qu’elle était aussi sympathique qu’un magyar à pointe auquel on aurait volé son œuf. 

Madame Pomfresh releva finalement la tête vers elle et lui tendit une fiole de potion ainsi qu’un bout papier griffonné à la hâte.

\- Tenez, dit-elle. J’ai indiqué sur cette liste divers ingrédients dont je vais avoir besoin. Vous irez me les chercher dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn.

\- D’accord…

\- Mais avant ça donnez cette potion à miss Talkalot. Ça aidera à accélérer la guérison de son traumatisme crânien.

Effectivement, Dorcas se souvenait que la blonde s’était pris un sacré coup de cognard en pleine tête durant le match.

\- Et vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous ferez pendant ce temps ?

\- J’ai un roman à terminer donc je vais profiter de votre présence pour faire une pause. A plus tard, miss Meadowes.

S’emparant de la liste et de la fiole, Dorcas se leva en faisant racler sa chaise contre les dalles de pierres et sortit du bureau en vitesse avant de dire quelque chose qu’elle regretterait. L’infirmière ne manquait franchement pas de culot. Dans la salle principale, rien n’avait bougé. Le petit garçon dormait toujours profondément tandis que Lucinda fixait obstinément la porte comme si elle songeait à un plan d’évasion qui pourrait fonctionner.

Dorcas s’avança jusqu’à son lit et déposa la fiole sur la table de chevet dans un bruit fort.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

\- C’est pour toi, expliqua-t-elle. Pomfresh m’a dit de te donner ça.

\- T’es sa nouvelle assistante ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, même si j’apparente plus ma condition à de l’esclavage.

\- Dramatique…

Lucinda se saisit de la fiole et l’avala d’une traite, tentant d’oublier son goût infect. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et fins, une silhouette mince, ainsi que des yeux bleus glace qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage. Tout le contraire de Dorcas.

\- Attends, s’exclama soudainement la Serpentard. C’est toi qui as frappé Mulciber à la fin du match ?

\- Peut-être bien…

\- Joli coup, complimenta-t-elle.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de décontenancer complétement la brune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mulciber est un imbécile, je ne l’ai pris dans l’équipe que parce qu’il était capable de frapper fort dans les cognards. D’ailleurs ça ne m’étonnerait pas que ça soit lui qui m’ait heurté. 

\- Tu n’as pas l’air si en colère que ça…

\- Crois-moi, en tant que capitaine, j’ai vu bien pire.

Dorcas n’avait aucun mal à le croire. Doucement, elle récupéra la fiole, sa main frôlant celle de la blonde. Et dire que Remus pensait qu’elle n’avait aucune délicatesse. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la liste d’ingrédients que l’infirmière lui avait donné et dont l’écriture semblait presque illisible.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Pomfreh m’a pris pour son elfe de maison personnel.

\- A plus tard alors, dit Lucinda d’une voix traînante.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Dorcas ressentit un certain malaise face à cette fille et s’empressa de détaler le plus vite possible. Quand la porte de l’infirmerie se referma dans son dos, elle secoua la tête. Franchement, elle devenait ridicule.

* * *

Le matin du 15 novembre 1976 fut tout sauf silencieux.

Remus se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l’aube, habitué à se lever tôt. En se redressant dans son lit, il eut la surprise de voir que James était déjà debout, douché et habillé. Autant dire un exploit puisqu’on était samedi. Il se demanda une seconde s’il y avait un entraînement de Quidditch programmé mais même dans ces cas-là Frank devait réveiller James pour qu’il ne soit pas en retard. Non ça devait être autre chose. Remus haussa un sourcil comme une question muette.

\- On est le 3 novembre, expliqua James en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Mais… Oh bien sûr !

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour l’oublier. Il devait être vraiment fatigué. Le regard de Remus se posa sur Sirius, qui dormait profondément. Le 3 novembre était évidemment son anniversaire. Et comme chaque année, James se faisait un devoir de fêter ce jour dignement, surtout que cette fois leur ami était majeur. Autant dire que James était bien capable d’allumer un feu d’artifice et d’organiser un concert de rock s’il le jugeait nécessaire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu cette fois ?

James jeta un coup d’œil prudent en direction de Sirius, s’assurant qu’il dormait bien.

\- J’avais pensé à une fête surprise, dit-il.

\- C’est plutôt pas mal mais Rosmerta ne nous laissera pas utiliser les Trois Balais cette fois.

\- Je sais bien, donc on fera la fête dans la salle commune ! J’ai déjà invité plein de monde.

\- Comment ça « plein de monde » ? Demanda Remus, soudain inquiet.

\- Tous les Gryffondor, quelques Poufsouffle et une dizaine de Serdaigle.

\- James…

\- Ah et Hagrid aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’il vienne.

Un rire étouffé résonna sur leur gauche et ils se tournèrent en direction de Frank et Peter qui visiblement avaient été réveillés par leur conversation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh tu aurais dû voir ta tête horrifiée Remus, se moqua Peter.

\- J’ai toutes les raisons du monde pour être horrifié ! A chaque fois que James organise une fête, ça tourne au drame.

\- C’est faux !

Remus se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle le noël de notre troisième année ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu’il y avait une goule dans ce grenier !

\- Il y avait une pancarte « attention danger – ne pas entrer » !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister dans ces cas-là.

La voix de James sonna si enfantine à cet instant que Remus décida de laisser tomber. Que pouvait-il répliquer à ça ? Et puis, même s’il ne l’avouerait pas de peur d’encourager ses amis dans leurs idées loufoques, cette soirée avait été plutôt drôle avec le recul. En fait, sa vie aurait été bien terne sans les imbécilités des autres Maraudeurs.

Brusquement, une autre voix retentit dans le dortoir, les faisant sursauter.

\- Vous voudriez pas vous taire ? Y’en a qui essaye de dormir bordel!

\- Sirius et le matin, une grande histoire d’amour, commenta Peter platement.

\- Sérieusement les gars, il est 8h du matin ! Un samedi !

\- Mais quel est l’intérêt de dormir ? Dit James avec enthousiasme. C’est ton anniversaire !

A ces mots, Sirius se redressa soudainement, les cheveux en bataille comme s’il avait perdu une guerre contre son oreiller.

\- C’est mon anniversaire ! Répéta-t-il en criant.

Parfois Remus déplorait la lenteur matinale de ses camarades.

\- Geronimo ! Hurla James.

Sans attendre d’avantage, il bondit sur son meilleur ami, l’écrasant presque sous son poids. Sirius poussa un cri de surprise, tentant de le repousser et James alla s’écraser par terre dans un bruit sourd. C’en fut trop pour Remus et Peter qui se joignirent à la scène, sautant sur le lit de Sirius en chantant « joyeux anniversaire » à tue-tête.

Un peu à l’écart, Frank observa les Maraudeurs qui rigolaient, oubliant carrément sa présence. Ça ne l’étonnait même plus avec le temps. Il avait pu être jaloux de leur amitié avant mais ce sentiment s’était vite transformé en admiration, presque en fascination.

\- On a un cadeau pour toi, annonça Peter de sa voix fluette.

Il portait encore son pyjama avec des oursons imprimés dessus, ce qui lui valait toujours des remarques moqueuses de la part de James et de Sirius. Pourtant, quand il avait voulu s’en acheter un nouveau pour les faire cesser, ils avaient protesté à grand renfort de cris indignés. D’après eux, ce pyjama était le symbole de Peter Pettigrow, premier du nom et Maraudeur jusqu’à la mort. Autant dire que comme emblème on avait vu mieux mais qu’importe.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Ouais ! Attends deux minutes.

James alla fouiller dans sa malle, balançant divers objet à travers la pièce jusqu’à trouver le petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé (c’était Remus qui l’avait emballé bien sûr).

\- Tiens, dit-il, joyeux anniversaire !

Hésitant une seconde, Sirius tendit la main et s’empara du cadeau avant de l’ouvrir. C’était une montre à gousset à l’aspect ancien, de couleur cuivre et dont le cadran reflétait les rayons du soleil. Les chiffres étaient entrecoupés d’étranges symboles comme des étoiles, des runes ou encore des planètes.

\- Il est de tradition d'offrir une montre à un sorcier qui a atteint sa majorité, expliqua Remus d’un ton docte.

\- Elle est dans ma famille depuis des décennies, renchérit James. Mais c’est de notre part à tous.

\- Ouais. On s’est dit que tes parents ne te donneront sûrement pas celle des Black, du coup voilà la tienne.

\- Je… commença Sirius avant de s’interrompre, s’apercevant qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Vous n’auriez pas….

\- Ah non ! Coupa Peter. Pas de protestation, contente-toi de sourire et de nous remercier, ça suffira.

Sirius rigola et porta à nouveau son regard sur la montre à gousset. Doucement, il la retourna pour révéler les armoiries des Potter gravées au dos.

\- James…

\- Mes parents sont d’accord, dit-il. Ce sont eux qui me l’ont envoyé par hibou d’ailleurs. Ma mère a ajouté que de toute façon tu fais presque partie de la famille alors…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète ? Tu es mon frère non ?

La conviction que James mit dans sa voix eu raison de Sirius. Spontanément, il attira son meilleur ami dans une accolade en éclatant de rire. Cette montre représentait à ses yeux plus qu’il n’y paraissait aux premiers abords. C’était la preuve qu’il s’était trouvé une nouvelle famille.

\- Merci, dit-il en regardant ses trois amis. Merci pour tout.

* * *

Après cela, les garçons commencèrent à se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Frank fut le premier à être prêt et il décida de descendre pour rejoindre Alice qui était de très mauvaise humeur si on la faisait attendre le matin. Peter lui emboîta le pas quelques minutes plus tard, ayant une lettre à poster pour sa mère, disant qu’il les retrouverait directement dans la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, au moment où Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il fut renversé par une tempête brune. James et Remus, encore sur le seuil, clignèrent des yeux, surpris. Ils se tournèrent vers le trou entre eux, là où aurait dû être leur ami, et baissèrent lentement les yeux. Sirius était écrasé (encore une fois ce matin) sous une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à la silhouette excessivement mince.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alexia, lança James en souriant.

\- Mince, je suis désolée… dit-elle en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes. Joyeux anniversaire Sirius !

\- C’est ce qu’on appelle être percutant, commenta-t-il en grimaçant. Mais merci princesse.

Alexia lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis se rendit compte qu’elle était toujours allongée sur lui quand Remus se racla la gorge subtilement. Elle sentit son visage s’empourprer, consciente de son corps pressé contre le sien et elle se releva en vitesse. Sirius eut l’air décontenancé également avant de se ressaisir.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre en discutant tranquillement. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Sirius fut immédiatement repéré par l’équipe de Quidditch qui se jeta sur lui pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Adrian Connelly se sentit obligé de dire qu’il devenait vieux tandis que Mary McDonald le serrait dans ses bras.

Profitant de la diversion, James, Remus et Alexia s’éloignèrent discrètement.

\- Tout est bon pour la fête de ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle d’emblée.

\- Normalement oui. Peter ira chercher les bières au beurre et les bonbons quand ça commencera.

\- Génial !

\- Et Evans ? Dit James. Elle ne dira rien ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai réussi à convaincre Lily que la fête ne dégénérerait pas.

\- Vraiment ? S’exclama Remus. Elle t’a cru ?

\- Je ne crois pas mais elle n’avait pas trop le choix. La moitié de l’école est invitée. Comme les professeurs ont une réunion dans la soirée, ils n’entendront pas le bruit avec un peu de chance.

\- Justement, ce n’est pas étrange qu’ils aient programmé leur réunion pile aujourd’hui ?

\- Oh c’est grâce à moi, révéla James. J’ai changé l’heure et la date sur le mot que Dumbledore a fait passer. Je pense qu’il s’en est rendu compte mais il n’a rien dit à ce sujet…

Alexia remercia silencieusement le directeur pour être incroyable. Ce vieux fou arrivait encore à l’étonner après toutes ces années.

Soudain Sirius, qui s’était enfin libéré de ses coéquipiers, revint vers eux.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De la reproduction et de la gestation chez les gnomes, répondit James sur une inspiration soudaine.

Tous ses amis haussèrent un sourcil, perplexes. Il pouvait sortir des absurdités parfois mais là on atteignait quand même un certain niveau.

Sans rien ajouter, ils s’assirent tous à la table de Gryffondor pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Plusieurs élèves souhaitèrent son anniversaire à Sirius, notamment des filles. A un moment, Regulus, en compagnie de Dolohov, passa près d’eux sans même jeter un regard à son frère. Sirius le suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de retourner à son bol de céréale, morose. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il s’était attendu. Evidemment, James s’empressa de le distraire en débitant des paroles sans réel sens.

A l’heure du courrier, il reçut également une lettre de la part des Potter pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Evidemment, Mme Potter avait joint un colis remplis de ses gâteaux préférés. Il songea avec amertume que sa propre mère ne devait même pas savoir cela. Son oncle Alphard fut le seul membre de sa famille à lui envoyer quelque chose et ça lui remonta le moral. Même s’il n’avait pas vu son oncle depuis quelques années, ce dernier ne manquait jamais les dates importantes.

La journée passa ensuite assez vite, rythmée par des jeux cartes et des blagues. Pourtant tout le monde dû faire un effort pour cacher sa fête surprise à Sirius, ce dernier devenant de plus en plus suspicieux au fil des heures. Pour détourner son attention, Marlène laissa carrément son chat s’évader dans la salle commune, le félin manquant de perdre la vie dans le processus.

\- Regarde-le crier, dit Dorcas en secouant la tête. Je ne m’en lasserai jamais.

\- Je n’ai pas la force de lui dire d’arrêter, confirma Lily. Il ne me fait trop de peine.

\- Qui ça Chamallow ?

\- Non Black. C’est triste d’avoir aussi peur d’un simple chat.

Alexia se contenta de sourire. Elle croisa finalement le regard ambré de Remus, ce dernier lui faisant un petit signe. C’était le signal.

Elle s’avança vers le vieux phonographe qu’ils avaient dissimulé dans un coin et enclencha la musique. Aussitôt, une chanson des Beatles résonna dans la pièce. A vrai dire, le vinyle était celui que Lily avait offert à Dorcas pour son anniversaire. Au moins ils avaient trouvé l’occasion pour l’utiliser.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! S’exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Que… ?

Le passage du portrait s’ouvrit soudain en pivotant et Peter entra, les bras chargés de friandises et de bières au beurre. Derrière lui se tenaient les invités de la soirée, à savoir les élèves des autres maisons, eux-mêmes ayant apporté de la musique, à manger et à boire. La salle commune fut bientôt pleine et on poussa les meubles contre les murs, aménageant une piste de danse au centre de la pièce.

Sirius observait tout le monde, bouche-bée. Il avait compris que ses amis préparaient quelque chose mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce point. Brusquement, James et Alexia furent à ses côtes, l’encadrant de part et d’autre.

\- Je suppose que c’est vous qui avez organisé ça ?

\- Non, c’est McGonagall qui s’est réveillée ce matin et a décidé de t’offrir une fête surprise.

\- Bien sûr que c’est nous idiot, dit Alexia. Tu aimes ?

\- Seulement si tu danses avec moi, princesse.

\- Ça pourrait s’arranger… 

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de boucler son bras au sien, l’entraînant dans son sillage.

\- Viens, j’ai mon cadeau à te donner !

\- Si c’est la même écharpe horrible que l’année dernière…

\- Promis c’est un vrai cadeau cette fois. On n’est pas majeur tous les jours, pas vrai ?

Ils s’arrêtèrent dans un coin de la salle commune, près de l’alcôve que formait la fenêtre. Alexia, qui paraissait soudain nerveuse, fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un petit paquet. Apparemment, la jeune fille était moins douée que Remus pour faire des paquets cadeaux car il y avait du scotch partout mais Sirius ne s’en formalisa pas. Avec précaution, il l’ouvrit et découvrit à l’intérieur un magazine sur les voitures ainsi que le dernier album des Croque Mitaine, un groupe de rock dont il était fan. En regardant la pochette de plus près, il remarqua soudainement quelque chose.

\- Il…il est dédicacé !

\- Surprise, dit Alexia. J’ai réussi à les rencontrer cet été et j’ai pensé à toi… Pour le magazine, c’est Lily qui m’a soufflé l’idée. Elle m’a dit que tu t’intéressais à la mécanique moldu. Je…Ça te plait ?

\- Princesse, tu es géniale !

Sirius balaya Alexia dans une étreinte à lui en briser les os, les faisant tourner sur eux-mêmes tandis qu’elle éclatait de rire, sa nervosité aussitôt envolée. Elle lui retourna son câlin, sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- J’ai encore quelque chose pour toi, chuchota-elle à son oreille.

\- Vraiment ?

A contre cœur, elle s’écarta lentement. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches avant de lui tendre une enveloppe toute simple.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je… Le hibou est arrivé il y a une heure. C’est de la part de ta cousine Andromeda.

Sirius eut l’impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l’estomac et regarda la lettre comme s’il s’agissait d’un serpent venimeux.

Il n’avait pratiquement plus eu de nouvelle de sa cousine préférée depuis ses douze ans, moment où elle avait été reniée de la famille pour être tombée amoureuse d’un né-moldu, Ted Tonks. Il se souvenait encore des cris de rage de Bellatrix et des pleurs de Narcissa quand leur sœur était partie en claquant la porte, sa valise à la main. Il n’avait pas fallu une heure à son oncle Cygnus pour monter à l’étage et effacer sa fille d’un coup de baguette de la tapisserie.

Il avait quand même revu Andromeda une fois, il y a trois ans, lors d’une sortie à Pré-au-Lard durant sa troisième année. Elle était arrivée d’une rue parallèle, la neige s’accrochant à ses cheveux ébène caractéristiques des Black, et ils s’étaient retrouvés face à face. Il s’était fait la remarque qu’elle n’avait pas changé en un an, qu’elle avait peut-être l’air juste un plus âgé que ses vingt ans, mais qu’elle restait malgré tout sa cousine qui lui tenait la main enfant quand il avait peur de descendre à la cave tout seul. Quand elle l’avait serré contre elle au moment de se dire au revoir, il avait été stupéfait de sentir son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle avait juste souris, un sourire éblouissant, avant de se fondre dans la masse des passants.

Depuis cette scène, il n’avait eu des nouvelles uniquement qu’au travers des paroles de sa famille. Ainsi, il savait que l’enfant était une fille, Nymphadora s’il se souvenait bien. C’était assez ironique que sa cousine ait donné un nom typiquement sang-pur à son bébé quand on savait à quel point elle s’était battue pour en sortir. Peut-être était-ce une façon de ne pas couper les ponts totalement.

Alexia, qui regardait les émotions valser dans les yeux gris de Sirius, le fit revenir à la réalité en touchant légèrement son bras. Il sursauta, les souvenirs de son enfance s’estompant instantanément.

\- Sirius ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Désolé… Je…

\- C’est bon, ce n’est rien. Je comprends.

Il évita son regard, serrant la lettre entre ses mains avec un peu de force avant de se composer un sourire joyeux.

\- Allez ! C’est mon anniversaire, il est temps de s’amuser !

\- Tu ne veux pas la lire ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Plus tard. Pas ce soir.

Alexia hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus. Alors que Sirius s’éloignait pour aller déposer ses cadeaux et parler avec Frank, elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Rien de tel que du chocolat pour bien démarrer une fête.

\- Eh Alex ! Héla James en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu t’amuses ?

\- Du moment que j’ai du chocolat, je ne suis pas difficile.

\- Tu as déjà donné tes cadeaux à Sirius ?

\- Oui. Il est parti les ranger. Par contre…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a reçu une lettre…

Immédiatement tendu, James se rapprocha, le visage inquiet.

\- De qui Alex ? Ne me dis pas que c’était de ses parents ?

\- Non, c’était de sa cousine Andromeda.

James soupira. Il avait fait son possible pour que Sirius ne pense pas à sa famille aujourd’hui mais il savait que c’était impossible, particulièrement quand son frère se trouvait carrément dans le château. Il savait que son ami ne laisserait rien paraître durant la soirée en ce qui concernait ses sentiments face à cette lettre mais ça ne l’empêcherait pas d’y penser incessamment.

\- Je lui en parlerai, promit-il pour rassurer Alexia. Ne t’inquiète pas, d’accord ?

\- Hum… Et sinon, tu as réussi à danser avec Lily ?

\- J’ai essayé de l’inviter trois fois mais elle m’a menacé de me jeter un sort si je continuais, je cite, à « la harceler ».

\- Typique de Lily !

Haussant les épaules, James ne s’attarda pas sur le sujet.

\- Tu veux un verre d’hydromel ?

\- Non, je carbure à la grenadine, répondit-elle en lui montrant le gobelet qu’elle tenait. Mais c’est gentil.

\- A la grenadine ! Alex, c’est une fête d’anniversaire. Prends quelque chose de plus fort !

\- Pas d’alcool pour moi ce soir, désolée. Il faut bien que quelqu’un reste sobre pour tous vous surveiller.

\- Remus et Evans sont là pour ça, rétorqua James. En plus j’ai même réussi à avoir du Whisky Pur Feu !

\- Toujours pas…

\- Tu n’es pas enceinte quand même ?

Alexia s’étouffa avec sa gorgée de grenadine et regarda le jeune homme, incrédule.

\- James ! S’écria-t-elle, consternée.

\- Quoi ? Je préfère vérifier !

\- Retourne draguer Lily et laisse-moi tranquille.

Evidemment, elle culpabilisa quand il lui fit sa mine de chien battu, ses grands yeux noisette la faisant craquer comme à chaque fois. En riant et en soupirant à la fois, elle le laissa finalement l’emmener sur la piste de danse. Une musique endiablée était en train de jouer et James la fit tournoyer, décoller du sol et virevolter jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à bout de souffle. Il lui fit remarquer qu’elle avait perdu de son endurance depuis qu’elle avait arrêté le Quidditch mais Alexia mentit facilement en disant qu’elle était juste fatiguée avant de s’éclipser.

Alors qu’elle retournait s’assoir tranquillement dans un fauteuil, elle parcourut la salle du regard pour trouver ses amies. Lily jouait son rôle de préfète près du buffet, empêchant les invités de glisser de l’alcool dans les jus de fruit. Un peu plus loin, Dorcas discutait avec Alice. Cependant, impossible de trouver Marlène qui s’était mystérieusement volatilisée. Elle remarqua également à cet instant que Remus était en train de sortir de la salle avec une fille blonde et elle fronça les sourcils. Cette soirée promettait d’être encore surprenante…


	15. Escapades pas si solitaires

Chapitre XV: Escapades pas si solitaires 

La fête autour de Remus battait son plein, la musique faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Il espérait réellement que les professeurs n’entendraient rien. Assis dans un canapé, il observa un instant la danse d’Alexia et James qui ressemblait à tout sauf à de la danse en fait. Il eut légèrement pitié de la jeune fille qui avait l’air à bout de souffle à force de rire et de tournoyer sur place. Ces deux-là étaient véritablement hors de contrôle ce soir, surtout après leur karaoké de tout à l’heure sur une chanson des Beatles. Autant dire qu’ils chantaient aussi faux l’un que l’autre. Dorcas avait carrément arrêté la musique avant la fin tandis que Lily avait affirmé que s’ils osaient recommencer pareil massacre elle annulerait la fête. Etrangement, personne n’avait protesté, trop heureux que le chant se soit fini en avance.

Mécaniquement, il fit tourner son verre de jus de citrouille dans sa main. Contrairement à ses amis, il n’avait pas voulu prendre quelque chose de plus fort, en partie à cause du fait que Lily ne l’aurait pas tolérer au vu de sa condition de préfet et puis parce qu’il était déjà assez fatigué comme ça. En effet, la pleine lune approchait et aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Même s’il n’en ressentait pas encore pleinement tous les effets, la fatigue commençait à arriver.

Mais qu’importe, il voulait faire un effort ce soir, juste pour Sirius. Ce dernier était d’ailleurs en train d’ouvrir ses cadeaux, entouré par une dizaine de personne. Tiberius Ackerley, le présentateur de Quidditch, venait de lui offrir une nouvelle batte et il proposa de l’essayer dès maintenant en lâchant un cognard mais Lily s’interposa immédiatement.

Remus eut un sourire en la voyant tenter d’expliquer rationnellement pourquoi on ne pouvait définitivement pas jouer au Quidditch à l’intérieur. La pauvre passait sa soirée à calmer les idées loufoques de tout le monde.

\- Tu crois que je devrais aller l’aider ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la jeune fille qui venait de parler. C’était Anaïs Delan, une préfète de sixième année de Serdaigle avec qui il avait fait quelques rondes. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble mais elle était gentille et calme.

\- Non ne t’inquiète pas, rassura-t-il. Tu connais Lily, elle peut gérer une horde de centaure en colère.

\- C’est vrai…

Anaïs jeta un dernier regard à la rousse puis haussa les épaules. D’un mouvement souple, elle vint s’assoir à côté de Remus et attrapa un verre de jus de fruit au passage.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus. Mais une amie m’a supplié de venir parce que dixit « c’est la fête à ne pas rater ». Je n’ai pas eu le cœur à la laisser seule.

\- C’est sympa de ta part. Personnellement, ce n’est pas mon genre de fête non plus mais je ne pouvais pas me dérober, c’est l’anniversaire de Sirius.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Par contre je n’ai pas apporté de cadeau, j’espère que ce n’est pas un problème…

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il le remarquera avec toutes les personnes déjà présentes. Et puis, tu ne le connais même pas vraiment non ?

Anaïs secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur James Potter qui faisait danser Alexia Cassidy comme s’il s’agissait d’une poupée de chiffon.

\- Non, on ne s’est jamais parlé. A moins que tu ne considères le fait qu’il m’ait bousculé l’année dernière soit une rencontre en soit.

\- Il s’est excusé au moins ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il m’ait même remarqué, répondit Anaïs en riant. Mais mes amies n’ont pas arrêté de répéter que j’avais de la chance, car après tout c’est « Sirius Black ! ».

Remus éclata de rire à son imitation d’une voix haut perchée.

Il la détailla ensuite plus attentivement du regard, notant ses cheveux blonds dorés tirés en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus et son teint rougi par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. En remarquant qu’il l’observait ainsi, elle s’empourpra encore plus.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Hein ? Oh non désolé ! Hum… Tu veux danser ?

S’il avait pu, Remus se serait donné une gifle. Il ne savait pas d’où était venue cette idée mais son cerveau n’avait pas filtré l’information avant qu’elle ne s’échappe de ses lèvres. Anaïs elle-même eu l’air surprise.

\- Ce n’est pas trop mon truc, avoua-t-elle finalement. Crois-moi je vais te marcher sur les pieds et puis j’aurais trop peur de me faire bousculer par les deux énergumènes là-bas.

\- T’as sûrement raison…

\- Mais peut-être plus tard ? Quand il y aura moins de monde ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Ils retombèrent ensuite dans un silence confortable, écoutant le bruit de fond des conversations et la musique assourdissante.

Remus ne savait même pas s’il pourrait lui aussi fêter son anniversaire comme ça. En effet, le 10 mars tombait deux jours après la pleine lune et il serait sûrement encore faible, sans oublier le fait que ses amis seraient fatigués aussi à cause de leur nuit blanche. Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas l’énergie qui leur manquerait. Il n’y avait qu’à voir James danser pour le comprendre.

Au bout d’un moment, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Anaïs pour la voir plonger dans un énorme bouquin, les jambes ramassées sous elle et son verre de jus d’orange posé en équilibre précaire sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

\- C’est pour les cours, répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

La couverture était d’un rouge sombre et en lettres d’or s’étalait le titre : « La philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi est-ce que les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir ? ». Remus haussa un sourcil.

\- Et c’est intéressant ?

\- Un peu compliqué mais j’aime bien. C’est notre professeur d’étude des moldus qui nous la donner à lire pour la fin du trimestre.

Cette information inquiéta légèrement Remus puisqu’il n’avait absolument pas vu Sirius lire ce manuel alors qu’il suivait aussi ce cours. Il se fit une note mentale de lui en parler plus tard.

\- Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ?

\- Techniquement, je dois lire « Le livre invisible de l’invisibilité » pour le cours de sortilège, malheureusement je ne sais plus où je l’ai posé. Or, comme il est invisible, c’est tout de suite problématique…

Anaïs éclata de rire. Il trouva immédiatement que c’était un son magnifique.

\- Tu veux sortir un peu ? Demanda-t-il soudain. La musique me donne mal à la tête.

\- Toi aussi ? Ouais, allons-y.

Ils se levèrent ensemble, traversant la salle commune en essayant de ne heurter personne (ce qui était assez difficile compte tenu du nombre de danseurs). Dès que Remus passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame il se sentit tout de suite mieux, la musique n’étant plus réduite qu’à un vague bruit de fond étouffé par les épais murs de pierre.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, ils se contentèrent d’avancer dans le couloir éclairé par les torches tandis qu’un silence gênant les enveloppait encore une fois. A croire que faire la conversation n’était pas leur fort à tous les deux.

\- Black ne t’en voudra pas trop de quitter sa fête d’anniversaire ? Interrogea Anaïs, lui jetant un coup d’œil en biais.

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Je connais Sirius, il sera sûrement trop occupé avec ses invités ou à draguer des filles. Ça ne m’étonnerait même pas qu’il finisse trop ivre pour même se rappeler de la soirée.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix sourde.

Surpris, Remus se tourna vers elle mais la jeune fille évita soigneusement son regard. Comme si de rien n’était, elle reprit avec plus de douceur.

\- Et sinon, vous lui avez offert quoi ?

\- Euh…une montre, une montre à gousset.

Anaïs eut l’air perplexe.

\- C’est un peu… original non ?

\- Tu es née-moldu c’est ça ? Devina-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- En fait, le fait d’offrir une montre à la majorité est une tradition sorcière. Généralement, les vieilles familles se transmettent les montres de génération en génération. C’est une coutume qui peut paraître étrange quand on ne la connait pas, concéda-t-il.

\- Mais si ça doit venir de la famille, pourquoi est-ce que c’est vous qui l’offrez ?

Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de dire prudemment.

\- Disons simplement que Sirius a quelques problèmes de famille. La montre vient des Potter en fait.

Il resta évasif sciemment, sachant que ce n’était certainement pas à lui d’en parler. De toute façon, la rumeur des conflits entre Sirius et les Black n’était pas un secret dans le château même si les élèves évitaient d’en parler.

\- Ça ne m’étonne pas que ça vienne de Potter. Et puis qui n’a pas de problème de famille après tout ? Dit-elle.

Cette question résonna dans l’esprit de Remus. Il était fils unique et n’avait que ses parents pour seule famille, ses grands-parents étant décédés quand il était enfant. Lyall Lupin et Espérance Howell, ses parents, étaient des gens formidables. Son enfance avait été paisible, il était un petit garçon débordant de joie de vivre, qui manifestait des signes précoces de magie.

Cependant, tout bascula un peu avant son cinquième anniversaire. Fenrir Greyback, un des loups-garous les plus féroces de Grande-Bretagne, qui avait eu une querelle avec son père, celui-ci ayant qualifié les loups-garou de "créatures dépourvues d’âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort", se vengea en s'attaquant à lui. Greyback força la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'attaqua sauvagement, avant d'être arrêté de justesse par Lyall juste à temps à l'aide de puissants sortilèges. Malheureusement, Remus était déjà mordu.

Ses parents firent tout leur possible pour trouver un remède, mais aucune potion ni aucun sortilège ne fonctionna. Ils furent obligés de vivre une vie de nomade, déménageant à chaque fois que quelqu'un de leur entourage avait le moindre soupçon. Remus, qui n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les autres enfants, de peur qu'il ne révèle son état, eut donc une enfance très solitaire.

Tant que Remus était petit, il était relativement facile de l'enfermer pendant ses transformations car un simple verrou et une série de sortilèges de silence suffisaient à le maîtriser. Mais à mesure qu'il grandissait, il devenait de plus en plus puissant.

À l’âge de dix ans, il était capable de défoncer des portes et de briser des fenêtres. Des sortilèges encore plus puissants durent alors être employés pour parvenir à le contrôler. Rongés d’inquiétude, ses parents savaient que leur communauté, déjà terrorisée par l'intensification des attaques maléfiques à travers tout le pays, n'accepterait jamais la présence d’un loup-garou parmi eux. Les ambitions qu'ils avaient nourries pour leur fils semblaient désormais irréalisables. Convaincu que Remus ne pourrait jamais entrer à Poudlard, Lyall décida de l’éduquer à la maison.

Peu avant son onzième anniversaire, Remus reçu la visite d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré la réticence de ses parents, Dumbledore entra pour s'entretenir avec Remus, mangeant des pancakes et jouant aux bavboules avec lui. Dumbledore annonça à Espérance et Lyall qu'il était déjà au courant de l'état de santé de leur fils grâce à des espions qui lui avaient rapporté les vanteries de Greyback.

Ajoutant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus ne pourrait pas venir étudier à Poudlard, le directeur s'empressa de décrire à la famille Lupin les dispositions qu'il avait prises pour offrir à Remus un lieu sécurisé où il pourrait se cacher pendant ses transformations. En raison des préjugés qui existaient à l’égard des loups-garous, Dumbledore convint qu'il valait mieux que l'état de Remus reste secret, pour son propre bien.

Cette proposition fut la meilleure nouvelle jamais annoncée au jeune Remus. Depuis toujours il rêvait de côtoyer d'autres enfants et brûlait d’impatience de pouvoir se faire des amis pour la première fois de sa vie. C’est ainsi qu’il avait pu rencontrer les Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs qui étaient finalement devenu un peu comme une famille, les frères qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas la vie que ses parents avaient voulue pour lui mais qu’importe. C’était déjà une chance inespérée de pouvoir être à Poudlard malgré sa lycanthropie.

\- Remus ?

La voix d’Anaïs le tira de ses souvenirs et d’après son expression ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle l’appelait.

\- Oh désolé, s’excusa-t-il. Je pensais à ma famille…

\- Tes parents te manquent ?

\- Un peu mais je les reverrai à Noël. Et les tiens ?

\- Mon père est mort il y a trois ans d’un cancer, révéla-t-elle. Quant à ma mère…disons qu’on a une relation compliquée.

Remus sentit qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il n’insista pas, ce n’était pas ses affaires. Il décida de revenir à un sujet moins glissant et qu’il maitrisait mieux, à savoir les cours.

\- Sinon, à part l’étude des moldus, qu’est-ce que tu as comme cours cette année ?

\- J’ai gardé les matières principales. Je regrette d’avoir continué la métamorphose d’ailleurs. McGonagall n’arrête pas de me dire que mon hérisson va finir par tuer quelqu’un avec toutes les épingles qui lui restent sur le dos.

\- Je trouve que ça donne un style assez sympa pourtant.

\- C’est gentil, rit-elle.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux de l’aide en métamorphose je pourrais t’aider. C’est une matière que je maîtrise assez bien donc…

Encore une fois, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. A croire qu’il n’y avait plus de filtre entre ses idées et sa bouche ce soir. Anaïs resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis finit par hocher la tête timidement.

\- Oui…pourquoi pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais vraiment. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque mardi après les cours ?

Elle avait déjà commencé à s’éloigner et Remus eut juste le temps de confirmer avant qu’elle ne disparaisse de sa vue. Décidément, cette fille l’intriguait au plus haut point.

**

*

Marlène sortit de la salle commune, laissant la musique bruyante derrière elle. La fête était sympa mais elle avait envie de s’isoler un peu de toute l’effervescence. Avec le monde qu’il y avait, elle doutait même que ses amies ne remarquent son absence. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre un couloir au hasard. Ce qui était bien avec Poudlard, c’est qu’on pouvait y habiter depuis six ans et trouver encore des endroits qu’on ne connaissait pas. A vrai dire Marlène doutait que quelqu’un puisse connaître tous les secrets du château.

Elle continua à errer en marchant lentement, ne croisant que le Baron Sanglant qui avait l’air de mauvaise humeur pour changer. Au premier étage, elle passa devant la salle des professeurs dans laquelle devait avoir lieu en ce moment même le conseil de classe et elle se demanda ce qu’ils pouvaient bien se raconter entre eux. Des anecdotes sur les élèves ? Un jour elle avait entendu le prof de divination et celle de sortilège parier sur la prochaine blague des Maraudeurs et la punition que Rusard leur donnerait.

Le couloir décrivit une courbe et Marlène continua son chemin, s’enfonçant toujours plus dans les entrailles du château. Cette fois elle était sûre de n’être jamais venue dans cette partie. Son sens de l’orientation était proche de celui d’un gnome de jardin mais elle croyait se trouver dans l’aile ouest.

\- McKinnon ? Encore en train de chercher ton chat ?

La voix déchira le silence et Marlène sursauta, son cœur lui remontant dans la gorge. Elle se retourna, tremblante, pour découvrir Regulus Black. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une représentation parfaite de la nonchalance inaccessible.

\- Je…je ne t’ai pas entendu arriver…

\- Tes pensées devaient être bien intéressantes dans ce cas.

\- Peut-être…Je ne sais pas… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se reprenant.

\- La même chose que toi. Je m’échappe.

Marlène s’approcha de lui prudemment avant de s’arrêter à une certaine distance comme si une ligne invisible le lui avait indiqué.

\- Tu cherches à échapper à quoi ?

\- Rosier. Il semble parler juste pour le plaisir d’écouter sa voix.

\- Je croyais que tu étais ami avec lui.

\- Personne n’est ami avec Rosier, rétorqua Regulus. Il n’a que des acolytes pour approuver ses idées.

\- Et ce n’est pas ton cas ? Le fait que tu approuves ses idées je veux dire ?

Regulus plissa les yeux, laissant passer un court silence avant de répondre.

\- C’est possible. Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’apprécie Rosier. Ce type est insupportable.

\- Elizabeth Yaxley à l’air de penser le contraire.

\- Leurs fiançailles ne sont qu’un arrangement entre les familles, c’est tout.

\- Ils s’aiment peut-être, protesta-t-elle.

Même à ses propres oreilles, ses paroles sonnèrent naïvement.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Tu as l’air d’être le genre de personne à ne pas croire en grand-chose.

Cela eu le mérite de le laisser sans voix pendant quelques secondes et Marlène ressentit une certaine satisfaction à avoir réussi cet exploit. Evidemment, ça ne dura pas et Regulus reprit calmement comme si de rien n’était.

\- Et toi McKinnon ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, à te balader dans les couloirs ? Ton chat s’est encore fait la malle ?

\- Non, la fête était juste trop bruyante.

\- Quelle fête ?

\- La fête d’anniversaire de Black, enfin je veux dire de Sirius, dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu’il s’était tendu imperceptiblement. Ses amis lui ont organisé ça secrètement en invitant la moitié de l’école.

Regulus eut l’air complètement surpris, comme si la nouvelle équivalait à un piano qui lui serait tombé sur la tête.

\- On est le 3 novembre…

\- Oui, il a eu dix-sept ans aujourd’hui. Tu voudras que je lui dise quelque chose de ta part ?

\- Si j’avais envie de parler à mon frère, McKinnon, je n’aurais certainement pas besoin de toi pour jouer le hibou, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix cassante.

La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recul.

\- J’essayais juste d’être gentille…

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il comme si l’idée en elle-même était tout simplement ridicule.

\- Je ne sais pas, c’est ce que les gens font non ?

\- Alors quoi ? Tu es tout le monde ?

\- Non ! S’écria-t-elle. Oh arrête, tu m’embrouilles.

Regulus sourit pour la première fois de la conversation, ce qui rendit son visage tout de suite plus aimable que son éternelle expression blasée.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c’est une grande coïncidence quand même ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu’on se rencontre deux fois dans les couloirs par hasard.

\- Appelle ça le destin, suggéra Marlène en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin.

\- En quoi crois-tu alors Regulus Black ?

Il resta muet un instant puis secoua la tête, changeant de sujet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit ? Tes amies ne veulent jamais t’accompagner ?

\- Je n’ai besoin de personne pour me protéger tu sais. Ce n’est pas comme si un mangemort allait surgir de derrière une armure pour m’attaquer, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu serais surprise…

\- Oh allez, le pire que je risque c’est de trébucher sur cette idiote de Miss Teigne et de me retrouver en procès parce que Rusard sera bouleversé de ne plus avoir le seul être vivant acceptant de rester volontairement à moins d’un mètre de lui.

Amusé, Regulus éclata de rire et Marlène décida que c’était définitivement le son le plus étrange ou le plus inattendu qu’elle n’ait jamais entendu. C’était comme si un gobelin avait décidé de faire un spectacle de claquette ou que si Lily avait dansé une polka en plein milieu de la salle commune. Tout simplement surréaliste. Pourtant Marlène aimait son rire. Ça lui donnait l’air plus jeune et moins froid.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle, tu es tout seul dans les couloirs aussi. Tu n’as pas d’amis ?

\- Disons que je ne demande pas aux jumelles Zabini de venir avec moi pour une balade nocturne, Dolohov préfère rester écouter les discours grandiloquents de Rosier et enfin Livia doit réviser. Donc je me retrouve seul.

\- Au moins on sera deux dans notre solitude.

\- On ne sera plus seul dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il.

\- Certes, concéda Marlène en souriant. Alors on est amis ?

\- Pardon ?

Regulus haussa un sourcil, choqué.

\- Ouais on est amis, non ? Ça va faire deux fois qu’on se croise et qu’on discute sans se disputer. Je déclare que c’est une avancée majeure dans tes relations avec autrui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais de mes relations avec les autres, McKinnon ?

\- Pas grand-chose sauf qu’à part avec des gens de ta maison, tu n’es pas très doué pour sociabiliser. Heureusement que je suis là !

\- Je n’irais pas jusqu’à heureusement…

\- Allez Regulus, essaye d’être gentil pour une fois. Tu verras ça change la vie.

C’était la première fois qu’elle l’appelait ainsi par son prénom, avec autant de naturel que s’ils discutaient de la sorte tous les soirs depuis des années. Regulus n’arrivait décidément pas à cerner cette fille. Timide et réservée parfois, elle pouvait le faire rire la minute d’après ou encore lui parler de ce que les autres n’osaient jamais. Son frère par exemple. Quand ses camarades, même Livia, tentaient d’aborder le sujet c’était en force, sans considération, tandis que Marlène le faisait de façon subtile comme si ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Elle semblait comprendre qu’il voulait savoir mais sans baisser sa garde. Certes, elle dépassait les limites parfois, cependant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils ne se connaissaient pas après tout. Pourtant parler avec elle était aussi simple que de parler avec Livia. Les deux filles n’avaient rien en commun, ni dans leur physique et encore moins dans leur caractère, à part le fait de capturer son attention. Car il ne pouvait le nier, Marlène l’intriguait. Sa façon de bouger les mains en parlant, de risquer des heures de colles pour trouver son stupide chat, d’être optimiste sur tous les sujets, ses fossettes qui se creusaient sur ses joues quand elle souriait. Elle attirait le regard comme un soleil. 

\- Très bien, dit-il après un moment. J’accepte.

\- Accepter quoi ?

\- D’être ton ami.

Elle eut l’air sidérée. Apparemment, elle n’avait pas pensé un instant qu’il dirait oui.

\- Génial ! Alors on fait quoi pour sceller ce pacte d’amitié ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, amusée. On échange notre sang ? On grave nos initiales dans la pierre ?

\- Je pense qu’on peut se contenter de se serrer la main.

Il s’approcha, tendant le bras. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d’imiter son geste, glissant sa petite main dans la sienne. 

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’embarques, Marlène McKinnon.

\- Je suis une Gryffondor, rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Je prends le risque, Regulus Black.


	16. Lettre et explosion de chaudron

A force de fixer cette maudite lettre, Sirius commençait à avoir des crampes à la nuque. Depuis ce matin, il était assis sur son lit en retournant le bout de papier entre ses mains, incapable de l’ouvrir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et ça l’agaçait au plus haut point. Il n’avait plus eu de nouvelle de sa cousine Andromeda depuis plus de trois ans alors pourquoi se décidait-elle à rompre le silence maintenant ?

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n’entendit pas James et Remus arriver derrière lui.

\- Tu sais Patmol, il va falloir que tu te décides à ouvrir cette lettre à un moment.

\- Je vais le faire…

\- Quand ?

Devant son silence, ses amis s’assirent à côté de lui et Remus lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Je n’ai pas peur, protesta Sirius immédiatement.

\- Non, admit James avec douceur, tu es terrifié.

Sirius tressaillit et tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami. Contrairement à d’habitude, James était calme et sérieux. Il comprit à cet instant qu’il ne pourrait pas échapper à la conversation.

\- Je n’ai pas peur, martela-t-il malgré tout.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Remus. Tu n’as plus eu de contact avec ta cousine depuis des années, tu ne sais pas ce qu’il y a d’écrit dans cette lettre. Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi et c’est ce qui te fait peur.

\- Tout ce qui touche à ta famille n’est jamais bon, renchérit James. Il n’y a pratiquement que des mauvais souvenirs. Tu ne veux pas que cette lettre s’ajoute à la liste.

\- Arrêtez !

Sa voix sourde raisonna dans le dortoir, se répercutant sur les murs. Sirius ne se rendit compte qu’il froissait l’enveloppe entre ses poings uniquement quand Remus la lui pris. Il déglutit, la respiration haletante. Il avait l’impression que ses émotions étaient une tempête qui s’agitait dans sa tête, nouant sa gorge et son estomac. Un long silence suivi, aucun de ses amis n’ayant envie de le briser et finalement ce fut Sirius qui reprit, choisissant un terrain neutre.

\- Où est Peter ?

\- Il avait un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque, répondit Remus. Il est parti avec Frank et Alice.

Remus se tut puis croisa brièvement le regard de James, ce dernier hochant la tête. Le loup-garou comprit le message et sauta sur ses pieds.

\- D’ailleurs, je vais aller les rejoindre. Vous les connaissez, ils vont avoir besoin de mon aide en potion.

\- A tout à l’heure.

Dès que la porte du dortoir se referma, James s’empara de la lettre et la tendit à nouveau à son ami.

\- Prend-la, ordonna-t-il. Et surtout ouvre-la.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer, James.

\- On sait tous les deux que c’est faux.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne pousse un soupir.

\- James…

\- T’es un Gryffondor non ? Alors vas-y !

\- Ce n’est pas si simple…

James se contenta de le dévisager de longues secondes avant de soupirer. Lentement, il se leva, lui donna une tape sur l’épaule puis sortit de la chambre à son tour sous l’œil perplexe de Sirius. A nouveau seul, il contempla une fois de plus la fameuse lettre tandis que les mots de ses amis tournaient dans sa tête. Qui voulait-il leurrer ? Bien sûr qu’il avait peur. La simple pensée d’Andromeda faisait ressortir tous ses souvenirs d’enfance, les week-ends chez sa tante Druella et son oncle Cygnus. Il était obligé de supporter Bellatrix et Narcissa. Heureusement, il y avait Andromeda, sa cousine préférée, qui jouait avec lui quand il s’ennuyait. Parfois Regulus venait se joindre à eux. Mais c’était il y a longtemps. Aujourd’hui, il ne parlait plus à son frère, Bella idolâtrait son mage noir, Cissy s’était fiancée à cet imbécile de Malefoy et enfin Andromeda avait été bannie de la famille. Elle était sûrement celle qui s’en sortait le mieux, songea-t-il amèrement.

Brusquement, il déchira l’enveloppe, fébrile. Ne pas réfléchir était sans doute la meilleure solution. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la lettre et découvrit l’écriture ronde et soignée de sa cousine qui s’étalait sur un le parchemin.

_Sirius, _

_Je pense que cette lettre de ma part doit te paraître surprenante. Tout d’abord, joyeux anniversaire. J’espère que ma chouette arrivera le bon jour, elle commence à être vieille et disons que le sens de l’orientation n’est pas son fort… Par Merlin, je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois déjà majeur. Je me souviens encore de toi, petit, courant dans le jardin en faisant enrager Walburga. Mais ce n’est pas pour parler du passé que je t’écris. _

_Je ne sais même pas si tu veux de mes nouvelles ou si tu me gardes encore en mémoire. Saches que Ted essaye constamment de s’informer de ce que tu deviens auprès des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard. Rosmerta est une source inépuisable. J’espère que Regulus va bien également. _

_A vrai dire, je t’écris avant tout pour te proposer une rencontre au Trois Balais lors de ta prochaine sortie, à savoir le 23 novembre. Tu pourras ainsi rencontrer ma petite fille, Nymphadora. Elle aura quatre ans dans un mois. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Mes propres sœurs m’ont renié, tout comme la famille, mais j’espère te voir malgré tout. Tu as toujours été un peu différent. Je suppose que c’est notre point commun. _

_Envoie-moi ta réponse au plus vite._

_Ta cousine,_

_Andromeda _

Il relut la lettre au moins trois fois, histoire d’être sûr de bien retenir chaque mot. Ainsi, sa cousine voulait le revoir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette proposition. Evidemment qu’elle lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années et qu’il aimerait voir Ted et la petite Nymphadora, pourtant il n’osait pas imaginer la colère de sa mère si elle l’apprenait. Il était sûr de recevoir quelques sortilèges en rentrant.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rien que pour le plaisir de faire enrager sa mère, voire Bellatrix, il accepterait. Aussitôt, Sirius s’empara d’un bout de papier puis inscrivit un mot. Un seul. « Oui ».

Alors qu’il se précipitait dehors pour se rendre à la volière, il manqua de renverser James et Remus, tous les deux postés devant la porte du dortoir.

\- Qu’est-ce que…

\- Tu l’as lu ? Demanda James sans ambages.

\- Le tact, James, le tact, maugréa Remus immédiatement.

James ne parut pas s’émouvoir outre mesure et continua à fixer son meilleur ami, attendant une réponse.

\- Vous… attendiez derrière la porte ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu croyais qu’on était vraiment partis ?

\- Toi non, dit Sirius, mais Remus oui.

\- Comme si je voulais réellement aller aider Frank, Alice et Peter en potion. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’ils aient tous pris cette option.

Sirius lui concéda ce point.

\- Et donc ? La lettre ?

\- Andromeda me propose de la retrouver à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie…

James scruta son expression, essayant visiblement de déchiffrer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Tu vas répondre quoi ?

\- Je vais accepter… Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si je me souciais de l’avis de ma famille donc ça n’étonnera personne que je revois une cousine reniée.

\- C’est génial !

\- Ouais…et…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous pourrez m’accompagner ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

Le visage de James se fendit d’un large sourire tandis qu’il échangeait un coup d’œil amusé avec Remus.

\- Evidemment Patmol ! S’écria-t-il.

Sirius sembla soulagé puis ils se mirent tous les trois en route pour la volière.

**

*

Avec un soupir, Dorcas continua à classer les diverses potions sur les étagères. Ce n’était que son deuxième jour à l’infirmerie mais elle s’ennuyait déjà ferme et avait hâte que la semaine se termine. Mme Pomfresh semblait se faire un malin plaisir à lui déléguer toutes ses tâches pendant qu’elle lisait tranquillement dans son bureau.

\- Tu veux de l’aide ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, une fiole encore à la main, et jeta un coup d’œil agacé à Lucinda Talkalot. La capitaine de Serpentard était confortablement installée dans son lit, une pile de magazine à ses côtés que lui avaient apporté un peu plus tôt Elizabeth Yaxley et Sabine Travers. Elle fixait Dorcas de ses grands yeux bleus glace avec une touche d’ironie.

\- Je m’en sors très bien toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et puis tu n’es pas censée avoir une commotion cérébrale ?

-Si mais ça fait trois jours qu’on me gave de potion, je suis pratiquement guérie et je m’ennuie à mourir.

\- Dommage pour toi sauf que je ne veux pas encore plus énerver McGo en tuant une de ses élèves parce qu’elle s’ennuyait…

\- Et ça se dit un courage de Gryffondor, commenta Lucinda sarcastiquement.

Pour toute réponse, Dorcas la fusilla du regard et retourna à son travail. Evidemment, cela ne démonta pas l’autre fille qui continua la conversation d’un ton dégagé :

\- Sérieusement, c’est ridicule. Tu aurais fini deux fois plus vite si je t’aidais en utilisant la magie.

\- Pomfresh a précisé sans baguette.

\- Elle a dit sans _ta_ baguette, pas la mienne.

Dorcas n’eut pas le temps de protester que Lucinda repoussa ses couvertures d’un coup de pied et sauta de son lit. Elle n’était vêtue que d’une chemise d’infirmerie qui lui tombait aux genoux, révélant ses jambes bronzées, ce qui parut un comble à Dorcas puisqu’on ne pouvait pas dire que cette région de l’Ecosse soit particulièrement ensoleillée. Encore une fois, elle fut frappée par le physique de la Serpentard et de leur différence viscérale. Lucinda arborait une silhouette élancée, une chevelure aussi lisse que blonde ainsi qu’un regard bleu glace tandis que Dorcas avait des formes ainsi que des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

\- Non ! Retourne dans ton…

\- Allez Meadowes, un peu de courage. Fais honneur à ta maison.

\- J’ai donné un coup de poing à cet idiot de Mulciber, ne crois pas que j’hésiterais à t’en mettre un aussi, menaça-t-elle.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde. Faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, elle se rapprocha lentement de Dorcas jusqu’à être nez à nez avec elle.

\- Tu n’oseras pas, déclara Lucinda en riant.

\- Je…

Dorcas déglutit, troublée par sa proximité. Elle sursauta quand la Serpentard lui prit la fiole des mains et que leur peau rentra en contact. Tout semblait complètement partir à vau-l’eau. Sa respiration était trop rapide, ses paumes trop moites, la température trop élevée. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement mais Dorcas ne savait pas quoi.

Brusquement, la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh s’ouvrit sans prévenir et l’infirmière entra dans la pièce. Ses sourcils s’envolèrent jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux en voyant sa patiente hors de son lit.

\- Miss Talkalot ! Que faites-vous debout ?

\- Rien madame, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Dorcas avait juste oubliée cette fiole sur ma table de nuit, je la lui rendais pour qu’elle puisse la ranger.

\- Et je suppose que Miss Meadowes n’aurait pas pu venir la récupérer elle-même ?

\- C’était l’heure de ma pause, dit Dorcas en rentrant dans le jeu.

\- Vous n’avez pas de pause, miss.

\- Ce qui est scandaleux si vous voulez mon avis.

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

\- Très bien, j’en ai assez entendu. Sortez de mon infirmerie Miss Meadowes, le déjeuner ne va pas tarder et votre punition est terminée pour aujourd’hui. On se revoit demain.

Dorcas aurait bien aimé dire que ce n’était pas nécessaire mais elle ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Attrapant son sac, elle évita soigneusement le regard de glace de Lucinda et se précipita dans le couloir. Décidément, cette journée était vraiment étrange.

**

*

Le cours de potion allait commencer dans une dizaine de minute et presque tous les élèves étaient déjà présents dans le couloir à attendre que le professeur Slughorn arrive. De toute façon, ce n’était pas rare qu’il arrive en retard et personne ne s’inquiétait plus de rester après que la cloche ait sonné.

Après être revenu de la volière, les Maraudeurs avaient retrouvé Peter et ils étaient allés déjeuner ensemble. James fronça les sourcils en voyant soudain Dorcas débarquer, l’air de mauvaise humeur.

\- Eh Dorcas, qu’est-ce…

\- Pas maintenant Potter !

Elle passa devant lui telle une furie et il préféra ne pas insister. Le fait qu’elle l’appelle par son nom de famille était un signe évident qu’il risquait un coup de poing typique Meadowes dans le cas contraire.

\- Elle est complétement folle, déclara-t-il en la voyant rejoindre Lily et Alexia au début du rang.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j’ignore, répliqua Sirius.

James éclata de rire, plusieurs personnes se retournant au bruit et il crut même voir Lily froncer les sourcils. A côté d’eux, Remus secoua la tête et Peter sourit en voyant leur pitrerie.

\- En fait, qui est-ce qui a gardé la bague ?

\- C’est moi, répondit Remus. Elle est dans ma malle. Toujours aucune information sur son propriétaire ?

\- Sa propriétaire, corrigea James.

\- Pas forcément…

\- C’est une bague de fille, Lunard. Aucun garçon ne porterait ça.

\- J’ai déjà vu Lovegood avec des collants en résilles lors d’une fête, intervint Sirius.

\- Aucun garçon ne porterait ça à part Lovegood, rectifia-t-il. Et même s’il est un peu timbré, je le vois mal agresser des nés-moldus ou des sangs mêlés dans un couloir sombre.

Remus haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas argumenter avec tous leurs camardes autour d’eux. Pour l’instant, trois élèves avaient été retrouvés inconscients ou blessés avec deux Poufsouffle et un Serpentard. La plupart des personnes se déplaçaient dorénavant en groupe et un climat de peur s’était installé à Poudlard. On avait presque l’impression que la guerre qui couvait dehors commençait à filtrer dans le château.

A l’avant du rang, les filles de Gryffondor attendaient elles aussi le début du cours. Alors que Marlène racontait une histoire impliquant visiblement son chat, Dorcas arriva, l’air renfrogné. Du moins plus que d’habitude.

\- Dorcas ? Tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement.

Le mot avait claqué comme le bec d’un hippogriffe.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista Alice avec douceur. Il s’est passé quelque chose à l’infirmerie ?

\- Rien du tout je vous dis !

\- Très bien, abdiqua Lily en levant les mains. Changeons de sujet.

\- L’anniversaire de Sirius était cool. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ? On s’est perdu de vue pendant la soirée et je suis restée avec Frank.

La fête avait eu lieu la veille et quelques personnes avaient d’ailleurs eu du mal à se lever ce matin pour aller en cours. Plusieurs élèves arboraient une tête qui trahissait leur gueule de bois.

\- James m’a fait danser un peu et puis j’ai rejoint Sirius ensuite, raconta Alexia.

\- Personnellement j’ai joué à la préfète la majeure partie de la soirée…

\- Lily ou comment ne pas s’amuser à une fête.

Lily se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

\- Et toi Marlène ? Je t’ai vu sortir à un moment mais je ne t’ai pas revu après…

La question prit la blonde complètement au dépourvu. Elle ne pensait pas que amies auraient remarqué son absence mais évidemment Lily voyait toujours tout. Elle hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dire qu’elle était avec Regulus et qu’ils étaient devenu pseudo amis ne lui semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire. Déjà, c’était un Serpentard et puis surtout le frère de Sirius. Elle était sûre qu’Alexia monterait au créneau en apprenant qu’elle avait passé une soirée avec lui.

\- Je suis remontée au dortoir, j’étais fatiguée, finit-elle par mentir.

Les autres n’eurent pas le temps de continuer la conversation car à ce moment le professeur Slughorn arriva (enfin), avec comme toujours sa moustache de morse et son ventre légèrement rebondi.

\- Désolé pour le retard, s’excusa-t-il, essoufflé. Entrez, entrez, le cours va commencer.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle avant de s’assoir à leur place habituelle tout en faisant racler les chaises sur les dalles de pierre.

Plusieurs chaudrons étaient disposés devant eux et Lily s’empressa d’étaler les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour la potion du jour. Alors qu’elle relevait la tête, elle croisa brièvement les yeux noirs de Severus, à une table un peu plus loin. Avant, quand ils étaient encore amis, ils partageaient toujours ce cours ensemble. Ils étaient les meilleurs dans cette matière et leur duo faisait des merveilles, récoltant pratiquement systématiquement un Optimal. Evidemment, aujourd’hui elle était assise à côté Remus.

En effet, Peter n’avait pas pris potion cette année et du coup Remus se retrouvait sans partenaire. Lily, elle aussi toute seule puisque ses amies se mettaient par pair, s’était mise avec lui.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as réussis à te lever ce matin ?

\- Je n’avais pas bu alors oui. Le réveil a dû être dur pour Potter et Black, non ?

\- Disons que j’ai dû les secouer pour les tirer du lit ouais.

Lily sourit en imaginant la scène.

\- Bien, dit Slughorn en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l’attention de ses élèves. Commençons ! Aujourd’hui nous allons préparer une potion Volubilis. Comme chacun sait, c’est un breuvage qui permet de restaurer le volume de la voix d'une personne ainsi que de neutraliser également les effets du sortilège de Mutisme. Les consignes sont écrites au tableau et vous aurez deux heures pour la réaliser. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous prévenir de faire attention. Le dosage des ingrédients est primordiale dans sa confection donc soyez vigilants. Et maintenant, bonne chance !

Aussitôt, Lily et Remus se mirent au travail. Ils n’avaient même plus besoin de se concerter pour savoir qui allait faire quoi, c’était devenu automatique. Pendant qu’il s’occupait de préparer le chaudron en allumant le feu, la rousse disposa les ingrédients sur leur table.

Alors qu’elle était en train de découper avec soin une racine de mandragore, elle entendit Remus rire. En se retournant, elle constata qu’il regardait James, juste derrière eux, faire le pitre avec un œil de triton.

\- Potter…souffla-t-elle, agacée.

\- Je te pari que je peux lancer cet œil dans la poubelle là-bas du premier coup.

\- Ce n’est pas du basket…

James cligna des yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est du basket ?

\- C’est un sport moldu, expliqua Lily, avec une balle et… oh peu importe ! Non, Potter !

Trop tard. James tendit le bras tandis que Sirius l’encourageait en sifflant. Les quatre Gryffondor suivirent la trajectoire du globe oculaire, les secondes semblant s’étirer infiniment. Malheureusement, le lancer était un peu trop court et l’œil tomba… dans un chaudron.

\- Mince, j’y étais presque…

\- Potter ! 

\- James, dit Remus lentement.

\- Hum ?

\- C’était un œil de triton marin ou d’eau douce ?

Sirius se pencha pour lire l’étiquette du bocal en verre.

\- Marin, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, quand tu mélanges un œil de triton marin avec des crochets de serpents…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça explose, compléta Lily en blêmissant.

D’un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers le chaudron dans lequel était tombé l’œil. Penché au-dessus, en train d’ajouter ses ingrédients, se trouvait…Severus. Il avait un air concentré et ne paraissait pas s’être rendu compte de l’élément ajouté.

Lily n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir qu’un énorme boum retentit dans la salle de classe, suivi d’une épaisse fumée. Des cris retentirent dans ses oreilles et elle trébucha sur son sac en essayant de se repérer. Elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds avant que la voix de Remus ne s’élève par-dessus le vacarme.

\- Ne bouge pas, ça va passer dans une minute.

Effectivement, la fumée se dissipa rapidement et tout le monde retrouva la vue. La première personne que Lily repéra fut Severus, la main toujours tendue devant son chaudron. Il était recouvert d’une étrange substance verdâtre et gluante, ses cheveux noirs complètement en bataille à cause du souffle de l’explosion et ses sourcils étaient un peu brûlés sur les bords. Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce jusqu’à que ce Slughorn ne ressorte de sous son bureau, tremblant.

\- Oh la la ! S’écria-t-il en s’agitant dans tous les sens. Par Merlin ! Monsieur Rogue, que s’est-il passé ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, professeur… Tout était parfait…

\- Visiblement pas ! Rétorqua Elizabeth Yaxley.

Elle le fusillait du regard, bien que cela perdait de son effet habituel puisqu’elle était elle aussi à moitié couverte de la mixture verte.

\- Mais… Je comprend pas…

L’air perdu de Rogue fut la perte de James qui ne put s’empêcher d’éclater d’un grand rire. Evidemment, l’attention générale se concentra sur lui et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes aux autres pour additionner 2+2. Et si certains doutaient, Lily se chargea de lever les derniers doutes en criant soudain.

\- Potter ! Espèce d’imbécile !


	17. Rencontre familiale

Pour avoir faire exploser le chaudron durant le cours de potion, James récolta deux heures de colles au grand désespoir de Remus. Quand il avait été nommé préfet l’année dernière il avait cru –sûrement naïvement il fallait bien le reconnaitre- qu’il pourrait peut-être avoir une bonne influence sur ses amis. Evidemment, Peter, Sirius et James s’étaient chargés de le détromper dès la première semaine. En même temps ils n’auraient pas été les Maraudeurs s’ils ne l’avaient pas fait.

Ce dimanche matin, tout le monde se leva tôt exceptionnellement pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui devait commencer à 10h. Encore mal réveillé, Remus se glissa à la table de Gryffondor en face de Frank.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je stress un peu…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Frank en fronçant les sourcils et en avalant une cuillère de céréale en même temps.

Remus s’assura qu’il n’y avait personne qui écoutait la conversation avant de répondre.

\- On va rejoindre la cousine de Sirius aujourd’hui. J’espère que ça va bien se passer.

\- J’en suis sûr ! Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, James va veiller au grain.

La conviction que son ami mit dans sa voix le fit sourire et le rassura légèrement. Entamant son petit déjeuner, il se tourna vers le groupe des filles qui parlaient visiblement des choses qu’elles allaient faire pendant la sortie. Alexia croisa son regard et agita la main.

\- Eh Remus ! Viens par-là !

\- Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard aujourd’hui ? Demanda Alice d’emblée.

\- Evidemment.

\- Génial, parce que je me disais qu’on pourrait y aller ensemble non ?

Remus prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas mais il ne savait pas comment la rencontre avec Andromeda allait se dérouler ni si Sirius voulait que les filles soient là pour assister à ça. Et puis il songea que si elles venaient alors Lily serait là également et il imaginait déjà la joie de James en apprenant la nouvelle. Décidant de donner un coup de pouce innocent à son ami, Remus sourit.

\- Ouais, c’est une bonne idée. On se retrouve dans le hall dans une heure ?

\- Parfait ! A tout à l’heure.

Il se leva de table en emportant un pain au chocolat pour Peter qui n’arriverait jamais à se tirer de son lit pour être à temps au petit déjeuner et quitta la Grande Salle.

A ce moment-là, Dorcas, Marlène et Lily arrivèrent pour s’assoir avec les deux autres.

\- C’était Remus ?

\- Ouais, dit Alexia en mordant dans son toast. On va à Pré-au-Lard avec eux.

\- C’est une blague ? S’étrangla Lily. Avec Potter ?

\- Avec les Maraudeurs…

\- Donc avec Potter.

\- Arrête Lily ! Ce n’était pas parce que tu ne le supportes pas qu’on est obligées de les éviter ! Ils sont sympa, même James, si tu prenais la peine de les connaitre vraiment.

Lily dévisagea Alexia comme si une deuxième tête venait soudainement de lui pousser.

\- Ce n’est pas toi qui te fais harceler depuis trois ans.

\- Il ne te harcèle pas, il t’aime.

\- Fais-moi rire.

\- Sérieusement, ça devient ridicule, dit Alexia, exaspérée. Tu deviens ridicule Lily.

\- Quoi ? Donc j’ai tort d’en vouloir à Potter ?

\- Merlin, lui en vouloir pour quoi au juste ?

Un seul mot franchit les lèvres de la rousse.

\- Severus, répondit-elle immédiatement sans réfléchir.

\- Votre amitié ne marchait déjà plus depuis longtemps, sois réaliste.

\- Peut-être…souffla-t-elle. Mais ça aurait pu encore s’arranger…

En voyant qu’Alexia devenait de plus en plus énerver à mesure que la conversation avançait, Marlène décida d’intervenir avec sa douceur naturelle.

\- Honnêtement Lily, je ne pense pas…

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous ne l’avez jamais aimé !

\- Ce n’est pas ça…tenta Alice.

\- Bien sûr que si. Même enfant, les gens le trouvaient bizarre et…

\- Peut-être parce qu’il l’était.

\- Alex ! Gronda Marlène.

Alexia leva les mains et se tut, continuant de manger son bol de céréales.

\- Severus était mon ami, reprit Lily d’une voix tremblante, mon meilleur ami. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de croire que vous êtes un monstre avec des pouvoirs étranges, n’en parler à personne parce que votre propre sœur ne veut plus se retrouver dans la même pièce que vous. J’avais neuf ans et j’étais seule. Severus était là pour moi, pour m’expliquer. Il m’a soutenu quand aucun autre enfant ne voulait jouer avec moi. Il m’a fait comprendre que j’étais spéciale.

\- On comprend, Lily. Crois-moi. Mais rejeter toute la faute sur James…

\- Je ne rejette pas tout sur lui. C’est juste que… Il a toujours été odieux avec Severus. Dès la première fois où on s’est rencontrés dans le train. Il n’avait aucune raison et pourtant il l’a toujours détesté. Et puis il a cette façon de se sentir supérieur aux autres. Ça m’énerve, d’accord ?

\- Il a changé tu sais, argumenta Alice. Je le connais depuis qu’on est petit et il a vraiment changé.

\- Ouais ? Bah il n’est pas très doué pour le montrer.

Avant qu’une autre de ses amies ne puisse continuer, Lily se leva brusquement. Elle attrapa son sac et leur adressa un sourire crispé qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- Je vais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve dans le hall ?

Dorcas hocha la tête et la regarda s’éloigner en soupirant. Il n’y avait pas plus butée que Lily Evans.

Personnellement, Dorcas prit tout son temps pour terminer de manger puisqu’elle était enfin libérée de ses travaux d’intérêt général à l’infirmerie. La semaine était désormais terminée, ce qui signifiait qu’elle n’aurait plus à revoir ni Lucinda ni Madame Pomfresh. Il faudrait peut-être qu’elle y repasse malgré tout car elle avait oubliée de rendre sa clé mais si personne ne l’a réclamait, tant pis. Après tout, ça pourrait toujours être utile.

Elle retourna son attention vers ses amies quand le courrier arriva comme chaque matin.

\- C’est pour moi, dit Alice en attrapant son exemplaire de la Gazette et en payant la chouette.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça raconte ? Encore des disparitions ?

Alice parcourut la première page du regard et son expression s’assombrit.

\- Non, des morts. Un couple de nés-moldus à Bristol.

\- Oh non…murmura Marlène.

\- Il y avait la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus des corps. D’après une déclaration des Aurors, ils ont arrêtés Caius Wilkes mais l’ont relâché faute de preuve suffisante.

\- Evidemment, marmonna Alexia rageusement, ils arrivent toujours à s’en sortir !

Un long silence suivit, chacune lisant ses lettres ou terminant de manger. Autour d’elles la salle se vida progressivement, signe que l’heure du départ approchait. D’un même mouvement, les filles retournèrent dans le hall pour rejoindre Lily qui les attendait. La préfète était visiblement repassée par leur dortoir entre temps car elle tenait toutes leurs autorisations de sortie entre les mains.

\- Voilà pourquoi c’est elle l’organisée de notre groupe, rigola Marlène.

\- Je me suis dit que ça vous éviterais de remonter… Et Alex ?

\- Hum ?

\- Désolée pour tout à l’heure. Je te promets de faire un effort avec Potter aujourd’hui.

Alexia sourit.

\- Merci, c’est gentil.

\- Salut les filles ! Hurla soudain une voix sur leur droite. Vous m’attendiez et me voici enfin !

\- James…soupira Alice. Toujours dans la discrétion n’est-ce pas ?

\- Tu me connais. Bon, on y va ?

Ils s’infiltrèrent dans le groupe d’élève massé devant les portes, sortant au compte goûte pendant que Rusard vérifiait les autorisations. Lily dû s’accrocher au t-shirt de Marlène pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, bousculée de tous les côtés. Le trajet jusqu’au village ne fut ensuite pas long, à peine une dizaine de minute, et ils décidèrent tous d’aller au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer. C’était déjà la fin novembre et les températures avaient brusquement chuté ces derniers jours.

\- Tiens, mes étudiants préférés ! S’exclama Rosmerta en les voyant pousser la porte. Une table pour dix ?

\- Non, seulement huit, dit Alice poliment. Avec Frank on va se balader tous les deux et on vous retrouve plus tard.

\- A tout à l’heure les amoureux !

\- Et pas de bêtises, ajouta James goguenard.

Ils se contentèrent de secouer la tête, ne prenant même plus la peine de répondre puis ressortirent dehors en frissonnant. 

Les autres s’installèrent autour d’une grande table située dans un coin et Remus se chargea d’aller commander toutes les boissons.

\- Alors ? A quelle heure Andromeda doit arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, bientôt sûrement…

\- Attends attends, intervint Alexia. Par Andromeda…tu veux dire ta cousine ?

\- Crois-moi princesse il n’y a que dans ma famille qu’on donne ce genre de prénom.

\- C’est faux, répliqua Dorcas. Le mien n’est un modèle de banalité et sérieusement, pense aux jumelles Zabini. Qui appellent ses enfants Dymphna et Phyllida ?

Sirius dû lui accorder ce point. Certains parents feraient de s’abstenir d’avoir des idées originales et s’en tenir à la normalité. Cependant, Alexia n’avait pas fini son interrogatoire.

\- Donc c’était ça la lettre ? Une demande de rendez-vous ?

\- Ouais !

\- Et…ta mère sera d’accord avec ça ?

Le visage de Sirius devint inexpressif.

\- Je m’en contrefiche, affirma-t-il.

Alexia ne dit rien, consciente que les autres écoutaient avec un peu trop d’attention. Elle avait appris à ne pas pousser le sujet.

Distraitement, elle but une gorgée de bièreaubeurre en laissant son regard se promener sur les clients accoudés au bar. Elle repéra le prof d’Astronomie qui avait l’air extrêmement fatigué, comme si pour une fois vivre en pleine journée lui paraissait étrange. Un peu plus loin, Evan Rosier faisait semblant d’écouter Elizabeth Yaxley, sa fiancée. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d’avoir l’air intéressé. Alexia ne détestait pas grand monde mais Rosier faisait partie de ses personnes qu’elle haïssait cordialement. Elle n’aimait pas la plupart des filles de Serpentard, certes, néanmoins Elizabeth était plus idiote que méchante contrairement à son petit ami. Elle était sûre que ce dernier était impliqué dans les attaques à Poudlard, lui qui aimait tant tout contrôler.

\- Bon, lança James pour relancer la conversation. Un jeu ça vous tente ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Je vais essayer de deviner vos pensées.

\- Tu n’as jamais fait d’occlumencie.

\- Pas besoin, affirma-t-il, je vous connais tous.

Alexia secoua la tête, sceptique.

\- Très bien. Vas-y.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, on apprit que James n’avait aucun talent pour lire dans l’esprit des gens. La seule chose qu’il arriva à deviner c’est que Peter avait envie d’aller aux toilettes mais comme ce dernier se dandinait sur sa chaise depuis plusieurs minutes ça avait plus tenue de la déduction que d’un réel talent.

\- Non mais laissez-moi réessayez, je suis sûr d’y arriver cette fois !

\- James, tu es autant devin que Sirius aime Chamallow.

\- Ça c’est dur !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain une voix s’éleva dans leur dos.

\- Sirius ? C’est toi ?

Le jeune homme se figea avant de se retourner lentement sur sa chaise. Une jeune femme, un peu plus de la vingtaine et emmitouflée dans un long manteau, se tenait devant eux. Ce n’était pas dur de deviner son appartenance aux Black. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui étaient rassemblés en une tresse sur son épaule et elle possédait les mêmes yeux gris si caractéristiques à sa famille. A côté d’elle se trouvait un homme brun sûrement plus âgé de quelques années tout au plus et au nez proéminant. Il tenait une petite fille aux cheveux turquoise dans ses bras.

\- Andromeda ?

\- Par Merlin, je savais que c’était toi ! Tu as grandi, c’est incroyable.

\- Evidemment, la dernière fois que tu m’avais vu j’avais treize ans.

La légère amertume dans le ton de Sirius n’échappa à personne. Voyant qu’un léger malaise s’installait, James se leva brusquement en souriant, captant l’attention générale.

\- Salut ! Je suis James. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

\- Comment j’aurais pu t’oublier ? Tu m’as balancé une tarte à la banane en pleine tête quand tu étais en première année.

Il eut au moins le mérite de paraître gêné.

\- Oh… Désolé. Je ne te visais pas, j’ai juste loupé Rogue de quelques centimètres.

\- Je m’en étais doutée. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es Remus et toi Peter ?

\- C’est ça, répondit James pour eux. Sinon, je te présente Dorcas, Marlène, Alexia et Lily. Elles sont dans notre classe.

\- Ravie de vous connaître. Je vous présente mon mari, Ted, et notre fille, Nymphadora.

La petite fille releva la tête en entendant son prénom et ses cheveux virèrent au rouge tomate quand elle vit tous les regards braqués sur elle.

\- Comment… ? Commença Lily, bouche-bée.

\- Elle est métamorphomage, s’empressa d’expliquer Andromeda comme si elle avait l’habitude que sa fille produise ce genre d’effet sur les gens. C’est un don rare que certains sorciers ont à la naissance. Elle peut changer son apparence à volonté.

\- C’est incroyable !

\- Merci beaucoup. On n’a pas toujours ce genre de réaction.

\- Vraiment ? S’étonna Alexia.

\- Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent, lança brusquement Remus d’une voix détaché.

L’allusion à sa condition de lycanthrope n’échappa pas à James qui lui jeta un regard perçant et s’il n’y avait pas eu tout le monde autour ça ne faisait aucun doute qu’il serait parti dans un discours moralisateur comme il en avait l’habitude.

\- Bon, on va rester là pendant que vous allez faire un tour, histoire de parler entre vous, déclara-t-il finalement. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire.

Andromeda lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Sirius avait plutôt l’air paniqué. Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés, avant de sortir du bar pour aller faire une balade.

\- J’ai quelques achats à faire, dit Ted. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de garder Nymphadora ?

\- Pas du tout, assura Marlène.

Sans attendre, Ted tendit l’enfant en direction de la première personne venue. A savoir Remus. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, puis attrapa maladroitement la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus (bien qu’il doutait que ça soit sa couleur d’origine) et lui sourit. Il fut amusé de constater qu’elle avait deux dents en moins.

\- Salut. Moi c’est Remus.

\- Je m’appelle Dora, répondit-elle très sérieusement. J’ai presque quatre ans.

\- Ah…hum…

\- Un problème avec les enfants Remus ? Se moqua Alexia.

\- Non…pas du tout…

Les filles échangèrent un regard amusé. Alors qu’ils se rasseyaient à leur table, Lily s’empressa de commander une grenadine pour Dora. La petite était assise à côté de Remus, qu’elle ne voulait apparemment plus quitter, et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide en se balançant à un rythme régulier. 

\- Alors Nymphadora…commença Lily.

\- Dora, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Désolée. Dora. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec nous ?

\- Non. Vous êtes des amis de Sirius ? Maman dit que c’est mon cousin mais je ne l’avais vu avant. C’est bizarre pour un cousin, non ?

\- Sirius est bizarre de toute façon tu sais, dit Alexia en souriant.

\- Il jouera avec moi après ?

James retint un éclat de rire. Il s’imaginait déjà son meilleur ami jouant aux poupées et servant du thé à des ours en peluche.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Sirius fera un cousin génial.

\- J’imagine déjà quand un garçon s’intéressera à elle, rigola Marlène.

\- Ne dis pas ça, elle a quatre ans ! Protesta Remus.

Lily secoua la tête et se pencha vers la petite fille.

\- Ne les écoute pas Dora, tu n’auras pas besoin d’un garçon pour te protéger. Tu seras une fille indépendante.

\- Je reviens, je vais payer l’addition, intervint Peter.

A peine avait-il commencé à se lever de sa chaise que Dorcas bondit sur ses pieds. Elle avait déjà sa bourse dans la main, teintant à cause des pièces d’or à l’intérieur. Même si ses parents avaient oublié son anniversaire, ce n’était visiblement pas le cas de son argent de poche mensuel.

\- Laisse, je m’en occupe.

Elle se dirigea en direction du comptoir, ses cheveux bruns flottant dans son dos.

A la table, Dora regardait Lily d’un air d’admiration pure.

\- Quand je serai grande, je serais une fille indépendante, comme Lily ! Déclara-t-elle avec entrain.

James rigola et haussa un sourcil

\- On dirait que tu as une fan.

\- Ne paraît pas si surpris.

\- Je ne le suis pas. A vrai dire, je suis moi aussi fan de toi. Ton plus grand fan même ! Je rêve d’être une fille indépendante comme toi.

\- Oh tais-toi ! Répliqua Lily en éclatant de rire malgré tout.

\- Je rêve ou je viens d’entendre James dire qu’il voulait être une fille indépendante ? Demanda Dorcas en revenant brusquement.

Les autres partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Au bout d’une demi-heure, Ted revint finalement pour récupérer sa fille et toute la bande sortit du pub pour aller retrouver Andromeda et Sirius. Ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient, ils décidèrent d’errer un peu hasard dans le village. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes, dont Hagrid qui trimballait une boîte « mystère » pour protéger son potager contre les insectes. Autant dire qu’ils craignaient le pire pour leur vie. Qui savait ce que le garde-chasse avait encore dégoté comme animal étrange ? Ted fut amusé de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

A l’avant du groupe, James marchait avec Dora et faisait rire la petite fille en la balançant à bout de bras.

\- Je ne savais pas que Potter était doué avec les enfants…murmura Lily.

\- Ça te donne envie d’en avoir un avec lui ?

\- Alex !

\- D’accord, je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Lily lui coula un regard en biais pour voir qu’elle se retenait de rire, tout comme Dorcas et Marlène. Et dire que ces filles étaient ses amies, pensa-t-elle affligée.

\- Maman ! Pépia Dora soudainement.

En face d’eux, assis sur le bord d’une fontaine en plein milieu d’une petite place isolée du monde, se trouvait Andromeda et Sirius. La jeune femme sourit et se baissa juste à temps pour prendre sa fille contre elle. Tendrement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le nez puis se retourna vers les autres.

\- C’est déjà l’heure de partir ?

\- Désolé, s’excusa Remus. Il est 18h, on doit revenir à Poudlard.

\- Je comprends. J’ai été ravie de vous revoir les garçons.

\- Nous aussi, assura Peter poliment.

\- Et je suis très heureuse de vous connaître, ajouta-t-elle à l’attention des filles. Même si… Tu me rappelles quelqu’un Alexia…

Alexia écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius. Il sourit, venant se placer à côté d’elle les mains dans les poches avec son traditionnel air nonchalant.

\- C’est normal, dit-il. Je suppose qu’on peut te le dire maintenant. Tu te souviens de la réunion de famille où je m’étais sauvé, quand j’étais en deuxième année ? C’était un mois avant que tu ne partes. Tu m’as vu m’échapper en douce avec James et une fille. C’était Alexia.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Tu as couru comme une folle en me voyant.

\- Je suis une personne très sportive.

\- Dis plutôt que t’avais peur de te faire prendre, dit Lily en souriant.

\- Et si tu étais si sportive que ça tu n’aurais pas quitté l’équipe…

\- James, soupira-t-elle, on ne va pas ravoir cette conversation.

Andromeda et Ted échangèrent un coup d’œil amusé en voyant les jeunes se chamailler de la sorte. Ça leur rappelait qu’ils étaient comme cela il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça. Dans les bras de sa mère, Dora s’agita légèrement, fatiguée. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé un châtain simple, à l’image de ceux de son père.

\- Il faut vraiment qu’on y aille.

\- Evidemment. A bientôt et bonne chance pour vos cours.

\- Merci.

\- Oh et Sirius ? Dit Andromeda. N’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit, d’accord ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d’hocher la tête, gardant une expression neutre. James se promit d’interroger son meilleur ami dans les règles de l’art pour savoir comment la rencontre avec sa cousine s’était passée une fois rentré au dortoir.

Alors qu’ils allaient tous partir, Dora reprit la parole une dernière fois.

\- Je veux dire au revoir !

\- Fais vite alors ma puce, ils doivent vraiment retourner à leur école.

La petite fille descendit des bras de son père et alla faire un câlin à tout le monde, s’attardant sur son nouveau cousin (qui lui promit de jouer avec elle lors de leur prochaine rencontre), sur Lily ainsi que sur James. Finalement, elle termina par Remus en tirant sur son écharpe. Le loup-garou se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, souriant chaleureusement.

\- Tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Attention Remus, dit Ted en plaisantant, elle reste ma fille.

Remus rougit tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

Enfin, ils reprirent le chemin de retour en direction de Poudlard, heureux de cette journée assez spéciale.


	18. Andromeda, Evan et Anaïs

Chapitre XVIII : Andromeda, Evan et Anaïs

\- Bon raconte !

\- James…

\- Quoi ? Je veux savoir.

\- Le tact, se contenta de glisser Remus depuis son lit sans lever les yeux de son roman.

James soupira.

\- Très bien. Sirius, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu dans ta grande amabilité me raconter la conversation que tu as eu avec ta cousine ?

\- Ce n’est pas grand-chose…

\- Sirius !

\- Bon d’accord… Quand on vous a quitté, on a marché en silence jusqu’à une place isolée du monde pour discuter…

A mesure qu’il racontait, la scène lui revint en mémoire.

« Une vague de froid l’envahit quand il passa la porte des Trois Balais pour retrouver le vent de novembre. A ses côtés, Andromeda resserra son long manteau contre son corps menu, sa tresse brune lui battant l’épaule au rythme de sa démarche. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la regarder du coin de l’œil, remarquant tous les détails qui s’étaient effacés de sa mémoire avec les années. C’était étrange de la voir ainsi. Elle faisait plus femme, moins enfant. Il se rappelait vaguement une jeune adolescente de dix-huit ans, vivant un amour caché au reste de la famille et qui avait fini par claquer la porte car elle avait eu le courage de le faire. Il avait toujours admiré Andromeda pour cela. Elle était plus douce que ses sœurs mais elle possédait malgré tout le fameux caractère des Black. Aujourd’hui, elle avait changé. Elle semblait plus apaisée par son mariage (auquel il n’avait bien entendu pas pu se rendre) et surtout par sa petite fille. Pour Sirius, qui n’avait jamais connu d’amour maternel, voir sa cousine aussi proche de son enfant lui faisait une drôle d’impression.

Il se souvenait encore quand il avait appris la relation entre Andromeda et Ted. Il venait d’arriver à Poudlard il y a deux mois et commençait tout juste à s’intégrer, apprenant à connaître de mieux en mieux les autres Maraudeurs au travers de leurs blagues. Un jour, il avait surpris sa cousine embrassant un garçon. En s’apercevant de sa présence, Andromeda était devenue aussi blanche qu’un fantôme et l’avait attrapé par le bras pour le traîner jusqu’à une salle de classe vide sous le regard médusé de ce pauvre Ted. Avant même qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, sa cousine avait braqué sa baguette en direction de son cou, l’enfonçant légèrement, du moins assez pour rendre sa position inconfortable. Sachant qu’elle était en septième année, elle faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui et paraissait assez intimidante. Pourtant, quand elle parla, il réalisa que sa voix tremblait.

\- Je t’en supplie, avait-elle murmuré, tu ne dois rien dire sur ce que tu viens de voir.

\- Andromeda…

Elle le plaqua un peu plus durement contre le mur de pierre, paniquée.

\- Si tu répètes quoique ce soit à la famille je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Avait-il alors rétorqué en retrouvant ses esprits. Tu cherches à imiter Bellatrix ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Ted…

\- Tu sors avec un garçon, bien ! Je n’en ai rien à faire !

La jeune fille battit des cils, chassant les larmes qui lui étaient soudainement montées aux yeux. Lentement, elle abaissa sa baguette et recula, ses mains s’agitant nerveusement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle. Ted est né-moldu, Sirius !

\- Oh…souffla-t-il en comprenant enfin le problème.

\- Il faut que personne ne soit au courant, d’accord ? La famille ne doit rien savoir !

C’est en la voyant proche d’éclater en sanglot qu’il prit sa décision. Saisissant la main de sa cousine fermement il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je te le promets, dit-il, ton secret sera bien gardé.

\- Merci… merci Sirius.

Et il avait tenu parole. Il n’avait jamais rien dévoilé sur la relation entre Andromeda et Ted.

Ainsi, ça lui faisait étrange qu’aujourd’hui le couple soit finalement marié et ait eu un enfant. Sa cousine avait fait du chemin depuis ce fameux jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard et il l’admirait pour cela. Elle avait eu le cran de s’échapper des griffes de leur famille pour s’en créer une nouvelle.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand il sentit Andromeda lui presser légèrement le bras, le ramenant à la réalité. Ils s’assirent ensemble sur le bord d’une fontaine tandis qu’un silence gênant s’installait entre eux. Que pouvait-on dire à quelqu’un qu’on n’avait pas vu depuis des années ?

\- Tu m’as manqué… finit par avouer Andromeda.

\- Tu aurais pu reprendre le contact plus tôt.

Même à ses propres oreilles, la note d’amertume résonna violemment.

\- Sirius…Ce n’était pas si simple…

\- Je connaissais ton secret et tu savais que je m’en fichais ! De quoi est-ce que tu avais peur ?

\- D’eux. La famille, mes parents. Je savais ce qu’ils te feraient subir s’ils apprenaient que tu me voyais toujours.

\- Crois-moi, ma mère n’a jamais eu besoin de prétexte pour…

Il s’arrête au milieu de sa phrase de peur d’en avoir trop dévoilé. Pourtant, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de sa cousine.

\- Toi aussi ? Dit-elle tristement. Une claque par-ci, un sortilège doloris par-là ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu es majeur Sirius ! Tu pourrais partir.

\- Pour aller où ? Répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Je ne veux pas de leur argent et ils ne m’en donneraient de toute façon pas si je décidais de partir.

\- Avec Ted on pourrait…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

Andromeda haussa un sourcil en entendant ses mots.

\- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens Sirius et tu le sais très bien.

\- Peut-être mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Regulus, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne peux pas…

Il s’étrangla à moitié, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle avec douceur. Quitter mes sœurs a été plus dur aussi.

\- Même Bellatrix ?

Un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en voyant son expression incrédule.

\- Crois-le ou non mais oui. Même Bella. Seulement, j’aimais tellement Ted que j’étais prête à tout abandonner pour lui.

\- Tu le regrettes ?

\- Absolument pas, déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir. J’espère qu’un jour tu trouveras quelqu’un que tu aimeras assez pour défier la famille.

Une image du visage d’Alexia flasha brièvement dans l’esprit de Sirius avant qu’il ne secoue la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à cela. Un rictus se glissa sur son visage quand il répondit avec une légère arrogance mêlée de fierté.

\- Oh je n’ai pas besoin de trouver quelqu’un, je défierai la famille quoiqu’elle fasse.

Andromeda éclata de rire.

\- Tu n’as pas tort. Vous faites toujours autant de blague, James et toi ?

\- Plus si c’est possible.

\- C’est bien. Tu as besoin d’un ami comme ça.

Sirius ne pouvait qu’approuver. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il serait devenu sans ses amis, particulièrement James. Peut-être serait-il à Serpentard, traînant avec Rosier et faisant la fierté de ses parents. Cette simple pensée lui retournait l’estomac.

\- J’aurais aimé être là tu sais, dit-il brusquement. A ton mariage.

\- Oh tu n’as rien manqué. La cérémonie était simple et assez courte. Il n’y avait pratiquement que la famille de Ted, des moldus, et certains de nos amis. Seuls ses parents étaient au courant de ma condition de sorcière.

\- Qui t’as fait remonter l’allée jusqu’à l’autel ?

Une expression joyeuse se peignit sur le visage de sa cousine, comme si elle repensait à cette fameuse journée.

\- L’oncle Alphard.

\- Non ? Tu déconnes ?

Andromeda secoua la tête, riant.

\- Il a débarqué cinq minutes avant le début du mariage, il est arrivé à l’église avec un vieux costume dans lequel il ne rentrait plus depuis dix ans et la cravate de travers, les cheveux ébouriffés à cause du transplanage. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir de toute ma vie.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Au moins tu avais un membre de la famille.

\- J’aurais aimé que tu sois là. Mais tu n’avais que treize ans et c’était en plein milieu de l’année scolaire. J’avais peur que si j’essaye de te faire venir, ta mère et mes parents l’apprennent et tentent de faire annuler le mariage. 

\- Je comprends, assura Sirius. Tu es heureuse, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je le suis désormais. Ma fille a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

\- Je me souviens quand on a appris la nouvelle de ta grossesse à la maison. Narcissa était là.

Andromeda se tendit, détournant le regard, puis déglutit difficilement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? Demanda-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Qu’elle aurait aimé connaître son neveu ou sa nièce et que tu avais intérêt à lui donner un prénom moins ridicule que les vôtre.

Elle rit en apprenant cela.

\- Je crois que j’ai loupé mon coup dans ce cas…

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Sérieusement, où est-ce que tu as trouvé Nymphadora ? Dit Sirius, incrédule.

Sa cousine haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Aucune idée. Et je te ferais dire que je venais de donner la vie pendant huit heures, ok ? Je n’avais plus l’esprit très clair.

\- Et quelle est l’excuse de Ted ?

\- Je lui faisais trop peur pour qu’il ose me contrarier.

Sirius imaginait la scène d’ici. Encore une fois, comme pour le mariage, il aurait aimé être présent pour assister à l’évènement. Il se rendait compte aujourd’hui qu’il avait loupé énormément de chose dans la vie de la jeune femme et il se promit de rattraper cette erreur à partir de maintenant.

\- Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Tu as une copine en ce moment ?

A nouveau, il songea à Alexia mais décida que ce n’était pas le temps ni l’endroit pour en parler à sa cousine. 

\- Hum ? Oh non, non pas en ce moment…

\- Bien… En tout cas, je suis très contente de te revoir enfin tu sais. Ça m’avait manqué.

\- Moi aussi. Ce n’est plus pareil sans toi aux réunions de familles. Je n’ai plus personne de mon côté.

\- Et Regulus ?

Sirius se raidit mais répondit néanmoins au bout de quelques secondes.

\- On ne se parle plus.

\- Ah…Pourquoi ? Je me souviens que vous ne vous entendiez plus très bien après ta répartition à Gryffondor mais pas à ce point-là.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il évasivement. On était trop différents je suppose. Et puis j’ai James maintenant.

\- C’est drôle parce que je me rappelle de deux petits garçons qui s’étaient jurés de ne jamais s’abandonner, dit Andromeda doucement. C’était une nuit d’orage pendant les vacances que vous passiez chez nous et vous étiez venu vous réfugier dans mon lit. Tu avais promis à ton frère que…

\- Andy ! Coupa Sirius d’une voix sourde.

Andromeda sursauta en entendant son ancien surnom et n’insista pas en le voyant serrer les poings, le regard au loin. De toute évidence elle était sur un sujet tabou et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu’elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu après ta répartition, je n’ai pas cherché à savoir. Je suppose que j’étais trop prise avec mon histoire d’amour secrète. J’aurais dû être là pour toi…

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Rien n’aurait pu empêcher la colère de ma mère de toute façon.

La jeune femme frissonna en se rappelant son horrible tante. Elle-même avait été répartie à Serpentard, ce qui lui avait épargné les souffrances qu’avaient dû vivre son cousin, cependant elle savait pertinemment que la tante Wabulgra avait dû piquer une crise sans précédent. Andromeda songea qu’elle n’avait pourtant pas toujours été comme cela. Bien sûr, elle était caractériel, même odieuse parfois, mais son comportement avait empiré à la naissance de ses fils. Elle se souvenait de sa mère lui disant que c’était parce que sa tante se sentait piégée par la maternité que son mari lui avait imposée dans l’unique but de donner un héritier à la maison des Black. Evidemment, Andromeda n’avait pas compris à l’époque puisqu’elle n’avait que sept ans à la naissance de son cousin mais ces mots étaient restés gravé dans son esprit.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle faute de trouver mieux.

\- Ce n’est rien franchement. Je suis heureux de te revoir maintenant.

\- Moi aussi. Encore joyeux anniversaire, Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, gardant le silence et appréciant le fait d’être juste ensemble après toutes ces années. Autour d’eux, quelques villageois passaient sans leur accorder plus d’attention, pressés de rentrer chez eux pour échapper au froid. Au loin, le bruit des autres se rapprochant devint plus audible. Sirius crut reconnaître la voix de James et le rire de Nymphadora.

Soudain, Andromeda entremêla leur main ensemble, liant ses doigts entre les siens. D’un ton plus pressant à mesure que les voix de ses amis approchaient, elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Ecoute, je te le répète une dernière fois, mais si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide surtout n’hésite pas. Je serai là maintenant, d’accord ? Tu n’as pas à faire face à notre famille tout seul.

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre, la gorge serrée.

A ce moment-là, Nymphadora appela sa mère qui se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et le charme fut rompu »

Ses amis avaient écouté son récit jusqu’au bout sans l’interrompre, ce qui relevait quasiment du miracle concernant James. Ce dernier arborait d’ailleurs une expression sérieuse que Sirius ne lui voyait que dans de rares occasions. Remus, quant à lui, semblait analyser chaque mot qu’il avait prononcé et Peter lui souriait d’un air sympathique comme pour le soutenir.

Le dortoir était en désordre comme d’habitude et des habits traînaient un peu partout. Des piles de bouquins, la plupart à Remus bien évidemment, s’entassaient dans les coins. La fenêtre donnait sur le parc, directement sur le lac noir et ce n’était pas rare que les garçons se réveillent en apercevant le calamar géant.

Finalement, voyant que Sirius n’avait pas envie de s’étendre plus que ça sur le sujet de sa cousine, ils décidèrent de descendre. Remus devait rejoindre Anaïs à la bibliothèque pour son premier cours de soutien et comme les autres n’avaient rien à faire (à part leur devoir bien entendu) ils l’accompagnaient. La salle commune grouillait de monde à cette heure-ci un lundi après-midi. Plusieurs élèves s’étaient carrément rassemblés ensemble pour travailler et certains premières années se retrouvaient assis par terre car ils s’étaient fait prendre leur place par des camarades plus âgés. La dure loi de Poudlard.

Dans les couloirs, les torches avaient été rallumées même en journée à cause du froid qui commençait à s’infiltrer en ce début d’hiver.

Alors que les Maraudeurs s’engagèrent au deuxième étage, ils croisèrent soudain Rosier et sa bande, à savoir Mulciber, Avery, Elizabeth Yaxley et même des plus jeunes comme Mcnair qui n’était qu’en quatrième année. Seulement, au lieu de passer leur chemin, les Serpentard s’arrêtèrent et leur barrèrent la route.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Rosier ? Attaqua James directement.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez entendu parler des agressions dernièrement…

\- C’était dur de passer à côté.

\- Certes, dit Rosier avec un petit rictus arrogant. La dernière victime était dans notre maison.

\- Cornelia Flint.

\- Tout juste, Lupin. Vois-tu, elle a perdu une bague sur les lieux de l’agression.

\- Une bague ?

\- Un anneau en or, décrit Elizabeth, avec une pierre verte sur le dessus. Il a l’air ancien.

Imperceptiblement, le regard des Maraudeurs glissa en direction de Peter qui gardait le bijou caché dans sa poche. C’était lui qui avait trouvé la bague à l’infirmerie le jour de l’agression de Flint, cette dernière ayant assuré aux professeurs que la bague ne lui appartenait pas. Alors pourquoi Rosier prétendait-il le contraire ? Pensait-il que l’anneau pourrait mener au traître de Gryffondor qui avait agressé Flint et ainsi menacer sa petite organisation secrète ?

James veilla à garder un visage neutre en répondant d’un ton badin.

\- Aucune idée de quoi vous parlez…

\- Ne t’amuse pas avec nous Potter ! Grogna Mulciber.

Alors qu’il s’avançait avec un air menaçant, Rosier le stoppa en lui posant une main sur le bras.

\- Laisse tomber Darren, ils connaîtront bien vite les conséquences s’ils mentent…

Il fallut une seconde à Remus pour se rappeler que Darren était le prénom de cette brute de Mulciber et encore une autre pour réaliser le sens de la phrase.

\- C’est une menace ?

\- Non Lupin, c’est un avertissement.

\- Ou une promesse, rajouta Avery goguenard.

Ils se fusillèrent tous du regard, un long silence se prolongeant jusqu’à ce que Rosier fasse un signe à ses sbires d’un mouvement de tête pour leur indiquer qu’il était temps de repartir.

\- Allons-y.

\- Et n’oubliez pas, les nés-moldus feraient mieux de se méfier, ricana Mcnair.

Sans un mot de plus ils s’éloignèrent et furent bientôt hors de vu.

\- C’était bizarre… commenta Peter.

\- C’était Rosier, rien de nouveau avec lui, se contenta de répondre Remus. Bon je vous laisse, je vais être en retard.

\- Bonne chance pour ton rencard !

\- Sirius, ce n’est pas un rencard.

\- C’est toi qui le dit…

Remus leva les yeux et resserra sa prise sur son sac, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. En entrant il reçut le traditionnel regard méfiant de Mrs Pince par-dessus ses lunettes à montures écailles qui étaient perchées sur le bout de son long nez en forme de bec d’oiseau. Elle lui avait toujours fait penser à un vautour avec sa manière de surgir partout entre les rayonnages tel un rapace. Assise à une table toute seule, il repéra soudain Anaïs. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux blonds en queue-de-cheval et lisait un manuel, l’air concentré. Elle releva la tête en entendant Remus tirer la chaise pour s’assoir en face d’elle.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Désolé pour le retard.

\- Ce n’est rien, je viens d’arriver.

Remus sourit et sortit ses affaires, dont les notes qu’il avait prises aujourd’hui en métamorphose.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oh oui, dit-elle, même si j’ai encore loupé la transformation de mon hérisson en pelote d’épingle, la tarte au chocolat ce midi m’a réconforté.

-Rien de tel que le chocolat, approuva Remus d’un ton docte. Surtout celui avec des éclats de noisettes.

\- C’est mon préféré aussi !

Elle lui sourit, semblant trouver la découverte de ce nouveau point commun extraordinaire.

\- On commence ?

\- Ouais.

Ils passèrent une heure à travailler ensemble et il veilla à lui expliquer tout clairement. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient faire que de la théorie, la magie étant interdite dans la bibliothèque, mais Anaïs avait déjà l’air de mieux comprendre le sortilège. Remus comprit vite qu’elle avait quelques lacunes en métamorphose, cette matière lui posant problème depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait d’accord cru que c’était à cause du fait qu’elle soit née-moldu, seulement elle avait ensuite réalisé que c’était plus la matière en elle-même qu’elle ne comprenait pas puisqu’elle était assez bonnes élève dans les autres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble plus simple quand c’est toi qui m’explique ? Rit-elle.

\- Euh… oh tu sais c’est surtout grâce à toi…

\- Non je t’assure, en classe je suis complètement perdue et il suffit que tu m’aides pour que ce charabia ait un sens !

\- C’est du latin, pas du charabia.

\- Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas créer des sortilèges en anglais ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- A l’époque la langue de référence était le latin, c’est tout.

\- En tout cas merci Remus ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit puis se leva, ramassant ses affaires. En la regardant, Remus se souvint brusquement des mots que Rosier avaient prononcé il y a quelques heures. Une soudaine inquiétude s’installa dans sa poitrine à l’idée que la jeune fille puisse être attaquée dans les couloirs si elle rentrait seule, surtout que la tour de Serdaigle se trouvait à l’autre bout du château. Sans réfléchir, il se leva d’un bond.

\- Je te raccompagne ! Dit-il. On ne sait jamais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les agressions. Je m’en voudrais s’il t’arrivait quelque chose.

Anaïs sembla surprise qu’il se soucie d’elle ainsi et rougit. Avec un sourire timide, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci Remus, répéta-t-elle.


	19. Premiers baisers sur des mensonges

Chapitre XIX : Premiers baisers sur des mensonges

La cloche sonna enfin, libérant une masse d’élèves dans les couloirs.

\- Non, je suis sûre que c’était la réponse A, affirma Dorcas.

\- N’importe quoi, c’était la C. J’ai révisé ce sujet hier soir.

\- Alex, tu confonds avec l’autre sortilège !

\- Mais non ! Marlène, qu’est-ce que t’as mis toi ? 

\- La réponse B…

Dorcas manqua de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Ce fichu contrôle surprise allait décidément lui gâcher sa journée. Elle se tourna donc vers Lily, la valeur sûre du groupe. On pouvait être certain que la préfète aurait la bonne réponse.

\- Lily ? Appela Alexia.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas vrai qu’il fallait mettre la réponse C ?

\- Non, c’était la B les filles.

Les expressions pleines de suffisance des deux brunes s’effacèrent en un éclair tandis que Marlène poussa un cri de joie. Pour une fois qu’elle avait réussi un de ses stupides test alors qu’elle n’avait même pas révisé. A côté d’elle, Dorcas renifla pour tenter de sauver sa dignité et changea de sujet.

\- Où est Alice ?

\- Encore dans la salle, elle attendait Frank. Il n’avait pas encore terminé.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que Potter et Black soient partis au bout de quarante minutes.

\- Ils sont doués en métamorphose, c’est leur matière fétiche, expliqua Alexia avec nonchalance. On le sait.

\- Tu parles, rétorqua Lily, les connaissant ils avaient volé les sujets la veille.

\- Ça t’énerve juste que Potter soit meilleur que toi en une matière.

\- Pas du tout.

Alexia soupira. La rousse avait beaucoup de qualité et était une personne merveilleuse mais par Merlin ce qu’elle pouvait faire preuve de mauvaise foi parfois.

\- De toute façon, le principal c’est que l’heure de déjeuner est enfin arrivée !

\- Alex, tu as mangé trois pains au chocolat et un bol de céréale ce matin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu n’es qu’un ventre, déplora Marlène. En plus tu ne grossis même pas. C’est injuste.

\- Elle à raison, dit Dorcas, j’ai même l’impression que tu as maigri non ?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… répondit-elle évasivement.

Ses amies ne parurent pas remarquer son hésitation concernant son poids, trop occupées à comparer le reste de leur réponse du contrôle de métamorphose. Alors qu’elle se retournait pour continuer à avancer, elle manqua de percuter une fille. En baissant les yeux, elle reconnut Olympe Belby, la petite quatrième année au visage d’ange avec ses cheveux blonds pâles qui avait pris sa place dans l’équipe cette année.

\- Salut Olympe.

\- Salut ! Désolée, je te cherchais. Une lettre prioritaire vient d’arriver par hibou express dans la salle commune. Elle est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe blanche et scellée. Alexia s’en saisit, la retournant dans ses mains en fronçant les sourcils avant de se figer. Sur le devant se trouvait l’emblème horriblement familier de l’hôpital de St-Mangouste, une baguette croisée avec un os. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle l’avait vu sur les blouses des infirmières lors de ses visites.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda soudain Marlène, arrivant dans son dos.

Alexia sursauta et s’empressa de fourrer l’enveloppe dans sa poche.

\- Rien du tout ! Une simple lettre.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, ne t’inquiète, mentit-elle aisément avec la force de l’habitude. Je dois aller la lire au calme. Ça te dérange de prendre mon sac et je vous rejoindrai à la Grande Salle après ok ?

\- Euh… pas de problème.

Laissant son amie perplexe au milieu du couloir, Alexia se mit à courir, ayant presque l’impression que la lettre la brûlait au travers de sa robe de sorcière. S’éloignant assez pour être sûre d’être seule, elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant un coin tranquille. Son regard tomba sur un placard à sa gauche et elle retint un juron tandis qu’elle ouvrait la porte pour se glisser à l’intérieur. Allumant la lumière vacillante en tirant sur un bout de ficelle, elle pria pour qu’il n’y ait pas d’araignée. Ce n’est pas qu’elle en avait particulièrement peur mais si elle pouvait quand même éviter d’en avoir une rampant sur son épaule elle apprécierait.

Le placard sentait le renfermer et une couche de poussière s’était déposée sur les étagères en bois sur lesquelles s’empilaient divers outils de nettoyage. Alexia doutait sérieusement que Rusard s’en serve régulièrement au vu de l’état de l’endroit. Mais bon, vu le bordel qui régnait dans sa propre chambre elle était sûrement mal placée pour donner des leçons de morale au concierge.

Tremblante, elle plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer la lettre. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il lui enverrait directement étant donné qu’elle n’était pas majeure mais finalement valait-il peut-être mieux que ça soit elle qui reçoive la nouvelle avant ses parents, sinon ces derniers allaient encore se faire un sang d’encre. Plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière blafarde qui n’éclairait pas grand-chose, elle se mit à lire la lettre.

_A Mlle Cassidy Alexia_

_Bonjour, _

_Comme promis, je vous envoie ci-joint les résultats de vos dernières analyses datant du 28 août dernier. J’ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre maladie a encore avancé malgré nos soins et sortilèges. Il serait sans soute conseillé que vous reveniez faire à nouveau des tests pour que l’on puisse mieux évaluer les risques encourus. Je vous propose un rendez-vous pour le 15 décembre, il me semble que les vacances scolaires auront commencé. Jusque-là, je vous recommande d’augmenter la dose de vos traitements en passant à une fiole de potion tous les deux jours. Bien entendu, il vous est toujours interdit de reprendre une activité sportive sous peine de grave conséquence respiratoire. _

_Veillez me contacter en cas de nouveaux symptômes ou de détérioration de votre état. Tant que vous ne pratiquez pas d’activité physique, vous ne devriez pas ressentir de difficulté à respirer et les potions aideront à dissiper les maux de têtes. _

_J’attends votre réponse pour la confirmation de votre venue pour un examen complet le plus tôt possible. J’ai bien évidemment envoyé une copie de cette lettre à vos parents. _

_Bonne continuation_

_Docteur Taylor,_

_Magicomage diplômé. _

Alexia regarda la lettre quelques secondes, incapable de penser correctement. Les mains agitées de tremblement, elle la replia soigneusement, se faisant violence pour ne pas la déchirer en mille morceaux. Elle sortit ensuite le second document joint, à savoir un graphique compliqué sur ses résultats sanguins. Elle avait appris à les déchiffrer depuis longtemps. Les jambes flageolantes, elle se laissa tomber sur un saut renversé dans un coin du placard.

Apparemment la maladie avait encore progressé depuis la dernière fois. A vrai dire elle ne cessait d’avancer depuis sa découverte il y a trois ans, pendant les vacances de sa troisième année. Alexia s’était plainte d’une douleur dans la poitrine ainsi que de fatigue, ce qui avait décidé sa mère et son beau-père à la faire consulter un médecin. Ce dernier n’ayant rien trouvé, elle fut envoyée chez un médicomage qui lui-même décida de l’emmener à St-Mangouste après l’avoir examiné. Le verdict avait été sans appel. Elle était atteinte d’une vieille maladie sorcière habituellement réservée aux adultes. Elle entraînait des difficultés respiratoires en cas d’effort physique, des maux de tête, des douleurs et une déficience cardiaque. Les médecins avaient été catégoriques, elle ne vivrait pas au-delà de 25 ans avec de la chance, peut-être même moins. Et le fait qu’elle ne veuille pas arrêter le Quidditch n’avait rien arrangé. Pourtant Alexia avait refusé contre l’avis de tout le monde, du moins jusqu’à l’année dernière où son état de santé était devenu trop instable pour qu’elle ne puisse continuer. A contre cœur elle avait donc quitté l’équipe et renforcer son traitement, buvant plus de potion qu’avant. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh étaient au courant de sa maladie.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle déchira le papier en deux en étouffant un cri de rage. C’était injuste ! Rageusement, Alexia se leva et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces et ça la soulagea énormément avant que la douleur n’arrive trois secondes plus tard. Le bras replié contre sa poitrine, elle soupira, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Sa main l’élançait mais elle était à peu près sûre de n’avoir rien de cassé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une fois que la douleur fut passée, elle s’essuya les yeux avec sa manche pour retrouver un visage présentable et poussa la poignée. La porte ne bougea pas. Evidemment.

\- Non, non… Allez !

Elle força un peu, secouant le battant désespérément.

\- Ne me fait pas ça ! Ouvre-toi !

Rien ne se passa. La porte était fermée ou bloquée. Son premier réflexe fut de saisir sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège qui la libérerait en un clin d’œil mais elle se rappela soudainement qu’elle l’avait laissé dans son sac. Son sac qui se trouvait avec Marlène.

\- Merde !

Juste au moment où elle pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, la lumière du plafond vacilla plusieurs fois par intermittence, faiblissant avant de s’éteindre complètement. Alexia resta figée dans le noir, effrayée. Elle n’avait pas particulièrement peur de l’obscurité mais disons qu’elle se sentait légèrement claustrophobe, prisonnière entre les quatre murs d’un minuscule placard. D’un mouvement brusque, elle se jeta sur la porte, tambourinant avec force.

\- Oh ! Hurla-t-elle. Y a quelqu’un ? Aidez-moi !

**

*

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu’Alex met du temps pour lire sa lettre ? Demanda Marlène en jetant des regards anxieux vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- C’est vrai, elle va finir par louper le déjeuner…

Lily se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Elle n’a peut-être pas faim.

\- C’est Alex dont on parle, dit Alice sur le ton de l’évidence.

\- Certes…

\- Imagine qu’elle ait été agressée comme les autres !

\- Arrête de paniquer Marlène. Elle est sang-mêlé, pas née-moldu.

\- Et alors ? Cornelia Flint l’était aussi, ça ne l’a pas empêché d’être retrouvée inconsciente dans un couloir.

\- Stop ! Lança Dorcas. N’envisagez pas directement le pire. Elle doit juste être retenue c’est tout. Je vais la chercher.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Il n’y a rien à craindre. Et puis de toute façon j’ai fini de manger.

D’un mouvement souple elle se leva de table, attrapant son sac. Ses amies la regardèrent s’éloigner avec inquiétude mais restèrent assises, sachant pertinemment que Dorcas piquerait une crise dans le cas contraire. Elle n’aimait pas être surprotégée même si Lily soupçonnait qu’elle aimait secrètement que les autres se soucient d’elle, au contraire de ses parents.

De son côté, Dorcas traversa le hall, jetant un coup d’œil en passant aux sabliers des maisons. Sans surprise, Serdaigle était en tête, suivi de près par Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Gryffondor se retrouvait bon dernier, comme d’habitude depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés au château. Préférant faire comme si elle n’avait rien vu, la brune continua son chemin.

Les couloirs étaient bien entendu vides à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étant en train de finir de déjeuner. Ne sachant pas vraiment où était parti Alexia, Dorcas retourna à l’endroit où elles s’étaient toutes séparées tout à l’heure et tourna sur elle-même, agacée. Son amie pouvait être n’importe où.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose Meadowes ?

Surprise, Dorcas se retourna. A une dizaine de mètres se trouvait Lucinda Talkalot, la capitaine de Serpentard apparemment sorti de l’infirmerie. Elle n’avait pas changé depuis deux semaines, toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds tirés en queue-de-cheval et les mêmes yeux bleus glace saisissant.

\- Je cherche une amie. Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me suis maintenant ?

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

\- Pourtant je ne peux pas faire un pas dans ce château sans tomber sur toi.

\- Peut-être que c’est toi qui me traque, répliqua-t-elle.

Dorcas plissa les yeux.

\- Ça suffit ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toute et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Ca ne serait pas marrant dans ce cas…

\- Comment ça ?

Avec une démarche souple Lucinda se rapprocha, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle semblait énormément amusée par la situation.

\- Je suis sérieuse, dit Dorcas avec humeur. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi.

La réponse était venue facilement, sans réfléchir et Dorcas cligna des yeux, pas sûre de bien comprendre. L’autre fille ne paraissait d’ailleurs pas pressée de lui faciliter la tâche, restant volontairement énigmatique avec ce petit rictus exaspérant sur le visage.

\- Mes amies savent où je suis, prévint-elle, si on m’agresse elles sauront que…

Lucinda éclata de rire en la coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

-Qui parle d’agression ? Et puis tu es sang-pur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je serais même mal placée pour critiquer les statuts de sang.

\- Mais…

\- Mon père est né-moldu et ma mère est moldu, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu es à Serpentard, répliqua Dorcas bêtement.

\- Et alors ? On peut être à Serpentard en ayant une ascendance moldu tu sais. Disons juste que je ne le cri pas sur tous les toits.

Sans blague, songea Dorcas. N’empêche qu’elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la blonde lui voulait. En plus, ce n’était pas pour se trouver des excuses mais elle était légèrement pressée. Qui sait ce qui était arrivée à Alexia et dans quelle galère son amie s’était encore embarquée ?

\- Très bien, cette conversation a assez duré. Si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le maintenant ou je m’en vais.

\- Un ultimatum Meadowes ?

\- Prends ça comme tu veux. 

Lucinda sembla hésiter une seconde, réfléchissant, puis s’approcha de sa démarche chaloupée.

\- Non ! Reste où tu es.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

\- Je…

\- Tais-toi un peu Dorcas et laisse-toi faire.

\- Comment… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge en voyant la blonde se rapprocher encore un peu plus, envahissant son espace personnel. Dorcas recula encore jusqu’à ce que son dos frappe le mur, l’empêchant de fuir plus loin. Les yeux bleus glace de la Serpentard la détaillèrent de la tête au pied, semblant la juger. Avant qu’elle ne puisse faire un geste, Lucinda avança encore d’un pas. Elle était tellement près à présent que Dorcas pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. La sensation d’être si proche de quelqu’un était déconcertante. Lucinda était légèrement plus grande qu’elle, ce qui était assez rare pour la troubler et elle n’osait pas bouger un muscle.

Doucement, la blonde pencha la tête et Dorcas ferma les yeux instinctivement quand leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Il y avait une sorte d’urgence contrôlée dans le baiser, comme si Lucinda voulait la convaincre de continuer, de ne pas s’éloigner à nouveau. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud, et le temps semblait s’étirer dans de longues secondes interminables presque vertigineuses. Dorcas songea que la jeune fille savait comment embrasser, lui faisant ressentir un kaléidoscope de sensation qui embrasait ses terminaisons nerveuses. Sans prévenir, Lucinda recula, la respiration haletante et Dorcas cligna des yeux, étourdie.

\- Que… ?

\- On n’est pas obligées d’en parler aujourd’hui, coupa-t-elle avec douceur. A plus tard, Meadowes.

Aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, elle se retourna et s’en alla, laissant une Dorcas complètement abasourdie au milieu du couloir.

**

*

Les Maraudeurs sortirent de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, décidant d’aller à la bibliothèque avant leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui ne devait commencer que dans une heure et demie. James jeta un coup d’œil à Remus qui marchait à ses côtés. La pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a quatre jours et il était encore un peu pâle, l’air fatigué. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux ambrés mais elles seraient parties le lendemain. Généralement, il lui fallait moins d’une semaine pour récupérer tandis que la fatigue venait une journée avant la transformation. Avec le temps, James était devenu un expert pour repérer ces petits signes annonciateurs.

Décidant de mettre un petit peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe, il entama la conversation en souriant :

\- En fait Remus, comment ça s’est passé ton rencard hier soir ?

\- Ce n’était pas un rencard !

\- Oh allez, dit Sirius, tu étais en tête à tête avec une fille.

\- A la bibliothèque…

\- Ca peut être romantique, rétorqua Peter avec malice.

\- N’importe quoi. Je l’aidais juste en métamorphose.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Donc tu ne vas pas la revoir ?

L’hésitation de Remus le trahit.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! S’exclama James. Comment elle s’appelle déjà ?

\- Anaïs. Anaïs Delan.

\- Joli prénom, commenta-t-il. Elle est sympa ?

\- Non elle est odieuse, répliqua Remus d’un ton ironique. On peut arrêter d’en parler maintenant ?

\- Très bien mais ne crois pas t’en sortir aussi facilement.

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. Il savait que ses amis ne laisseraient pas tomber mais il avait l’habitude. Alors qu’ils allaient tous s’assoir autour d’une table à la bibliothèque, ils eurent la surprise de voir Lily leur foncer dessus comme un boulet de canon. Aussitôt, James se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

\- Salut Evans, tu…

\- Alexia a disparu.

La phrase claqua dans le silence et Sirius manqua de se faire un torticolis tellement il releva vite la tête.

\- Comment ça disparu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a reçu une lettre avant le déjeuner et elle est partie la lire en nous disant qu’elle nous rejoindrait mais elle n’est jamais revenue. Dorcas est partit la chercher, elle ne l’a pas trouvé.

\- Où est-ce qu’elle est allée ?

\- Si je le savais Black je ne serais pas là !

Lily semblait au bord des larmes et James s’empressa de se lever d’un bond, retrouvant son sérieux en un instant. Il connaissait Alexia, elle avait été sa coéquipière pendant quatre ans et elle était presque devenue une sorte de petite sœur, aussi il sentit la panique le gagner rapidement. Mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de Sirius qui était déjà pratiquement aux portes de la bibliothèque, courant presque dehors. Aussitôt, ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas.

\- Sirius ! Ralenti !

\- Où sont les filles ?

\- A la salle commune au cas où elle revient, répondit Lily en courant derrière lui. Et Alice et Frank sont partis voir au terrain de Quidditch, juste pour vérifier.

Sirius hocha la tête puis s’arrêta si brusquement que la rousse manqua de le percuter. Il se retourna, attrapant son meilleur ami par les épaules et chuchota pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

\- Passe-moi la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire un feu de cheminée pardi ! A ton avis Cornedrue ?

\- C’est bon, grommela James en fouillant dans ses poches, pas besoin d’être cynique.

Dès qu’il eut la carte en main, Sirius commença à nouveau à s’éloigner sous le regard perplexe de Lily qui amorça un geste pour le suivre mais fut stoppée par Remus.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

\- Il va la trouver, ne t’inquiète pas. Retournons à la salle commune.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Elle est toujours disparue !

\- Sirius va s’en occuper, crois-moi.

A contre cœur, Lily suivit donc les garçons.

De son côté, Sirius chercha des yeux un point précis sur la carte, fouillant les différents étages et le parc de l’école. Parfois, c’était assez difficile de repérer une personne en particulier parmi la masse d’élève. Après plusieurs minutes, il vit enfin la mention « Alexia Cassidy » en haut à gauche. Visiblement, elle se trouvait dans un petit espace au quatrième étage dans l’aile ouest du château. Il se mit à courir, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il pensait en ce moment à part que son amie pouvait avoir des problèmes. Les agresseurs l’avaient prouvé, ils ne s’attaquaient pas qu’aux enfants nés-moldu mais aussi aux sangs-mêlé comme Alexia dont le père était moldu. Imaginer qu’elle ait été agressée au détour d’un couloir lui donna la nausée.

\- Princesse ? Hurla-t-il en arrivant à l’endroit indiqué sur la carte. Alex ? Tu m’entends ?

Il y eu un mouvement de flottement.

\- Sirius ? Appela une voix.

\- Alex!

\- Oh par Merlin, Sirius! Sors-moi de là!

Il se rapprocha de la source de la voix, une porte de placard réservé à entreposer du matériel. Il avait dû passer devant des centaines de fois sans jamais la remarquer. Immédiatement, il s’empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée.

\- _Alohomora_ !

Dans un grincement sinistre, le battant s’ouvrit lentement, révélant une mince silhouette dans l’obscurité. Deux secondes plus tard, Alexia jaillit du placard. Sirius n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir qu’elle avait pleuré avant qu’elle ne jette ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Instinctivement, il referma ses bras sur elle, posant son menton sur le dessus de la tête et chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de sens mais qui parurent la calmer.

\- Alex…

\- Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle en se détachant légèrement. La porte était bloquée et c’est Marlène qui avait ma baguette…je…

\- Calme-toi, ça va. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu étais là-dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas…une heure, peut-être plus.

Sirius la détailla du regard, remarquant qu’elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Sans réfléchir, il la tira dans une nouvelle étreinte et elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu étais dans ce placard, princesse ?

\- Rien, juste une stupide lettre de mes parents à lire au calme, mentit-elle. Désolée de vous avoir inquiété.

\- Tu vas te faire passer un savon par Lily.

\- J’imagine.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un instant, aucun d’entre eux n’ayant envie de se dégager. Cependant, ils durent bien se séparer au bout d’une minute et ils restèrent face à face, pas sûrs de la démarche à suivre.

Alexia allait mieux, même si les mots de la lettre retentissaient encore dans sa tête sans qu’elle n’arrive à les oublier. Elle étudia le visage de Sirius, son expression inquiète, les ombres qui jouaient sur son visage fin à cause des flammes des torches. Soudain, elle ressentit une vague de froid au creux de la poitrine tandis qu’une réalisation s’imposa à elle avec la force d’un centaure lancé à pleine vitesse. Elle allait mourir. Sûrement avant ses 25 ans. La maladie empirait et elle était condamnée, alors à quoi bon continuer à se voiler la face ? Sans réfléchir, elle saisit la cravate de Sirius pour l’attirer vers elle et l’embrassa fiévreusement.

Elle rêvait de le faire depuis un moment, sans jamais oser de peur de briser leur amitié et de ressembler à toutes les idiotes qui gloussaient sur son passage. Mais elle connaissait Sirius, elle ne l’aimait pas que pour son physique, sa popularité ou même ses blagues. Elle avait appris comment il fonctionnait ainsi que les blessures qu’il cachait à tout le monde hormis ses amis. Elle avait appris à lui faire confiance les yeux fermés.

Quand elle manqua d’air, Alexia recula finalement, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux gris.

\- Pardon, commença-t-elle, je…je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris…

\- Princesse…

\- Tu n’as qu’à oublier, faire comme si rien ne s’était passé…Désolée…

\- Alex, tais-toi.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit avant qu’il ne s’empare à nouveau de ses lèvres, la plaquant pratiquement contre le mur. Un gémissement lui échappa et les mains de Sirius vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, pressant encore plus leur corps ensemble. Alexia tressaillit avant de se détendre, ayant terriblement conscience de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sa langue qui explorait sa bouche, des frissons qui lui parcouraient l’échine de façon incontrôlable. C’était la première fois qu’un garçon l’embrassait comme ça. Sirius la tenait dans ses bras comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Le baiser se prolongea de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que les poumons défaillant d’Alexia crient grâce mais elle ne voulait absolument pas arrêter. Ce qu’elle ressentait en ce moment était trop intense pour qu’elle veuille arrêter.

Pourtant, Sirius finit par se détacher et elle retint une plainte de frustration. Elle sentait encore le goût de sa peau sur ses lèvres sûrement gonflées par leur baiser.

\- Alex…

\- Je devrais me faire enfermer dans des placards plus souvent, plaisanta-t-elle. A moins que tu n’embrasses toutes les filles en détresse ?

Une lueur amusée dans le regard, Sirius se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, la faisant frissonner une fois de plus.

\- Oh non crois-moi, souffla-t-il. Tu es spéciale.


	20. La proposition de Rosier

Le château était en effervescence telle une ruche bourdonnante. En effet, les vacances de noël devaient commencées à la fin de la semaine, vendredi à midi plus précisément. Si les élèves étaient surexcités à l’idée de revoir leur famille et de quitter l’école pour un couple de semaine, les professeurs semblaient vouloir leur débiter tout le programme de l’année dans ce court laps de temps. C’est bien simple, Amelia Bones, la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle également capitaine, avait viré la moitié de son équipe après une crise de nerf mémorable avant de les réintégrer en s’excusant vingt fois. Il faut dire qu’avec ses examens blancs plus le stress de sa fonction, elle ne dormait que quatre heures par nuits depuis plusieurs jours et ça commençait à se ressentir. Heureusement, les vacances seraient l’occasion de décompresser.

Ce matin, à l’heure du petit déjeuner, les filles arrivèrent encore à moitié endormies. Même Lily, qui d’habitude récitait ses cours avant les contrôles, avait abandonné l’idée et se laissa tomber sur le banc à la table de Gryffondor. James releva aussitôt la tête de son bol de céréale, ouvrant la bouche pour sûrement débiter une énième blague mais Dorcas le coupa.

\- Pas dès le matin Potter. Attends au moins que j’ai avalé une tasse de café.

\- J’allais juste dire bonjour, se défendit-il.

\- Bien sûr…

Alexia retint un sourire. Ses amis pouvaient vraiment être étranges parfois. Alors qu’elle faisait le tour de la table pour aller s’assoir en face de Remus, son regard croisa celui de Sirius et elle se sentit rougir en se rappelant le baiser d’hier soir. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à y penser, retournant la scène dans son esprit. Ils sortaient ensemble, c’était un fait, mais maintenant se posait la question du « et après ? ». Elle n’en avait même pas parlé aux filles, tentant déjà d’y voir clair par elle-même. Etait-elle censée aller lui dire bonjour normalement ou faire quelque chose de particulier ? En la voyant hésiter, Sirius sembla prendre la décision pour elle car il se leva pour venir se planter devant elle. Sans prévenir, il l’embrassa à pleine bouche et Alexia ferma les yeux, ses bras se joignant autour de son cou.

Quand il se recula, il avait l’air assez satisfait de lui-même.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, rit-elle.

\- Que… Attendez ! S’exclama Marlène. J’ai loupé un truc c’est ça ?

Surprise de cette soudaine interruption, Alexia se tourna à nouveau vers leurs amis. Les réactions étaient assez différentes. Lily arborait un air suffisant qui signifiait sans aucun doute « c’est pas trop tôt », Peter en avait laissé tomber sa cuillère et avait la bouche entre ouverte, Remus souriait bêtement et enfin James sautillait sur sa chaise comme s’il était incapable de décider s’il avait envie d’applaudir ou de faire une danse de la joie.

\- J’ai vraiment besoin d’un café, se contenta de déclarer Dorcas, l’air sidéré.

Une heure plus tard, en cours de métamorphose, le groupe s’était réuni au fond de la classe. Ils essayaient de tenir une conversation en chuchotant et surtout en échappant à l’œil de faucon de McGonagall.

\- Répètes, j’ai pas tout compris. C’est Alexia qui t’as embrassé la première ?

\- C’est ça, confirma Sirius. Dès que je l’ai libéré.

\- J’ose même pas imaginer si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre qui avait ouvert la porte, songea Remus. Imagine qu’elle soit tombée sur Rogue.

\- Lunard, s’il te plait, je viens de manger.

\- Il est 10h, on a mangé il y a plus d’une heure.

\- Je suis peut-être passé aux cuisines à la pause…

\- James !

Remus lui fit son fameux regard de « préfet indigné » qui lui servait toujours dans ce genre de situation tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne marcherait absolument pas. Mais bon, parfois il devait se donner bonne conscience. Juste derrière eux, Lily ne releva quant à elle même pas, encore trop choquée pour réagir. Ce qui n’était pas le cas d’Alice.

\- Donc…vous sortez ensemble ?

\- A ton avis ? Répliqua Alexia.

\- Non mais je préfère vérifier, vos histoires sont tout le temps hyper compliquées…

\- Tout le monde n’est pas obligé d’agir comme Frank et toi.

\- C’est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- Comme un couple marié, précisa Marlène en souriant.

Alice ne parut pas s’offenser, prenant carrément la remarque pour un compliment. Par contre, cela sembla donner une idée à James.

\- Oh ! Je veux être le témoin à votre mariage !

Vu la tête de Sirius à cet instant il manqua de s’étrangler.

\- Comment ça un mariage ?!

\- Le tien avec Alex, Patmol ! Essaye de suivre.

\- On sort ensemble depuis hier les gars, apaisa Alexia. Calmez-vous.

Elle avait l’impression que tout allait véritablement trop vite et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à suivre. Depuis toujours, Sirius était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un meilleur ami, par conséquent elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter désormais. Elle avait presque peur que leur relation change trop et elle voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

Finalement, McGonagall eut l’air de ne plus supporter leur bavardage car elle éleva brusquement la voix, faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe.

\- Bon c’est fini ? Vous voulez peut-être du thé et des scones ? Potter, ne répondez même pas !

\- Mais…

\- Je pense que nous sommes tous très heureux pour monsieur Black et miss Cassidy mais est-ce qu’on pourrait en revenir au cours ?

Alexia maudit véritablement ses amis en piquant un fard.

**

*

Du côté des Serpentard, Livia, Regulus, les jumelles Zabini et Antonin Dolohov ne quittaient plus leurs manuels de révision pour les BUSE. Regulus avait carrément découvert de nouveaux rayonnages à la bibliothèque qu’il ne connaissait pas alors que ça faisait cinq ans qu’il était ici.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder cette satanée horloge ?

\- Hein ?

Il dévisagea Dymphna, surpris, mais c’est Phyllida qui se chargea de lui réponde. C’était souvent perturbant d’avoir une conversation avec les jumelles quand elles enchainaient ou finissaient les phrases de l’autre.

\- Tu regardes l’heure depuis qu’on est arrivés, précisa-t-elle.

\- Oh…Non, c’est juste que j’en ai marre de réviser. C’est tout.

Regulus tâcha de soutenir le regard vert d’eau de Livia qui le détaillait avec suspicion. Malheureusement pour elle, il était devenu très doué à ce petit jeu du mensonge. Il avait toujours su contrôler les expressions ou les émotions de son visage, ne laissant jamais rien transparaitre, même à Livia. De toute façon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Marlène McKinnon à 18h.

Ça allait faire la quatrième fois qu’il retrouvait la Gryffondor en cachette, toujours dans une salle de classe vide dans une zone pratiquement déserte du château. Généralement, ils se contentaient de parler pendant plus d’une heure, installés dans un vieux canapé déglingué à refaire le monde et parler de tout et n’importe quoi. Au début, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, pratiquement dans le silence, et puis elle s’était mise à bavarder sur n’importe quoi. Son chat particulièrement. Regulus en était venu à détester ce maudit félin mais au moins il était sûr d’être capable d’écrire son autobiographie tellement Marlène lui avait donné de détail. Quand il avait fini par craquer, agacé, elle lui avait rétorqué qu’il n’avait qu’à choisir un sujet car après tout ils étaient amis et les amis étaient censés parler entre eux. Ainsi, ils avaient entamé un long débat animé sur les équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Dire qu’il avait été surpris par ses connaissances aurait été un euphémisme. Souriante, Marlène avait expliqué qu’avec deux frères plus âgés, elle n’avait pas eu le choix.

Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était leur dernier rendez-vous avant les vacances et même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, il ne voulait absolument pas le manquer. Aussi ridicule que ça paraisse, Marlène lui permettait d’échapper à l’ambiance des Serpentard pendant quelques heures.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire le résultat de la somme doit être égal ou supérieur au produit de la formule du calcul servant à déterminer la porosité de la poudre de veracrasse ?

Long silence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Répètes lentement.

\- C’est dans quelle matière de toute façon ? Dit Dolohov.

\- Potion, répondit Livia sombrement. Et je refuse d’aller demander à Rogue, la dernière fois il m’a traité d’idiote qui n’avait rien compris à cet « art subtil ».

\- Toujours aussi aimable…

Alors qu’ils reprenaient leur révision, ils furent à nouveau interrompus quand une ombre s’abattit sur eux. Regulus leva la tête. Devant leur table se trouvait Evan Rosier dans toute sa gloire. Pour une fois il était seul, son cercle de sbires l’ayant visiblement laissé pour l’instant, même sa fiancée Elizabeth Yaxley, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Comme d’habitude, Rosier arborait une posture fière, des cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux noirs comme de l’encre.

\- Oui ?

\- Les cinquièmes années ! S’exclama-t-il. C’est vous que je cherchais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Livia sèchement.

\- Simplement parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- De votre avenir à la sortie de Poudlard, vos projets…

Regulus n’eut pas besoin d’un traducteur. Dans le langage de Rosier et de l’époque, cela signifiait clairement qu’il fallait commencer à choisir son camp. Ce n’était un secret pour personne d’un peu près attentif et qui connaissait les mœurs des grandes familles du monde sorcier que les Rosier soutenaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. A l’échelle de l’école, Evan incarnait ce genre de valeur.

Visiblement, cela n’échappa pas à Livia également car elle se leva brusquement, attrapant ses affaires.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un conseiller d’orientation, dit-elle avec sarcasme. A plus tard.

Elle s’éloigna sous le regard impassible de Rosier. A la table, les jumelles semblèrent se concerter silencieusement, comme elles le faisaient toujours, et elles imitèrent leur amie.

\- Désolée Rosier, on te l’a déjà dit. On ne fera rien tant que nous sommes à Poudlard.

\- Mais si tu as besoin d’infos sur quelqu’un ou quelque chose, continua Dymphna, tu sais où nous trouver.

Là aussi, Regulus comprit le message sous-jacent. Les sœurs Zabini étaient connues pour tout savoir sur tout le monde et on pouvait être sûr de la fiabilité de leur information, à condition bien sûr de mettre le prix ou d’avoir une chose à offrir en échange. Rien n’était jamais gratuit.

En tout cas, il ne restait finalement plus que lui et Antonin.

\- L’un de vous a envie de suivre ces dames ? Dit Rosier froidement.

Aucun d’eux ne bougea.

\- Bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur les Black et les Dolohov.

\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux, qu’on puisse continuer à réviser.

\- Direct ? J’aime ça. On a besoin de personnes comme ça.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Antonin.

Rosier garda le silence une seconde comme pour ménager son effet.

\- Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de notre groupe ? On répand l’idéologie sang-pur et la grandeur des vieilles familles.

\- En agressant des nés-moldus, des sangs-mêlé et les traîtres à leur sang ?

\- Agresser est un mot un peu fort. Nous leur parlons du seigneur des ténèbres et s’ils ne sont pas… convaincus dirons-nous, nous sommes obligés de leur jeter un sortilège d’oubli.

\- Pourtant certains se souvenaient de quelques détails…

\- Certes. Notre groupe compte divers éléments, de toutes les maisons et de toutes les années. Les plus jeunes ne maîtrisent pas vraiment le sortilège et ils dosent parfois mal. Des erreurs simples mais qui ne se reproduiront pas. Cela est passé pour des agressions…

\- Evidemment.

Rosier dévisagea Regulus, tâchant de deviner s’il était sérieux ou cynique. Ce dernier resta stoïque. Finalement, le septième année se tourna vers Dolohov qui écoutait attentivement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop. Je suis d’accord avec la suprématie du sang et des traditions sorcières, évidemment, mais pour les agressions…

\- Ce ne sont pas des agressions. Vois ça différemment. On leur propose de rejoindre une cause noble malgré leur naissance, on leur offre une chance. C’est de leur faute s’ils ne la saisissent pas. Et ce que personne ne sait, c’est que plusieurs élèves ont rejoint nos rangs grâce à ce type de recrutement. Ils ont accepté et nous n’avons ainsi pas eu à leur effacer la mémoire. Ils viennent de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, même Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui, dit Rosier avec une voix doucereuse. Et je tiens à ajouter qu’une fois en dehors des murs du château, le seigneur des Ténèbres se souviendra de ceux qui ont été de son côté depuis le début.

Il n’en fallut pas plus. Antonin venait d’une vieille famille de sang-pur mais les Dolohov avaient décliné ces dernières années à cause d’argent mal investi et de certaines relations politiques infructueuses. En soutenant le mage noir, on pouvait être sûr de redorer son blason tout en restant fidèle à ses idéaux.

Regulus était dans un cas différent. Les Black n’avaient nullement besoin de prouver leur supériorité, ils étaient carrément considérés comme une des familles les plus puissantes dans la bourgeoisie sorcière avec les Malefoy, les Rosier, les Meadowes ou encore à une moindre mesure les Greengrass. Mais Regulus était l’héritier. Celui qui devait faire perdurer le nom des Black étant donné que ses cousines allaient toutes se marie. Et pour cela il devait commencer à tisser un cercle de relation. Quoi de mieux que le haut de l’échelle sociale avec Rosier et son groupe ?

\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous décidez ?

\- J’en suis, accepta Dolohov.

\- Excellent. Et toi, Black ?

\- Il faut que j’y réfléchisse.

Rosier plissa les yeux, sûrement peu à habituer à cette réponse, toutefois il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je comprends. Mais ne tarde pas trop, ma proposition n’est pas illimitée.

Regulus se contenta de promettre d’y réfléchir et le septième année s’en alla, adressant un sourire charismatique à la bibliothécaire qui lui jetait un regard suspicieux. A côté de lui, Dolohov rangea ses affaires, visiblement plus d’humeur à travailler.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il. On retourna à la salle commune ?

Retourner à salle commune signifiait faire face aux questions et aux leçons de morale de Livia, d’autant plus qu’il n’allait pas tarder à être 18h. Regulus prit sa décision immédiatement.

\- Je te rejoins plus tard, je vais faire un tour.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita dehors avant de dévaler les escaliers. Il dû s’arrêter au troisième étage, attendant que la volée de marche change de place. C’était la fin des cours et beaucoup d’élèves circulaient dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, le ralentissant. Exaspéré, Regulus eut des envies de meurtre quand il passa devant le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan, ce dernier le provoquant en duel à grands renforts de « vil maraud » ou « je vous chante pouilles ! ».

\- Merlin… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l’air de vouloir assassiner quelqu’un ? Dit Marlène en le voyant arriver.

\- Rien, grogna-t-il. Commençons.

D’un coup d’épaule, il ouvrit la porte de la classe vide où il se retrouvait habituellement et pénétra à l’intérieur.

\- Charmant… marmonna-t-elle, lui emboitant le pas avant de fermer le battant dans son dos.

La salle n’avait pas changé depuis qu’ils s’y réunissaient et Marlène soupçonnait que les elfes ne passaient même pas par ici. Une couche de poussière recouvrait l’antique bureau en bois qui avait dû appartenir à un professeur il y a quelques années, quand on faisait encore cours dans cette partie du château, et les lourds rideaux en velours qui obstruaient les fenêtres étaient infestés par les doxy, ces horribles petits insectes parfois nommés les « fées mordeuses ». Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un vieux canapé vert complètement déglingué avec des ressorts qui sortaient de la mousse éventrée. C’était devenu leur refuge préféré.

\- Alors… tu as des devoirs à faire ce soir ?

\- Ouais. Réviser pour les BUSE.

Marlène ne se formalisa pas du ton du jeune homme, habituée à ses réponses monosyllabiques. Pourtant, elle ne put s’empêcher d’être déçue. C’était la dernière fois qu’ils se voyaient avant les vacances et elle avait espéré qu’ils pourraient juste discuter au lieu d’apprendre leur leçon. Il dû remarquer sa déception car l’expression de Regulus se radoucit, du moins autant qu’il en était capable.

\- Mais je pourrais le faire plus tard. Allez viens, assis toi.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la blonde et rien que ça améliora directement son humeur. Il oublia instantanément Rosier ou encore Livia, se concentrant sur son…amie. Il supposait qu’il pouvait l’appeler ainsi maintenant même si ça lui paraissait toujours étrange. A vrai dire tout ce qui concernait Marlène n’était pas logique.

\- C’est tes fiches révisions pour les potions ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Mon dieu, j’avais oublié à quel point le programme pour les BUSE était compliqué.

Regulus se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises cette expression moldu ? Ça m’a toujours dépassé. Pourquoi invoquer un dieu ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. C’est une façon de parler. Et puis quoi, tu ne crois en rien ?

\- Aucune idée mais je pense que s’il y a un dieu quelque part il ne se soucie pas de nous.

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que Marlène réfléchisse à ses paroles, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu me désespères parfois, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Regulus éclata de rire spontanément.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? Reg !

\- Rien, dit-il doucement. Rien. C’est juste toi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, juste curieuse.

\- Laisse tomber. Parle-moi plutôt de ce que j’ai manqué, je ne suis pratiquement pas sorti de la bibliothèque aujourd’hui. Nos profs nous ont laissé notre après-midi pour réviser.

\- Attends… Ça veut dire que tu n’es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle agression, annonça Marlène sombrement. Une née-moldu de Serdaigle, Pandora Van Houten. Tu sais, celle qui sort avec Lovegood depuis un mois. Elle a été emmenée à l’infirmerie, elle est inconsciente pour le moment. Je suppose qu’elle parlera quand elle sera réveillée. J’espère qu’elle réussira à identifier celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça.

Regulus veilla à rester impassible, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Rosier un peu plus tôt. Il savait déjà que de nombreux élèves, particulièrement des Serpentard, étaient mêlés à ces « agressions » qui relevaient plus d’un processus de recrutement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu’autre chose. En entendant l’indignation dans le ton de la blonde, il se demanda un instant ce qu’elle penserait de lui si elle apprenait qu’il envisageait de rejoindre le groupe. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée. Après tout elle n’avait pas besoin de savoir.

\- Sinon, reprit Marlène, il y a une autre nouveauté chez mes amis. Mais… enfin…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Non… C’est juste, j’ai peur que tu ne veuilles pas en parler c’est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres.

\- Ca concerne Sirius.

A la mention du nom de son frère, Regulus se crispa immédiatement. Sa première impulsion fut d’envoyer balader la jeune fille mais il se retint. Marlène ne cherchait pas à l’ennuyer, il savait que s’il voulait changer de sujet elle le suivrait sans discuter. Pourtant, il serra les poings et se força à parler d’un ton neutre.

\- Je t’écoute.

La tête de Marlène valait tous les gallions du monde à cet instant.

\- Sérieusement ? Enfin je veux dire… oui bien sûr… euh… Il sort avec Alexia. Alexia Cassidy, je ne sais pas si tu la connais.

\- Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus ? La fille hyper mince qui traîne toujours avec Evans et compagnie ?

\- C’est elle, confirma Marlène. Je trouve qu’ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Hum…

\- Regulus… Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas parlé avec ton frère ?

\- McKinnon, grommela-t-il.

\- Très bien, tu ne veux pas répondre. J’ai compris. Voyons tes devoirs, je vais te faire réviser.

Elle se pencha pour attraper ses fiches, les parcourant du regard en essayant de déchiffrer son écriture. Alors qu’elle allait commencer à l’interroger sur l’astronomie, elle se figea quand il reprit la parole d’une voix mécanique qui la fit frissonner.

\- 3 mois et demi, déclara-t-il comme s’il annonçait la météo. Ça va faire trois mois et demi qu’on ne s’est pas parlé. Depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Et quand on est à la maison, ce n’est pas beaucoup mieux. On échange que pour le strict nécessaire.

\- Je… je suis désolée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

\- Regulus…

Il la coupa brusquement.

\- Assez parlé de ça. C’est bientôt l’heure d’y aller de toute façon.

\- Déjà ? S’étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l’horloge accrochée au mur. Oh attends, je voulais te donner quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ?

Marlène sourit et fouilla dans son sac avant de lui tendre une énorme tablette de chocolat. Les sourcils de Regulus menacèrent de disparaître sous ses cheveux.

\- Tu m’offres du chocolat ?

\- Ouais ! J’ai été le chercher en cuisine. C’est pour fêter les vacances. Donc, bonnes vacances !

Mordant dans son carré de chocolat, il sourit également.

\- Bonnes vacances, répéta-t-il.


End file.
